Draco Malfoy's Point of View Goblet of Fire
by VMorticia
Summary: Like the title says - this is part four of Draco's point of view on the events in the Harry Potter books. This is OotP-friendly, and there WILL be spoilers ... here's chapter 30.
1. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
The song belongs to the Partridge Family.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this whole part of the story is being originally written with respect to OotP. I hadn't got this far before the re-write, so it's not needed editing.  
  
And sorry if this chapter acts like a songfic, but there's a point to it, honest. That point being I just couldn't get the song out of my head, and it's all Lena's and Stephen's fault.  
  
Chapter 1 - I Think I Love You  
  
Well this holiday could be going worse. Father seemed pleased that my grade average was two percent more than Hermione's ... though I did neglect to inform him that she took five extra subjects more than I did, and her overall grade was almost twice mine. Still, no yelling, no curses, and generally Father is in a good mood, and I am looking forward to the World Cup this summer. Two more weeks ... that's way too long to wait.  
  
Bored now.  
  
'You look bored.' Crucia asked - I had taken the Runespoor up to my room, since Father was in such a good mood he didn't seem to mind.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'What is wrong?' Avada asked.  
  
I shrugged - I didn't know how to word it in English, let alone snake-language.  
  
Imperia took one look at me and started singing:  
  
'I was sleeping,  
  
And right in the middle of a good dream,  
  
And all at once I wake up,  
  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain,  
  
Before I go insane,  
  
I hold my pillow to my head,  
  
And spring up in my bed,  
  
Screaming out the words I dread -'  
  
"Stop singing!" I snapped, "And where any of you heard Muggle songs from, I don't want to know." I added, hitting the pillow and glaring at my Muggle Studies text book - it was it's fault. Hell, I knew a lot of those songs ... not half bad for Muggles. Dammit, now I've got that song stuck in my head!  
  
'- this morning,  
  
I woke up with this feeling,  
  
I didn't know how to deal with,  
  
And so I just decided to myself,  
  
I'd hide it to myself,  
  
And never talk about it,  
  
And didn't I go and shout it,  
  
When you walked into the room -' Imperia added - I would swear she was smirking.  
  
"You three unnerve me." I muttered.  
  
'Thank you.' Crucia hissed.  
  
"What? You understand me?"  
  
'Human-tongue is not hard to learn.' Crucia replied coolly.  
  
"I thought as much ... your language is much more difficult." I noted. Stupid Muggle song.  
  
I was bored, though. I wandered over to the trunk at the foot of my bed and took out the spy-ball. Almost as good as Muggle television, and ten times as voyeuristic.  
  
"Hermione Granger." I muttered, tapping the spy-ball with my wand. The snakes seemed to be sniggering at something. I ignored them.  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of a Muggle contraption, which looked like a television connected to a typewriter, and was typing on it. The words appeared on the screen. I glanced at the Muggle Studies textbook ... so this was what a computer looked like, then? (hey, I'm a fast learner, and I did get 105% in Muggle Studies.)  
  
I zoomed in on the screen - her diary - ok, now this could be very interesting.  
  
'The holidays are just flying by. Seems like only yesterday I gave McGonagall back the Time-turner.'  
  
So I was right - she did have a Time-turner.  
  
'Ron asked me to the Quidditch world cup in two weeks - I'm going, of course - I've never seen a professional Quidditch match - it will be exciting. I have been reading up on the teams - the Irish team looks set to win, but Viktor Krum is supposed to be the best Seeker in the league ... bet that'll change if Harry ever goes professional ... wonder how Malfoy would compare to Krum? He is the second-best Seeker I know.'  
  
She sighed, and paused for a minute, before continuing. I growled quietly - Potter cheated in that last match - did you not notice, girl?! The three snakes were now watching with interest, as well, though I think I heard one of them hissing something, but I couldn't make out what.  
  
'Crookshanks got into another fight with the neighbour's cat, today. I do wish he would leave it alone - it's not like it's ever hurt him. Still, I hope Crookshanks doesn't cause trouble with Errol or Pigwidgeon.'  
  
She stopped writing when she heard a voice call her. "Hermione! Dinnertime!" it sounded female.  
  
I watched her switch off the computer - memo to me, learn more about those things - and she ran downstairs to a small (well, compared to what I'm used to) dining room. Three other people were there - a young girl of about eight or nine, and two adults - all three had brown hair, the woman's hair was a darker shade of brown and she was wearing glasses, but they were undoubtedly her parents - I remember seeing them with her, in Diagon Alley ... and I would be surprised if that girl wasn't Hermione's sister ... although, I never knew she even had a sister, so I could be wrong.  
  
I listened to the conversation - seems her parents are dentists, and the girl is indeed her sister ... wonder if she's a Muggle or not. Most of what they were saying made little-to-no sense to me, but that didn't stop me - it was more interesting and more effective than reading a Muggle Studies textbook, any day.  
  
After they had finished dinner, Hermione returned to her room, and turned on the computer again ... I didn't pay attention to it this time, although it seemed she was writing to someone, and getting responses, on the screen. Seems an awful lot like Tom Riddle's diary to me, but the conversation looked like it was about nail-polish and hair-care-products, so I wasn't too worried. I looked around her room - there was a whole wall dedicated to bookshelves, half of these books were magical, the other half Muggle science and reference books - there were more books on the table, and several ... those are called CDs, right? One of which claimed to contain an encyclopaedia. Interesting. After a few minutes, she took one of these CDs and put it in another Muggle machine, pressed a button and glared "Work, damn you!" she snapped at it. It just sat there stubbornly. She glared at it for a moment, then hit it sharply, and it started playing music.  
  
I glared at the three snakes, daring them to say anything. Imperia started singing along to the same bloody song she had been singing earlier. I tapped the spy-ball with my wand, stopping the music. Imperia stopped singing, and I swear she smirked at me. "Not funny." I muttered.  
  
Well that was interesting, wasn't it?  
  
Five minutes passed in silence.  
  
Bored now.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, I had a dream ... first time in a long time I've remembered a dream that wasn't a nightmare.  
  
I was wandering aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts, when I turned a corner and walked straight into Hermione.  
  
"Oh, it's you." she said in a neutral voice that was totally hiding what she was thinking - I didn't know she could do that.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her carefully.  
  
"I was just in the Library reading up on that vampire essay Lupin set. How did you know Lupin was a werewolf? Was it the werewolf essay Snape set that told you?"  
  
"What? No, I knew way before that." I replied. (I had never told her I had known before Snape told everyone ... she couldn't really know, but that doesn't stop dreams being illogical, does it?) "And why am I not surprised that you were in the Library?"  
  
She smiled faintly, then turned and started walking past me.  
  
I followed quickly, "Wait." she stopped, and looked at me, "Can I walk with you? I would appreciate the company."  
  
"You're never lonely, Malfoy - you've got all those Slytherin friends." she replied, starting to walk again, more slowly this time.  
  
I walked alongside her, "That's at Hogwarts ... you don't know how lonely and boring it is in Malfoy Manor." I noted.  
  
"Gilded cage?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
She smiled faintly, "If you ask me, I could help you pick the lock."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping in front of her, stopping her from continuing walking.  
  
She just looked up at me. I don't know what I was thinking - actually, I just wasn't thinking - but I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She kissed me back, for a second, but then backed away from me, "Harry and Ron are waiting for me." and she bolted down the corridor as fast as she could run.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up, rolled over and glared at the clock ... 'four in the morning - go back to sleep'. I thought about that dream for a few minutes, tapping my fingers on the pillow. I found myself wondering what it would be like to really kiss Hermione. The dream seemed to stick in my mind, no matter what I tried, I couldn't think of anything else. It's not like she's the most physically attractive witch I know - totally contrary to typical Malfoy behaviour, I seem to be attracted to her personality as well.  
  
Oh, damnit - the Runespoor was right.  
  
I think I love her.  
  
Imperia, who doesn't seem to need sleep, started singing, now:  
  
'I think I love you,  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,  
  
A love there is no cure for.  
  
I think I love you,  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
So it worries me to say,  
  
I've never felt this way.  
  
Believe me,  
  
You really don't have to worry,  
  
I only want to make you happy,  
  
And if you say "hey go away" I will,  
  
But I think better still,  
  
I'd better stay around and love you,  
  
Do you think I have a case?  
  
Let me ask you to your face,  
  
Do you think you love me?  
  
I think I love you.'  
  
I must remember never to let those three anywhere near Muggle music ... ever again.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Quidditch Hooligans

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Longish chapter. Although, in my opinion it's just returning my fic to a civilised chapter-length after far too many short chapters.  
  
dragonsprincess: Yeah, he said the 's' word - it's a miracle! ... and what do you mean by changing the subject? He THINKS he loves her ... it's just a crush ... he'll probably (maybe) get over her. It actually depends on what happens in the next two real books ... the suspense is killing me! As for the spontaneous kiss thing ... I might do it, I might not - it doesn't depend on the books, I just don't wanna tell you which one I'm planning ... then the suspense can get you too *evil cackle ... cough cough* yeah. And your argument about why she'd not tell them is pretty close to my opinion of the situation.  
  
Caz Malfoy: Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
LenaLovely12: Well, it was one of my favourite BtVS quotes, I couldn't not use it. And I think I told you, Draco'd rather tell his father he was dating Theo than admit to liking Hermione.  
  
Rain10: If you're reading this, you've found out I've already started it.  
  
Starre: I've never heard of Teen Titans. Sorry.  
  
HiBob: *blink blink* you're reading my fics? Cooli - did I mention I really like your Malcolm in the Middle crossover fics? As for "Karaoke Night at Malfoy Manor", don't worry, it was a one-off occurrence *glares at Imperia, as in to say she can take that as her final warning*.  
  
Elizabeth: Thanks - I was going for strange - the funny was a bonus.  
  
angelkas: It makes for good plot-lines in fics, if the guys want the girl they can't have. That and I just like the pairing (D/Hr). I'm pretty sure I've told you you're weird ... not that that's a bad thing, though. I really don't know anything about bands - I either like the song or I don't, I don't care who plays/sings it. There's two messages in the dream - the obvious one (Draco subconsciously thinks Hermione can help him get away from his "destiny") and the not so obvious one (something to do with the essays she mentioned ... I ain't tellin' ya what, tho *evil grin*).  
  
Devi: Um ... I don't think the D/Hr thing will get very far ... but I may change my mind - you never know. Actually, he kinda was a bit stalkerish, wasn't he? Hehe - good. Let's just hope for his sake she never finds out he was watching her like that *evil grin*. And I've still got writer's block on ATHSS - sorry.  
  
Loony Lunas: We don't know ANYTHING about Hermione except her mother and father are dentists ... why shouldn't she have a little brother we don't know about? *blink blink ... confused look* you think he's nice in this? Huh? *panics* where did I go wrong?! I was trying to make him not nice! I got loads of people complaining about how horrible he was feeding that live rat to Crookshanks, and you think he's being too nice? *dramatic sigh* I guess I can't please 'em all - sorry.  
  
Exodia Himself: Thanks - I will.  
  
Roxie: Ok, hold on a minute ... if you have to ask those questions, I'm guessing you haven't read the first three parts of this series - they're on my author page - they're numbered "one", "two", and "three" - you can't miss them. Sorry if I sound patronising, but really, I thought it was obvious.  
  
Bob: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I did need to edit the other three books. But let's face it, this fic needed Luna Lovegood - please tell me you at least re-read "Crookshanks and the Great Rubber Duck Conspiracy"? It's got a whole new scene - which by definition, is something new from me :P ... and I have no clue what a 14-year-old boy might do in his bed after a dream like that (note, I just took sarcasm to new levels) *faux innocent look to go with it*.  
  
snape's kidney: Nice penname - really, I love it.  
  
duochang97: Glad you like it - I plan to leave the little-brother thing at that, and he'll never be mentioned again, probably ... unless JKR says she has a little brother. As for Draco acting on his attraction ... you'll have to wait and see if it happens or not.  
  
Druscilla Black: Uh huh ... if you didn't already know that the most noticeable ship in this fic is D/Hr, you probably haven't read the first three parts of this series ... if you don't like it, too bad. And this whole chapter was a D/Hr ship, how'd you think it was a good chapter if you don't like that pairing?  
  
Princess of Darkness6: I know what you mean about not liking to review older stories ... I don't do it either. As for ATHSS, I've found better things than the first book I wrote of it in my cat's litter tray - it does get better as it goes along, but I really like this story better - if you want to try to read it again, it's up to you - I'd actually advise against it. Yes, Skeeter does write about H/Hr ... and I have plans for the Yule Ball, don't worry *evil grin*. Although I doubt Draco'll be jealous about the Triwizard thing ... I have it on good authority that Draco isn't suicidal. Well, the thing about the snakes singing - it says in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, that a Runespoor's three heads have three different personalities - Crucia is the logical thinker/planner, Avada is the critic, and Imperia is a daydreamer - I figured it's not a great leap from daydreaming to singing.  
  
fcuking cathy: Glad you liked.  
  
Whew, that was a lot of reviews - keep 'em coming! I put them at the start of the chapter, so as not to give you any delusions about the chapter's length.  
  
Riot at a sporting event ... who'd have thought?  
  
Chapter 2 - Quidditch Hooligans  
  
I think I'm obsessed. Maybe I'm cursed. Why can't I get that Mudblood out of my head for even a minute?  
  
"Draco! Hurry up or you'll miss the start of the match!" Mother's voice broke my train of thought, thankfully. I put down my quill, glared at my still unfinished Potions homework, and bolted from the room, down the stairs, to the fireplace in the hall. I had been ready to go for the last hour, and the attempted Potions homework had just been to try to get Hermione out of my mind ... it didn't work.  
  
As soon as I got there, my father produced a piece of stone from a pocket, "This is the last Portkey to the World Cup - which means we won't have to wait around like idiots. And of course, we have seats in the Top Box." he said, smiling smugly - he was still in a good mood - who'd have thought?  
  
Mother put her hand on the Portkey, and I then did the same ... ten seconds passed before we found ourselves transported to the edge of a forest, beyond which was the stadium for the World Cup. I was really looking forward to this.  
  
"Hurry up, we don't want to be late." Father snapped, before leading us through a lit up path, to the stadium - it was bigger than a standard professional stadium - I've been to enough professional games to know that - but it'd take more than that to really impress me.  
  
We climbed up to the Top Box, which was already almost full, mostly with Bulgarian Ministry delegates here for the match, but ... the front row was full of unmistakable red hair - Weasleys. Mother scowled, on seeing the Weasleys there, "Oh no, we don't have to share a box with them, do we?" she muttered, seemingly revolted.  
  
Father pointed to the empty seats at the end of the second row, and started to edge past the other people already in their seats. Public events - splendid, marvellous, so ... public.  
  
"And here's Lucius!" oh piss off, Fudge. The Minister was standing in the front row, and had been yammering to some Bulgarian man, and ... oh shit ... Potter. Well how was I to know it was him, until he turned around to glare at me? Unlike the Weasleys, random kids with black hair aren't instantly identifiable, unless the git is looking at you. You guessed it - I still hate him.  
  
"Ah, Fudge, how are you?" Father said, pausing at the point where he could talk to the Minister, easily, "I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? or our son, Draco?"  
  
I gave Fudge a brief fake-smile, when my name was mentioned, and proceeded to ignore the man as he bowed and babbled at my father. I scanned the group of Weasleys - five of them, I had the misfortune of knowing from school ... plus the father ... there were two others I couldn't have named if I'd felt like it, though ... Potter was there, obviously, and he was currently glaring at my father ... and Hermione was there, as well - I carefully avoided looking at her. I could feel Hermione staring at me, with what I knew without looking was her McGonagall impersonation, but I just glared at Potter, trying to pretend Hermione wasn't there.  
  
A few mild insults were exchanged, and then we took our seats ... I was right behind Hermione - great, just great. And there was a house elf three seats down from us, adamantly declaring to a couple of Bulgarian delegates that the seat at the end of the row was "... being kept for Bartemius Crouch, yes it is!" those creatures are annoying.  
  
Then the voice of the commentator boomed out over the whole stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen ... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" loud cheers prevented the introduction from continuing for a moment, but when the noise level dropped a little, he did, "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce ... the Bulgarian team mascots!"  
  
I heard the Weasleys' father saying something about Veela, and I could see the beautiful creatures - in human form, but they weren't human - floating onto the field. I had never seen a Veela before, but I had read about them ... it's not really possible to describe just how drop-dead-gorgeous they were.  
  
Mother twirled her hair nervously, and didn't bother to look at the Veela, as they started to sing and dance. I felt a little light-headed, as I watched them - so beautiful. But after a minute, I shook my head, and looked at them with a more critical eye - what was that I had felt? Hypnosis? Something akin to Imperius? Well whatever it was, it was affecting everyone. The twins were doing synchronised drooling - and Potter and his pet Weasley were out of their seats, and looked like they were going to jump out of the box ... until Hermione stopped them.  
  
"Damnit," my father muttered, very quietly, so only I could hear, "Why did she have to stop him?" I assumed he was referring to Potter, rather than the Weasley-sidekick. I sniggered a little, but didn't respond ... I could probably have given too good an answer, and that would not have been good for Father's temper.  
  
"And now, kindly put your wands in the air ... for the Irish National Team Mascots!" the announcer declared, a fairly impressive green-and-gold light-show ensued, including a rainbow, and a rain of gold coins ... Leprechauns. It was kind of amusing the way the Weasley-sidekick dived on the small piles of Leprechaun-gold ... he obviously didn't know that it only lasts for a few hours before vanishing into thin air. After the crowd had calmed down again, and both sets of mascots were settled on either side of the pitch to watch the match, the announcer continued, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"  
  
As their names were called, each member of the Bulgarian team shot out onto the pitch, and once they were all out, they started performing some minor aerobatic stunts, just for the sake of showing off.  
  
"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"  
  
As soon as the green-clad team shot onto the pitch, they started flying circles around the red team, even before the match began.  
  
"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" the referee was wearing gold robes, the exact same shade as the stadium itself.  
  
"Gold is such a gawdy colour." Mother muttered very quietly. I nodded slightly, to show my agreement, but I'm not sure if she saw me or not.  
  
"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" the commentator yelled ... then it all blurred together. I could follow which team had the Quaffle at any given time, but beyond that there was just a red-and-green blur in the air. Except the two Seekers. They were both circling above the fray. This is why I'm not a Chaser - I'd never be able to fly like those Chasers (mostly because I'd never be able to work in a team) ... Seeker is much easier, I think.  
  
My interest was only really caught when Krum pulled a Wrongski Feint on Lynch, and ran him into the ground. Now that was cool. In spite of the fact I was rooting for Ireland, it was still a neat trick Krum had just pulled - Lynch needed medical attention.  
  
After a while, an argument erupted on the pitch, between the two sets of mascots. I stood up, staring with fascination at what the Veela now looked like - vicious part-bird like creatures, almost like vultures. And throwing fireballs - really cool. In a way, I was more intrigued by them in this form that their beautiful image.  
  
"And that, boys, is why you should never go for looks alone!" the Weasleys' father yelled, so Potter and friends could hear him over the noise of the crowd. For once, I'd have to say, he's right - not that I would admit that out loud - but first impressions are usually misleading.  
  
I was now ignoring the game overhead to watch the fight down below. Now that's entertainment. Ministry wizards were now trying to separate the fighting mascots, with next-to-no success. One Veela set a wizard's robes on fire (by accident, I'm sure ... you decide if I'm being sarcastic or not), and a pair of leprechauns were pulling at another Veela's hair. There were stunning spells flying all over the ground, and a fireball went soaring up to hit the tail of the referee's broom.  
  
I only looked back up at the game in the air when I saw something red that turned out to be blood falling from the sky ... Krum had taken a Bludger to the face. Still, when Potter yelled that Lynch had seen the Snitch, I saw that both Seekers were actually after it ... in spite of his obvious injury, Krum was catching up with Lynch really really fast, and before anyone really knew what was happening, Krum had the Snitch, and Lynch was run into the ground for a second time.  
  
The Veela swarmed around the Irish Seeker, most probably clawing at him with they're unnaturally sharp fingernails. I watched the carnage on the ground for a moment, until I heard a yell of, "IRELAND WIN!" what the -? But Krum got the Snitch! "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WIN - good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" I felt my right eye twitch - ok, so the team I was rooting for won, but still, something was irritating about the end to that match ... it might have been the jubilant whoops and cheers from the Weasley twins that clearly said they were delighted with something.  
  
As they realised their team had lost, the Veela reverted to their human-esque forms, looking miserable, and shooting death-glares at the celebrating Leprechauns.  
  
"And as the Irish team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" the announcer called, over the almost deafening cheers. And the Top Box suddenly lit up, so everyone could see inside - I winced at the sudden light, and blinked a few times, before looking up to see a huge golden trophy being hauled into the box by two out-of-breath wizards, who then passed it to a rather disgruntled Fudge. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" I watched as the Bulgarian team trudge into the box, via the stairway, behind our seats, and shook hands with their Minister, and Fudge. Then the Irish team were awarded the Cup, and flew around the stadium with it. I lost interest, here - the exciting part was over, and I was bored now.  
  
Hermione was jumping up and down, cheering ... I had to force myself not to look at her ... I know I would have stared at her, if I hadn't refocused my attention on glaring at Potter. Staring at the Mudblood, in that way, in the presence of my father, could only lead to trouble ... thank every god there is that Father isn't a Legilimens.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, since Ireland won, I owe Cat five Galleons. I must remember never to make a bet with a Seer again. Except Trelawney, but she doesn't count as a real Seer.  
  
And in spite of the elf's protestations of being "... under orders, sir!" the seat it had been reserving had remained empty for the entire match. I didn't think Crouch liked Quidditch, anyway. He's more of a Quodpot supporter.  
  
Odd.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Lucius?" Mother asked.  
  
"Certain. I can keep an eye on Draco, until the first Portkey home." Father replied coolly.  
  
"That's not until four in the morning, dear." Mother noted.  
  
"I know that ... it's not as if Draco is too young to stay up late, anymore." Father said, in a condescending tone.  
  
Mother sighed, and muttered about stupid officious bureaucrats being put in charge of the Portkeys, before shrugging, "Fine, I shall see you both at home, then?"  
  
Father nodded, and kissed her on the cheek. I made a point of not looking at them, at that moment.  
  
"What is the matter, Draco, darling?" Mother asked, in a faux-innocent tone that implied she knew exactly why I was avoiding looking at them.  
  
"Nothing." I muttered.  
  
Father rolled his eyes, "Look at us when you speak to us, Draco." he snapped.  
  
I looked up, and said, "Sorry, Father."  
  
He glanced at me, with an obvious malicious glint in his eye, before turning back to Mother, and kissing her quite thoroughly, on the lips. I very quickly proceeded to stare at the ground, and tried not to let the mental images of myself doing just that to Hermione associate themselves with what I had just seen.  
  
About a minute later, he let her go, and she gave me a brief hug, before Disapparating into thin air.  
  
All right, that was embarrassing.  
  
"Follow me, Draco." Father said, starting to walk off, across the edge of the field, carefully avoiding the tents that were set up in the field itself. I followed, and soon we came to a small and obviously relatively isolated village, less than a mile from the campsite everyone else was using until the Portkeys could take them home. The village was literally a few houses, a tiny shop (which was closed right now) and a pub. And it was a Muggle village, at that.  
  
Father led me into the pub, and I sat in a corner, watching as he and several of his friend (Death Eaters) drank some very expensive whiskey, and talked loudly about the match.  
  
I tried to stay as far away from them as possible ... there were more and more of them gathering, now - I was vaguely surprised that many people could fit into the small pub, since there were no Tardis charms on the non-magical building. I stared out the window, for ages - we were too far from the magical campsite to see it, but I could quite clearly see that a few Muggles were out, and talking among themselves - I occasionally saw flashes of green-and-gold over the direction of the campsite - the Leprechauns were probably still celebrating.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise, and I looked round to see the Muggle barman had been thrown across the room by Herman Crabbe (Vincent's father), and most of the Death Eaters there were cheering that action. They all seemed quite drunk ... this could get ugly. I glanced at the door, and saw I had a clear route of escape, should any duelling break out ... that was a good sign, at least. Then Father made the quite loud suggestion that they could go out and have some fun with the Muggles at the campsite.  
  
The ensuing cheers left me with an opportunity to slip out, before they got too violent, and I never give up a good opportunity. I was out of the pub, and no one seemed to notice my absence. Best not to get in the middle of whatever they were planning ... also best not to be anywhere near my father when he's that drunk. I ran down the pathetic excuse for a street, and around the edge of the campsite - the Irish supporters were still celebrating, I noticed. I stopped at the edge of the forest, just as a loud explosion heralded the start of the 'games' as Father and his friends would call them.  
  
* * *  
  
I leaned against a tree, just inside the forest, where I should be concealed, and squinted to see the small stone house at the edge of the campsite explode, and four unidentified figures floated into the air. It didn't take me long to figure out that they were Muggles, being levitated above the small crowd that was gathered around the smoking ruin of their home. At this distance, I couldn't see much, but the group of Death Eaters was definitely growing ... that somehow didn't surprise me - once someone starts something like this, anyone even vaguely inclined towards violence will undoubtedly join in. I would take great pleasure in noting the similarity between this incident, and what I have read in Muggle Studies books about soccer hooligans ... but that would not do me any good, so I won't say it.  
  
People were now running away, as well - towards the forest, probably because it is the best place to hide.  
  
"Hello, child." a female voice said behind me. I turned around to see three Veela in their beautiful human form, standing there.  
  
"Er ... hello." I said, a little uncertain about these creatures. I had to make a conscious effort to keep my composure.  
  
"You do not look afraid of the attackers?" one of them asked me, with curiosity.  
  
"Why should I be?" I asked.  
  
"They are burning and hurting anything they can." another of them said - all three looked almost identical, and I couldn't have told them apart any easier than I could the Weasley twins ... these were much better looking, though. I didn't just think that - the Weasley twins don't deserve to be compared to these gorgeous creatures, at all.  
  
"Yes, but they won't hurt me." I said, truthfully - they're only out to hurt Muggles and Mudbloods.  
  
"You are quite an attractive young man." one of the Veela - the one standing in the middle, who I don't think had spoken yet - said.  
  
I couldn't help but blush at this, and for some reason I couldn't look away from her. "Thank you." I managed to say, weakly.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I answered immediately.  
  
She looked up at the crowd of Death Eaters, and then back to me, "So that is why you are not afraid of them." she said softly, "You do not deserve the way he has treated you, you know?" she asked.  
  
"How - how do you know?" I asked, half-dazed, and not thinking straight enough to argue.  
  
"Veela have a mild degree of Sight, and I can sense your past and future. You must make a choice, soon." she said simply.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
  
"Because you did not lie to us, as so many stupid boys do to gain our favours." she answered.  
  
"I don't lie, if I can avoid it ... twisting the truth is easier." I said, almost distantly.  
  
"I like you, boy. Be careful what you choose." she said, smiling faintly, "The right way or the easy way ... you may not know which is which, yet, but you will when the choice comes."  
  
"I hate vague prophecies." I muttered.  
  
"It is the only way that fortune can be told." she answered, shrugging.  
  
Then a loud explosion sounded, behind me. "We should go - you may not fear them, but we would rather not take the risk." one of the other two Veela said almost nervously.  
  
And they left, together, as if of one mind. It took me about five minutes to tear my gaze away from the place where they had been standing.  
  
* * *  
  
The explosions were growing louder, and screams could clearly be heard from the campsite. They were getting closer, now.  
  
I heard a familiar voice yell out - sounded like they'd fallen flat on their face, and if it was who it sounded like, then good.  
  
"Ron, where are you?" another familiar voice - Hermione - naming the voice I had heard a moment ago, called, "Oh, this is stupid - Lumos!" and the faint wand-light appeared a few feet away, illuminating the offending Weasley.  
  
"Tripped over a tree root." Weasley said grouchily, picking himself up.  
  
"Well, with feet that size, hard not to." I noted, unable to resist the easy insult he'd left an opening for.  
  
Weasley and Hermione turned to glare at me, and Weasley retorted angrily, "Go take a flying f***, with that Nimbus 2001 you love so much."  
  
"Language, Weasley." I tried to look relaxed, as I glanced out at the chaos - they were getting closer all the time - I turned my head quickly to the Gryffindors, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" I said, nodding to Hermione, to indicate that I was referring to her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped back at me.  
  
"Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around ... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."  
  
"Hermione's a witch." Potter ... since when did he take to skulking in shadows? Oh, wait, since second year.  
  
"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."  
  
"You watch your mouth!" this from the Weasel that just made obscene references to broomsticks?!  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her pet Weasel's arm, to stop him trying to punch me, "Never mind, Ron." she said quietly.  
  
An explosion and a few screams emanated from not very far away. From where I was watching, I saw that the people screaming were boys from Beauxbatons ... yet they screamed like girls. I sniggered faintly at that, "Scare easily, don't they?" I then looked back at the Gryffindors, again, "I suppose your parents told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?" fat chance - they'll kill their toys before they let the Ministry rescue them.  
  
"Where're your parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" Potter retorted, sounding like he might try to throw a punch too, any minute now.  
  
I looked straight at him. I'll bet he thinks I'm only hiding here because I'm too young to join in ... little do they know the reason Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to back me up is because they're out 'playing', too. That glare of Potter's could almost rival Snape's. It felt like he was trying to get an answer out of my eyes rather than my mouth, "Well ..." shit, stop staring at me like that! "If they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"  
  
Hermione shot me a revolted look, "Oh, come on. Let's go and find the others." she said, tugging on Weasley's arm as if to try to drag him away from the potential fight.  
  
"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." I said, in a tone I hoped sounded scathing ... I hoped she did keep out of the Death Eaters' way.  
  
"Come on." she repeated to her boyfriends, pulling them both away, further along the darkened path into the forest.  
  
I glanced after them for a minute, but then shook my head and quickly returned my attention to the scene at the campsite ... she'd be fine ... much as I hate to admit it, those three could survive an apocalypse, so I shouldn't worry about her. So why do I keep getting this feeling like I should be protecting her? Shit. Stop thinking about her - now!  
  
"Winky is not wanting to stay here! Winky is not staying where there is danger!" I glanced at the house elf - the same elf I had seen in the top box - hurrying down the path in the same direction as Potter and his girlfriends (I'm counting Weasley as a girl, there, just in case you missed the joke) had gone. It looked like it was trying to drag something invisible. Hmmm. I stuck out my foot, but the elf jumped over it ... the something invisible did not. I backed away quickly, and watched the elf fuss over thin air for a minute, not noticing me, and then it resumed dragging the invisible something (someone?) deeper into the forest.  
  
Odd.  
  
Memo to me - want Invisibility Cloak for Christmas.  
  
* * *  
  
[A/N: for those of you who don't know, Quodpot is an American game, similar to Quidditch, mentioned in Quidditch Through The Ages. And a Legilimens is basically a more accurate Wizarding term for a mind-reader - according to OotP, anyway.]  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. The Dark Mark Flies Again

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Kendra's in this one ... and there's something about Kendra that I based off something I read in Slytherin Rising ... SR fans should know it when they see it. Also, introducing another Auror you might find familiar, even if it's only a brief meeting.  
  
LenaLovely12: Big thank you for betaing this and last chapter. I've mentioned you now :P  
  
snape's kidney: Is this long enough?  
  
Elizabeth: Thanks - glad you like it.  
  
dstrbd chlid: Glad you liked it too.  
  
Princess of Darkness6: Uh, yeah ... the only reason that wasn't mentioned here was because this is a PG-13 fic. And as for Draco defending his dad - glad you approve. I don't do as much research as I think I should - I kinda memorised the real books, but I'd have done that either way.  
  
Druscilla Black: Sorry for being snappish. Although you will be pleased to know I have no plans for D/Hr to have any sort of real relationship.  
  
Akuma-sama: Huh? What comment with the Veelas? And why do people suddenly start calling my Draco "nice"? Just because he's not the next Voldemort in training doesn't mean he has to be nice! I like your writing, keep it up, please.   
  
Devi: I can't really do D/H in this - I am keeping to canon - but I do like the pairing. Well, I was basing Draco's parents' behaviour on what most normal teenagers don't wanna see - it seemed natural. Well, why weren't Crabbe and Goyle there to back Draco up? Until JKR says otherwise, I will forever believe what I wrote here *nods*.  
  
Loony Lunas: Ah, my favourite characters are Draco, Sirius, and Severus - I like the ones that come across as bad but probably aren't really. Although I do like Bellatrix - I picture her like Drucilla from BtVS, and she's my favourite female character in the HP books (Luna is the one I see myself as most like, though).  
  
Exodia Himself: Thanks - I will.  
  
duochang97: Thank you - thank you very much *bows*.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thanks.  
  
Starre: Sorry no one else is updating ... if I could fix that I would. Ah, well - glad you liked.  
  
angelkas: The Veela human-like form is an illusion - they did look like women when Harry first saw them, remember. And yes, people are sick - it's a fact of life.  
  
"The world did not explode because my father is an ass-hole" "You do not know that" -Odyssey 5  
  
Chapter 3 - The Dark Mark Flies Again  
  
I watched the 'show' for about half an hour, after that - they seemed to be circling the campsite. When another girlish shriek, this time from the Death Eaters themselves, drew my attention. A few of them were pointing up, over the forest, and most others were running away or Disapparating, as fast as they could.  
  
My eyes widened, and I looked up, expecting to see a dragon, or some such thing, if it had scared them all so much ... nope ... dragon fire is never green ... that looked a hell of a lot like a Dark Mark to me.  
  
Meep.  
  
"Oh shit." I muttered, reaching to draw my wand, and backing away from the forest, much more afraid of the Dark Mark than the Death Eaters.  
  
And they'd almost all Disapparated, anyway.  
  
I looked around at the campsite, the ruined tents, and the frightened people, and decided I ought to try and find the Portkeys, to get home. Better than hanging around any longer with that Mark there. I shuddered, just thinking about the Mark glowing in the sky behind me, and started walking a little faster towards the Portkey station.  
  
* * *  
  
"Young master Malfoy? What are you doing here?" a harassed looking wizard, who I remember seeing at the Ministry once - I think his name was Basil - asked.  
  
"Looking to get the hell out of here." I said coldly.  
  
"The first Portkey isn't for another hour, I'm afraid." he told me, sounding as if he'd said it a hundred times already.  
  
I gave him my worst 'I hate you' look, and stalked off, to where a group of Ministry types were discussing what had happened.  
  
"He's not back, is he?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"First they're torturing Muggles, now this? What is this world coming to?"  
  
"Who would conjure that?"  
  
"Only They ever knew how - it had to have been one of Them."  
  
"But They scattered. Why'd They do that?"  
  
"Cowards?"  
  
I smiled faintly, at that one, and tuned out the idiotic droning around me, looking for anyone I recognised. Not expecting to find anyone, as most of the adults I knew had been Death Eaters, and would have Disapparated by now.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" I turned round quickly to see two Aurors standing nearby, one of whom I recognised. Kendra. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying not to get lost ... and failing miserably." I replied coldly.  
  
"Well, where are your parents?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Don't know. Mother went home earlier, and I can't find my father." I answered, in all honesty.  
  
"I see." Kendra said frowning slightly, "Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
  
"No." well, honestly, I didn't know where he Disapparated to, so that's not a lie.  
  
"Hmmm." Kendra looked up and groaned loudly, "Tonks, take care of this boy, I have to break up that." she pointed over my shoulder, and when I looked, I saw Vincent and Gregory in a fist-fight with Percy Weasley ... and somehow managing to lose to him, too! Kendra then rushed past me, and proceeded to break up the fight, with Leg-Locker curses.  
  
I looked at the other Auror. She had short royal-blue hair, and a scrawny look to her. "Hello." I said, warily.  
  
"Hi. My name's Tonks." she said brightly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I said coolly, "Is Tonks your first or last name?"  
  
"Last." she said shortly.  
  
"What's your first?" I asked, trying to sound polite.  
  
She glared at me, "None of your business."  
  
"Nice name: None Of Your Business Tonks." I joked.  
  
Her lip twitched, then she smiled, she looked like if it weren't for the green fireworks overhead she might have laughed. "You've got a good sense of humour, Malfoy."  
  
"Thanks. I try." I said, smiling.  
  
"You're here on your own? How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
She scowled, "Where're ... wait, you're a Malfoy ... forget it."  
  
"What?" I asked, kind-of offended.  
  
"It's nothing. Really."  
  
After a moment's awkward silence, "I've never seen you at the Ministry before."  
  
"I just graduated from Auror training last year." she said brightly.  
  
"Oh." I glanced around the field ... most of the chaos was dying down a bit.  
  
"So ... you're starting fourth year, right?" she asked, trying to keep up the idle chit-chat.  
  
"Yes." I replied automatically.  
  
"What's your best subject?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Oh ... I was never too good at that ... kept knocking things over ... making a mess ... Snape wasn't the nicest teacher, either."  
  
"What house were you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"He's fair to Ravenclaws ... you must have been really clumsy."  
  
"I am."  
  
I sniggered. Then at that point, Kendra returned, looking none-the-worse-for-wear, and practically dragging Basil by the ear, towards us. "Now, make a Portkey, if you have to ... I'll get the authorisation from the Minister himself, for you, if you want, but you will send this boy back home right now. The fewer innocent bystanders around, the better." she was saying to Basil, who looked more than a little put out by this.  
  
"I can't. I don't have the authori-" Basil started.  
  
"I do. I am giving you the accursed authority, now give the boy a Portkey!" Kendra snapped, interrupting him.  
  
"She's so cool, isn't she?" Tonks muttered to me, "I read in her records that once, two Death Eaters turned themselves in when they heard she was on their case, because they were more scared of her than of Azkaban."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that ... with a temper like hers, I'd not be surprised, "Good thing she's on the right side, then." I noted.  
  
Tonks smiled, and Kendra turned around, handing me a crumpled copy of a Muggle newspaper, "Ten seconds." she said, smiling.  
  
I turned to Tonks, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too." she replied, and that was all the time I had, as the Portkey pulled me back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked around, and almost immediately Mother swooped in to hug me tightly, "Oh, Draco, are you all right? How did you get back so quickly? You're not hurt, are you? Did you see what happened?" she pulled back to check me over, to make sure I wasn't injured, then hugged me again, "Oh, Draco, I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm fine, Mother." I said calmly, squirming so the fact she was hugging me wasn't affecting my ability to breathe.  
  
Unfortunately, as soon as I said that, she tightened her over-protective grip on me ... oxygen was becoming an issue, now. Just before I said that out loud, Father's voice came from behind me, "Narcissa, don't forget the boy needs to breathe." he said coldly. Mother let me go, reluctantly. I turned around to look at him - considering the fact that he was drunk, and had just been out causing a riot at a Quidditch match, he looked surprisingly unruffled, "Are you all right, Draco?" Father asked in a detached way.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think I saw the Ministry catch Vincent and Gregory, though." only time you say their first names is when you need to distinguish between them and their fathers.  
  
Father snorted. "They're underage ... they'll get off fine."  
  
"And why do you care if I got caught or not, then?" I asked, somehow managing to make it not sound impudent.  
  
"It would tarnish the family's good name. The Crabbes and Goyles already have a bad name."  
  
I nodded slightly. That much was true. "Well, I didn't get caught ... I played the innocent bystander very well." I noted.  
  
"Good, good." Father said sounding like he wasn't much paying attention, or caring what I said, "Now, go up to your room, Draco. It's late."  
  
I sighed, briefly contemplating making a fuss over that order, but decided against it - it really was late. I nodded, "Yes, Father." and I walked up the stairs, in the direction of my room, pausing to glance over my shoulder, just long enough to see my father whispering something to Mother, and her face lose what little colour was visible in it. That's not encouraging ... not at all. I decided to make myself scarce, then.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I came down for breakfast to find my mother shooting nervous looks at something on the table, and my father acting like nothing happened. That is to say, just as cold as usual. I took my seat, and started eating the food without even registering what I was eating ... you could cut the tension with a knife. I mean, so what if he was acting like nothing had happened, I could still feel the bad atmosphere. After a few minutes, I sneaked a peak at whatever it was that Mother had been glancing nervously at ... the Daily Prophet, face down so all we could see was the sports pages. Another few minutes passed in tense silence, and then I glanced up again to see that both my parents had barely moved an inch. Then, as I watched, Father threw down his knife and fork, and stalked out of the room towards his private study. I then looked at Mother ... she sighed, and gave me a sad look.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, a little bit paranoid that he might be listening through the door.  
  
She didn't say anything, just nodded towards the Daily Prophet. A bit nervously, I picked it up, and looked at the front page.  
  
'SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP  
  
Last night, for the first time in thirteen years, the Dark Mark  
  
- the infamous and feared symbol of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -  
  
was seen in the sky. The Dark Mark has always previously been  
  
seen at the site of a murder committed by You-Know-Who, or one  
  
of his followers. A few hours after the phenomenal Quidditch  
  
World Cup final, a group of Muggle-torturers, several of which  
  
were reported to be wearing the masks associated with Death  
  
Eaters - the followers of You-Know-Who. Minutes later, the Dark  
  
Mark was cast into the sky over the nearby wood into which  
  
terrified match attendees had fled from the attackers.  
  
With dozens of on-duty Aurors on site, it must be one of the  
  
greatest Ministry blunders in history that the culprits were  
  
not apprehended. Were the Aurors perhaps too busy celebrating,  
  
along with the Irish? It seems that the only Ministry workers  
  
who even tried to search for the source of the Dark Mark were  
  
older officials, with no connections to the Department of  
  
Magical Law Enforcement, Dark Arts Eradication Division. With  
  
the sort of lax security that allows Dark wizards running  
  
unchecked like this, especially in front of foreign delegates,  
  
is a national disgrace.  
  
If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly  
  
for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the  
  
Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry  
  
official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark  
  
Mark, alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give  
  
any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to  
  
quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the  
  
woods an hour later, remains to be seen.  
  
Special report, from Rita Skeeter.'  
  
And it had a black-and-white picture of the Dark Mark as well. "Oh," was all I could say.  
  
"Your father told me about that last night, after you went to bed." Mother said, pointing sharply to the picture on the front of the paper.  
  
"Hmm ... can I keep this?" I asked.  
  
"Why would you want to?" Mother asked, scowling.  
  
"I just want to cut out the written part of that article ... I'd throw out the rest of the paper."  
  
"I suppose so. Give the rest of the paper to Kitty, to throw out, when you're done." Mother said, sighing.  
  
I nodded, took the paper, and left the table, "Thank you, Mother."  
  
Kitty is another house-elf ... I don't like Kitty much - she's old, and always looks at me funny. She was the elf who took care of my mother when she was a child, in the same way Dobby had taken care of me when I was younger. But considering we lost Dobby, we've only got Kitty and Ferris left. They're Dobby's parents ... and you've guessed it, Ferris was Father's personal elf-servant when he was a child. There were other house-elves in the Manor, once ... but that was before my time ... and before the Magical Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to House-elves took most of them away from our family ... I wonder why (sarcasm).  
  
I got up to my room, locked the door, and walked over to my desk. This article is more than just an amusing rant against the Ministry, it's the first public sign of the inevitable, and while everyone else who reads it probably thinks it was just some trouble-making stunt, I'm sure it must be more than that.  
  
I took out a blank hard-backed black-covered book, a pair of scissors, a quill and ink, and sat down with the paper. Someone needs to keep track of this sort of thing - the Ministry won't care much. I cut out the article, including the picture, and pressed it into the front page of the blank book ... it stuck there, which it's supposed to do - this book is a magical scrap book, which I got when I was nine. It was supposed to be for Quidditch magazine clippings, but I never used it ... until now. I added the date in, above the article, with a few notes about what I saw in the forest - Veela, a mad house-elf that called itself Winky with an invisible and quite solid shadow, the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-me. Now, which of those is the most suspicious? You do the math.  
  
I underlined the mention of the house-elf in my notes.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. On The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: The Quibbler ... half the stories in this edition of the Quibbler are entirely Ron Weasley's fault - I saw him saying them as a joke, in the real GoF ... the other half is from my own twisted imagination.  
  
Shi-no-Nezumi: Actually, there's a whole new scene in the chapter: "Crookshanks and the Great Rubber Duck Conspiracy", where Draco meets Luna. Oh, I loved writing the ferret scene - it was great! And Draco is in OotP plenty! I've had loads of ideas for OotP, too *evil grin* Umbitch won't know what hit her when Theo gets started that year. And I replied anyway, so :P  
  
Druscilla Black: It's not really a diary ... but whatever. Glad you liked, either way.  
  
Devi: Draco is the type to hoard things that he thinks might be useful - the scrap book had potential. The "They" was supposed to be capitalised for the DEs every time They were mentioned ... the first "they" wasn't specifically referring to DEs, it was referring to the Muggle torturers, there's a slight difference. Ok, that's a feeble excuse, but I'm sticking to it :P  
  
Loony Lunas: You sound like a house elf. And :P to you too.  
  
Elizabeth: It was meant to be cute ... which Draco hates being called ... which makes it even funnier.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Lucius is evil ... we already knew that, didn't we? I never was good at writing like a narrator anyway.  
  
Starre: I will mention that Tonks is Draco's cousin ... in chapter 10. I will also reveal something funny about Sirius' mother in chapter 10 (he's a dog - remember that when you read it).  
  
angelkas: We don't know much about Veela, so we're all entitled to our own theories about them. What was wrong with the title? As for Lucius acting sober - he's just that good an actor, really. No, he's not kind to anyone ... well, I'm not sure - I think he might actually care about Draco, but he never shows it ... we'll wait and see what the goddess JKR says about it. Draco didn't see the sense in using the scrap book for anything trivial, either ... I had a scrap book once - it was NEVER used.  
  
Princess of Darkness: I thought so too ... and you're not counting what the Quibbler could have said that year *evil grin*. Draco will see more of Tonks.  
  
duochang97: Kendra is like Tonks' mentor/supervisor, for her first year as an Auror ... in this fic she is, anyway. And I was more going for insulting Crabbe and Goyle than saying Percy could hold his own ... but yeah, the logic does work.  
  
Exodia Himself: Draco is good at spotting suspicious behaviour ... seeing as how he tries to disguise his own suspicious behaviour half the time (the other half he's deliberately acting too suspicious to throw people off the scent in the wrong direction). I'm rambling ... sorry.  
  
"it's an omen ... it's a higher power that's trying to tell me through bunnies that we're all going to die!" -BtVS  
  
Chapter 4 - On The Hogwarts Express  
  
I heard, the next day, that Mother had sent a Howler to the Ministry, about their security. Father had been most amused by this, when he came home, that evening, retelling the expression on Fudge's face. I wish I'd seen it. Then again, if I'd been there, I'd have had to hear the Howler, as well ... I've heard Mother yelling at Kitty, and a Howler from her could be deafening.  
  
* * *  
  
That Friday, three day before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave, Father sat down to dinner in a particularly good mood - it was like someone had very recently told him a particularly funny joke.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful, dear?" Mother asked, watching him a bit warily.  
  
"Because I just heard today that they will be resurrecting the Triwizard Tournament this year, at Hogwarts." he said, looking like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's the -" I started, but Father interrupted me.  
  
"It is a competition run between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, in which a Champion is chosen for each school to accomplish extremely dangerous tasks. It was stopped hundreds of years ago, because the fatality rate was too high. I just hope they kill off some Mudbloods while they're at it, the idiots."  
  
"Lucius, the last time that Tournament was run, it killed all the judges." Mother said, a bit stunned.  
  
"I'm not one of the judges, so why should I care?" Father replied, still smirking.  
  
"What sort of challenges are they?" I asked, out of morbid curiosity.  
  
"Well, the one they got cancelled for involved trying to slay a Chimera, but that was a long time ago." Father said coolly.  
  
Right, that's me locked up in the dungeons to avoid the Tournament, for sure - no way I'm going near something that dangerous. "Oh." I said feigning calmness, when really that thought scared the hell out of me.  
  
"Of course, there is prize money, otherwise not so many fools would have entered the Tournament." Father continued.  
  
"How much?" I asked.  
  
"One thousand Galleons."  
  
"Peanuts ... the Weasleys'd enter for sure, I'd bet." I said, smirking.  
  
"They should - it would thin out their numbers if they did." Father replied.  
  
And that was all the dinner conversation for the evening ... better than usual, it's normally total silence at our dinner table.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later found me climbing onto the Hogwarts Express, and being hugged ferociously by my mother. "Don't get hurt, will you, Draco?" she asked, her voice showing a genuine concern she only ever showed for me.  
  
"Of course not. You don't think I'd be daft enough to enter do you?" I asked, smirking, "I must find the Weasleys, and taunt them into entering, though." I added as an afterthought.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort, Draco." Mother said coldly, "I don't want to think you would be to blame if one of them got killed."  
  
I sighed, she didn't want me to be responsible for the death of Weasleys, yet she didn't mind when Father murdered their third-eldest brother, during the Dark Lord's reign. Yes, there used to be more of them - what, you didn't think their parents were celibate for all those years between the dragon-keeper and the Ministry prat, did you? "Fine, whatever." I was still going to taunt them into it - did you hear me promise I wouldn't? No, that's because I didn't promise any such thing.  
  
I waved goodbye one last time, then went in search of a compartment to sit in. We were ridiculously early, so it wasn't hard to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately, it also didn't take long for Pansy to find me.  
  
"Pansy, please, go away ... save a few seats for Crabbe and Goyle in another compartment, would you?" I said to the manically grinning girl.  
  
"Draco, did you hear about the Tournament?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Yes. Now go away." I replied coldly.  
  
She sat down opposite me, still grinning, "Do you think we'll see someone get killed?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Probably not." I replied coldly. "Pansy, if you don't leave me alone, I will have to hurt you - I know some really painful curses, too." that much was true, of course I'd never use said painful curses on her ... I don't dislike her that much, really.  
  
She pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." and she stood up and flounced out of the compartment. Finally, it sinks in that I don't want her hanging around me. I would thank the gods, but I don't really think they care that much about me, so why would I waste their time with it?  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Theo's too-chirpy voice sounded from the corridor, "How were the holidays?"  
  
"Great." I said, noncommittally ... why was everyone in such a good mood today, anyway?  
  
"Me too, we went to America for a month, and I sneaked off to see the local Muggle area - look at this." he rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a grey tattoo of a bunny rabbit just below his shoulder.  
  
"Why on Earth would you have some Muggle sticking needles in you to get the image of a rabbit permanently branded on your arm, you twit?"  
  
"Because it's cute!" Theo protested.  
  
"Cute?!" I asked, shocked, "Theo, Slytherins do not do cute, particularly Slytherin boys who do not want the older boys to beat the living crap out of them."  
  
"You're just jealous." Theo said, grinning.  
  
"You realise if any Pureblood sees that, they'll think you fell in with a crowd of evil bunny-worshippers." I said coldly.  
  
"Well, that's why I didn't get the one with the snake, isn't it?" Theo replied, as if that was a logical argument.  
  
I sighed and held my head in my hands, "Theo, you are impossible."  
  
"Thank you." Theo replied, rolling down his sleeve.  
  
Less than a minute of silence passed before, "Hello, boys." Cat found us.  
  
"Hi, Catty." Theo said, cheerfully.  
  
"Don't call me that, Theo." she replied, calmly.  
  
"I didn't call you 'that', I called you 'Catty'." Theo retorted ... she hit his arm. "Ouch! Watch it, it still hurts a bit."  
  
"What hurts?" Cat asked.  
  
"His tattoo of an ickle bunny wabbit." I said, in my worst baby-voice.  
  
Cat squeaked, and backed away from Theo, "Why would you do that?!" she asked, horrified.  
  
"Because it's cute." Theo answered.  
  
"But bunnies are evil!" Cat retorted immediately.  
  
"No they're not." Theo said coldly.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Cat said, making sure to sit as far away from Theo as possible.  
  
I sighed. They're both insane! It must be contagious.  
  
"There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you!" Blaise said, sitting herself between Cat and Theo, "Did you guys hear about the Tournament?"  
  
"What tournament?" Cat and Theo asked together, before glaring at each other, the bunny incident clearly not forgotten.  
  
"The Triwizard Tournament." Blaise said condescendingly.  
  
"Yeah, Father told me about it." I said, smirking at the other two who obviously had no clue what we were -  
  
"You mean that one where a bunch of people got killed by a Chimera a few centuries ago?" Theo asked.  
  
Or maybe they did know what we were talking about, after all.  
  
"Yes, that one." Blaise said, grinning, "Oh, I can't wait - my cousin goes to Beauxbatons."  
  
"I tried to go there ... stupid place needs you to know basic etiquette to get in, though." Cat said, slouching in her chair with her arms folded across her chest and pouting. No wonder they wouldn't let her in.  
  
"And Durmstrang?" Theo asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yep." Blaise said, still grinning.  
  
"That place is cool." Theo muttered.  
  
"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do ... but then, the Dark Arts course is only available to students who get good enough grades in their first set of exams."  
  
"So there'd have been no point in me trying to go there, would there?" Theo asked, jokingly.  
  
"You get good enough grades, Theo - it's the mental health issue I'm worried about." Blaise said calmly.  
  
Theo smirked, "Yeah." he pulled out a copy of the Quibbler, and started reading it.  
  
I couldn't help but notice the front page:  
  
'Cauldron Leaks  
  
Leakages increasing at a rate of 3% per year - thin-bottomed foreign cauldrons to blame.  
  
Thick-bottom-cauldron exhibition at the Leaky Cauldron this Saturday.'  
  
That's ridiculous - who in their right minds would ... oh, that's the Quibbler ... never mind.  
  
While Theo was engrossed in some 'fascinating' story or other, Cat asked, "So, did any of you see the World Cup?"  
  
"Hell yes." I replied. Blaise just nodded.  
  
"I knew Ireland would win." Cat said, grinning.  
  
"Good for you." Blaise said, handing Cat five gold coins.  
  
"Of course, I'm not the only one who profited from my foresight." Cat said.  
  
"Who else?" I asked.  
  
"The Weasley twins. They live nearby to us, just a Muggle bus ride away, and they hang around with my cousin Samantha, who lives next door - she's a Ravenclaw, in their year. She let slip I could make genuine predictions, and they asked me who'd win the World Cup." Cat explained. I gave her a sceptical look, "I didn't see the harm in it, so I told them, Ireland to win, Krum for the Snitch."  
  
"Bloody hell, woman, you bankrupted Bagman." Theo said, not looking over his paper.  
  
"Huh?" Cat asked.  
  
"Yep. He was going around taking bets. I bet on Bulgaria to win, and lost two Galleons. But I overheard the Twin Terrors making that exact bet, the day of the match." Theo explained.  
  
"Oh my god." Cat said, "How much did they win? I want to blackmail them into giving me a percentage!"  
  
Theo just snickered, "You'll need to ask them that, Catty." he said.  
  
"What is so bloody fascinating about that paper, Theo?" I asked tetchily.  
  
"Did you know Albania is the top holiday location for evil? Dogbert spends his time off there." Theo said, nodding sagely.  
  
"Is that what you're reading?" I asked stunned.  
  
"Nope, it's something I read a minute ago, right now I'm reading an article vaguely about the World Cup fiasco. Oh, did you know Crouch is engaged?" Theo asked casually.  
  
"To who?" Blaise asked.  
  
"According to this, some chick named Weatherby." Theo said, tapping the paper he was reading.  
  
"Never heard of them." Blaise said flatly.  
  
"What about the World Cup?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, look at this." Theo said, handing me the paper that was opened at the page he'd been reading.  
  
'Rita Skeeter, Death Eater?  
  
Rumours that Rita Chickita Skeeter is out to get the  
  
Ministry have been confirmed, by an anonymous tip-off  
  
who says the woman is in league with the Death Eaters  
  
that attacked the Quidditch World Cup, last week. It  
  
is said that the attack was pre-arranged, to make the  
  
Ministry of Magic look bad, and Ms Skeeter was their  
  
press correspondent. Of course, the rumours of bodies  
  
being removed from the woods were true ... they just  
  
weren't dead bodies.'  
  
I stopped reading after that. Bloody hell, this rag has to be the most paranoid thing I have ever laid eyes on. Thankfully, at that moment, the lunch trolley came by. I got some beans and frogs, Theo got his usual hoard of Blood-pops. Cat and Blaise both got Cauldron Cakes - 'the healthy snack' ... according to the packaging, anyway. I don't see how it's what girls who think dieting is cool would call 'healthy', seeing as how they have a shitload of sugar in them.  
  
"Hey, Draco - ever even tried one of these?" Theo asked, holding up one of his blood-pops.  
  
"No. But I know what blood tastes like, so I really don't want -" I started, but he cut across me.  
  
"But these're different. They're your average sugar lolly-pops, with blood flavour added - they're sweeter than real blood." Theo said insistently.  
  
"How do you know what blood tastes like, anyway?" Cat asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never accidentally bitten your own lip?" I asked.  
  
"I read somewhere," Blaise put in, "that different people's blood contains different quantities of various chemicals ... theoretically, no two people would taste the same ... which is probably why some vampires are supposedly picky about who they bite."  
  
"I'm not trying those bloody things!" I snapped at Theo.  
  
"Don't blame you." Cat said coldly, "Anything the evil-bunny-worshipper likes must be bad."  
  
"Get over the bunny thing, already! I don't worship them!" Theo snapped.  
  
"Let's not argue like this, guys." I said, hoping to stop those two from fighting, "We have bigger things to worry about than Dora's -"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Theo tried to interrupt indignantly.  
  
"- bunny tattoo ... like people with a different sort of tattoo." I said darkly.  
  
"You don't think that World Cup thing means he's back, do you?" Blaise asked.  
  
"It could." Theo said very quietly, "I'd been waiting for that subject to come up. I saw the Mark somewhere other than the World Cup, this summer."  
  
"Where?" Cat, Blaise and I all asked together.  
  
"On dad's arm." Theo answered.  
  
Blaise looked stunned, "But I heard ... that those disappeared when He did?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sure they did - I never saw it on my father - I'd have remembered if I did." I said, my voice lowered, because we really didn't want this conversation to be overheard.  
  
"Not even this last week? Because that's when dad's came back." Theo whispered.  
  
"No. But then again, Father isn't the type to wear short sleeves at the best of times." I replied.  
  
"This is bad ... very very bad." Cat muttered.  
  
Just then, conveniently interrupting the discussion, the door to the compartment opened again, and there stood Crabbe and Goyle, at least a foot taller than when I had last seen them, but undoubtedly just as stupid as ever. "Pansy said you wanted to see us?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Pansy will suffer for that. I stood up, "Yes, I think it's time we found and tormented Potter and his pet Weasel." I said, coolly, as if I really had planned it. They nodded dumbly. "See you guys in a minute." I said over my shoulder, and left with the Two Twits following me. We didn't have far to look for Potter and his fan-club. They were in the very next compartment, making a lot of noise through the open door.  
  
"Gran didn't want to go. Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing, though." that sounded like toad-boy (Longbottom).  
  
"It was. Look at this, Neville." that was definitely the Weasel.  
  
"Oh, wow." toad-boy again, but I couldn't quite see what he was supposed to be looking at.  
  
"We saw him right up close, as well. We were in the Top Box -" now, that sounded like a good insult-opportunity.  
  
Never one to waste such a opportunity, I stepped into view in the doorway and said, "For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."  
  
They all turned to look at me, and as soon as they recognised me, they all glared. There were more of them than I'd counted on. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and two other Gryffindor boys whose names I never bothered to remember ... and of course The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade Four covering a face that, judging by the bushy hair visible around the book, could only be Hermione.  
  
"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Potter said, sounding a bit too calm for my liking ... I obviously need to be more annoying.  
  
I looked around for the nearest thing to insult, and my eyes settled on something sitting next to the Weasel. "Weasley, what is that?" I asked, pointing to it. It looked like an owl cage with something thrown over it - the something looked suspiciously like an item of clothing worthy of a great deal of mocking and laughing. I mean, lace cuffs?! That hasn't been seen on a living human being since the 1970s ... and really, there's a reason that decade isn't remembered for it's good taste in clothes. The Weasel tried to grab the offending item, presumably to hide it, but I got to it first, and held it up for Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber to see, "Look at this!" I jeered. Crabbe and Goyle just stared blankly at it. Back to the subject of torment, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about 1890." my previous assessment had been wrong - not even in the 1970s would anyone have been caught wearing this. It must be dress robes, I guess ... but they were hideous.  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Weasley snapped, clearly embarrassed. When he tried to snatch the robes back, I let him - they were disgusting, and I didn't want to touch them any more than was absolutely necessary to ensure it upset the Weasel. What he said made me nearly fall over laughing though, remembering what happened the last time he'd tried a curse like that on me (Eat Slugs, in case you forgot). Crabbe and Goyle finally realised they were meant to have laughed at the robes, and sniggered stupidly.  
  
Now, initial unpleasantries over with, on to the point of my visit, "So, going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know. You'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won." I said, smirking.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Weasley replied, showing blatant similarities to Crabbe and Goyle, in the intelligence area.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" I asked again, in the tone I usually reserve for the Pea-Brained Pair. Then as an afterthought, "I suppose you will, Potter. You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" yes, we don't want the Weasel to get all the insults, do we?  
  
"Either explain what you're on about, or go away." Hermione said tetchily, finally deigning to look over her book at me.  
  
They really had no clue what I was talking about. I grinned, totally failing to make it look demonic, although not for lack of trying. "Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My god. My father told me about it ages ago." three days ... depends on your point of view, but it could be called ages, "Heard it from Cornelius Fudge." I don't know that, but it's most likely, "But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. Yes, they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him." and with that insult, I beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow me, and made my exit, the Two Twits not far behind.  
  
I heard a door slamming, glass shattering, and Hermione saying, "Reparo." behind me. I smirked. Weasel always manages to brighten up my day ... well, when I piss him off enough to make him throw an immature temper-tantrum, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you went to annoy the Terrific Trio, just so you could then dump Daft and Dafter on Pansy's hands again, saying 'thank you' to her, and piss her off no end by doing that, because she'd sent them to you with the intention of pissing you off?" Theo asked.  
  
"Basically." I replied, "Well, that and I wanted to taunt Weasley anyway - can you believe they didn't even know about the Tournament?"  
  
"Their parents probably respect Ministry 'secrets'." Blaise said coolly.  
  
"Uh huh." I muttered. I leaned back in my seat, and watched Theo lean out the window of the horseless carriage so far you'd think any normal person would have fallen out, especially when it's raining so heavily the castle'll probably be flooded by morning ... of course, since when did we compare him to normal people? He was looking ahead, probably at the castle, or at some other one of the carriages, or something.  
  
Suddenly, he sat back down again, "You'd think they'd mind the rain?" he said.  
  
"What are you blathering about?" Blaise asked snappishly.  
  
"Yes, you'd think that ... but they live outdoors, don't they?" Luna Lovegood, who I seriously regret allowing to share a carriage with Theo Blaise and I, answered calmly. In spite of the weather, she seemed relatively dry, while the rest of us had gotten soaked going from train to carriage.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Theo said, nodding.  
  
"And they must be used to it - they work in all weathers." Luna continued.  
  
"True. Like Santa Claus." Theo said, smirking, "Same time every year."  
  
"More like his reindeer ... but yeah." Luna countered.  
  
"Will you two kindly make sense or shut up!" Blaise snapped.  
  
"We are making sense." Luna said, not sounding taken aback at all by Blaise's homicidal tone, "We each understand perfectly what the other is saying."  
  
"Yep." Theo said smugly.  
  
Blaise growled and hit Theo over the head.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. BlastEnded Skrewts

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: To hell with it, I'm uploading this even though my beta's not got back to me yet. I had to feature them ... and giving them a chapter title seemed appropriate. Sorry for Pansy's perversity ... but you can't say it was uncalled for. And by the way, those of you who do review - I love long reviews ... they are my life blood and my doctor just said my blood count is low! I need blood! Mwahahahahahaaaa! ... ... ... sorry, hyper.  
  
ANGEL: Oh, I am writing more, don't worry.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Bunnies really are evil - that's why I wrote it here ... and they will be mentioned again, I'm sure. Can you name someone else who's spent a great deal of "time off" from being evil incarnate, in Albania? I enjoy making connections - it makes writing more fun, that way.  
  
Devi: *grins* I couldn't resist the Crouch/Weatherby line - it was begging to be used again. I love Luna - why, exactly do you hate her?  
  
Druscilla Black: Thanks.  
  
duochang97: I agree with Anya, completely. She is one of my favourite characters in BtVS (after Spike, of course). Well, Ron did say "They'll be announcing their engagement any day now" ... it's all Ron's fault I added that to the Quibbler - what better place to put all the jokes and spoofs? As for your review for In Love With... yes, it was my *thinks* third fanfic ever, and the only thing I don't know what your talking about is how can you not find re-runs of DS9? I've seen all the series of it, three or four times!  
  
Exodia Himself: *taps the side of her nose conspiratorially* I ain't saying who he saw die. Not yet, anyways.  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah, it's fun to write, too.  
  
Starre: I agree - I ain't saying yet. But chapter 10 isn't that far away - it's only five more chapters to wait.  
  
angelkas: Theo is fourteen. And his parents didn't even know he slipped off into the Muggle city - he transfigured a piece of scrap parchment into a fake ID, and got the tattoo by himself.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thank you.  
  
"You all know what you're getting yourselves into?" "He said Hell, right? ... Well, I'm going to end up there, sooner or later, so I might as well check out the neighbourhood." -Stargate SG1  
  
Chapter 5 - Blast-Ended Skrewts  
  
Once we got out of the carriages, and into the entrance hall, Peeves shrieked with glee, as he flew over us, "Ickle students came back for more!" and threw a water-balloon at the first student who entered the hall - a Ravenclaw, who I couldn't have named if I'd tried. It didn't make much difference considering he was already soaked.  
  
"Oi, Peeves!" I shouted, "I hear some Gryffindors used charms to keep the rain off them!"  
  
Peeves grinned at me, "Thanks for the tip-off." he cackled, and zoomed over to the group of unwary Gryffindors who had come in seconds after I said that, and threw a water-balloon at the nearest Weasley. I sniggered, and bolted into the Great Hall, before anyone noticed I'd done that.  
  
Taking my usual seat, Theo sat down next to me, "That was a good one, Draco ... got the Weasley-sidekick right in the face."  
  
"I saw it, Theo. I'm not blind." I said, exasperated. This boy was getting on my nerves, and had been all day, quite honestly. Oh, yes, he is my friend, but there's only so much hyperactive lunatic one person can stand at a time.  
  
I closed my eyes, and let my forehead rest on the table. I vaguely heard the noise level in the Hall increasing, until it suddenly stopped. Only then did I look up. McGonagall was leading a line of first-years into the Hall for the Sorting. Either the first-years had gotten attacked by Peeves' water-balloons, or they'd gone for a swim in the lake, or maybe both - either way, they were dripping wet.  
  
When McGonagall set the Sorting Hat down, it started singing, but I wasn't interested in the song - I was interested in who the new firsties were.  
  
"Ackerley, Stewart!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
On second thought, make that the new Slytherin firsties.  
  
"Baddock, Malcolm!" I've heard that surname before - not badly off, but sure as hell not one of the fanatical pureblood types. Memo to me, make friends with that kid.  
  
"De Vil, Reana!" I'm related to them on my father's side ... really strong pureblood prejudices ... but there's always a white sheep in a family, so she's worth getting to know.  
  
"Fenris, Orin!" Another one of the pureblood fanatic families.  
  
"Kulami, Tara!" A dark girl, who looked remarkably familiar ... wait a minute, isn't that Kendra's last name? That girl is definitely on my to-make-friends-with list.  
  
"Moran, John!" Guess who he's related to? Not one of the fanatical families, unless you count getting Sorted into Gryffindor as something to get fanatical over. Poor kid.  
  
"Prichard, Graham!" Never heard of that name. Maybe Mudblood, maybe half-blood. If I decide to make friends with him, I'll not tell anyone else about it.  
  
"Rookwood, Martin!" His uncle's in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Need I say more?  
  
"Stone, Sarah!" That's an old pureblood name ... very pro-Muggle, though - so much so that they cross-bred with Muggles a lot.  
  
"Vance, Darla!" Bit of an enigma, that family. Not an anti-Muggle family, though, they're just weird.  
  
And that's it. All the new Slytherins for this year. Not too bad, actually. Now I suppose you're wondering why I'm so interested this year ... the truth of the matter is, I like to know who my allies are, and I'm going to need to talk to not just them but most of the other years too - I know trouble is brewing, and I want to make sure I know who to trust beforehand.  
  
Once the Sorting ceremony was over, Dumbledore stood, and everyone seemed to be expecting one of his usual speeches, "I have only two words to say to you." he announced, "Tuck in." and with that the feast appeared.  
  
Everyone around me may as well have dived at their plates from a spring-board ... I, on the other hand, ate in a civilised and orderly fashion that, considering how much they got on the table, on the floor and on their faces, ended up being just as effective for getting food into my mouth ... and a lot less messy. It didn't seem to take long for the food to vanish ... and I don't mean into thin air, I mean down people's throats. Then the plates cleared and more food appeared ... that too soon vanished ... I think Crabbe stole half my chocolate cake when I glanced up to look at a sudden flash of lightening on the ceiling. The chocolate smeared around his mouth, when he had been eating treacle tart a minute ago, is proof enough, don't you think? I glared at him angrily as the plates cleared themselves again.  
  
"Don't you know what manners are, Crabbe?" I whispered angrily.  
  
"Don't you?" Pansy asked, pointing to the staff table where Dumbledore had stood up again. I shut up.  
  
"So," Dumbledore began, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." I swear Dumbledore nearly smirking there. I don't blame him - no one in their right minds would -  
  
"Memo to me, check that list." I banged my head against the table, and glared at Theo, who had just said that.  
  
"As ever," Dumbledore continued, "I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."  
  
There were a few gasps of shock and exclamations of protest, particularly Warrington's shout of, "No way!" but most people were too surprised/shocked to react ... myself not being one of them - it's only logical that if they're going to hold the Tournament, they're not going to be able to have Quidditch as well.  
  
Dumbledore, who we all know better than to think is oblivious to anything, feigned ignorance of these protests, as he continued to speak, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" but just as he got to the good bit, he was interrupted by a rumble of thunder and the doors to the Great Hall banging open.  
  
A man stood in the doorway, in a black cloak. Just as a flash of lightening lit him up, he lowered his hood to reveal long greying hair and a scarred face. Then he walked - no, limped - up to the staff table, with what sounded like a wooden leg. This man sure as hell knew how to make a good entrance. When he reached the staff table, another flash of lightening lit his face again, and I saw that he had one beady black eye and ... something that was trying to impersonate an eye, where his other eye should be.  
  
"Mad-Eye." Theo muttered.  
  
"Mad-Eye Moody?" I asked, in response to Theo's statement.  
  
"Yep." Theo replied.  
  
"I thought he was retired?" I asked.  
  
"He was. Musta brought him outta retirement to teach. Probably couldn't find anyone else and he was a last resort, or something." Theo muttered, still staring in awe.  
  
"You think he's the new DADA teacher?" I asked.  
  
"What else would he be doing here?" Theo asked. I nodded - he had a point.  
  
By this stage, Moody had seated himself at the staff table, and was watching pretty-much everyone with suspicion. Well, one of his eyes was, anyway. That's just creepy. Dumbledore then spoke again, "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody."  
  
"What'd I tell ya?" Theo muttered to me. I hit him - I'd already admitted he was right, he didn't need to gloat.  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid were literally the only people in the Hall who even tried to applaud the new teacher. I think most of the students were just a bit too scared, really. After a moment of awkward silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which had not been held for over a century." For good reason - it got a lot of people killed, duh. "It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"You're JOKING!" a Weasley twin shouted. That shattered the tension pretty well. Most of the school laughed ... considering who caused said laughter, you can guess I wasn't one of them ... although I did think it was funny, I just didn't show that I thought that.  
  
"I am not joking, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore replied, "Though now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar -" but McGonagall brought him back to reality by clearing her throat.  
  
Theo on the other hand, whispered to me, "And they all lived happily ever after." I couldn't help sniggering a bit.  
  
"Er - but maybe this is not the time ... no ... where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament ... well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." yeah, right ... like I was going to ignore a word he said ... I'm not stupid. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." at the mention of money, a wave of mutterings and whispers passed over the Hall. You'd think money could buy happiness, the way they're getting all excited about it. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." Dumbledore had to raise his voice over the protests, here, "This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourselves if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" and with that too-long speech said, he sat back down again.  
  
"Who's he think thinks it's important to be alert for classes?" Theo asked.  
  
"Ravenclaws." I answered immediately.  
  
Theo nodded in agreement, as we made our way down to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were already doing pretty accurate impersonations of the Hogwarts Express (their snoring) when Theo and I got to the dorm that evening.  
  
"What the hell were you and Lovegood talking about earlier, anyway?" I asked, as we got ready for bed.  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in." Theo answered.  
  
"Says who?" I asked.  
  
"Says me. If you can't see them, it doesn't matter to you." Theo answered.  
  
"So you're seeing things that only you and Lovegood can see? You do realise that's a sign of a delusional mind, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"I guessed as much." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"Just checking." I muttered, as I climbed into my bed.  
  
Theo grinned in a way that must have been deliberately designed to look unhinged and insane, then jumped - no, bounced - into his bed, and lay down to go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"My sister's gonna enter." Theo informed me as he sat down next to me at breakfast the next day.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"My sister - the Ravenclaw. The one who told me about the secret passages out of the girls dorm corridors, and when I tried to get in to use one I got physically kicked out by various statues." Theo explained.  
  
"Oh, her."  
  
"Yeah." Theo smirked, "I told her it was stupid ... she said she knows she'll never get picked, but that this way all the Ravenclaw lot will think she's really great for trying."  
  
"She thinks the same way as you, then?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, she's saner than me. But she talks to Luna occasionally." Theo said, and as he said that a copy of the Quibbler fell into his bowl of cornflakes. Then Noctowl landed on my shoulder and dropped a bag of sweets neatly beside my plate, then swiped the scrap of bacon I hadn't finished. Once he'd finished eating it, he took a swipe at Theo before taking off again. "Damn bird!" Theo snapped, glaring at where Noctowl had successfully ripped a hole in the sleeve of his robes.  
  
At that moment, Cat sat down opposite us and immediately started talking, "Carrie and Samantha are plotting to set up an unofficial Quidditch league this year, but they're not getting the support from their Hufflepuff and Gryffindor allies ... Cedric, Darren, Wesley, Zach and the Twin Terrors are all too wrapped up in the Tournament."  
  
"I didn't follow half those names." I said simply.  
  
"Carrie is Theo's sister - Samantha is my cousin - both are Ravens." Cat explained, "Cedric, Darren, Wesley and Zach are on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, same year as the girls ... and the Twin Terrors -"  
  
"Are Weasleys, I knew that." I finished for her.  
  
"They're all friends - not close friends like the Terrors and the Lion brat who commentates Quidditch matches - but on a level to conspire when they feel like it." Cat added.  
  
"I see." I muttered, "Why do I always get the gossip of the school on the first day?"  
  
"Because we like you." Blaise said, sitting next to Cat, "Oh, I heard Sprout talking to Flitwick about the Tournament - most of the Huffles and Ravens are too scared to participate - afraid of getting killed."  
  
"Don't blame them." Cat and I said at exactly the same time. I looked at her and she pretended she hadn't said anything.  
  
Pansy sat down beside me. "Who are you all taking to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"The what?" Theo and I asked.  
  
"The Yule Ball. Every Triwizard Tournament through history has had a Yule Ball with it. You have to take dates." Pansy answered, giving me a meaningful look.  
  
"I dunno. I'll need to think about it." I said evasively. I know perfectly well she wanted me to take her. I also know perfectly well I'd rather take Theo.  
  
"I'll ask Luna about it." Theo said dismissively, as if this was perfectly normal.  
  
Blaise giggled, "I hope one of the Quidditch team asks me."  
  
"You're so shallow, Blaise ... you too, Pans ... I'm gonna ask that Muggle-born boy - Jake." Cat said. We all gave her horrified looks, "What? He's a Slytherin - I don't see a problem!"  
  
"You already said the problem, girl." Pansy snapped, "He's a Mudblood!"  
  
"And you can't ask the guy to go - he has to ask you!" Blaise added.  
  
"Quit living in the fifth century." Cat snapped back.  
  
I sniggered, "She's got a point Blaise, the age of chivalry died out some time ago. I don't see a problem with the girl asking the guy to go to the dance." here, I gave Pansy a pointed look, that clearly said if she wanted to go to the Ball with me, she'd have to ask me.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Cat said gratefully.  
  
"He's still a Mudblood, though." I noted.  
  
Cat glared.  
  
"We've got Transfiguration." Theo noted, trying to stop Cat from saying whatever insult was on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"You son of a -" Cat started, still glaring at me.  
  
"Let's go." I interrupted, and stood up, walking away and not listening to find out if she finished her insult.  
  
* * *  
  
Transfiguration was quite uneventful. Although McGonagall was more than a little surprised when I successfully turned my gerbil into a guinea pig on the first try. Well, I had been practicing all summer on the animal-to-animal Transfiguration spells.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Theo asked on our way outside for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Simple, I've been practicing. You don't think I was gonna try my project without knowing the basic organic transformations, do you?" I said, smirking.  
  
"How close are you to doing it, then?" Theo asked.  
  
"I should be ready to try the actual change by the end of the school year. You are gonna be there to turn me back if I screw up."  
  
"You trust me that much? I'm flattered."  
  
"I just know you get good enough grades in Transfiguration."  
  
"Yeah, and I did turn that Ravenclaw into a toad last year."  
  
"You turned a Ravenclaw into a toad?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why didn't I hear about it?"  
  
"Because he bribed me to keep quiet about it, and no, I'm not gonna tell you who it was - I'm getting paid well to keep that to myself." Theo said grinning.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered, and walked on ahead to catch up with the Two Twits, who immediately fell into step behind me when they realised I was there.  
  
"Blast-Ended Skrewts!" I heard Hagrid shout, from some distance away. When we got down to the gamekeeper's hut, we found the Gryffindors already there, and Hagrid going on about the boxes of ... I looked to see what they were and decided deformed rotten fish could be a good description of them. "On'y jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!" Hagrid was saying.  
  
"And why would we want to raise them?" I asked - I didn't even know what they were and I thought I knew most dangerous creatures from the books I read. Hagrid didn't seem to have an answer, so I added, "I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?"  
  
He impersonated a fish for a moment (opening and closing his mouth soundlessly), then said, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today." translation, he has no idea, "Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer." does that include human flesh? Seriously, one more screw up and I'll have you fired, "I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."  
  
Even the Gryffindors were complaining about this, and they usually take his side.  
  
I glanced around at the rest of the class ... the Terrible Trio were first to reluctantly go near the creatures ... even Crabbe and Goyle, who don't have much brainpower, were intelligent enough to stay away from whatever-they-were. Pansy walked over to me, "We don't have to ... touch those things ... do we?" she whined.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." I replied, eyeing the creatures warily.  
  
"Maybe we could feign sickness?" Pansy asked hopefully.  
  
"Any bright ideas how?" I asked.  
  
"Erm ... only one springs to mind and I don't think it'd help you." she said giving the creatures another disgusted look.  
  
I gave her a 'huh?' look, but had no idea what she was talking about, "Whatever. I don't want to go near them ... d'you think I could get away with saying I was allergic?"  
  
"Probably not ... there's no fur ... it's only furry creatures that people get allergic to." Pansy said.  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
"Ouch!" one of the Gryffindor boys yelled, "It got me!"  
  
"Are these the sort of demonic creatures that'll take off a whole hand even thought they're smaller than one?" Pansy asked, glancing over at the boy.  
  
"Its end exploded!" the boy clarified loudly as Hagrid rushed over to see if he was ok.  
  
"The question someone has to ask is which end is which?" I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, do they even have mouths?" Pansy added, "How can he expect us to feed them if they don't have mouths?"  
  
"Eurgh! Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?" one of the Gryffindor girls asked.  
  
"Ah, some of 'em have got stings." Hagrid explained with too much enthusiasm. The girl quickly backed away from the box of creatures, "I reckon they're the males ... the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies." Pansy suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and seemed to be fighting not to burst out laughing, "I think they might be ter suck blood."  
  
"Well I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" I asked sarcastically, and loudly enough for everyone else to hear.  
  
"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione snapped at me, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon as a pet would you?" You know something ... I think she just agreed with me ... she knows perfectly well that I know Hagrid had a dragon as a pet in our first year. That's basically saying Hagrid likes dangerous things no sane person would want to go near ... which was my point in the first place.  
  
Pansy was still sniggering as I ordered Crabbe and Goyle to, "Look useful, and pretend to feed those things."  
  
"Draco ... why aren't we doing anything?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm not going near those little beasts." I answered.  
  
"Sensible move ... and you know that thing Hagrid said about the males and females ..." she paused to giggle.  
  
"What?" I asked warily.  
  
"What if those 'stings' are -"  
  
"Oh god no. Do not finish that sentence, please!" I interrupted.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 5 


	6. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: I love this scene, and I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Oh, and writing in *these* is ferret-speak - only ferret!Draco can hear/understand what he's saying.  
  
You'll all find out who Theo saw die, when Draco finds out. I appreciate your curiosity, but please, don't pester me for that bit of info. I don't mind hearing "I wonder who he saw die", but "who did he see die" is annoying, somehow.  
  
xenelle: Sorry, I missed your review for ch4 ... I can't answer either question yet, though.  
  
duochang97: Well, I have a dirty mind, I can't help it ... actually, I only came up with the theory about the Skrewts the second time I read the book. Oh, they are children's books, they just have little hints in them, that if you get them, you're already corrupted anyway, so it doesn't matter.  
  
Bob: I said they'd been plotting to set up an unofficial Quidditch league ... but it's not going to get anywhere.  
  
Princess of Darkness: He knows the names of the old pureblood families, he doesn't know much more than their names and what side they're reputed to be on, though. *blinks at the rest of the review* uh huh *blinks a few more times to show her confusion*.  
  
angelkas: 1; I know nothing about Baseball ... sorry. And 2; ouch. I actually don't know what treacle tart is, but it appears to be Harry's favourite dessert, in the real books. I had already planned for Theo to do that ... sorta ... you'll see, when I get that far. I agree with your problem about the age limit - it's totally stupid ... but that's the way JK wrote it, she probably just wanted to write the twins with beards *evil grin*.  
  
Exodia Himself: *evil cackle*  
  
Elizabeth: Ferret is in this chapter - enjoy.   
  
Starre: Yay for you.  
  
Hrei-siesn: S'ok, I was just trying to wheedle more reading out of my reviews - I like reviews ... but if you're one of these people who can't write long reviews, that's ok. Thank you, calling me "sick" is a great compliment - I'm serious.  
  
Akuma-sama: Well, there's nothing wrong with a dirty mind ... I happened to like that sort of thing - quote of the week: "You're twisted, depraved, and rotten to the core - I like that in a person".  
  
dstrbd child: Thanks.  
  
Druscilla Black: Draco doesn't actually hate Pansy, like he did early on in my books ... she's not as clingy and annoying as she was when she was eleven ... which tells you something about how bad she was when she was eleven.  
  
"I had an epiphany like that once. Then I mercilessly beat someone until it went away" -Andromeda  
  
Chapter 6 - The Amazing Bouncing Ferret  
  
"Hey, Draco." Blaise said, sitting next to me. Pansy was sitting on my other side, still alternating between mad giggles and disgust regarding our last class.  
  
"Hi, Blaise." I replied.  
  
"Have you seen the Prophet today?" she asked.  
  
"No. Should I have?" I asked.  
  
She shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet under my nose:  
  
'FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
  
It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not  
  
yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent.  
  
Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch  
  
World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance  
  
of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh  
  
embarrassment by the antics of Arnold Weasley of  
  
the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.'  
  
"Who's Arnold Weasley? I know a lot of their names, but I don't know that one." I asked.  
  
"I think it means Arthur Weasley." Blaise answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
' Arnold Weasley who was charged with possession of a flying  
  
car two years ago, was yesterday involved with a tussle  
  
with several Muggle law-keepers ('policemen') over a number  
  
of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have  
  
rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who  
  
retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the  
  
difference between a handshake and attempted murder.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr  
  
Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once  
  
again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify  
  
several memories before he could escape from the policemen,  
  
but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he  
  
had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and  
  
potentially embarrassing scene.'  
  
"I think it's only gonna be embarrassing because she got her hands on the story." I noted, "Hey, Theo."  
  
Two seats down on the opposite side of the table, Theo looked up from his lunch with his mouth full, "Mmmm?"  
  
"Do you still have yesterday's Quibbler?" I asked.  
  
"Mmhm." he replied.  
  
"Have you finished reading it?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"Mmhm." he took out the aforementioned paper from his schoolbag and threw it across the table at me.  
  
"Thanks." I said, catching it successfully.  
  
* * *  
  
History class that afternoon was as usual more boring than watching paint dry. I'm talking about paint that's been charmed to stay wet indefinitely.  
  
There were a lot of people waiting around to get into the Great Hall for lunch. So I casually leaned against the wall and looked like I wasn't part of the crowd. Crabbe and Goyle who had been following me, as per usual, were now standing around looking stupid. Theo soon appeared at my side, "What'd you want that paper for?"  
  
"I like the article on Skeeter." I replied smirking.  
  
"Oh. So did I." Theo noted, "Oh, there's Luna." and he was gone ... short attention span much?  
  
Boredom if ever I did offend thee. "Hey, you two - wanna see something funny?" I asked Crabbe and Goyle - I only deign to speak to them when I really have nothing better to do.  
  
"Yeah." Crabbe said, looking daft.  
  
I showed them the Prophet ... after they'd been looking blankly at it for two minutes, I turned it the right way up and pointed to the article they were supposed to read. Goyle squinted and looked like he was trying to read it but not succeeding. Crabbe on the other hand, seemed not to be having so much difficulty, "What's 'aggressive' mean?"  
  
"Violent." I answered, glaring at him, "I thought you, being an expert at violence, would at least have known that."  
  
"Oh ..." and he continued to read. Then sniggered. Then Goyle sniggered, pretending to have read it too. I could tell by the cluelessness that he had no idea what was supposed to be funny.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them both and snatched back the Prophet, but was soon distracted by the beacon of red hair that was a Weasley - Potter's pet Weasley to be specific. For the first time in my life I was glad to see him - if only to alleviate the boredom.  
  
"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" I shouted.  
  
"What?" Weasley snapped back.  
  
"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" I said, waving the Prophet for them to see which one I was talking about, "Listen to this!" I then proceeded to read from the paper, loud enough for the rest of the Hall to hear. I paused at the same point as I had done when I first read it, "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley," I said, looking up at Weasley with an evil grin, "It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" with more dramatic flair than necessary, to ensure people paid more attention to me, I finished reading the quote. Then, "And there's a picture, Weasley!" I turned the paper round and held it up for Weasley to see, "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house!" he's not reacting ... need to insult more, "Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"  
  
"Get stuffed, Malfoy." Potter said, too calmly, "C'mon Ron ..."  
  
Weasley, however, looked ready to kill. Well, if Potter's going to stand up for his boyfriend I may as well at least direct some of my comments to him, "Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just this picture?" Actually, to be honest, I could call Hagrid fatter than that picture ... but she's not exactly scrawny and it seems to bother Weasley ... insulting family is the easiest way to piss anyone off.  
  
Potter and Hermione had by this stage both grabbed Weasley to stop him attacking me ... spoilsports. "You know your mother, Malfoy." Potter started, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"  
  
Sinking to my level - who'd have thought it of the Gryffindor Golden Boy? That was sarcasm, in case you didn't recognise it.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." I said that as an automatic reaction - he's not the first person to try to insult her in my presence - the last person is still running a treadmill in a cage somewhere (a white mouse, I believe Father turned him into) ... although now I think about it, that was supposed to be insulting me, wasn't it?  
  
"Keep your fat mouth shut then." Potter said coldly, turning to walk away from me. My wand, unlike Weasley's, won't backfire ... and the curse is an awfully pretty colour ... plus the fact it doesn't need words so who knows what curse I used if they can't hear me cast it ... I pointed my wand at him, and shot a blast of green light at him ... I've seen Weasley vomit slugs, now it's Potter's turn.  
  
Several people screamed. Potter somehow managed to dodge it. Damn.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" crap - Moody - that's the last thing I need. Then something hit me from behind. Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I looked at my hands - correction, paws ... oh shit, what has that paranoid bastard done to me!? I could hear voices - Potter and Moody - but I couldn't make out what they were saying ... this was weird. I tried scratching the floor to see how sharp my claws were - maybe I could kill Moody while he had his back turned ... what was I anyway? I glanced over my shoulder ... I'm just guessing here, but the word ferret springs to mind ... bugger it ... one more reason to kill him. The whole point of my project was that no one would recognise me!  
  
I saw Crabbe move to pick me up ... *try it and lose a finger, you nit-wit.*  
  
"LEAVE IT!" Moody snapped. Crabbe froze.  
  
"Leave - what?" Potter asked sounding confused.  
  
I looked up to see what was going on ... Moody wasn't even looking at me. "Not you - him!" he pointed over his shoulder at Crabbe. He can see out the back of his head ... well there goes the kill-him-while-his-back's-turned plan. He started limping towards us ... I took one look at him, squeaked loudly - and what I hope sounded like a threat - and bolted. I didn't want to let him catch me - gods know what that paranoid freak would do to me. "I don't think so!" he shouted after me - next thing I know I'm flying into the air, and land painfully on the floor.  
  
*Son of a Blast-Ended Skrewt! That bloody hurt!* Then I was in the air again. *I'm going to kill you, you bastard, you know that don't you?*  
  
"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned."  
  
*That's rich, seeing how you've done it to me twice in as many minutes!* Boing - I hit the floor again ... and bounced. *Die, shit face, die!* Boing. *Arse hole!* Boing. *Stupid git.* Boing. *You are gonna -* boing *- die!* Boing. *Ouch, that hurts, you bastard!* Boing.  
  
"Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do ..."  
  
*Talking to yourself? That's a sign of insanity you know.* Boing. *Ouch, damn it!*  
  
"Never -" boing "- do -" boing "- that -" boing "- again -" boing.  
  
*Go - to - hell.*  
  
"Professor Moody!" who - what? That sounded like McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody said too bloody calmly.  
  
*Git. I'll ... claw your eye out, and you can shove the magical eye up where the sun don't shine!* Boing. *Ouch, bloody hell!*  
  
"What - what are you doing?" McGonagall asked.  
  
*Help me! Damn it, I never thought I'd beg a Gryffindor, but please McGonagall, help me!*  
  
"Teaching." Moody said coolly.  
  
"Teach- Moody, is that a student?!" McGonagall shrieked, horrified, dropping her pile of books on the floor.  
  
*Yes, I'm a student - help me!!!*  
  
"Yep." Moody said cheerfully.  
  
"No!" McGonagall shouted, rushing down the stairs drawing her wand and a moment later I was me again. Lying on the floor, my hair falling in my face. I'm going to kill that man if it's the last thing I do. I slowly picked myself up, glaring at Moody, and wincing as I stood. "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"He might've mentioned it, yeah, but I thought a good sharp shock -" Moody started.  
  
"We give detentions, Moody!" McGonagall said, exasperated, "Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"  
  
"I'll do that then." Moody said, giving me the sort of hateful look most people I know reserve for Muggles.  
  
"Just you wait till my father hears about this." I muttered, still glaring right back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked, walking slowly towards me, "Well, I know your father of old, boy ... you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son ... you tell him that from me ... now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"  
  
"Yes." I answered, still glaring.  
  
"Another old friend. I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape ... come on, you ..." he grabbed my arm and led me away towards the dungeons.  
  
I'm going to kill him. I just need to figure out a good way to do so and not get caught. We finally got to Snape's office - that old git Moody can barely walk - and he knocked on the door.  
  
Snape appeared immediately, "What is it?" he asked, then he recognised Moody, saw that he was holding me by the arm, did a double take, and then asked, "What did Mr Malfoy do?"  
  
I gave Snape an affronted look for jumping to conclusions like that. Meanwhile, Moody spoke, "He tried to curse the Potter boy. I didn't hear what curse he used, but it was green."  
  
"Vomiting Slugs hex." I muttered.  
  
"And here I thought you were more creative than that?" Moody asked coldly.  
  
I shrugged, "It's more creative than some green curses I've read about."  
  
Moody glared at me, I glared back.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" Snape asked.  
  
"Punish the boy, Snape. You are his Head of House, after all." Moody growled.  
  
"What sort of punishment would you deem appropriate?" Snape asked in a cold tone that gave me the feeling he'd deliberately give me a punishment he was sure Moody wouldn't like once he found out what Moody wanted him to do.  
  
"Well, McGonagall suggested detention. I was of the opinion, however, that something a bit more ... realistic ... might be appropriate." Moody said.  
  
"Like turning me into a ferret?" I asked angrily.  
  
"What?" Snape asked, surprised.  
  
Moody gave me a glare, "I cast a basic inner-nature Transfiguration curse ... most Death Eaters turn into bugs or smaller rodents."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"That sort of punishment is not condoned in this school. If you wanted to Transfigure students, you should have taught at Durmstrang." Snape said coldly. "And I thought you weren't into that type of curse? Too unpredictable, I believe you told me, once?"  
  
"Well, there are always exceptions to the rule." Moody said, eyeing me carefully with both eyes, "Now I know what your inner beast is boy."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "So?"  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you."  
  
"You said that before."  
  
He glared at me, then turned to Snape, "I trust you will punish him appropriately?"  
  
"Of course." Snape answered. Moody then let go of my arm, and hobbled off.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher T...

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: A big thank you to HiBob, because some random event in his Malcolm in the Middle crossover fic killed my writer's block in this chapter.  
  
Devi: Oh ... well, there actually are real people like Luna, y'know - not witches, obviously, but nuts. I know several of them (although in all honesty, two of them are guys). Calm? Huh? He wasn't calm, was he? He was yelling random swear words, and making death threats ... that's what he does when he's NOT calm ... oh, well *sighs*.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thank you.  
  
Starre: No what? It's always been my favourite part of this book, too. Hmm, you're right about Hermione ... but thing is, Draco doesn't see that.  
  
dstrbd child: Y'know, technically you're not dissing Moody ... since that's not Moody ... I assume I've not spoiled the plot by saying that, since I assume you've all read GoF before. I like the real Moody, but I also hated the impostor, even before I knew it was an impostor.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Don't bother explaining it, I don't mind being left clueless. As for the charm for paint not drying, it was just trying to be funny.  
  
Dragona: Thank you.  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah, I used that spell for a reason - I liked the ferret enough to make it his Animagus, so I had to do something like that.  
  
Exodia Himself: A jackal.  
  
Druscilla Black: Yeah, you also gotta remember that ain't Moody. But I do love the ferret scene, much as my muse (Draco) loathes it.  
  
Vu: Thank you.  
  
"I don't want to rain on your parade, I want to blow up all the floats" -Law and Order SVU  
  
Chapter 7 - Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher - Take 4  
  
As soon as Moody was out of sight, Snape pulled me into his office, "I think you've been punished enough for that little duel, don't you?" Snape said, at the same time casting a spell to re-enforce the anti-spying charms that always surround his office.  
  
"Yes ... but why did you just drag me in here, then?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Have a seat." the fire suddenly flared into life in the grate. I took the nearest of two chairs that were next to the fire ... Snape sat in the other, looking at me. After a moment, he spoke, "Besides the incident at the World Cup, have you noticed anything unusual?"  
  
"You mean Death Eater activity?" I asked bluntly. Snape nodded slightly, "Nope. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because ..." he paused as if unsure how to say this, "All the Death Eaters were branded with the Dark Mark ... it disappeared when He did ... but for the last couple of weeks, my Mark has started to reappear."  
  
I blinked - Theo had mentioned something about his father's Dark Mark, too. "Do you think it means He's back?"  
  
"I have no idea." Snape said honestly, "But at the very least he's not as dead as we would like to think he is."  
  
"Why are you asking me about this?" I asked.  
  
"I thought your father might have known something, and he might have told you if he did." Snape said, as if we weren't discussing anything more than the latest gossip.  
  
"I doubt he'd tell me much." I said, "He didn't even admit to me that he was part of the riot ... even though I saw him in the bar where it started."  
  
"Mmhm." Snape said thoughtfully, then winced slightly.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I asked, looking at his left arm, which he was holding as if it was on fire.  
  
"Yes. It always used to, but thirteen years has been enough time to half-forget just how much it hurt." Snape said.  
  
"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Not really. Although I do think you would help our side, when it comes down to it." Snape answered.  
  
"'Our side'?"  
  
"Those against the Dark Lord."  
  
"Yes. You see, when we're both sitting on the fence, it's not easy to tell what side you're talking about sometimes." I said, smirking faintly.  
  
"True."  
  
"So do you know anything else that might be considered suspicious?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Nothing of any relevance. The only other thing I've noticed at all, this year, is that Moody seems to be getting even more paranoid and eccentric."  
  
"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you." I noted.  
  
"True, true." Snape nodded, "Did he really transfigure you into a ferret?"  
  
"Yes. The worst of it is I had big plans to become an Animagus ... but what's the point if everyone recognises me?"  
  
Snape smiled slightly, "Indeed. Although it does surprise me he would use a curse that he couldn't predict precisely. It's not his style. I know, I fought both with and against him during the last war."  
  
"You fought against him?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. He was the one who brought me in, and I nearly got sent to Azkaban before someone mentioned to the Ministry that I was a spy."  
  
"Oh, that sounds fun." I said sarcastically.  
  
Snape looked at me, "Perhaps you should get to dinner? All I really wanted was to ask if you knew anything about the Dark Mark. For Moody's benefit, I suppose I ought to give you a detention with me next weekend ... I'll just let you do your homework. Alright?"  
  
"That sounds fair."  
  
"Get going, then, before I change my mind." he said in what seemed like a mock-stern tone.  
  
I smiled, nodded, and stood up, "Thank you, Professor." and I left the office.  
  
* * *  
  
I skipped dinner, and as soon as I got back to the dorm - which was thankfully deserted when I got there - I took off my robes and shirt, and looked in the mirror. There were bruises starting to appear across my chest and up one side. There was also a cut that wasn't bleeding badly, but would have ruined my shirt given another few minutes, on that side.  
  
Any living thing hitting the ground with that much force is bound to get wounded, let alone that often. I knew this before, because I've seen the same thing being done to house-elves - that's why Ferris wears bandages instead of a pillowcase.  
  
I wasn't going to go to Madam Pomfrey. Although I could, and probably should. I didn't want to give Moody the satisfaction of putting me in the Hospital Wing. It did still hurt, though.  
  
I gently ran my fingers over the bruises, wincing as I did so. I needed to see if he had broken anything. After I had carefully checked for any broken ribs - luckily there were none - I conjured some bandages to cover the cut. I didn't know any healing spells, and even if I did you can't cast them on yourself. I wasn't too badly wounded, it would heal itself.  
  
* * *  
  
Theo found me that evening in our dorm room, writing down what Snape told me in my scrap-book - I had already put cuttings from the Quibbler ('Rita Skeeter, Death Eater?') and the Prophet ('Further Mistakes At The Ministry Of Magic') into it, too. Theo tried to look over my shoulder, but the protection charms I felt it was necessary to cast on the scrap-book sent him flying across the room.  
  
"I wouldn't try to read this if I were you." I said, smirking, "I cast a protection spell on it, so it only lets me read it."  
  
"Paranoid." Theo muttered.  
  
"No, Moody's paranoid, I'm just practical." I said.  
  
"What're you writing, anyway?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Theo sniggered, "That's not a diary, is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." I replied. He had clearly been referring to Riddle's Diary from our second year.  
  
"Hmm." after a minute, I closed the book, and Theo spoke again, "You're still gonna do the project, though, aren't you?"  
  
"What's the point?" I asked.  
  
"Well, even if you can't use it to spy on people, you can still use it to get into places normal humans don't fit." Theo said immediately. "Besides, I want you to help me do the same."  
  
"You need to have been studying fifth-year Transfiguration stuff for the last two months." I noted.  
  
"Done that."  
  
"You scare me sometimes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Fine, when you think you're ready for it, tell me and I'll be there to help, ok?" I said.  
  
"Ok. Now what's in that book?"  
  
"Notes."  
  
"On ...?"  
  
"On important events."  
  
"Such as?" Theo persisted.  
  
"If it ever becomes your business, I'll tell you."  
  
"Fine." that didn't sound like he was upset ... funny, you'd think he would be ... but he's not normal, is he?  
  
* * *  
  
That Wednesday, we had Defence Against the Dark Arts class first thing. I made a point of sitting in the back of the class, with Crabbe and Goyle, while Theo and Blaise sat at the front, discussing methods of disrupting the class.  
  
We could hear Moody hobbling down the hallway, a mile off. The false leg made a very distinctive clunking noise. I winced when he appeared through the door, and crossed my arms defensively - I still had the bruises from the bouncing ferret incident. I could feel his magical eye watching me, even though he was facing the other way. I shivered slightly, that man is creepy.  
  
He turned to look at us, and saw we had our books out, "Put those books away. You won't need them." he said, that damned magical eye never left me for a moment - he wasn't kidding when he said he'd keep his eye on me, was he?  
  
I put my book away, "In second year, this led to a pixie attack for the Gryffindors, and last year we met a Boggart - I'm not liking this one little bit." I muttered to Pansy who was sitting in front of me.  
  
Moody, who had his back to me, said quite clearly, "I can lip-read, you know, Mr Malfoy."  
  
I blinked, and stopped talking.  
  
"And I can assure you, there will be no magical creatures in this class, unless you have something to tell us, Mr Nott?"  
  
Theo squeaked, "What would I have to tell?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That you were plotting with your young friend here to smuggle several Blast-Ended Skrewts into my classroom." Moody replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, that ... I was kidding. Seriously, I'd never really want to carry those things anywhere." Theo answered also calmly.  
  
Moody grunted, then began to take the roll, "Bulstrode, Millicent."  
  
"Here." Milli answered.  
  
"You should say 'present', Miss Bulstrode." Moody growled, "I know your mother - she was an Auror, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Crabbe, Vincent."  
  
"Present." Crabbe said dumbly - Moody glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Feral, Catarina."  
  
"Present." Cat said from the front row.  
  
"Your father was an Auror, too, wasn't he?" Moody asked. Cat squeaked, and looked at the table. Moody sniggered and continued the roll, "Goyle, Gregory."  
  
"Present." another glare, just as he'd glared at Crabbe.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Present." I said, not meeting his gaze. He was smirking smugly. Go do obscene things with a Blast-Ended Skrewt, why don't you?  
  
"Nott, Theodore."  
  
"Present, Miss Bulstrode." Theo said happily.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Mr Nott - we wouldn't want you to mysteriously lose the ability to speak, would we?" Moody asked maliciously. Theo bit his lip, and crossed something off on a piece of parchment he had in front of him ... which Moody immediately snatched, read, and ripped up. "I don't think you will be disrupting my class, Mr Nott. I am sure Mr Malfoy can give you a good reason for that." he noted, smirking.  
  
Theo pouted as if his favourite toy had just been taken away. Moody ignored this and continued to the last name on the list, "Zabini, Blaise."  
  
"Present." Blaise said promptly. Moody gave her a mildly disgusted look - I guess he knew that her father was a Death Eater.  
  
"Now, on to the lesson." Moody announced. "Today, I will be telling you what the three most dangerous and illegal curses in existence are, and how to avoid them."  
  
"You're talking about the Unforgivable Curses?" Blaise asked, raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, I am." Moody snapped, in a 'don't interrupt me' tone.  
  
"But you can't block them." Blaise said.  
  
"I didn't say block - I said avoid." Moody snapped again.  
  
"Why are they illegal?" Theo asked, also raising his hand.  
  
"Because they could ruin you, torture you and kill you." Moody answered, very annoyed.  
  
"But so could a pocket knife, in the wrong hands, and they're not illegal." Theo noted.  
  
"That is not the point!" Moody all-but-yelled, "We are not looking at pocket knifes today - although I could tell you in detail some gruesome things I have seen done by pocket knives - we are talking about the Unforgivable Curses!"  
  
"What if, someone was going to kill someone, and someone else cast the Imperius curse on them to stop them killing the victim - is that still illegal?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes!" Moody snapped.  
  
"Or, what if someone was dying a slow and painful death and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, and someone cast AK on them to put them out of their misery?" Theo persisted.  
  
"Even Muggles do not endorse euthanasia!" Moody growled.  
  
"Ok, what if someone transfigured someone else into a chair - that's not illegal, but it's still murder." Theo insisted.  
  
"What are you getting at, Mr Nott?" Moody growled.  
  
"How do you define 'Dark Arts'?" Theo asked simply.  
  
"Illegal magic." Moody replied equally simply.  
  
"Theoretically, that's not true." Theo noted.  
  
"How is it not?" Moody snapped at me.  
  
"Dark magic draws its power from shadows, light magic draws its power from the sun. The most basic vanishing spells that we're going to learn in fifth year are dark magic ... and the Killing Curse itself is light magic." Theo said, smirking at Moody's reaction. "Ever read about Muggle near death experiences?" he asked grinning, "'I see the light!'" and he pretended to faint. Half the class started sniggering.  
  
Moody looked livid. "Enough!" he yelled angrily. Silence ... Theo sat up, no longer grinning. "You don't think you're going to get away with this sort of disruption in my class, do you, Mr Nott?"  
  
"I was just asking a question." Theo muttered.  
  
"This class is not a debating session, I am here to teach you, not to argue with you." Moody growled.  
  
"Same difference." Theo noted, regaining some of his earlier cheerfulness.  
  
"Detention." Moody said simply.  
  
"What?" Theo asked, surprised, "I thought you turned people into animals for pissing you off."  
  
"A week's worth of detentions - and watch your language." Moody amended.  
  
"Drat." Theo muttered - it seemed to me he deliberately avoided saying 'damn' instead, "I had plans if you'd turned me into a bird - you know pigeons are out to get humans? It says so in the Quibbler." he asked, grinning.  
  
"A month, Nott - detention for the next month - one more word from you, and it will be for the rest of the year!" Moody snapped.  
  
Theo shut up ... but there was a glint in his eyes that said he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Moody asked, "Ah yes ... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he hit the table violently with his palm ... everyone jumped. "You never know where or when you could be attacked ... remember ... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" everyone was watching him now like he was the one who was going to attack, who we had to be 'vigilant' of, "Now, who can tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?" he asked.  
  
Cat raised her hand first, "Cruciatus."  
  
"And what can you tell me about it, Miss Feral?" Moody asked.  
  
"It causes unbearable pain if used with the intent to harm - people have been known to go insane from over-exposure to it."  
  
"Seriously?" I asked out loud without thinking. That sounds bad - I'm not insane, am I? ... Don't answer that.  
  
"Yes." Cat said, not taking her eyes off Moody.  
  
Moody shook his head as if to break a sort-of trance, and nodded, "Yes, that has been known to happen." Cat smirked and sat back in her seat. "Can anyone else tell me another curse?"  
  
"Imperius." Pansy said, raising her hand. Moody nodded to her in a way that asked for her to tell us about it, "Total mind-control." she said simply.  
  
"Correct." Moody answered, smiling at her, "A very accurate and concise explanation of what it does. Although it is possible for the strong-minded to break the control, such an occurrence is quite rare. That's two - someone tell me the last one." Theo raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Nott." Theo spelled something out in sign-language. "What was that?" Moody asked, confused.  
  
"You told him one more word from him and he'd have detention for the rest of the year." Blaise said calmly. "And he spelled out in sign language A-V-A-D-A-K-E-D-A-V-R-A."  
  
Moody's normal eye twitched, "I see." Theo then signed something else - I don't know any sign-language beyond 'F off' and 'bullshit', so I don't know what he said. "What was that?"  
  
"He said, 'and it kills people'." Blaise said, smirking. Theo scowled at her - it seems to me he said more than that, but Blaise edited out the rude comments.  
  
Moody growled, "Mr Nott, you are allowed to speak, if you are answering my question - but no more smart-ass remarks, or else." Theo shrugged, and didn't say anything. Moody's normal eye twitched again.  
  
If Theo has anything to do with it, this class is going to be fun.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. Imperio

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Now, we all know Theo's insane, Draco's a kleptomaniac, and Cat's psychic ... here we see further evidence of all three of these.  
  
daintress: Thank you.  
  
Doublemint: Actually, I think Theo is much like Luna, we just see more of him. Thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Bob: Well, it seemed obvious if he got thrown around enough for him to be almost in tears (his eyes were watering with pain), there's at least be some injury. You're welcome.  
  
Hrei-siesn: It wasn't American Sign Language ... this isn't in America, remember? You should be wondering how Theo knew sign language, though ... oh, well *evil grin*.  
  
Elizabeth: I'd say insane, rather than brave - he'd take offence at being attributed with a Gryffindor quality.  
  
Exodia Himself: It's not suitable for a PG-13 audience, that's why I didn't say what it was. Besides, imagination is better than reading in this sort of situation - I like to leave some things to the imagination.  
  
Starre: I honestly have no clue what any of those abbreviations mean. Who says shadows don't exist though? Muggle scientists, that's who :P ... and what do they know about magic?  
  
CTKelly (Devi): You're right, I figured the impostor deserved to be hated ... besides, Draco hates all his DADA teachers (that's giving you a hint for OotP *evil grin*). I think Theo's meant to be either loved or hated ... I am glad you liked his attack on Moody/Crouch, though. I did a project like that, when I was in school ... that's why I decided to use it as part of Theo's argument.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Only when he wants to be. I dunno, I honestly hadn't planned on us meeting Milli's mom ... although the fact she's an Auror will become relevant.   
  
Druscilla Black: Theo was deliberately trying to be a pain in the arse - I can do that too, when I feel like it.  
  
dstrbd child: *proud grin* thanks ... I like it too, that's why I had Theo do that.  
  
duochang97: Like I said to Hrei-siesn, you really ought to be wondering why Theo knows sign-language *evil grin*. As for Draco's response to Harry becoming champion, well I'm writing that chapter as I publish this - it's ch13.  
  
"If it ain't nailed down, it's mine, and if I can pry it up, it ain't nailed down." -Jeremiah  
  
Chapter 8 - Imperio  
  
"Draco, what's this?" Theo asked, pulling a box out from under my bed.  
  
I pounced on him, "Nothing." I said as I tried to pry the box out of his hands.  
  
"It's something."  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"Like hell." he threw me off, and opened the box. I picked myself up and glared.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Nu uh." Theo said sifting through the contents, "Hey, this is mine!" he added, picking up a watch out of the box.  
  
"If it's not nailed down, it's mine and if I can pry it up, it's not nailed down." I said coldly.  
  
"You're a kleptomaniac?" Theo asked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A compulsive thief."  
  
"Kinda ... I like expensive stuff whether it's mine or not." I muttered, still glaring.  
  
"You've got a Hufflepuff Head Girl badge in here."  
  
"They're rare."  
  
"You had to have swiped that in first year. That's the last time we had a Hufflepuff Head Girl."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you've been nicking stuff since you got to school?"  
  
"No, it's been longer than that."  
  
"This one's still wrapped ... and it has Crabbe's name on the card?"  
  
"I took it right under his nose, and he didn't complain."  
  
"When did you do that?"  
  
"Christmas second year."  
  
"When it wasn't really him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Theo took the watch, and a ring that was shaped like a snake that so wasn't his, out of the box, and put it back under my bed, "I'll not tell anyone, but you have a problem."  
  
"I already know about it, and I don't really care." I replied, watching in amusement as he put the ring on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, where's your spy ball?" Cat asked.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because I want to spy on someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our Defence teacher."  
  
"Been there, done that." I replied calmly.  
  
"I mean the one for this year." she said deliberately.  
  
"You've not given me a name yet. The spy ball needs a name to spy on someone." I noted.  
  
"You know something, I don't know his real name."  
  
"Alastor Moody."  
  
"Uh huh ... gimme the spy ball." Cat insisted.  
  
"Fine, fine - I'll cast the spy charm on him tomorrow, and you can watch him undress all you want."  
  
"Ewewewewewewewwww! Draco, you are perverted!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Video. Constant vigilance, my ass." I said smugly as Moody passed me in the corridor.  
  
"I thought he said he was keeping his eye on you?" Blaise asked.  
  
"He's too busy paying attention to the Gryffindor with two left everything." I said smugly.  
  
"You mean Longbottom?"  
  
"Who else would I mean?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"He can fly straight ... much as I wish he couldn't."  
  
* * *  
  
Cat sat down next to me, in the boys' dorm ... Theo was hanging upside down from my Nimbus 2001, which he had hovering over his bed, trying to look like a vampire - the blood-pop helped that image a great deal - but he was actually watching us.  
  
"You put the spy charm on him?" Cat asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
She tapped the spy ball and said, "Alastor Moody." the spy ball made a sort-of honking noise and flashed red before going clear again. "What was that?" Cat asked surprised.  
  
"The name's not stored ... that's weird - I know I put the charm on him." I said, frowning.  
  
"Can't you search the stored names for him?" Theo asked, his eyes appeared to be closed, but I still know he was watching us.  
  
"Actually, I can." I muttered, tapping the spy ball, and saying, "Next. It'll go in chronological order of casting the spy charm." A pile of dust in a deserted room - I'm guessing that's what's left of Quirrell. I tapped the spy ball again and repeated, "Next." The third floor corridor, which was no longer forbidden and had many students walking up and down it. "Next." Cat ... sitting right next to me ... with the spy ball, repeating the image into infinity - cute. "Next." the second floor corridor outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom - which was, as usual, deserted. "Next." Hermione, who was sitting in the Library, with a book open in front of her, and transfiguring bottle caps into badges that said 'SPEW' on them.  
  
"Why is she making those?" Cat asked confused.  
  
"I have no clue - maybe she wants everyone to vomit?" I suggested, dismissing it as unimportant, and tapping the spy ball again, "Next. There, that's him." I said, as Moody appeared, sitting in the staff room, talking to Sinistra about something to do with grading practical work.  
  
"Can you ask the spy ball what his name is?" Cat asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I was right." Cat said triumphantly.  
  
"About what?" I asked. Theo had now given up all pretence of sleeping like that, and was paying close attention to us.  
  
"It's not Moody." Cat said simply.  
  
"Looks like him, though." I noted.  
  
"There were two people in second year who looked like your thugs, Draco." Cat noted.  
  
Theo suddenly fell off the broom, landing headfirst on his bed. The broom flew over and landed next to me - if it had been able to, I feel sure it would have stuck its tongue out at Theo. "Why'd you think it wasn't him?" Theo asked, sitting up.  
  
"I just had a bad feeling about him - he's got a black aura, Aurors don't have that much evil around them. Even Quirrell had a more confused aura, not pure black." Cat said, looking worried.  
  
"So who is it?" I asked, hoping she knew - what with her visions, I'd not be surprised.  
  
"I have no idea." she said, shrugging ... damn it.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the week went by without incident - I watched Moody with as much vigilance as he keeps saying to watch everyone with, but he didn't do anything suspicious. Cat continued to use my spy ball on a regular basis, but never caught him doing anything suspicious, and she eventually stopped spying on him when my prediction came true and she caught him undressing - she claimed to be traumatised, and said she sincerely hoped what she had been traumatised by was the result of a really nasty hex during the war, and that not all men were like that or she'd become a lesbian. That sounded really bad. I spent the rest of the day laughing because of it. Thankfully, I hadn't seen whatever she was talking about.  
  
Our next Defence class was quite interesting ... "Today, I will be casting the Imperius Curse on each of you, to show you what it feels like, and see if any of you can fight it." I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say what was on my mind ('it'll make a nice change from the Cruciatus').  
  
"Um, sir ... that's illegal." Blaise noted.  
  
"Yeah," Milli said, "You can't use those on humans."  
  
"Technically ..." Pansy said nervously, "According to my Defence book - you can use Imperius if you have the victim's consent."  
  
"I'm not giving anyone consent to have complete control over me." Blaise said coldly.  
  
"If you want to learn the hard way, you can leave now - I'll see you next class." Moody said as if he didn't care. "If you want to know what you're facing, you can stay." Theo looked like he was considering walking out, but seemed to think better of it. No one left.  
  
I made a point to be last in the line to be cursed ... and I watched as Blaise did an elaborate tap-dance on the table ... Cat sang 'Holding Out For A Hero' (Bonnie Tyler is a witch ... all the best singers and bands are) perfectly in tune - something she's never been able to do before ... Pansy slow-danced with thin air ... Crabbe ran around the room barking and chasing his imaginary tail ... Goyle impersonated a gorilla - not much difference there then ... Milli recited the A section of the Latin dictionary, word for word ... Theo did nothing "It didn't work, sir - you sure you said it right?" Theo asked grinning.  
  
"How the -?" Moody asked confused.  
  
"I didn't do anything - you must have messed up sir." Theo said calmly.  
  
"Imperio!" nothing happened - Theo just stood there grinning manically. "You ... you're immune?"  
  
"I'm what, sir?" Theo asked still grinning.  
  
"You're immune - some people are immune to mind-control spells, and don't even need to fight them off - there hasn't been a recorded case of total immunity in centuries." Moody said stunned.  
  
"Cool." Theo said, still grinning.  
  
Moody sighed, and beckoned me forward, "Imperio." I felt this sort of light-headed happy floaty feeling, like the real world didn't matter anymore ... it felt nice. Then I heard a distant voice in my mind, saying 'just say "I am a ferret" ... just say it'. This isn't real ... 'just say it' ... no, this is wrong ... 'say it!'  
  
"I am ... not going to say that." I said. The floating sensation faded, but something still didn't feel right.  
  
Moody seemed surprised, "Well done, Mr Malfoy - you resisted the curse." I heard some applause from the rest of the class (started by Theo), but it still seemed quite distant. "Tell me, how did you beat the curse so easily?" Moody asked.  
  
"That was 'easy'?" I asked ... then answered, "I just knew it wasn't real. It was like a dream."  
  
"Do you often have lucid dreams?" Moody asked.  
  
"The ones I remember, yes." I said warily ... I was currently considering pinching myself in case I was still dreaming.  
  
"That explains the analogy." Moody muttered, "Will you tell everyone what I tried to make you say?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said smirking. I blinked, and the floating sensation was gone completely. Reality hit me almost painfully - the difference between the real world and the happy fantasy of the Imperius curse was so much that I could barely stay standing.  
  
Moody smirked too, "Well done. You can sit down now."  
  
* * *  
  
"How come you're immune?" I asked Theo as we left that class.  
  
"Reality's a nice place but since I don't live there he couldn't pull me out of it." Theo said smirking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm out of touch with the real world enough already that trying to pull me away from reality to control me won't work." Theo reiterated.  
  
"I still don't get it." I replied.  
  
"I'm insane, so the curse wouldn't work on me." Theo said.  
  
"Now that makes sense." I said.  
  
"the Veela and Dementors didn't affect me for the same reason." Theo noted, grinning.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. Muggle Studies

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is filling time that GoF seemed to miss out altogether. Between the first DADA class and the other schools arriving. I felt there should be some padding there (says she who wishes OotP was a longer book).  
  
Starre: I really don't have time to watch any more TV ... sorry.  
  
Exodia Himself: No ... he might be confusing to a Legilimens, but think about this - Voldemort's insane too - so no, not immune to that.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Thank you.  
  
Vu: What AU are you reading? Any more Draco/Hermione than what I've already done (plus the Yule Ball) isn't really possible when I'm sticking to canon.  
  
Andraste: Thank you ... I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Akuma-sama: What was the twitch for? And how did you forget about Theo? Cat doesn't know who he is or what he's up to ... but she does know he's not who he looks like, and she got a hint that the Cruciatus Curse was involved (see ch7 where they were talking about the Unforgivables). That quote wasn't mine anyway *shrugs* I guess you can use it.  
  
Devi: About the fact he's insane making him immune to mind-control? Yes he's telling the truth. The scary thing is he knows he's insane so he can adjust his behaviour accordingly and get away with it in normal society without getting committed ... I'm the same (seriously - no kidding). I like rambling reviews ... although I can't think of anything to say in response to it. I just got around to reading the reviews for the Lockhart Quiz, and I never wrote any essay about Weasley.  
  
duochang97: Cat only knows he's not who he looks like - she doesn't know who he is, or what he's up to. Luna's not insane, she's just odd - the Imperius may or may not work on her ... depending on if JKR says it works on her or not. Draco was not better at it than Harry - he just had a different way of resisting the curse - Harry thought "I don't really want to do this, silly thing to do" ... Draco on the other hand thought "this isn't real, this is a trick, I'm not stupid enough to fall for it" both, you might note, thought the curse-caster was stupid.  
  
dstrbd child: The fact Theo knows he's insane is the only reason he's not been committed to the mental ward of St Mungos. *sighs* when will people realise I'm not trying to write Draco as better than Harry? They're equal, sorta. Harry does have amazingly good luck while Draco has determination to get what he wants, and Harry is a bit better at Quidditch while Draco's a bit better at schoolwork, but all in all they're sorta-equal ... except for Harry's whole "powers the Dark Lord knows not" thing, but with Lucius as a father it's not surprising Draco's a bit unloved. I'm rambling *shuts up*.  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah, well I saw him nicking something in the CoS movie, and had to use it. Thank you so much! I was hoping someone'd get that trick Moody tried to pull - yay!  
  
Bob: Draco is not a Mary-bloody-Sue! For a start he's a guy. But other than that *sighs* he's Harry's closest school rival -it stands to reason that he is close to Harry's level. Plus my version of Draco is very willful, and always gets HIS way, he wouldn't like to be controlled like that, and is determined enough not to be. And anyway, even Crouch Sr eventually learned to resist the curse a bit - Draco has cast the curse on small animals, he knows how it works. As for finding out about Moody, Cat only knows he's not who he appears to be, and there's a lot of dark magic in his aura - that's it - reason to be suspicious, nothing else. *sighs* sorry if I sounded pissy, I was just trying to counter the points you made ... I really do appreciate constructive criticism, it's just I thought I was right this time.  
  
Dragona 2007: Erm ... I don't remember saying I'd do Severitus Challenge ... I did try to write it, but I failed miserably. Sorry.  
  
"those of us who fail History ... are doomed to repeat it in summer-school" -BtVS  
  
Chapter 9 - Muggle Studies  
  
I sat down next to Cat, in the common room, "Want to use the spy ball again?" I asked smirking evilly.  
  
"No thanks." she said, not looking at me.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Divination homework." Cat replied, "Do you think she'll like it if I say our Defence teacher will meet a grizzly end? I think it'll happen."  
  
"If you See it, say it." I said, shrugging.  
  
"The problem is, this teacher doesn't have real Sight - she liked horror stories ... Dementors, that'll work." and she started writing quickly.  
  
"You have a frightening imagination." I noted.  
  
"I didn't make that up." Cat said ominously.  
  
"That's good - serve him right." I muttered - I still have a couple of the bruises from the ferret incident.  
  
"Don't you have to be in Muggle Studies in five minutes?" Cat asked calmly.  
  
I just made it to class in time. Crabbe and Goyle weren't taking this class anymore, because they failed it last year.  
  
"I'm going to go easy on you all, because I know perfectly well your other teachers are piling on the homework for OWLs." Professor Savage said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Theo said loudly.  
  
Professor Savage smiled - he likes and encourages the troublemakers to a point - it's a good strategy for an authority figure, really. "Instead of many essays and deadlines, I am going to give you a project each term, which you can do in your own time, and fit in around your schedule - it's a Muggle-originated teaching strategy, and it's supposed to help you learn responsibilities by organising your own workload - it works." he said, levitating pieces of parchment out to each of us, "Your assignment is written on this parchment, including set dates when you will be required to show up for this class. Other than those dates, this class period is now a free period during which you can work on your project, other homework, or play Quidditch with the Giant Squid. It's your choice ... it's also your grades. Class dismissed."  
  
As we left class, I read the assignment, "Five rolls of parchment on a specialist Muggle profession of our choice, information to be gathered from Muggle sources." I read, "Oh crap."  
  
"Well, on the bright side, it's all we have to do for this class all term - History's been giving us a roll a week." Theo said cheerfully.  
  
"Where are we supposed to find 'Muggle sources'?" I asked.  
  
"Muggle-born friends?" Theo suggested.  
  
"I don't have any." I replied.  
  
"What about Granger?" Theo asked, grinning.  
  
"I am NOT going to ask her to help me with a school project - it would be embarrassing." I said coldly.  
  
"She'd like it - it'd show you had some humility."  
  
"I don't, though."  
  
"We know this, Draco ... but trust me, girls like it when you need something."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Are you dating her, or something?"  
  
"Something."  
  
* * *  
  
During the Muggle Studies period, the next week, Theo and I could be found in the Library, finishing our Transfiguration essays, "Think this'll do?" Theo asked.  
  
"If you put enough errors in your copying of my work, yes." I said, smirking.  
  
"Who says I copied you?" Theo asked, affronted.  
  
"You kept peering over my shoulder every few minutes."  
  
"Oh. You saw that, did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Charms. Then Potions. Then History. And they're all due tomorrow." I said, reading off the list I'd made of homework to do.  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
"At least we finished the Transfiguration in time for this afternoon's class."  
  
"True ... when are we gonna do our Muggle Studies project, though?"  
  
"You're not going to get Granger to help you too?" I asked.  
  
"It was my idea." Theo whined.  
  
"Use the Slytherin Mudblood." I replied.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow after classes - without the Quidditch practice, we have the weekend free to catch up on homework."  
  
"Fun, fun, fun." Theo muttered sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, I had told Crabbe and Goyle to "be good henchmen and go away and practice henching for a while." Cat and Blaise had been bribed to give Pansy a makeover - that'd keep them all busy for a good few hours. Theo made himself elsewhere - I have no idea where he went, or what he was doing. I was in the Library, alone. Noctowl had been sent to deliver a letter to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Mere minutes passed before Hermione appeared. "How did your owl get into my room? All the windows were locked." she asked immediately.  
  
"He can get into anything, if he wants to. I still don't know how he got the bag of owl treats out of my locked trunk." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, what did you want? Do you know what would happen if someone had recognised your owl giving me a letter?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
"Who could have recognised him?" I asked casually.  
  
"Harry, or Ron." she replied immediately.  
  
"He delivered to your room - boys can't get into the girls dorms. Theo found this out to his expense in first year."  
  
She scowled, "Fine, then ... what did you want?"  
  
"To ask you for some help with a project."  
  
"What sort of project? I'm not getting involved in anything illegal, am I?" she asked warily.  
  
"It's a school project - look." I handed her the parchment Professor Savage gave me. She looked over it and smirked. "Will you help me?" I asked trying to sound plaintive.  
  
"I think I will, yes." she said, still smirking, "What Muggle profession are you going to research?"  
  
"I have no idea, yet. Whichever one is easiest for you to help me research." I replied.  
  
"Dentists." Hermione answered immediately.  
  
"What are dentists?" I asked.  
  
"They fix problems with teeth." Hermione replied, "Both my parents are dentists."  
  
I blinked, "And your teeth are still like that?" I asked.  
  
She glared at me, "My teeth aren't that bad!" she snapped, "And I'm waiting until I'm older, so I can have proper dental treatment." she folded her arms across her chest and huffed.  
  
"I didn't mean to insult you." I said quietly.  
  
"Well, maybe you should learn to think before you speak, Malfoy." she retorted, still huffing.  
  
I sighed, "I'll try. I can't make any promises, though."  
  
She looked at me funny, "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always say or do the last thing I expect you to." she said, a bit confused, "Well, when you're not trying to show off for your bodyguards, anyway."  
  
"They're not my bodyguards. They're the children of my father's bodyguards, and they're brain-dead enough to think I want or need them hanging around."  
  
Hermione sniggered, "I think I just made my point - that was the last thing anyone would ever expect you to say about those two."  
  
"Except Theo - you can't surprise him."  
  
"This says you need to gather information from Muggle sources. I'm not a Muggle." she said, turning her attention back to the project.  
  
"But you have connections to Muggles. That's why I asked you."  
  
"Well, I could owl my parents and ask them to send me some leaflets and books about their work." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"That sounds like a good start." I said, smiling.  
  
"If Professor Savage helped, I might be able to arrange for you to meet one of them, to talk about -"  
  
"No thanks." I said quickly. I had about as much interest in discussing her parents' work with them than I guessed she had in discussing my father's 'hobbies' with him. That is to say: none.  
  
"Well, will the paperwork be enough?" she asked. "It's a five-roll project."  
  
"As long as all of the books you get for me are Muggle books, I'm sure I can do something with it." I said, sighing slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Why would anything be wrong?" I said defensively.  
  
"The way you sighed, there."  
  
"I have a lot of other homework to deal with ... plus two personal projects I haven't had time to even think about yet. I'm wondering when I'll get time to deal with this as well." I answered honestly.  
  
"I have the same problem. The days seem to fly by."  
  
"Well, considering you spent half of last year in two places at once, I'm not surprised." I said, smirking.  
  
"You -"  
  
"Know about the time-turner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How old are you now?" I asked quietly.  
  
"What?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"How many hours did you turn back? How many more days did you have last year? How much older are you now than your birthday would say?"  
  
"Oh ... I didn't keep count." she muttered, blushing.  
  
"I would have." I said quietly.  
  
"I turned fifteen in September." she said, "But I don't know what the time-turner did to it."  
  
I looked at her for a minute. "It doesn't really matter, anyway ... I was just curious."  
  
She shrugged, "I'll get those books for you." she said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you." I said, also standing.  
  
"You'd better get back to that other homework, Malfoy. Wouldn't want you to lose second place, would we?" she asked, smirking.  
  
I scowled, "Whatever you say, Mudblood."  
  
"Ferret." she was still smirking - the Mudblood remark hadn't fazed her in the slightest. On the other hand, the ferret remark still hurt. I glanced around to see there was no one else here, then pulled my shirt up to reveal the bruises that were just starting to fade, "That hurt, you know." I said simply.  
  
"Every time you call me Mudblood, I'll call you ferret." she said calmly, but there was a faint frown that looked like worry or concern, hiding under a really weak mask of indifference.  
  
I shrugged, fixing my shirt, and taking a step towards her, and leaning over the table that was between us, "I'm not your enemy, Granger."  
  
"Are you my friend, then?" she asked.  
  
"No. But you don't need to hurt me."  
  
"I don't particularly want to ... unless you insult my friends."  
  
I shrugged, and walked away, "Too bad." I said, over my shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 9 


	10. Family Trees and Blood Traitors

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: People have been asking me what Draco will do when he finds out he's related to Sirius Black. People have also been asking me if Draco spies on Hermione undressing. The answers to both of these (sorta) are in this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thank you, glad you like Theo - he's one of my favourite characters ... but why do you think Hermione's attitude is curious?  
  
angelkas: How far did he pull up his shirt? Just enough to show the bruise - which wasn't far above his waist - why, did you think it could in any way be interpreted as obscene? Erm, rules were made to be broken, deary. Well, I heard the line on TV somewhere about henching - it's not a real word, it's a joke on the word henchmen. Erm, one personal project is the Animagus thing, the other you'll find out about when everyone else does.  
  
Bob: About Hermione keeping track of the hours ... she was a bit distracted with getting to her classes on time and homeworks and stuff ... plus at the time I wrote that, I couldn't be bothered adding it up ... then mom did the math for me, so it'll be in ch15.  
  
jinjo: Thank you. I actually don't like And The Hay Said Slytherin much - I'm still debating taking it off ff.net. I do plan to keep writing, but when I finish OotP I will have to wait for the next book ... and may have to go back and edit again. Draco's reaction at the Hallowe'en feast is funny (I've written it already). Glad you liked Theo/Luna - I wrote Theo's character before I read Luna, and they just seemed perfect for each other.  
  
Starre: huh?  
  
Devi: Nah, not cutting anything out, just adding more in. You must have been thinking of something else. Five rolls of parchment isn't that bad an assignment length, actually - History's had them doing a roll a week. Hermione was too distracted to keep track of how many hours she'd turned back after the first couple of weeks. It's Ron's birthday that's in March.  
  
duochang97: Huh? What do you mean about teeth? Luna will be featured in this fic more, don't worry.  
  
Exodia Himself: No, she is not a year older - she didn't use it every hour, twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, did she? She's about a month older.  
  
Princess of Darkness: Possessive? Huh? Oh ... um, yeah. Glad you liked.  
  
dstrbd child: *shrugs* I like Draco better too.  
  
Elizabeth: I actually like Cho as a character, just not as Harry's girlfriend ... she will be appearing in this fic, again - you have been warned. You know, I actually know a man named Maurice Savage, and he is a professor - he's who this character is based on.  
  
Corundum Advance: Thank you muchly - that's sorta where my math led to, but it helps to have someone confirm it.  
  
"My greatest contribution to this world could very well be the decision NOT to breed." -Odyssey 5  
  
Chapter 10 - Family Trees and Blood Traitors  
  
'TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT  
  
The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be  
  
arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th October. Lessons will  
  
end half an hour early. Students will return their bags  
  
and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of  
  
the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.'  
  
"That's next week." Theo said grinning.  
  
"Only a week away!" a random Hufflepuff nearby said loudly, "I wonder if Cedric knows ..."  
  
"Diggory shouldn't enter." Cat said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" Theo asked.  
  
"He just shouldn't." Cat said shrugging.  
  
"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Weasley shouted for everyone to overhear.  
  
"He's not an idiot, you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. I've heard he's a really good student - AND he's a prefect." Hermione said almost as loudly, and nodded as if that was that.  
  
"You only like him because he's handsome." Weasley said nastily.  
  
"Weasley noticed?" Theo whispered to me, trying not to snigger.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Weasley coughed something that sounded distinctly like "Lockhart."  
  
Potter made a quick exit at this point, leaving his friends to make a scene without him.  
  
"I do not like Lockhart anymore!" Hermione snapped loudly.  
  
"Yeah, right." Weasley replied sarcastically.  
  
"If I liked people just on looks, I'd be in love with Malfoy!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Hey, I'm standing right here!" I shouted at her, then added for good measure, "I don't need a Mudblood drooling over me, thank you very much."  
  
Weasley turned to glare at me ... Hermione blushed slightly but recovered her composure quickly, "I said IF I liked people just on looks ... no sane person would ever want a rotten ferret like you!" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Aww, well, Draco ... looks like you're stuck with me." Theo said grinning.  
  
"Shut up, you." I muttered to Theo, then shrugged, "That's your opinion, Granger. Not everyone's as self-righteous as you." and I walked off - I had the last word, even if it was admitting that I am an evil git. Because everyone knows I'm an evil git, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the first time in my life I've deliberately not attended a class I'm supposed to." I said, a little bit nervous of getting caught.  
  
"Technically it's not a class." Theo noted.  
  
"Yeah, it's after school hours, it's extra-credit for those who WANT to do it." Blaise agreed.  
  
"And we don't want to." Pansy added, cringing.  
  
"Definitely not." Milli confirmed. Crabbe and Goyle nodded dumbly in agreement. Cat shrugged, she wasn't in that class anyway.  
  
"I mean ... we won't get detention for it." Theo added, sounding like that was a negative side to the situation.  
  
"Theo's right." Blaise said, "He can't force us to do extra credit just because he wants someone to help him baby-sit his pet monsters."  
  
"Let the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors do it, I'd rather fail Care of Magical Creatures." Pansy said firmly.  
  
"I'd rather not fail ... but I refuse to go near those things." I said.  
  
"Exactly." Milli agreed.  
  
We were skipping the extra time with the Blast-Ended Skrewts that Hagrid had asked us to do. I don't care if he threatened to impersonate Moody and turn me into a ferret, he can't do magic anyway. Besides, we needed to finish our other homework, as well.  
  
* * *  
  
That Wednesday, I was sitting in the common room - I was just finishing the last homework on my list (Transfiguration), when the Slytherin Mudblood came in leading two terrified looking first year girls. Reana De Vil and Darla Vance. He looked around, seeing no one else here, and led them over to me, "Help me."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I have no clue how to deal with hysterical girls."  
  
"Neither have I." I said simply. I looked at the girls - Darla was whimpering, and Reana was muttering something about evil Squibs. "What happened?"  
  
"I heard Filch yelling, and when I looked around the corner, I saw these two like this, being yelled at. Snape told Filch to leave them alone, Filch wasn't happy about that - dunno what he thought they did. But Snape had to go because some fifth year Ravenclaw came and told him one of his fifth years was in the Hospital Wing after a Charms class gone wrong ... so I was the only Slyth left anywhere near the scene, and these two were in hysterics." the Mudblood said, very quickly.  
  
"You talk a lot, don't you?" I muttered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your name, anyway?" I asked him.  
  
"Jake Browning."  
  
"Right ... go up to the Great Hall and try to find one of the girls - preferably Pansy." I said. He nodded and left the room, glad to be rid of the responsibility of trying to calm hysterical first year girls.  
  
I directed the two girls to sit down near the fire, "Reana?" I asked the slightly less hysterical of the two.  
  
Reana looked at me, "How do you know my name?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I listened to the Sorting ceremony this year." I answered, "Why was Filch yelling at you?"  
  
"We ... we forgot to wipe our feet coming into the castle." Darla whimpered quietly.  
  
"That's all?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"He was shouting so loud I thought my ears were going to explode." Reana added.  
  
"The Squib is getting worse every year." I muttered.  
  
"It was terrifying." Darla whispered.  
  
"You need to remember something, when you're dealing with him." I said quietly, "You can use magic, and he can't - you're better than him. Even if you're only first years. That's why he hates students - he's just jealous." I said.  
  
"He's horrible." Darla muttered, she had pulled her knees up in front of her, wrapped her arms around them, and was rocking back and forth like a scared three year old.  
  
Reana gave Darla a worried look, then looked back to me - she at least seemed calmer, "Who are you?" she asked me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, you're related to me." she said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." I said distantly, watching as Pansy appeared, and started cooing over Darla, quickly leading her off to the girls' dorms, Darla was already smiling and giggling happily. I swear whatever it is about Pansy that makes her giggle like that is contagious. That's why I don't let her get too close to me when she's giggling like that.  
  
"Your father's great great great grandfather's sister was my great great great great grandmother ... and my paternal grandfather's sister married your maternal grandfather's brother." Reana told me, when Pansy and Darla were gone.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, "I knew about the connection on my father's side ... but I didn't know about the other one."  
  
"My father, Damien De Vil's aunt, Cruella, married Tiberius Black - Tiberius' younger brother, Veridius, had three daughters - one by his first wife Kiara Moon, and two by his second wife, Nala Nymphadora. His youngest daughter is your mother."  
  
"I never knew anything about my mother's side, beyond the fact one of my aunts is in Azkaban - all I really know is the Malfoy line." I said quietly.  
  
"I memorised all the family trees related to me, even the blood-traitors." Reana said proudly.  
  
"Can you tell me about my mother's family?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Reana said, sitting up straighter, and seeming very pleased that someone showed an interest in the information she had memorised, "Her half-sister Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, and they both got sent to Azkaban, along with Rodolphus' brother Rabastan, and Bartemius Crouch Jr, for torturing some Auror and her husband after You-Know-Who vanished. Your mother's sister Andromeda married a Muggle-born Auror named Tonks, and had a daughter who was named after her grandmother."  
  
"Nala?" I asked.  
  
"No ... Nymphadora."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"She's older than you are."  
  
"I still pity someone with that -" I thought for a second, "You said Tonks?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I think I've met her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me more." I said hopefully.  
  
"Well, your great uncle, Tiberius Black, had two sons ... Regulus - he died in the service of You-Know-Who ... and Sirius -"  
  
"Sirius Black?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, you're his first cousin once removed."  
  
"You learn something new every day." I muttered, surprised.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you any more?" Reana asked.  
  
"No thanks. Any more surprises I might die of shock." I said quietly.  
  
She giggled, "And I thought you were supposed to cheer me up?"  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, it did. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I hope to talk to you again soon. Now, I have some dungbombs with Filch's name on them." she said grinning evilly as she left the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Cat kept giving me dirty looks as I watched my spy ball, "Who are you spying on, anyway?" she asked - the way I had carefully put my book around the spy ball, no one could see what I was watching.  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in." I muttered.  
  
"You're not watching Moody undressing, are you?" she asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Not Moody, no." I said, with an equally evil grin.  
  
She blinked, "You're watching Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's she doing?" and suddenly Cat was looking over my shoulder.  
  
"Nothing interesting - making those stupid badges again." I said, smirking at her reaction, "Why, did you think I was watching her doing something obscene?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
"Then why were you so keen to see what I was watching?" I asked, still grinning.  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, "She's not bad looking."  
  
I blinked, "Are you gay?"  
  
"No. I think I might be bi, though."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Draco." she said, smirking.  
  
"I won't, don't worry ... I just found out the other day - you're my cousin."  
  
"I'm your what, now?"  
  
"You're my second cousin - my mother is Sirius Black's cousin."  
  
"I never knew that." Cat said quietly.  
  
I shrugged, and turned off the spy ball - what sane teenage girl goes up to her room, late at night, to make badges that say 'SPEW' on them?  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 10 


	11. Durmstrang

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: My beta's not got back to me in time, so I uploaded it without her - I'm not sure, but I think her email's screwed. Theo's cousin - let's just say, he fits in well with her family. As for the other Durmstrang girl, well I just liked her name :P ... and I apologise if I'm rubbish at writing accents.  
  
jinjo: What exactly are you referring to by "figuring everything out now"?  
  
Professor Mayvero: Thanks for the offer, but I don't have the time.  
  
Some person who can't remember her FF.net password: Cute name. Glad you like.  
  
Druscilla Black: Thanks, glad you like it - I had those blood-lines I came up with in my head for ages, just waiting for that chapter.  
  
duochang97: Well, Cat is a Seer ... but she still doesn't get visions that tell her anything useful. As for the teeth, I have that scene already written in ch14 ... and the aftermath of it in ch15 ... yes, it was in the fourth book, and I took great glee in writing it from Draco's POV ... almost as much fun as the ferret scene and Draco's reaction to Potter's name coming out of the Goblet.  
  
Starre: Um ... there was a tapestry in the Black house, in OotP, that clearly said Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were Sirius and Regulus' cousins ... although Regulus was Sirius' younger brother, and I made it sound like he was an older brother ... but that was just for the purpose of maintaining some suspense. And have I ever mentioned, you're nuts ... why are all my reviewers insane? (and look who's talking, here) ... although I do mean insane in a good way.  
  
angelkas: Wondering if what? I wanna know. Um, Sirius is actually Narcissa's cousin - it says so in OotP - I'd have thought everyone would have worked out that Cat and Draco are second cousins, by now. As for Cruella ... think about it this way - Sirius is a dog, not a Dalmatian but still a dog, and his mother hates him - it made sense to me.  
  
Simply Myself: *blinks innocently* Akuma-Sama's influence? I have no idea what you mean *hides the plans to use The Dark Magic Lexicon in her story*. Sorry, at least it's not too bad a song - I had Barbie Girl stuck in my head for weeks, once *shudders*. I do try to end on a funny line/cliffhanger (whichever's more convenient) every chapter. No, she's not noticed anything wrong ... you see, Draco has inside information Hermione doesn't. Wow - well, I guess the Quibbler does surpass itself, doesn't it? I wasn't smoking anything ... I was high on caffeine, but then again I always am. I was particularly proud of the ferret scene *bows*. Hehe, Theo's good, isn't he? That reasoning made sense to me, too - don't worry. *blinks* a musical? I tried writing Harry Potter the musical, but it didn't work out without real music and actors, like BtVS did. What, prey tell, was the sick idea you had?  
  
yousuck: I really don't care if you like my writing or not, what confuses me is why on Earth you read this far if you think this story sucks? And aren't you contradicting yourself by saying ATHSS was really good right after you said I'm the worst author ever? Make up your mind before speaking it.  
  
Devi: Yeah, I don't see how anyone can say Draco's not handsome. Yes, I was remembering 101 Dalmatians ... Sirius is a dog, and his mother hates him, it made sense to me. It's not that she has too much time on her hands, it's that she's too good at time-management, after third year. Well, Draco was raised to be the Malfoy heir, Lucius didn't really give a damn about teaching Draco his mother's family line beyond the fact Narcissa is of pure magical blood.  
  
Princess of Darkness: I made up several names, but not all of them ... the names I made up are: Damien De Vil, Tiberius Black, Veridius Black, Kiara Moon, Nala Nymphadora, and I took Cruella De Vil's name from 101 Dalmations. And I have almost as good a memory for statistical facts regarding fanfics ... but for some reason my memory of real life sucks. And what hetrosexual teenage boy with a spy-ball wouldn't use it to watch girls undress?  
  
Elizabeth: Well, I'm not featuring the Cho/Harry pairing highly in this fic ... actually, it's non-existant, because Draco is unaware of Potter's little crush. He thinks - and I quote what he told me himself - "Potter and the Weaslette are made for each other ... the hero and the hero-worshipper ... unless he's gay, then he should go for Creepy Creevy". Well, that line you liked seems like something Hermione actually would say, even if I weren't doing a D/Hr ship.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Who would spend that much time on family trees? A pureblood, whose parents are too obsessed with their lineage. And how was Hermione being flirtatious?  
  
Exodia Himself: The point of that last line: "what sane teenage girl goes up to her room, late at night, to make badges that say 'SPEW' on them?" was that it was meant to be connected to Hermione saying "... no sane person would ever want a rotten ferret like you!" *evil grin*.  
  
"Is your brain big enough to get your feelings hurt? ... me neither" -Malcolm in the Middle  
  
Chapter 11 - Durmstrang  
  
After potions class that Friday, Theo was literally skipping around happily, "Who fed you sugar?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"No one. I just got an owl this morning, is all." Theo said, still prancing around like a hyperactive Cornish Pixie ... I briefly considered strangling him to see if he'd turn the right colour.  
  
"You don't usually get this excited over an owl. I'd worry if you did." I said, smirking.  
  
"My cousin's gonna be here for the Tournament." Theo said, as if that explained it.  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
"I'll introduce you." When we got outside, to wait for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to arrive, Theo stood next to me, "And another thing." he said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
"Krum. He's coming over with them too."  
  
"Krum? As in the Bulgarian Seeker?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Yep. My cousin told me so."  
  
"I see." I said, sceptical of anything Theo or his supposed cousin had to say until I saw for myself.  
  
Just then, I heard Dumbledore's voice, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"  
  
"Where?" several other students asked.  
  
"There!" a Ravenclaw sixth year shouted, pointing over the forest. I couldn't make out what it was, but there were several guesses from the first years shouted out for all to hear, from a dragon to a flying house. It wasn't any of these, though. It was a giant winged-horse drawn carriage. Now whether you take that as giant winged-horses, or the carriage they were pulling was giant, either way, you'd be right.  
  
"Only thing wrong with that carriage." Theo said, wrinkling his nose, "Who would ever pick that colour?" It was powder blue.  
  
"I agree." I muttered, watching as a boy got out of the carriage and pulled down the steps properly.  
  
Then a woman the size of Hagrid stepped out. As she stepped away from the carriage, into the light, I could see that she at least wasn't as bad looking at Hagrid - she appeared to have made an effort on her appearance, hair pulled back tightly, and dressed entirely in black. She was still scary, but at least she had fashion-sense.  
  
Prompted by Dumbledore, most of the students began to applaud. I reluctantly join in the applause only when Theo elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
The woman walked over to Dumbledore, and held out her hand ... Dumbledore is not a short man, and he hardly had to bend to kiss this woman's hand. "My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Dumbly-dorr. I 'ope I find you well?" she replied, with a strong French accent.  
  
"On excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"My pupils." Madame Maxime said, gesturing to the group of boys and girls behind her. I hadn't noticed them ... the wannabe-giantess had held my attention quite effectively. They were all shivering - well, it's not the warmest weather here, and they're certainly not dressed appropriately. "'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Maxime asked.  
  
"He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"Warm up, I think. But ze 'orses -"  
  
"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them, the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other - er - charges." Dumbledore said tactfully. I have no doubt that the Blast-Ended Skrewts tried to kill something/someone they shouldn't have.  
  
"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling." Maxime said, "Zey are very strong ..."  
  
"I assure you, that Hagrid will be well up to the job." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"Very well." Maxime said, bowing slightly, "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single malt whiskey?" Must be really high-class horses, at that rate. I've read about magical creatures, bred specifically, that drink alcohol as an energy source, and are unaffected by it - it's a sign of good taste to have creatures like that. Naturally, the Blast-Ended Skrewts won't touch alcohol.  
  
"It will be attended to." Dumbledore said, also bowing.  
  
"Come." Maxime said, waving a hand imperiously, to lead her students inside.  
  
"How are Durmstrang getting here?" I asked Theo.  
  
"Nes said to watch the lake. But she didn't say what to watch for." Theo said, looking out at the lake.  
  
"'Nes'?" I asked.  
  
"My cousin. You'll like her." Theo said. A few minutes later, "Here they come." he whispered.  
  
I was also watching the lake, and saw ripples from the centre, quickly turning into a whirlpool. "What the hell?" I asked quietly.  
  
The other students were just spotting it now, as the Gryffindor brat who commentates Quidditch matches yelled out, "The lake!" to draw everyone else's attention.  
  
"I have no clue." Theo said, "Nes does like to keep people guessing."  
  
"I like her already." I muttered, as a mast appeared out of the whirlpool.  
  
The mast was quickly followed by the rest of a ship. It was eerie and creepy looking - that must be Durmstrang, then. Once it had fully surfaced, it drifted towards the bank as if being blown by the breeze. When it hit the bank, a plank was lowered, down which people began to disembark. The taller figure in the lead had to be Karkaroff - he was wearing better furs than the students, and had the 'I'm an evil Death Eater' air about him. Seriously, you can tell. "Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" he called out too-jovially, as he walked briskly towards the man he was addressing.  
  
"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore answered.  
  
Karkaroff shook Dumbledore's hand, "Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good ... Viktor, come along, into the warmth ... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold ..." Dumbledore didn't seem to mind at all, and Karkaroff led his students into the castle.  
  
"Told ya so." Theo muttered to me, pointing to Krum.  
  
"I know you told me." I answered, pretending not to care.  
  
* * *  
  
As we walked into the Great Hall, Theo sniggered, "Carrie and Samantha are fighting over a lipstick to get Krum to sign either Carrie's hat or Samantha's chest, with it."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"My sister, Carrie, and Cat's cousin Samantha - they're sixth year Ravenclaws." Theo answered.  
  
"Oh." I said, and shrugged, "I don't see why they're bothered. Even if I wanted an autograph, he's going to be here all year."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Dumbledore said so at the start of the year."  
  
Theo suddenly stood up, "Hey, over here!" and he waved/beckoned to the Durmstrang students. One shorter Durmstrang student walked over and sat down opposite Theo, she threw back the hood on her cloak to reveal jet-black hair in two tight plaits, and a sombre face, "Hello Theodore." she said in a distinct American accent, and when she smiled I got the impression I was looking at the devil herself for a moment.  
  
"Hi Nes." Theo said smiling.  
  
"Don't call me that." the girl said coldly.  
  
"Sorry, cousin." Theo said, shrugging, "Wednesday, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my cousin, Wednesday Addams." he said, introducing us.  
  
Wednesday smiled the 'I'm a demon child' smile again, "Pleased to meet you, Draco." she then beckoned to the other Durmstrang students, who quickly made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat down around us, "Victor, this is my cousin Theodore - call him Dora -"  
  
"Hey!" Theo protested, as the Durmstrang students snickered.  
  
"And his friend, Draco Malfoy." Wednesday continued, ignoring Theo's complaint, "Boys, this is Viktor Krum - don't mention Quidditch, and I'm sure you'll get along fine."  
  
"Hello." Krum said politely.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, smirking. Crabbe, who had sat next to me, opened his mouth ... and I hit him, "She said don't mention Quidditch, you nit." I said coldly.  
  
"How'd you know I was gonna -?" Crabbe asked stunned, rubbing his head where I'd hit him, as if it'd actually hurt.  
  
"Because I know how the limited capacity of your brain works, Crabbe." I snapped.  
  
Krum and several other Durmstrang students snickered. Wednesday smiled, "I like you, Draco. Your stupid friend reminds me of my brother, though. He wasn't allowed to come, because he's too young."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Same IQ, I'm guessing." she said, smirking.  
  
"Malfoy?" another girl asked, in an accent to match Krum's.  
  
"Yes." I said, carefully.  
  
"You are related to Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." I said, now coldly.  
  
"I am Susan Ivanova." she said, smiling, "You do not like being compared to your father?"  
  
"It's not that. I just don't like people asking if I'm related to him ... it feels like reflected glory, and I don't like it."  
  
"You do not like claiming to be related to or know somevone famous?" Krum asked.  
  
"Really not. I want to be famous on my own." I said, shrugging.  
  
Krum smirked faintly, "I do not see vhy. It is not as much fun as they say it is."  
  
"I meant infamous."  
  
"Ah, that is different." Krum said a bit warmer.  
  
Blaise sat down next to Theo at this point.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests." Dumbledore said cheerfully, interrupting not only our conversation, but everyone's conversations, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." One Beauxbatons girl laughed derisively. Wednesday gave this girl a one-fingered gesture. "The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore said, and as he sat down food appeared on the tables.  
  
"Where've you been?" Theo asked Blaise, as if Dumbledore's announcement hadn't interrupted him at all.  
  
"Talking to my cousin." she said, waving to a Beauxbatons boy, who waved back.  
  
"He is very attractive." Susan said, smiling at the boy, then turned back to Blaise, "You might vant to be varned. Kurt Poliakoff is a terrible flirt." she said seriously.  
  
"Somevone said my name?" a young-looking Durmstrang boy asked, leaning past Krum and Wednesday to see Susan and Blaise. "Hello, young lady. I do not believe I haff had the pleasure." he said, trying to reach across the table, and almost falling into a bowl of goulash. Krum smirked, and mimed pushing Kurt into the bowl properly. When Kurt sat up straight, his tie had been dunked into the bowl.  
  
"Um, your tie's messed up." Blaise said, pointing at it.  
  
"Oh, no. Karkaroff vill throw a fit." he said cheerfully. Blaise giggled.  
  
"Am I the only vone not flirting vith the members ov other schools?" Krum asked.  
  
"I'm not flirting with anyone." I noted.  
  
Krum gave a sideways glance at Wednesday, whose attention was engaged in a discussion with Theo on Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Did you see the Vorld Cup?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you didn't like talking about -"  
  
"Do not say the 'Q' vord in front ov Ved-nes-day. She is the vone who does not like it." he said, smirking.  
  
"I see." I said, also smirking.  
  
"Those Leprechauns vere asking for it." he said, amused.  
  
"So I wasn't the only one watching the mascots?" I asked.  
  
"No, you vere not. My whole team vere discussing the fight after the match." Krum said. "They thought it vas very funny. Unfortunately, it did distract vone ov our Chasers."  
  
"Is that why you lost?" I asked.  
  
"Vell, that is his story, and he is stuck to it." Krum said, smirking.  
  
"Huh?" Crabbe asked, confused.  
  
"Pay attention to your food or Goyle'll eat it, Crabbe." I said, trying to get him to stop listening to us. Crabbe did as he was told.  
  
"Are those two really that stupid?" Krum asked.  
  
"No, this is a good day for them." I said, shrugging.  
  
"That is bad."  
  
"If it weren't for Theo, I'd have gone insane from boredom, with those two ... as it is, Theo drove me insane, anyway."  
  
"If he is anything like Ved-nes-day, I can understand." Krum said, sympathetically, "She is in my year, and she is ... demonic."  
  
"That's what I'd call her, too."  
  
"I heard that." Wednesday said coolly.  
  
"Where are you from, anyway?" I asked her, "You've got a different accent."  
  
"I'm from America. My parents sent me to Durmstrang, because its Dark Arts course is the best in the world. Way better than Salem Institute, where my neighbour, Mary-Sue, went." she said, saying the name 'Mary-Sue' about as derisively as I would say Potter's name.  
  
"Tell me about Durmstrang." Theo asked, hopefully.  
  
"Well, last week, I sent an Imperius cursed swarm of rats into the first year girls' dorms. They shrieked for hours before anyone got rid of the rats. By that time, of course, I had had the rats gnaw all the posters of Muggle bands into shreds." she said proudly.  
  
"Cool." Theo said enthusiastically.  
  
"And I started an initiation ceremony for first years, when I was a second year. All their dolls get decapitated. It was actually a family tradition, but I felt like sharing." she said happily.  
  
"Sounds like fun." I muttered, I then turned to Krum, "I see what you mean."  
  
Suddenly, Theo wolf-whistled, "Wow, look at that!" he said, pointing across the room, "Over there, talking to the Weasel."  
  
I looked, and saw the girl who had laughed derisively at Dumbledore's speech, asking the Weasley-sidekick for a bowl of food that was at the Gryffindor table. She had let her hair down, and she was drop-dead gorgeous. "Weasley's drooling." Blaise said simply.  
  
"She is hot." Poliakoff said, looking over his shoulder at the girl, and almost drooling himself.  
  
"I've seen better." Theo said quietly, "But she is gorgeous."  
  
"Vhat do you mean, you haff seen better?" Poliakoff asked, as if he'd just been insulted.  
  
"She's part Veela, I'd bet." Theo answered, "Judging by how half the Great Hall is staring. She is very attractive, but I don't see what it is in Veela that's so great."  
  
All the Durmstrang boys now turned to give Theo disbelieving looks, "You are kidding." Poliakoff said, stunned.  
  
"Veela are a national treasure. All men love them." Krum said.  
  
"I'm immune to mind-control. Veela, Dementors, and even the Imperius curse." Theo said proudly.  
  
"It runs in the family." Wednesday added.  
  
"Something to do with insanity." Theo finished. Wednesday nodded.  
  
"Another vone." Poliakoff said, holding his hands in front of Theo, making a cross with his fingers. Theo backed away a bit.  
  
"You should know better, Kurt. We're not vampires. We're demons." Wednesday joked.  
  
"Vatever." Poliakoff said, shrugging. Clearly he had also been joking.  
  
When the puddings appeared, Wednesday looked at the various sorts of desserts, and turned her nose up at all of them. "What's wrong, Wednesday?" I asked.  
  
"She does not like sveet foods." Susan answered.  
  
"Try this." Theo offered Wednesday a blood-pop, Wednesday tried it, gave her demonic smile, and nodded, "I like this." she said. Theo took out another one and started eating it.  
  
"And she said she is not a vampyr." Poliakoff said, smirking.  
  
I, meanwhile, ate some of the Crepe Suzette ... I'm glad they decided to cater for the Beauxbatons students - I like the French food.  
  
Then, when the plates cleared themselves, Dumbledore stood again, "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation -" a few people applauded, though not many, "- and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." much more applause, from most of the students this time ... although I noticed Wednesday looked anything but impressed. "Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts." Dumbledore smiled, as the silence became one of anticipation. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch." Filch turned out to have been lurking in a corner, and now approached carrying a large wooden box encrusted with jewels. I think I was the only one in the Hall who didn't seem to give a damn. Correction, Theo and Wednesday looked bored too. I pretended to be interested. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways ... their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." absolute silence. "As you know -"  
  
Theo was taking notes, "Think he means in that order?" he asked - he had deliberately not spoken through the ominous silence.  
  
"I have no idea." I answered, "Why do you care?" Theo just shrugged.  
  
"- three champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire." with this rather confusing statement, he took out his wand and tapped three times on the lid of the box Filch had brought up to the table. The lid creaked open, and Dumbledore took out a rough, old looking wooden cup. I would have said it was dull, or boring - maybe even anticlimactic - if it weren't for the fact the cup contained blue flames. Dumbledore closed the box and set the Goblet carefully on the table were we could all see it clearly. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation -"  
  
Theo was paying specific attention, now. I know he's up to something, I just don't like where all my thoughts lead on what he could be up to.  
  
"- I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."  
  
"I think I know how I could put my name in." Theo said simply.  
  
"You're nuts." I replied.  
  
"You're thinking of entering?" Wednesday asked.  
  
"Yeah." Theo said, smirking.  
  
"You really are nuts." I repeated.  
  
Karkaroff appeared nearby, and snapped at his students, "Back to the ship, then. Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" he asked, fawning over the celebrity.  
  
Krum shook his head, trying to ignore the fuss Karkaroff was making over him. Poliakoff, on the other hand ... "Professor, I vood like some vine." I saw the joking glint in his eyes, but Karkaroff rounded on him angrily.  
  
"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff! I notice you have dribbled food down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"  
  
I distinctly heard Poliakoff mutter to Blaise, "I get in vone food fight, and he forever calls me 'disgusting boy', 'mucky pup', and 'horrible creature'." he snorted, and moved to follow the rest of the Durmstrang students away from the table.  
  
They hadn't moved more than a few feet. Karkaroff was standing gawping at the boy-who-had-a-stupid-scar. Poliakoff spotted what Karkaroff was staring at, and nudged Susan, pointing at Potter, as if he was a freak-show.  
  
"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." Moody growled from right behind Karkaroff, who jumped and turned around so fast you'd think he'd stepped on a Blast-Ended Skrewt ... speaking of which, why haven't the Skrewts attacked Moody yet? I'd actually like them if they did.  
  
"You!" Karkaroff said, somewhere between terrified and mad as hell.  
  
"Me." Moody said calmly, giving Karkaroff the evil eye ... not literally. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."  
  
Karkaroff glared for less than a second, before stalking away, followed by his students. Potter exited not long after - just waiting long enough to see that Moody was still giving Karkaroff the evil eye through the wall, now. I hate Moody.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 11 


	12. TwentyFour Hours

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Um, Theo's insane. Nuf said.  
  
Bob: Sorry I missed your ch10 review, it came into my inbox after I uploaded ch11. *grins* I'm glad someone spotted the mention of Mary-Sue. Is Theo actually a demon? That would be telling, wouldn't it?  
  
JKH: *proud grin* thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Simply Myself: CoS 3: Thanks, Luna's one of my favourite characters. *gets perverse mental images about the ferret/Jarvey thing* yeah, I thought that too. 4: Well, wouldn't you love to torture Lockhart? 5: No, I'm calling myself a crazed fanatic. 6: "less odious"? Well, I guess a bit. 8: Yeah, that's kinda the point of Theo's presence in that chapter. 9: Yeah, you're probably right, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. And he actually did take it as a compliment, didn't he? 10: Theo likes to be unusual, yes ... but it he wanted unusual hair, it'd be Slytherin-green. Blaise's natural hair colour? Dirty-blonde - she dyes it peroxide blonde. I call her McGonnaFlip in PoA. 11: Oh, the "the moster's behind you" trick would never get old - Lockhart has the brainpower and memory span/attention span of a goldfish. I apologise to all goldfish out there for that insulting comment. 12: His mother, Pansy, and Hermione. 13: I was particularly proud of that line - I'm glad you liked it. *bows low at the mention of Lockhart's valentine*. 14: Nah, that potion wouldn't really rot teeth - it was just a joke. Yeah, I think you're right about Dumbledore. 15: Meep is right. 17: Actually, Voldemort means "cheater of death" (voleur means thief/cheater), so Voldemerde would be cheater of shit - I've used that line before in my Sirius fic, before I deleted it. I also wonder if they'll get the chance to try it ... not before book six, at any rate *sighs*. GoF 11: I'm working from Addams Family Values, yes - it's my fav Addams Family movie. Akuma-sama gave me permission to use it, but I was trying to be funny with saying I was hiding my plans to 'borrow' it.  
  
jinjo: She knows Moody isn't Moody, but for all she knows, Dumbledore could have planned it. And all she knows about Cedric is that he'll be in danger if he gets to be champion.  
  
kraeg001: *evil grin* memo to me, write AU where Voldemort's the good-guy, striving for world peace. It'd be funny.  
  
Exodia Himself: Hehehe.  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, I've seen the trailer *gags* I hated he singing! Draco looked good, though.  
  
dstrbd child: Draco doesn't like Wednesday in that way, because she confuses/scares him a bit - he does see her as a potential friend/ally, though. He does still like Hermione.  
  
Prongs4: Thank you - second person to spot it. I was expecting more people to mention it.  
  
queen of the clarinets: Hehehe. Unpredictable is Theo's middle name (not literally - although someone told me Friday is Wednesday's middle name). Thank you.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Um ... you'll see in this chapter.  
  
duochang97: Yep, but it's really just the name I stole from Babylon 5, since I don't watch it enough to know what the character's like. It's not so much "more clever" it's actually so obvious it wasn't suggested in the real books.  
  
"good morning" "that's an oxymoron" -Odessy 5  
  
Chapter 12 - Twenty-Four Hours  
  
Theo wouldn't let me go to sleep - he wouldn't say why. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't let me get some sleep!" I snapped.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Theo insisted ... then the clock struck midnight. "Ok, let's go."  
  
And he dragged me out of the dorms, up a secret passageway, and out into the Entrance Hall - no one caught us, but it kinda defeats the purpose of sneaking out when you walk into the Headmaster.  
  
"And what might you two boys be doing out of bed so late?" Dumbledore asked as we walked into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I have no idea - he wouldn't let me sleep." I said honestly, pointing at Theo.  
  
"I wanted to look at the Goblet of Fire." Theo said, "It sounds fascinating."  
  
Dumbledore gave Theo a suspicious look, "Are you considering trying to enter the Tournament, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes." Theo said. I gave him a 'huh?' look.  
  
"You should not waste your time. I have already constructed the Age Line." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Y'know, with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not willing to face." Theo said smirking.  
  
"Well then, by all means, if you can get past my enchantments, you may enter." Dumbledore said, giving Theo a look that clearly said he wasn't going to get to be champion.  
  
"I know I can't get past the Age Line." Theo said, walking over to stand just this side of the line, "But what about ..." he took out a piece of parchment, and his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." the parchment hovered over the Age Line, but promptly dropped like a stone, half-way from the line to the Goblet.  
  
Dumbledore smirked smugly.  
  
"Ok." Theo said, undeterred, "Accio." and the parchment flew into his hand, then taking aim, "Eiecto." He cast a Banishing Charm, and it flew further this time, but fell short of the Goblet, not due to magical interruptions, but pure poor-aim. "Accio."  
  
"I think you have proved you can bypass the Age Line, Theo. We can go now." I snapped.  
  
"No, I wanna enter." Theo insisted.  
  
"You're nuts!" I all-but shouted.  
  
"Yep. Eiecto." this time the parchment landed in the flames and vanished, "I did it!" he cheered.  
  
"Well done. Now, whose name did you write?" Dumbledore asked, not amused.  
  
"Well, I considered writing 'Mrs Norris' ... but then I decided that'd not be very nice, so I just wrote my own name." Theo said, smirking.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "It is your decision." he shrugged, "You will have detention all day on November 24th, February 24th, and June 24th. The Goblet will take that into account, and will not let you become champion if you are unable to attend the events."  
  
"No fair!" Theo whined.  
  
Dumbledore smirked, "You cheated first." and with that he left us alone.  
  
"Did you really enter your own name?" I asked, stunned, watching as Theo took out a notepad and added those three dates to it.  
  
"Yep." Theo said, nodding, "Like I said to Dumbledore, with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not willing to face. Too bad he cheated right back. Maybe I shoulda waited till after he'd gone." Theo shrugged.  
  
"And why did you drag me along?" I asked angrily.  
  
"If he'd not been there, I'd have wanted you to keep and eye out for Filch, or anyone else."  
  
Speaking of keeping an eye out, "Am I the only one here who feels like we're being watched?" I asked, shivering slightly, and looking around.  
  
"It's probably Dumbledore waiting to see if you try the same trick I did." Theo said, shrugging it off.  
  
"No, it's not Dumbledore. It feels like someone's watching me ... the same sort of feeling you get if someone uses a spy charm on you for too long." I insisted.  
  
"How would you know?" Theo asked.  
  
"There used to be a spy charm on my room, when I was a small child, so my parents would know if I was causing trouble. You're not supposed to feel it, but I can."  
  
Theo sighed, "Who would be spying on us?"  
  
I looked around suspiciously, "I have no clue."  
  
"Let's get back to our dorms." Theo suggested, and led me away. As soon as we left the Entrance Hall, the feeling of being watched vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, at five AM, I was rudely awakened by Theo bouncing hyperly around the room, "Come on, Draco. Wake up!"  
  
"Piss off." I replied, burrowing under the blankets on my bed, to avoid the real world.  
  
"Nuh uh. Wake up!" Theo insisted. I sat up and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you one of these days. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
* * *  
  
We made it up to the Entrance Hall, along with the rest of the fourth year Slytherins, just in time to see the Durmstrang students walk in, in an orderly line (Krum first - Poliakoff last), submit their names to the Goblet, and then file into the Great Hall.  
  
Cat walked over to the Age Line, and looked at the Goblet as closely as she could get away with. "I don't like this." she said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Blaise asked, "If people want to enter, it's their business."  
  
"I still don't like it." Cat insisted.  
  
Just then, Warrington appeared from the dungeons, and stalked over to the Goblet, grumbling, "I'll show them. Cancel Quidditch, how dare they." and put his name in.  
  
I sniggered, "You realise that's not a good reason for trying to compete." I asked.  
  
"So?" Warrington asked.  
  
"Aside from the age thing, which it seems to ignore, it's supposed to take into account everything about the people applying, from intent to detention schedules." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"How would you know?" Warrington asked suspiciously.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore." Theo said smugly.  
  
"Why?" Warrington insisted.  
  
"Because I was trying to get past the Age Line last night." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"You don't have a beard." a particularly short Hufflepuff second year boy said loudly.  
  
"Huh?" Theo asked.  
  
"My friend tried to get past it, and he grew a beard." the Hufflepuff announced.  
  
"How did he try to get past?" Theo asked.  
  
"Aging potion." the Hufflepuff said almost smugly.  
  
"Phfft." Theo said, waving his hand dismissively, "I tried a levitation spell. Didn't work, though."  
  
The Hufflepuff boy took offence, "Why did you 'phfft' me?"  
  
"Because an aging potion is way too obvious - Dumbledore woulda obviously compensated for it."  
  
"He also compensated for your levitation charm!" the Hufflepuff retorted.  
  
"Yeah. He did." Theo shrugged.  
  
"That thing you said about intent was bullshit, Theo." I muttered to him.  
  
"Yep, I just wanted to annoy Warrington." Theo said smirking as he wandered off into the Great Hall.  
  
"I still don't like this." Cat said glaring at the Goblet.  
  
Just then, four Hufflepuff boys, who I know are on their Quidditch team, hurried down the stairs to the goblet. Two of them glared at the age line, but another two crossed it and approached the Goblet.  
  
"You don't want to do that, Cedric." Cat said.  
  
One of the Hufflepuffs paused, as the other put his name in. "Why not?" the one who had paused asked.  
  
"You just don't." Cat said, simply.  
  
Cedric snorted and quite theatrically held his piece of parchment over the Goblet and dropped it for everyone to see. "Yes I do." he said, smirking.  
  
The other Hufflepuff boy asked, "Why, afraid one of us'll win?"  
  
"Yes." Cat said distantly, "I am."  
  
The Hufflepuff's humour faded immediately, and he stalked over to loom over Cat, "Why, you don't think a Hufflepuff can do anything?"  
  
"It's not that." Cat said, not looking at him - she was still staring at the Goblet, "I just don't think it's safe ... for anyone."  
  
The Hufflepuff boy glared at her, but seemed to have enough chivalry not to threaten her, "Zach, let's go." Cedric said, dragging him away - I could distinctly hear him mutter to Zach, "Who cares about a Slytherin's opinion, anyway?"  
  
"How rude." Blaise said, trying to see if Cat was alright, "What's wrong, Cat?"  
  
"They're stupid." she said coldly.  
  
Blaise shrugged, "If they want to participate in the Tournament, it's their own funeral." she said, obviously oblivious to the fact Theo entered.  
  
"Don't say that." Cat snapped, and ran off into the Great Hall.  
  
"What's with her?" Blaise asked, confused.  
  
"I have no idea." I muttered, looking at the Goblet suspiciously. If the Seer saw something wrong, there was probably something wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast, Theo, Luna, Blaise, and I walked down to the edge of the lake - the same place I had met Sirius Black last year, "What is she doing here?" Blaise asked angrily.  
  
"I invited her." Theo said calmly.  
  
"Where's Cat, anyway?" Blaise persisted.  
  
"I dunno." Theo replied.  
  
While those two argued about Luna, Luna herself asked me, "What do you think of the Tournament?"  
  
"It's stupid." I answered.  
  
"I tend to agree. I don't see the point in fighting dragons, or merpeople, or Acromantula, or whatever else they get." Luna said coolly.  
  
"Do you know who's entered yet?" I asked.  
  
"I know some of them." she said, staring out at the lake.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Andrew Summers tried, but grew a beard. Sarah Fawcett tried, but she grew a beard. All the Durmstrang lot. Warrington - I don't know his first name. Zacharias Smith. Cedric Diggory. All the Beauxbatons lot. The Weasley twins tried, but grew beards. Angelina Johnson. Carrie Nott. Samantha Jones. Michael Zabini. That's all I know."  
  
"You're thorough." I noted.  
  
"I was watching the Goblet until Theo invited me to join you three down here. Now Wednesday is watching the Goblet."  
  
"Why?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Theo asked us nicely." Luna replied.  
  
"What are you up to, Theo?" I asked, interrupting a debate on Blast-Ended Skrewts - how the topic of conversation evolved from Luna Lovegood to Blast-Ended Skrewts, I don't really want to know.  
  
"I just want to know all the facts about the Tournament. All of them." Theo said, shrugging. Then, as if grateful that I interrupted his debate, he moved to sit next to Luna, "So, Luna, any word on the tests yet?"  
  
"Stewart's been sucking up to Bagman for me. Bagman is an easy mark, really. But no word yet." Luna said, shrugging.  
  
"Who's Stewart?" I asked.  
  
"He's a Raven first-year." Theo explained, "Definitely an ally in trouble-making, not sure about anything else though."  
  
"Right." I muttered, deciding it's better to leave them to their plotting, and moved to sit next to Blaise, and resumed the discussion she had been having with Theo, which turned out to be ways to murder the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Definitely a fun discussion.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vhat is wrong vith Kit?" Krum asked at lunch. Cat was sitting separately from the rest of us, scowling at her food as if it was cursed.  
  
"Her name's Cat." Theo muttered, "And she's been huffy since this morning."  
  
"I don't blame her." I said quietly, "Even I know something's wrong, and I don't have the Sight."  
  
"Your friend has the Sight?" Wednesday asked, suddenly paying attention, instead of poking at her lunch disinterestedly.  
  
"Yeah." Theo said, shrugging, "But her visions are always really vague - last big one she had was a riddle about a Riddle."  
  
"Shut up Theo." I muttered.  
  
Wednesday smiled, "I must talk to her." and she moved seats to sit next to Cat, and started talking.  
  
Within ten minutes, Cat appeared to be in a better mood, happily eating her lunch as if she didn't have a care in the world, and Wednesday sat down next to Krum again. "What did you say to her?" Theo asked, stunned.  
  
"I told her, if fate wants something to happen, it must be for a reason." Wednesday said shrugging.  
  
* * *  
  
I spent the rest of the day working on my Transfiguration homework. McGonagall has been quite surprised at how much my grades have improved. I'm already working on Vanishing Spells, which we're not supposed to do until fifth year.  
  
Eventually, my alarm clock shouted, "Hey, Diricawl brain! Time for the Feast!"  
  
I picked up a nearby copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and threw it at the alarm clock. It shut up. Then I put away my textbooks and made my way up to the Great Hall where almost everyone was already waiting impatiently for the Feast to start.  
  
Although, the Terrific Trio arrived well after I'd sat down, less than a minute after Durmstrang.  
  
Wednesday sat bedside me, and Theo was on my other side - I felt trapped. Well, wouldn't you?  
  
Then Luna appeared, to tell Theo something. Now I was scared.  
  
Thankfully, the Feast started, and Luna made a hasty retreat to the Ravenclaw table. Wednesday began to meticulously pour extra-spicy soup onto Poliakoff's plate, while he wasn't looking, thus taking her attention away from me.  
  
Theo on the other hand, "So who do you think'll be champion?"  
  
"Krum." Susan Ivanova, who was sitting opposite Theo, said.  
  
"We were thinking about Hogwarts - Krum seems the obvious choice for Durmstrang's champion, no offence." Theo said to Susan.  
  
"Oh." Susan said, but didn't take offence - she'd said it herself, anyway, "It is a shame Harry Potter is too young." she noted, "He vould make an excellent champion."  
  
I glared at her. "Um, don't say anything nice about Potter in front of Draco - he doesn't like him." Theo said quickly.  
  
"Ah. I am sorry." Susan said.  
  
Suddenly, Poliakoff started gagging on something he'd just eaten, and grabbed desperately at a jug of pumpkin juice, which he emptied in record time (surprisingly, not spilling a drop). "Vat vos that?" he asked, gasping for breath. Wednesday giggled evilly, then tried to look innocent.  
  
"Ved-nes-day." Krum grunted, through a mouthful of food. Poliakoff nodded as if that explained it, and edged away from Wednesday. She didn't seem to mind this, and took a large helping of the same soup, and started eating it without any problems.  
  
"I think it'll be Zabini ... y'know, Blaise's brother ... I hope it's not Warrington, though - that guy gives our house a bad name." Theo was rambling, but no one was really listening.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's not Warrington's fault that Slytherin has a bad name, Theo." I interrupted.  
  
"No, you're right ... it's really Flint's fault." Theo said, grinning, and probably knowing damned well who I was really referring to.  
  
Finally, the Feast ended, and Dumbledore stood - the Goblet was sitting in front of him, at the teachers' table. "Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision."  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. The Yoko Factor

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: I am evil, aren't I? Did you all enjoy my cliffhanger? No? Oh, well, too bad. There's three BtVS references in this chapter (not counting the quote at the end of the A/N) - next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can spot all three.  
  
dragonsprincess: Welcome back. *sighs* there was nothing suggestive about that scene - he was proving that he'd actually been injured, not "flashing". Well, I saw the Addams Family Values, recently, and it just hit me that Theo should be related to that family. Um, Draco's actually been trying to spy on Hermione undressing or something - why else would he be watching her late in the evening? - but as yet he's not seen her doing anything more than reading or making SPEW badges.  
  
Devi: *rgins proudly* glad you like it - I was hoping someone'd notice the line about alcohol. Actually, now I think about it, the cartoon Wednesday is more like how I write her than the one I based her on (Addams Family Values). Theo got the nickname "Nes" for her, because he's insane, and he knows she doesn't like it - same reason she calls him Dora. Actually, there is a difference between fame and infamy - I'm infamous, but I'm not famous (yet). Actually, I always thought Viktor was cool anyway, we just get to know him a bit better in my fic. Basically, if Theo's in detention, he can't attend the events - the Goblet (somehow) knows this, so won't choose him if he's gonna be unable to attend the events. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was edited and abridged for Muggles - the magical version of it resembles an encyclopaedia in size. The way I've written him, Poliakoff is not supposed to be the most likeable guy - but if you like incorrigable flirts, then feel free to like him if you want to.  
  
Exodia Himself: Luna is not a Seer ... she just has frightening luck (both good and bad), and she really did guess those.  
  
dstrbd child: Draco didn't enter because he's not insane or suicidal (while Theo is insane). Luna didn't mention Theo's name, because Theo didn't tell her he'd entered - he was embarrassed at being out-cheated by Dumbledore ... Luna was only watching from the time she woke up in the morning.  
  
Hrei-siesn: She doesn't know he'll die - she just knows something bad will happen if he enters.  
  
Simply Myself: Well, I was working from French - loads of people think it's "wind of death" translated from French, so I worked out the "cheater of death" thing because it sounded better - "thing of death" is also a good one, but I never so much as knew any swear-words in Spanish, so I wouldn't have known that. We don't actually know what house Dumbledore's from, do we? We've always just assumed Gryffindor because of his blatant favouritism. We never heard the Banishing Charm, so I made it up ... it's from the Latin for banish, throw away, or vomit. *thinks* no, Theo's always hyper. Those smacks upside the head are the semi-playful type of violence that doesn't really hurt. Actually, Theo makes fun of everyone, regardless of house, species, or gender. We may never know what Theo is up to. Draco is braver than he lets on ... just don't tell him I said he had any Gryff traits or he'll be using me to practice his Unforgivable curses on. PoA 1: Yeah, Draco did a stupid thing going with her, didn't he? But I wanted him to see Azkaban. You don't want to know how the half-breed came to be - I don't even want to know. 2: No memories - more Sight. 3: No, I deliberately made the title awkward. Who'd Theo see die? *taps the side of her nose* you'll find out in OotP. Actually, Sirius' middle name is - *receives death-glare from a black dog that looks like a Grim* meep, forget it. How does Draco know about the Fifth Amendment? *sighs* I explained this ages ago, when it was mentioned in CoS before the editing - Draco knows about it because I know about it - I'm British, and I know what it is, so why shouldn't Draco? 4: Yes, he is. No, it is not what he saw in the mirror. 5: I wrote the bird in the way I thought Draco's owl would be ... almost as bad as Draco. 6: Who says Snape's a vamp? *looks shifty* did I ever say that? McGonagall just has the same negative effect on Draco as Snape has on Neville ... but Draco, unlike Neville, can get over it if he's determined enough.  
  
jinjo: Thank you.  
  
angelkas: She doesn't know he's going to die - and she did try to tell him she knew it's dangerous. And all she knows about Moody is that he's not who he says he is - for all she knows, Dumbledore planned it. And she generally does say what she Sees, she just doesn't often See anything useful until it's too late.  
  
Elizabeth: Thanks ... I was going for evil-cliffhangerness *grins*.  
  
Bob: Ooooo ... good idea ... Thing. I wonder if I can do that ... it would be fun. That's effectively what Theo did, only he used the Banishing charm to help.  
  
Druscilla Black: Glad you liked.  
  
"This isn't an orgy, people, it's a classroom." "Yeah, where they teach lunch" -BtVS  
  
Chapter 13 - The Yoko Factor  
  
"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions." Dumbledore announced.  
  
He then took out his wand, and extinguished all the candles in the room, so the only light in the Hall came from the blue flame of the Goblet, and the faint candlelight of the Hallowe'en decorations. For about a minute, which seemed much longer, everyone sat in silence, staring at the Goblet.  
  
Then the flame turned bright red, and flared up, sending a piece of parchment into the air, where Dumbledore caught it easily, and held it out so he could read it by the light of the Goblet, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."  
  
The whole Hall burst into loud applause, as Krum stood up scowling, "Vhy do I alvays get these kind ov things?" he asked, then slouched up to the staff table, and off into the side room.  
  
"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff shouted so loudly I could hear him all the way from the staff table. "Knew you had it in you!"  
  
"Shame he did not vant to haff it in him." Susan muttered.  
  
"Who cares, I didn't get it, and I have the run of Hogwarts castle, where no one knows my rep." Wednesday said, looking particularly demonic in this lighting.  
  
Then, as the noise died down, everyone's attention returned to the Goblet. Just in time, as mere seconds passed before it flared red again, and another piece of parchment was sent into the air. Dumbledore caught it, and read it, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."  
  
"Veela girl." Theo noted. True enough, the girl who had had half the boys in Hogwarts drooling at the feast last night stood and practically glided up to the staff table, and into the side room.  
  
"Aww, look at the cry-babies." Blaise said, pointing to the Beauxbatons still at the Ravenclaw table. Two girls had dissolved into tears at not being chosen, "I mean, if they're going to cry for something like that, they obviously didn't deserve to be chosen." Blaise added. The boy who Blaise had identified as her cousin was giving the two crying girls filthy looks.  
  
"Shhh." Theo hissed at Blaise. The rest of the Hall was eagerly watching the Goblet again.  
  
And seconds later, a third piece of parchment flew out of it, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."  
  
Cat's forehead landed almost violently on the table. Wednesday grinned more demonically than usual, and I got the feeling they knew something I didn't.  
  
"How did that Hufflepuff prat get to be champion? I'd have preferred Warrington, or even Johnson." Theo said, staring horrified as Diggory strutted up to the teachers' table and into the side room like he owned the place because he'd been picked as a champion.  
  
When the Hufflepuffs' mad applause finally died down, Dumbledore spoke again, "Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -" but he stopped his futile attempt at convincing us to support Cedric Diggory, because the Goblet's flame had turned red again.  
  
"It's not supposed to do that, is it?" Wednesday whispered to me.  
  
"I didn't think so." I answered, watching as a fourth piece of parchment was shot out of the Goblet.  
  
Dumbledore caught it easily considering he looked completely taken aback by its appearance. He read and re-read whatever it said for at least two minutes, before clearing his throat and reading out, "Harry Potter."  
  
"What the hell?!" I asked, half glaring at the parchment Dumbledore had just read, have staring at it in shock, "I'm dreaming - this is a nightmare."  
  
Theo sniggered, "Figures he'd get into whatever trouble's going in the school year." he noted.  
  
"How, though?" I asked, staring at Potter, now, as if he was the root of all evil. When I really know perfectly well he's the brat who got famous because the root of all evil made a stupid mistake.  
  
"Dunno. My way, even if I'd got picked I'd have been number three - there's no such thing as a fourth champion." Theo said.  
  
"There is now." Cat muttered, also giving Potter a horrified look.  
  
"They can't let him participate?" I asked, glaring at Potter, "We already have our champion. I like Diggory much better than him!"  
  
"I agree." Blaise said, also glaring at him.  
  
Theo sniggered. "What's so funny?" I snapped.  
  
"Nothing Dumbledore coulda said a minute ago woulda persuaded you to support Diggory, but this just did." Theo replied, smirking evilly.  
  
I hit him, then resumed glaring homicidally at Potter.  
  
In Potter's defence, he did look completely surprised by his name being called out. Doesn't stop me hating him for breathing, though. Maybe he'll get killed by a Chimera? Dumbledore's voice then interrupted this happy train of thought, by saying, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here if you please!" Potter stood up and promptly tried to fall on his face (tripped on his own robes, I think), then walked nervously up to the teacher's table. "Well, through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said, only just audibly and I was sitting only half-way down the Hall. Potter looked like he was being asked to jump off a cliff, but he did what he was told and walked through the door.  
  
"Why would Potter enter his name?" Theo asked.  
  
"Who says he did?" Cat noted, her voice muffled from the fact she was still face-down on the table from hearing Diggory's name.  
  
"He's a Gryffindor is why, Theo - they're naturally suicidal, aren't they?" I said, it was a rhetorical question.  
  
Cat finally looked up at me, "Potter is an idiot, but not that much of one." she said simply.  
  
Wednesday on the other hand, was grinning, "Looks like you got your wish, Susan." she noted.   
  
Susan glared, "At the expense of Hogwarts getting two champions." she noted coldly.  
  
"True. Screws with our chances of winning, doesn't it?" Wednesday pondered, "Well, we'll just have to sabotage Potter and Diggory, won't we?" she said, still looking demonic.  
  
I looked at her, "Plot your evil schemes where your opponents can't overhear you." I said coldly.  
  
"You're siding with Potter?" Wednesday asked with an evil grin.  
  
"I'd rather Krum won than Potter. I'd rather the Creepy Creevy brat won than Potter. But I'll be supporting Diggory, so take your plans for sabotage where I can't overhear them or I'll have no choice but to ruin them." I said.  
  
"That's Draco's way of saying he doesn't mind you trying to sabotage the Gryffindork." Theo said grinning.  
  
Wednesday smiled demonically at Theo, "I'll do that."  
  
A loud shrill whistling sound, not sounding too far off a banshee's scream, attracted our attention, and I realised just how high the noise-level in the Hall had become. Dumbledore was holding his wand, and seemed to have made the noise. "If I might have your attention for a moment, please." he said calmly. Everyone was silent. "The first task will be held on Tuesday the twenty-fourth of November - I would like to see you all in attendance. But for now, if you would make your way back to your dormitories in an orderly fashion, and kindly keep the noise level down to a sensible level."  
  
I looked around to see people starting to leave. Wednesday smiled evilly at me, "I guess we're going back to the ship."  
  
I stood up and started walking out of the Hall, Crabbe and Goyle - who had been sitting beyond Wednesday and had been too scared of her to bother me - followed me like particularly stupid shadows. I happened to run into Hermione and Potter's pet Weasley on the way through the Entrance Hall - honestly I hadn't planned to insult him, but who gives up the opportunity when it's handed to them on a silver platter?  
  
"Hey, Weasel." I said, smirking, "Did you not enter too?"  
  
"Shut up, Ferret." Weasley snapped irritably.  
  
"What's the matter? Did Potter not tell you he was entering the tournament?" I asked.  
  
"He didn't enter it." Hermione snapped, giving me a look that seemed to be saying 'argue and you'll regret it' ... naturally, I argued.  
  
"That's what you think." I replied.  
  
"How could he have entered?" Hermione asked, "Did you see what happened to the people who tried to cross the Age Line?"  
  
"Potter is well known for getting into any trouble going. It wouldn't surprise me if he found a way past the Age Line." I said, smirking, "So your Precious Potter entered without telling you, did he?" I asked, "You'd think he'd tell you if he got past the Age Line - I mean, you need the money much more than he does, Weasley."  
  
Weasley looked livid now. Hermione on the other hand ... "Ron, don't listen to him, he's just trying to make you mad."  
  
"Me? Would I do a thing like that?" I asked in faux-innocence.  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
I smirked, "Seriously, Weasley, if he was really your friend, he'd have told you about it."  
  
Weasley made a gesture as if to hit me, then shook his head and stormed off. Hermione glared at me coldly, then followed Weasley.  
  
"Why'd you tell him that, Malfoy?" Crabbe said.  
  
"With luck, the Terrific Trio won't be friends tomorrow." I noted smirking.  
  
"Huh?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Weasley'll believe what I said because it's what he really thinks, he'll hate Potter for it, make Potter miserable, and make me very happy." I explained.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both nodded dumbly.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, I noticed as I entered the Hall that there were no teachers present ... unusual, but not really important, "Hey, Draco." Theo said cheerfully, "The Quibbler thinks Rita Skeeter's responsible for Potter's entry in the Tournament. Says she disguised herself as a Hogwarts teacher, and bribed Dumbledore into entering him."  
  
"Does it say which teacher?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Either Hagrid or Trelawney." Theo replied.  
  
I snorted, "That one's rubbish - I can see meaning in some of their articles, but some of them are a bit far-fetched."  
  
"Yeah ... but Cat did say Moody's not Moody?" Theo suggested.  
  
"Are you suggesting he's really Rita Skeeter in disguise, then?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"Um ... no. That'd be too weird."  
  
"Weirder if she were Hagrid." I noted.  
  
Theo shuddered.  
  
"How'd they find out about Potter so quickly, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Inside informant." Theo replied.  
  
"Huh? Who?" I asked.  
  
"The editor's daughter ... Luna Lovegood. You know, the girl I hang around with." Theo replied.  
  
"Oh." I muttered.  
  
At that moment, Weasley and Hermione appeared, without Potter - no one else seemed to take notice of them, but I had to take the opportunity to see just how badly I'd ruined their relationship with their hero.  
  
I stood up and started towards them - Crabbe and Goyle continued stuffing their faces, obliviously. "Hey, Weasel, where's Potter? I thought he kept you on a short leash?" I asked, when I got close enough.  
  
Weasley turned and glared at me, "What do you want, ferret-face?"  
  
"To ask where Potter is ... I want to congratulate him on becoming champion." I said in as believable a tone as Higgs had used to congratulate me on making the Quidditch team in my second year - as in to say totally sarcastic.  
  
"Yeah bloody right." Weasley said, almost sneering.  
  
"Sarcasm flies over your head faster and less noticeably than a Snitch in Gringotts, doesn't it?" I asked him coldly. He just gave me a blank look. "You're not even worth insulting today." I muttered, and turned to Hermione, "You seen Scar-Head recently? I really do want to laugh in his face."  
  
She glared at me too, "He's not going to be anywhere near you today - that I can assure you, Ferret." She then stormed off, stealing the contents of a plate of toast as she passed the Hufflepuff table, and left the Hall.  
  
I then slowly turned to Weasley, "I guess I'm stuck with insulting you, Weasel."  
  
"What's the matter, Ferret? Can't handle a real fight?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I have one." I retorted.  
  
And he suddenly lunged at me, knocked me to the ground, and hit me in the face. I winced as my head snapped to the side - that hurt. I vaguely noticed a ring of Gryffindors quickly surrounding us, and Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. He hit me twice more, before I reacted, by moving my foot around to hit the back of his leg so his knee slammed hard into the stone floor. That distracted him effectively, and I almost managed to stand up, but he hit me again, knocking the wind out of me. I heard chants of "Fight, fight, fight." from around me, and the odd shout of, "Get him, Ron!" and "Pound that ferret!" I got the feeling if I beat him, I'd be lynched.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, and felt another punch connect with one of the old bruises from the ferret incident. "Is that the best you can do without your bodyguards, Malfoy?" Weasley asked, and hit me again.  
  
"I'm not trying to fight you, that's why you're still in one piece right now." I replied coldly, "Get the hell off me, Weasley!" I added.  
  
His answer to that was another punch to the stomach. I think I've mentioned once or twice, I know what real pain feels like ... this was nothing compared to the 'punishments' I've experienced. I tried to kick him off me, to no avail, and he hit me once more for it.  
  
Then he was pulled off me by someone I didn't see, and he yelped in pain - his arm was twisted behind his back. I looked to see who had done that, and was horrified to see Wednesday was the one who was restraining the Weasel.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, Addams?" I asked angrily.  
  
"What'd I do what for?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Weasley pulled away from her grip, glared at me, then glared at her, and then glared at me again before leaving as quickly as possible ... considering he was limping slightly. "Go find your hero, Sidekick, or you might fade away and never be seen again." I called after him.  
  
"What's wrong with stopping him from beating you up?" Wednesday asked innocently.  
  
"Bruises heal, but being saved by a girl will never leave me." I snapped angrily.  
  
Wednesday grinned demonically, "Sorry, Draco. On the bright side, he'll be embarrassed enough about being beaten by a girl not to ever mention it again."  
  
I still glared at her, then turned and also stalked towards the doors of the Great Hall, spotting Crabbe and Goyle on the way out. I stopped in front of them, "You two are completely useless." I snapped, and punched Crabbe in the face so hard I heard something crack. Then I turned on my heel and stormed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Crabbe and Weasley apparently got into another fight, while they were both in the Hospital Wing, and this time Pomfrey pulled Crabbe off Weasley - that's what I overheard Luna Lovegood telling Theo, at lunchtime, anyway (she refused point-blank to tell why she was in the Hospital Wing herself, though).  
  
I had the misfortune to be sitting at the same table in the Library as Padma Patil, that afternoon. She looked up at me, then hastily resumed her homework.  
  
"What are you looking at, Patil?" I asked.  
  
"I wondered ..." she said in a conspiratorial tone, "If Weasley told you anything about how Potter got into the Tournament?"  
  
"We're not best pals, you know." I noted.  
  
"I know, but ... it's the sort of thing he'd say to get you mad, isn't it? I mean, you did attack him."  
  
"He attacked me."  
  
"Still - did he say anything?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Potter was just desperate to earn himself a bit more fame by tricking the Goblet into accepting his name." I lied. Well, for all I know it's true, but I just felt like spreading malicious rumours about the Golden Boy ... and there's no one in the school more adept at spreading rumours than the Patil twins and their Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded. "Wait till I tell Mandy." and she packed her books away and left in record time. That would probably be all over the school by tomorrow. I smirked evilly, Potter was going to get hell this year, if he even survived past the first task.  
  
* * *  
  
Sure enough, the rumours had spread faster than wildfire, and the whole school believed them by the next day.  
  
That day's first class was Transfiguration. I spent the whole time reading the wrong chapter in the text book. McGonagall eventually spotted this, "Mister Malfoy, I believe I told the whole class that today's assignment was chapter seven."  
  
"Yes, Professor. I heard." I replied calmly.  
  
"Then kindly tell me why you are reading chapter ten?"  
  
"I read ahead."  
  
"You realise I have set a two foot essay -" she stopped there because I handed her the aforementioned essay. She blinked, and took the essay from me, scanned over it, and sighed, "Very well, Mister Malfoy ... the chapter you're reading now requires a three foot essay." and she went back to the head of the class.  
  
Theo sniggered.  
  
I glared at him, then started writing ... I finished the essay by the end of the class ... I do write fast when I'm interested in what I'm writing.  
  
* * *  
  
Next class was Care of Magical Creatures. Or should that be Care of Dangerous Monsters? Yes, that describes it better.  
  
On the way down to the gamekeeper's hut, Theo shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way, and immediately asked me, "What was that in Transfig?"  
  
"I really did read ahead. She was more shocked when I handed her the second essay after class, I think." I replied, smirking.  
  
"Where are you finding the time to apply yourself to your work?" Theo asked stunned.  
  
"Don't you mean when?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, when?" Theo insisted.  
  
"Muggle Studies - I've done precisely sod-all on that project." I replied.  
  
"Why?" Theo asked, "I've done one roll already."  
  
"Well I can't do anything until I get the 'Muggle Sources' for it, can I? I'm still waiting." I said, glancing over my shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle. I wasn't going to mention who I was using to get information for my project, in front of them.  
  
"Ok." and Theo wandered over to where Blaise and Cat were walking, and Blaise appeared to be trying to cheer Cat up.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle immediately caught up to impersonate my shadow again. I really must figure out a permanent way of getting them to leave me alone.  
  
The Gryffindors were already there when we got down there. I had been waiting for my chance to taunt/insult Potter since his name got called as champion. "Ah, look, boys." I said to Crabbe and Goyle, as soon as I got close enough for Potter to hear me, "It's the champion." even Crabbe and Goyle must have picked up on the sarcasm in that - I hope, "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer ... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in a way that told me the punch line went right over their heads. I didn't continue to taunt Potter, though, because Hagrid appeared, carrying a stack of large crates, each of which contained a Blast-Ended Skrewt. He then started going on about the monsters as if they were adorable fluffy puppies. I tried not to pay attention to him, but the words "Take 'em for a walk." scared the hell out of me.  
  
"Take this thing for a walk?" I asked, horrified, "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting -" Pansy started giggling almost hysterically - I ignored her, "- the blasting end, or the sucker?"  
  
"Roun' the middle." the great oaf said, demonstrating this by tying the 'leash' (bit of rope) around the monster, "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like." the reason he said this was the demon-spawn he'd been trying to fasten the leash on tried in turn to burn his hands. "Harry, you come here an' help me with this big one ..."  
  
I quickly backed away from the boxes of Blast-Ended Skrewts, "Crabbe, Goyle, you play with the monsters, I'll be over there." and I went to hide behind a tree. I watched from a relatively safe distance as the rest of the class started trying to fasten leashes onto Skrewts.  
  
Theo went flying past me, being dragged by a Skrewt, his heels digging into the ground, whooping like he was enjoying himself. Pansy hadn't yet dared to touch her Blast-Ended Skrewt, and she kept looking around for me - I made sure I was out of sight, if she caught me, she'd ensure that I shared her suffering.  
  
A Gryffindor flew across the lawn on his stomach, dragged by his Skrewt. A hand grabbed my shoulder, "Draco, dear." Cat said in a saccharine voice, "Aren't you going to join the rest of the class?"  
  
"Not bloody likely." I replied.  
  
"Me neither ... and I'm not sure if Hagrid can count, there's two Skrewts short ... either that or thankfully they killed each other off enough." Cat settled next to me, and giggled as Milli was also dragged across the ground on her stomach.  
  
"Those things must be really strong. Milli's been known to beat Goyle at arm-wrestling." I muttered.  
  
"You've been known to break Crabbe's nose. Those thugs aren't as strong as they look. Milli is." Cat replied.  
  
"Those things are still strong, then."  
  
"Yes. That's why I tried to avoid them." Cat said, nodding.  
  
Theo passed us again, still looking like he was enjoying himself.  
  
"Theo's enjoying himself, though." Cat noted.  
  
"Theo is insane."  
  
"True."  
  
A distinctly feminine shriek drew out attention in time to see another Skrewt dragging Weasley along on his back.  
  
I sniggered, "And I thought it was just the Beauxbatons boys who screamed like girls?"  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 13 


	14. Potter Stinks

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Screw it - I'm not waiting for my beta to get back to me. No one got all three! *looks through her reviews* the closest we have is duochang97, with one right. You win. Anyways, the three references were the chapter title, the scene where Wednesday saves Draco from being beaten up, and the reference to fading away and never being seen again.  
  
PansyParky: Sorry, I didn't get your review till after I uploaded the last chapter. Glad you like.  
  
dstrbd child: Well, even I couldn't resist that classic. As for Theo ... he's insane. Yeah - Draco didn't fight back because he didn't want to encourage the Gryffindor to hit his face. Of course he'd have beaten the crap outta Ron if he'd fought back ... but you saw in first year that Neville held his own against both Crabbe and Goyle - shows how useful those two are, doesn't it?  
  
Exodia Himself: *bows* that's exactly the effect I was going for.  
  
duochang97: That was one of the Buffy references, not all three. Luna is everywhere - she manages to get into everything, but she's often ignored, unless you know her. I'm like that, too - but if you knew me, you'd never forget me. Hermione's waiting for the poor owl that's delivering the reference books she's gonna give Draco.  
  
angelkas: What'd Wednesday mean by what? Yes, he punched Crabbe - I'm glad someone noticed *giggles*. Luna was at the Hospital Wing because she's Luna ... you must not seek reason behind anything she does.  
  
Bob: Crabbe didn't hit back because a: he's stupid, and b: he believes he's supposed to be Draco's bodyguard (I had to go back and edit that line I just typed ... I almost said "he thinks" *shakes her head* that wouldn't do, now would it?).  
  
Simply Myself: Um ... you didn't notice the signs that Theo's already become Slytherin house's unofficial bookie? Skrewts - boxes - hibernation - chapter 17 ... you'll have to wait and see (oh, and Lavender, Dean and Seamus were also helping Hagrid that day - it says so in GoF). PoA 8: Just slightly? A snow leopard - well, it's a feline - wild, therefore independent - but unlike the other wild-cats, it has a much colder personality, less inclined towards socialising, and its strength is in endurance rather than speed. I most definitely did not say Draco was Veela in this fic ... and he's certainly not a vampire. 9: Sugar is good. 10: There is a blank wall outside the Slyth dorms. Pansy is growing up and becoming more bearable - there's a reason for this - trust me. 11: Draco explained why he doesn't like Christmas - it's the Death Eater Christmas Parties he's usually forced to attend. You're in no danger, if your mom's a collaborator with the rubber ducks. 12: Harry will likely never even hear of the Runespoor ... Voldemerde, on the other hand, though. He tried the Cruciatus on pigeons that tried to crap on Lucius' limousine, and the Imperius on the remaining house-elves. 13: *grins evilly* TR/DM is one of my favourite pairings to write when I'm feeling particularly sadistic. 14: Draco learned to swear, from his father. 15: Yeah, that theory about Gryffs and Slyths is actually pretty accurate. 16: Meh, I thought I copied it well enough ... and Draco's idea of being laughed at, and Harry's idea of trying to sound casual could be pretty similar. 17: I have never seen TaleSpin ... so I don't know what you're talking about. Figuratively.  
  
Druscilla Black: Potter Stinks, indeed.  
  
Elizabeth: Glad you liked.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thank you.  
  
Ashla86: Well, here's more ... and I'll be updating approximately every five days until Christmas (when I'll post an extra one as a present).  
  
Devi: He was not half asleep - he was wide awake, he just needed the clock to remind him so he didn't miss the feast ... and it just shut the clock up - the clock is charmed not to break - Draco tried to break it when he was nine, but failed miserably. Susan had commented that Potter would make a good Hogwarts champion ... that was what Wednesday meant when she said it looked like she'd got her wish. Hermione called him ferret because he insulted her friends (specifically Harry). Yes, he broke Crabbe's nose.  
  
Zyzychyn: Thank you. Just a little bit? Well, I ain't saying yes or no ... all I'll say is I have every detail already planned for those two.  
  
dragonsprincess: Glad you enjoyed ... were you high when you wrote that review, though?  
  
"You're really an evil man" "Oh, you're making me blush" -Now and Again  
  
Chapter 14 - Potter Stinks  
  
The next few days were spent working on my Transfiguration, and a couple of other homework assignments. Theo threatened to compare me to Hermione for the fact I'm actually studying every time he looks at me. I threatened to feed him to a Blast-Ended Skrewt.  
  
Theo and I were in the Library (and miraculously, Hermione wasn't), when I overheard, "Need a fan club, Cedric?" I looked up to see two sixth year and two fifth year Ravenclaw girls surrounding Cedric Diggory ... Theo also looked up and grinned as he listened as well.  
  
"Um ... not really." Diggory said warily.  
  
"Oh, come on. If we're your official fan club, no other girls'll bother you. What do you say?" one of the sixth years said.  
  
"Weren't you asking Krum to sign your chest with a lipstick, not too long ago?" Diggory asked sceptically.  
  
"Why? Would you like to?" the girl asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Not in the Library." Diggory replied waving her off as if that meant 'no'.  
  
Theo took the pause to inform me, "The one who asked him to sign her chest is Samantha - the other sixth year is my sister Carrie ... the other two are their fifth year friends - they're all actually good friends with Diggory." I nodded.  
  
Samantha got an evil grin on her face for all of a second before Diggory gave her a warning look and she just shrugged casually, "Whatever you say, Cedric."  
  
Diggory started to leave, and the girls followed, keeping close formation around him. "Must you follow me like that? You four are reminding me of those thugs that Malfoy brat has!"  
  
"Hey! My twerp of a little brother is friends with that brat." Carrie snapped, then grinned, "Besides, I'm pretty sure his thugs don't beg him to sign their chests." she added.  
  
"I hope not." I heard Diggory muttering as he left the Library.  
  
"Oh, please Cedric, would you sign my schoolbag?" Carrie's voice echoed in from the corridor.  
  
"That's a scary thought, isn't it?" Theo muttered.  
  
"If you're talking about what they said about Crabbe and Goyle, I've already repressed it." I replied, resuming my work.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Draco ... you know my sister?" Theo asked.  
  
"I saw her in the Library, once ... I don't know her." I replied.  
  
"You know of her, then?" Theo rephrased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She gave me these, I thought I'd share them around the Slyths." he handed me a fistful of badges that read in luminous red:  
  
'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY -  
  
the REAL Hogwarts Champion!'  
  
"Amazingly, I like these." I said, taking one, "Better than the badges we saw Granger making."  
  
"They need a little something, though ... wouldn't it be nice to have badges that said said something rude like 'Potter Sucks' on them, right next to this?" Theo suggested.  
  
I smirked, "They'd be confiscated the second a teacher saw them ... but it'd not be difficult to charm these to say something like that as well." I said, taking out my wand, and a quill - I spent a good fifteen minutes drawing a bright green design that said 'Potter Stinks' on a piece of parchment, then I cast a copying spell onto the badge and another charm so it flashed 'Potter Stinks' only when you pressed it, and had its original message the rest of the time. "How's this look?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I like." Theo replied, grinning.  
  
"Start copying the design and charms onto those then." I said, walking off with my own badge.  
  
The 'Potter Stinks' variety of the badges were all over Slytherin house by the next morning. And we happened to have Potions class that afternoon - what perfect timing.  
  
* * *  
  
At lunchtime before the Potions class, I was in the Library, working on - surprise surprise - Transfiguration. When Hermione walked in, spotted me, and made her way over to the table I was working at, "Twenty-eight days and three hours."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at her.  
  
"That's how long I turned back with the time-turner." she said.  
  
"You bothered to go back over it and do the math? I'm impressed." I said, then tilted my head to the side, "If I wanted to be polite, I'd say you didn't look like you'd aged that much ... but I don't notice those sort of things, and I don't want to lie."  
  
"You're an inconsiderate prat."  
  
"I'm not inconsiderate, I just don't want to lie to save your feelings." I said. She glared. "There's no way I'm going to talk my way out of this without getting slapped again, is there?" I asked, edging away from her slightly.  
  
She sighed. "You are cruel and heartless."  
  
"No, I'm not ... I have morals, and a heart ... I've just not found a good use for either, yet."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me."  
  
"It's like Theo - he has a brain, it's in perfect condition ... it's never been used. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand ..."  
  
She tried not to laugh, and nearly succeeded. I smirked. "You, Malfoy, are impossible."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She sighed and sat down, "I got those books for you." she said, handing me a formidable stack of books that could only have fitted into her schoolbag with a Tardis Charm.  
  
I blinked and stared at the books, "Are you sure you've got enough there?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
She glared, "If you don't want my help -"  
  
"No, it's not that ... it's just that it's only a five roll project due by Christmas, not a two year one hundred roll thesis." I said weakly.  
  
"Well ..." she said, frowning and looking like she was thinking about something, "You could work mainly from this book." she said taking one particularly thick book out of the middle of the pile, "These three leaflets are good for brief summaries." she took out three flimsy booklets from the top of the pile and set them on top of the thick book, "And this book is Muggle reference on complimentary medicine for -" she paused, "You don't need that ... I guess those four are plenty, really." she said blushing and piling the other half-dozen huge books into her bag again. I pity the owl that delivered that lot to her.  
  
I smirked, "I think this'll be enough." I felt the inexplicable urge to say 'thank you', but I pushed it aside as quickly as I could. I'm a Malfoy - I don't do 'please's, 'thank you's, or 'sorry's if I can avoid it at all.  
  
"Glad I could help." she said coldly, making it obvious she'd expected me to thank her.  
  
And despite my worst intentions, after a few seconds I still said, "Thank you."  
  
She smiled, "So you can be civil when you want to be."  
  
"I don't often want to be." I replied coolly.  
  
"So I noticed." she said standing up ... a box fell out of her bag, and when she picked it up it made a rattling noise, "I don't suppose there's any point in asking you about this." she muttered almost to herself.  
  
"About what?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"You'd not be interested." she said quite coldly, "After all, you're part of the problem, aren't you?"  
  
"I have no clue what you're on about."  
  
"House elves."  
  
"What? What about them?" I asked, confused now.  
  
"They're enslaved and oppressed." she said as if she was on some holy crusade to free them.  
  
"And most of them like it." I replied.  
  
She glared.  
  
"Ok, Dobby didn't like my father, but even he liked taking orders from me. Especially when I ordered him to spy on my father for me." I said smirking.  
  
She blinked, "You're just horrible."  
  
"How, exactly, this time?" I asked.  
  
"You're as bad as everyone else." she sighed.  
  
"What's in the box that's got to do with elves anyway?" I asked, still a bit curious, if a little pissed off as well.  
  
She opened the box to reveal many badges saying SPEW on them.  
  
"You want people to vomit for house elves? Actually sounds fairly appropriate." I said smirking.  
  
She glared, "I won't bother asking you to take one." she said coldly, "And for your information, it's S.P.E.W. - the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
"Lovely acronym." I muttered. She continued to glare. I shrugged, "You're wasting your time with that, really, Granger. But if you want to try, I won't try to stop you."  
  
She blinked, "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. Now, I have to get this Transfiguration essay finished before Potions class - I have other things to do this evening."  
  
She glanced over my shoulder, "You're five chapters ahead of us." she said frowning.  
  
"Yes, I am. I think I told you why, in third year." I said, not looking up at her.  
  
"Oh." then after a brief pause, "Oh! You're - but - oh." and she shrugged, "I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"Yeah, don't expect me to be polite, though. Remember what I told you in second year about the word Mudblood." I smirked, "Because I don't want you to hate me ... not really."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "I remember ... and I don't hate you, I just think you're a rotten evil git."  
  
"I can live with that." I said, smirking.  
  
She sighed, "You still confuse me."  
  
"You need to learn to see the shades of grey." I said, not looking up from my homework.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." and she left the Library.  
  
* * *  
  
I was already waiting outside the classroom, when Potter arrived for Potions class that afternoon. He saw the badges we were wearing, and did a double-take before scowling at me specifically. Like he thought the original design on the badges was my fault - ha. Well, if he's blaming me, best to get credit for what I really did, "Like them, Potter?" I asked sarcastically, "And this isn't all they do - look!" I pressed my badge to show the 'Potter Stinks' slogan. Potter glared some more.  
  
Pansy was in hysterics with laughter, as she also pressed her badge. The rest of the Slytherins followed suit. I think we hurt Potter's feelings - don't know how, he already knew we hated him - because his hands were shaking, and he was flushed with anger.  
  
"Oh, VERY funny. Really WITTY." Hermione snapped sarcastically. I was pleased to note Weasley wasn't bothering to stand up for his hero, meaning he's still not forgiven Potter yet - good.  
  
"Want one, Granger?" I asked, smirking, and offering her a badge, which she wrinkled her nose at as if it was diseased, "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." actually, seriously, she had ink stains all over her hands, and I had just washed mine ... but wording it like that is practically guaranteed to upset the Gryffindors' delicate morals.  
  
Hermione raised one eyebrow at me and practically sneered (I thought it was only Slytherins who could do that?) - she looked like she had a cutting reply to that on the tip of her tongue, but I never got to hear it because Potter went for his wand, and I really had to turn to face him, slowly reaching for my own wand.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, warningly.  
  
I shot her a sideways glance that if she'd looked at me she'd probably have read 'if he wants to make an idiot out of himself, why don't you let him?' in. I then sneered at Potter, "Go on, then, Potter." I said, pointing my wand at him, in the unaccepted unofficial and generally more efficient Slytherin Duelling Stance. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"  
  
I looked him in the eyes, and I saw the predatory-damned-near-homicidal flash that said he was about to attack, and I cast my curse at the same time as he shouted, "Furnunculus!"  
  
I yelled, "Densaugeo!" honestly, I'd planned to hit him with a jelly-legs hex, but the homicidal glint in his eyes caught me off-guard and I said the first curse that came to mind ... my mind had been on my Muggle Studies project before I started tormenting him.  
  
The two curses were both perfectly aimed ... too perfectly ... they hit each other, and deflected into the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins that were watching us. The unfortunate victim of the Furnunculus curse was Goyle - it might make him look better, but I'd take his side for official purposes only. Meanwhile, the Densaugeo hex hit Hermione in the face, and her teeth started growing longer ... as if they'd not already been oversized anyway.  
  
I watched as Weasley rushed to see what I'd done to Hermione ... I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other Slytherins were also too morbidly fascinated by Hermione's plight to give a damn about Goyle. Hermione made a terrified whimpering noise, when she realised just what had happened to her teeth ... and as if that noise was a cue of some sort, Snape appeared on the scene, "And what is all this noise about?" he said, in that tone of voice that should be too quiet to hear but somehow manages to resonate in your head creepily - the tone that usually means he's in a bad mood.  
  
Every single one of the Slytherins in the hall, save myself and Goyle, tried to talk at once ... until Snape gave them a terrifying glare, and pointed at me, "Explain."  
  
"Potter attacked me, sir -"  
  
"We attacked each other at the same time!" Potter interrupted.  
  
I ignored the interruption, "- and he hit Goyle - look -"  
  
Snape turned to look at Goyle, and almost as soon as he saw him, he said, "Hospital wing, Goyle."  
  
"Malfoy got Hermione!" Weasley tried to say, "Look!"  
  
But Snape wasn't in a good mood, as I noticed the second he arrived, and torturing Gryffindors is a good way for him to deal with a bad mood. When Weasley forced Hermione to let Snape look at her teeth, Snape somehow kept a straight face when he said, "I see no difference."  
  
That seemed to be the last straw for Hermione, and she whimpered again before running as fast as she could all the way along the corridor and out of sight. In any other circumstances, I'd have thought what Snape said was funny - and I made a point of smirking as if I did think so - but really, she was in tears, and ... now I get why she hit me in third year. I made the same mistake as Snape just did, when that gamekeeper those three like so much was near tears.  
  
I managed to catch several words of what Potter and Weasley yelled at Snape - it went something like this:  
  
"Are you -"  
  
"- the most heartless -"  
  
"-cking blind? You greasy rotten git -"  
  
"- Blast-Ended Skrewt, how the fu-"  
  
"- Death Eater wannabie -"  
  
"- say that? You bloody evil maniac!"  
  
Almost makes a full sentence between them, really.  
  
Snape didn't seem fazed by this - in fact, he seemed very pleased to be handed the opportunity to take away house points from Gryffindor. "Let's see. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."  
  
I followed the rest of the class into the classroom, and took my usual seat between Crabbe and Theo. When Snape had walked past us, I turned to face Potter, and pressed the badge again so it flashed 'Potter Stinks' briefly across the room, in so much as to say to Potter, 'I win, you lose'.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 14 


	15. Cat's House

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: My beta's email is screwed. And I set a deadline for myself, so that the Christmas chapter will be up by Christmas - this chapter's a little late. Here's a hint - this chapter includes Sirius Black, and brings up some questions about Cat's past ... questions which are immediately ignored.  
  
Simply Myself: eep *hides from the red rubber duck*. Yeah, I actually agree with you about Veela!Draco ... did you notice Narcissa twirling her hair nervously when the Veela appeared - that was meant to be a subtle hint. Yes, the Skrewts are about that size by now. Actually, you're right - Theo does use his brain quite a bit - Draco was just joking about it. Glad you liked the insults - I was proud of them.  
  
Devi: Just because Draco recognises what he did wrong does not mean he will be repentant in the slightest. No, I don't watch that show.  
  
Drucilla Black: Draco's conscience made a very brief appearance, yes - but we won't be seeing too much of it, don't worry.  
  
duochang97: Yeah ... Hermione did read all those books, you're right.  
  
dragonsprincess: Hermione was only blushing because she realised just how ridiculously unnecessary the book she was about to give him was.  
  
Exodia Himself: Yep, I had her calculate that for you ... and a couple of other people who asked, as well.  
  
daintress: Glad you like.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thanks.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you.  
  
Prongs4: Draco was turned into a ferret in chapter six - how did you miss that? The chapter was titled "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!  
  
Akuma-sama: S'not a problem - I don't mind you only reviewing every few chapters. As long as you don't forget all about me, I'm fine. Draco, give a human response? Pu-lease - he's a Malfoy. Oh, please don't skip GoF, OotP and the next two - pretty please? The whole point of a Slyth!Harry fic (same point as my Draco's POV fic) is to get the different perspective and responses for everything that happens.  
  
Bob: That was as nice as Draco knows how to be. And I'm glad you liked the duel - the "homicidal" glint in Harry's eyes is important, actually. But probably not till book six.  
  
"I love what you've neglected to do with the place." -BtVS  
  
Chapter 15 - Cat's House  
  
Potter got a lucky break when Creepy Creevy popped his unwanted head into the classroom and said someone wanted Potter somewhere - I wasn't paying attention or caring, really. Although, the poisons we were supposed to be making an antidote to were way easier to cure than the one I'd had to deal with in second year - I still wanted to get a good grade in this class.  
  
At the end of the class, Weasley had been poisoned but unfortunately he had made a proper antidote. Crabbe, on the other hand, had turned his potion into stone. Theo and I left, making rude remarks about both Weasley and Crabbe - neither of whom were there to hear it.  
  
"So what's next on your unholy to-do list?" Theo asked, smirking.  
  
"Visit Goyle in the Hospital Wing." I muttered.  
  
"Goyle?" Theo asked sceptically.  
  
I shot him a glare, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it, now if you don't mind, make yourself elsewhere again." and I walked quickly away towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
I stopped on the way to write a quick note on a small scrap of parchment: 'meet me in the library as soon as you're better' in absolutely tiny handwriting, so that short sentence would fit on the parchment - that's how small it was.  
  
I then crumpled up the parchment into a ball and walked into the Hospital Wing with it in my hand. When I walked in, I saw Goyle looking back to normal, sitting on the edge of a bed, and Madam Pomfrey fussing over what must have been Hermione. "Hello Goyle." I said coldly, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"Pomfrey told me to wait." Goyle answered dumbly.  
  
"Uh huh." I said, with an evil glint in my eye, "This is yours ... in case you've never seen one before, it's called a homework assignment, you're supposed to do it by next Potions class."  
  
A terrified squeak came from across the room, "There was homework? I missed a homework assignment?" Hermione asked shrilly.  
  
"Hold still, dear." Pomfrey snapped at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Workaholic, Weasley was told to give you your homework." I said, waving her off dismissively.  
  
Goyle was staring blankly at the homework like he really had never seen one before. Pomfrey then stepped away from Hermione, "Goyle, you are free to go - Granger, please wait for a moment."  
  
Goyle got up to go, as Pomfrey vanished into her office. I noticed Hermione's teeth had been fixed, and I don't mean back to normal, I mean better. I flicked the piece of parchment with excellent aim - it hit her in the side of the face. Goyle sniggered, as Hermione glared. When Goyle turned his attention back to putting one foot in front of the other, I nodded at the parchment, then followed the nitwit out of the room.  
  
As we passed through the Entrance Hall, I said, "Go on to dinner, I have something to do in the Library."  
  
"You're always in the Library, Malfoy." Goyle said confused.  
  
"Because I like to pass my classes." I replied, and left before he could comment further.  
  
* * *  
  
I was working on the Potions homework, half an hour later, when Hermione walked into the Library and stalked over to me, "You are an evil -"  
  
"Wait a second." I said, holding my hands up, "Can we speak rationally? What evil thing have I done this time?"  
  
"My teeth!" she hissed angrily, and I got the feeling the only reason she wasn't screeching was because we were in the Library, and she had the utmost respect for the sanctity of the books.  
  
"That was an accident. I was aiming for Potter." I said calmly.  
  
She glared, "Almost as bad." she growled, and sat down facing me, "So why did you want to see me?"  
  
"I wanted to apologise for hexing you ... like I said, it was an accident." I said, then I smiled, "Besides, you look better for what Pomfrey did to fix the hex."  
  
She glared for a moment, then smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Not that I thought you looked ugly before, or anything." I said quickly, "The only thing I could have against you is your bloodline - I already told you about that - and the fact you keep beating me in the end-of-year exams."  
  
She looked smug now, "I didn't beat you in last year's overall percentage grade."  
  
"Because you were taking half a dozen extra subjects. You're overall score was about twice mine." I said, jealousy obvious in my tone.  
  
Still looking smug, she said, "Well, I guess that's true ... so you really think I look better now?"  
  
"Yes. But if you ask my opinion in front of any Slytherin other than Theo, I will say you're a filthy ugly Mudblood and I want nothing to do with you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying you want something to do with me, really?"  
  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
"Good save, for a second I thought you had a crush on me." she said watching my reaction closely.  
  
I couldn't help blushing slightly, "What would give you that idea?" I asked, not quite looking at her.  
  
"Well your reaction just now is a major clue." she said, looking more smug than a minute ago.  
  
"Damn." I muttered.  
  
"Why? You're afraid to admit it?"  
  
"To anyone except myself." I muttered.  
  
"So you do like me?"  
  
"Yes." I said so quietly I'd not have been surprised if she'd not heard me ... but she did.  
  
"I knew it!" she whispered triumphantly.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking at her, stunned.  
  
"I thought the way you'd been behaving around me was ... odd. Now it makes sense." she said.  
  
"You ... don't mind?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Why should I? You're obviously not going to try anything in case anyone else notices, and like I said not long ago, you're not bad looking. As for your personality, I'd need to understand it before I liked it."  
  
"That's basically a 'never gonna happen' then, isn't it?" I said a little sadly, "Because the chances of you understanding me are next to none."  
  
She gave me a searching look, as if she wished that wasn't true, "I think you're right."  
  
I shrugged, "Well, I only wanted to apologise for hexing you - I did that - you can go if you want to." I said, returning my attention to the Potions homework.  
  
She continued to watch me for a moment, before sighing and standing up, "I'll see you around?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said, not looking up.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning's Daily Prophet was literally sickening - I genuinely felt like vomiting. If I hadn't known what the acronym stood for, I might have worn one of Hermione's badges, that day.  
  
"It makes his nose look wonky ... and his eyes aren't really that far apart ... and I don't think his hair's ever been that neat - they edited this picture to make him look as dense as Crabbe and Goyle." Theo said, grinning evilly.  
  
I glanced at the huge picture of Potter, on the cover of the Daily Prophet, "You're right." I said, nodding.  
  
"And, look at this." Theo said, shoving the paper, opened at page six, under my nose.  
  
'The young champion has already been known to face several  
  
trying events, during his time at Hogwarts.'  
  
I stopped reading. "To hell with this, you don't expect me to read this hero-worshipping shit, do you? The front page was bad enough." I asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering how long it'd take you to say that, is all." Theo said, grinning.  
  
"I read one sentence." I answered.  
  
"Hmm ... Cat, you win." he said, handing a Sickle to Cat. He then turned back to me, and said, "I thought you'd get to three sentences."  
  
I snorted, "You should stop making bets with the Seer, Theo."  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's a good point." Theo said, nodding, "Well, basically that article makes Potter look like a self-obsessed prat."  
  
"So, boys." Blaise said, from opposite Theo, "Are you up for memorising some of the sickly-sappy lines and quoting them to Potter - there's stuff there that'd embarrass Lockhart if it were about him."  
  
"No bloody way - I refuse to even read that article." I growled.  
  
Theo sniggered, "I'm up for it."  
  
"Good, get memorising, then ... I've already got all the nasty lines memorised, I'm off to piss off Potter." Blaise said, smirking evilly.  
  
"How'd she memorise that so fast?" Theo asked, mystified.  
  
"Why don't you ask her that? I'm not a Legilimens." I said coldly, and stared nauseously at my breakfast for a minute, before pushing it away and leaving for the Library.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" I shouted, as Potter's ex-sidekick passed me in the corridor - it looked like he was heading down to breakfast, where I had just come from.  
  
"What do you want, Ferret-Face?" Weasley snarled, turning to face me, and trying unsuccessfully to impersonate a Basilisk (as in trying to kill me by glaring at me).  
  
"Have you read this morning's Daily Prophet, yet?" I asked.  
  
"I don't get it." Weasley said coldly.  
  
"Ask someone to let you read it, then ... it's worth a good laugh - I can hardly believe your Hero actually said those things to Skeeter ... then again, why would she lie?" I said, shrugging and walking away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Weasley called after me.  
  
"Go read for yourself." I replied over my shoulder, before turning the corner and leaving the poor idiot to go and read more reasons to hate his supposed best friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next week, Blaise recruited Pansy, Milli, and Cat - along with at least two dozen older, and half a dozen younger Slytherins, and several older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs - into her plot to piss off Potter ... I had to admit it was working, but there was still no way I was going to read that revolting article.  
  
Weasley had also been avidly ignoring Potter, which amused me no end. I especially enjoyed the fact that it was all my fault - to add to Potter's misery was a great deal of fun.  
  
* * *  
  
On the Saturday before the task, Cat grabbed Theo and I, and led us off into a corner of the common room, "You know how we've got a Hogsmeade day today?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"Well, I've been doing some research ... and by all legal rights, I own a nice little house, I want you to see." Cat said, grinning evilly, "It's not in Hogsmeade, but a quick Floo trip and no one's any the wiser."  
  
"You're suggesting going out of bounds, to visit something you obviously inherited from some evil aunt or other -"  
  
"More like my evil grandmother." Cat interrupted, shrugging.  
  
"Whatever ... just because you feel like it?" I finished.  
  
"Yes." Cat said cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds fun." Theo noted.  
  
"I thought you guys would like the idea." Cat said, smirking.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say ... as long as I don't get caught, I don't mind." I said, shrugging.  
  
* * *  
  
Theo and I were waiting for Cat, outside the Hog's Head pub (I had no idea where Crabbe and Goyle had vanished to, and honestly, I didn't give a damn), when I heard the Weasley twins' voices, "And that is the Hog's Head."  
  
"And that is the sky, up there, above your head."  
  
"And down there, underneath your feet, is the ground - that's for walking on."  
  
"And this here, is a bottle of shampoo, guaranteed to stop Snape-impersonations before they happen." they finished, before breaking into fits of laughter, accompanied by a female voice that I immediately recognised as the Weaslette.  
  
"Ready, boys?" Cat had appeared, just before I could come up with a good insult for the Weasleys.  
  
"Yes'm." Theo said, cheerfully.  
  
We went into the pub, where Cat paid the barman for three handfuls of Floo powder - she gave each of us a handful, and threw hers on the fire ... then she stepped in, saying clearly but quietly enough that only Theo and I could hear her, "Twelve Grimmauld Place."  
  
I looked at Theo, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Me too." Theo said, then threw his Floo powder onto the fire and hopped into the flames, and said just as clearly and quietly, "Twelve Grimmauld Place."  
  
I muttered to myself, "I know I've heard that address somewhere before." then repeated what Theo had done, and found myself falling out of a fireplace in a grimy darkened kitchen, where Theo and Cat were already standing.  
  
"It's not much, but clean it up and throw out a lot of the deadly dark arts stuff, and it'd be a nice place, what do you think?" Cat asked.  
  
"I like it." Theo said, looking around with fascination.  
  
"I don't." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, and looking around the shadows suspiciously.  
  
"What are these people doing in my mistress's house? Kreacher does not know. Kreacher does not like that one, Kreacher thinks he could be insane." a voice said from one of these shadows.  
  
Theo turned to look at it, and said, "Yes, I am. Thank you."  
  
Another voice shouted angrily, "Look who's talking, stupid elf." I recognised that voice. It was Sirius Black.  
  
"Sorry, master." the first voice - which I assumed was a house elf - said in the same sort of oily voice Borgin uses to talk to my father - totally fake, and obvious that he thinks it's a chore to be that polite.  
  
"But the nincompoop has a point - there aren't supposed to be people in this house - I mean, without knowing the Floo address, it's practically impossible to find this place. It's un-bloody-plottable."  
  
"I found the Floo address in some legal documents." Cat said nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had reason to believe I had a claim on this house."  
  
"Ha, I'm the last one in the will. Even if I am a convicted murderer." Black said, stepping out of the shadows - he looked a lot better groomed than last I saw him - his hair had been washed and cut to shoulder-length, he'd shaved off the beard, and he must have had a few good meals, as well. He then glared down at where the elf's voice came from, "And I might just murder something else if you don't get out of this room, now, Kreacher."  
  
"Yes, master." Kreacher said, oilily ... then muttered clearly, as if he thought we couldn't hear him, "Kreacher thinks his master has lost his mind in Azkaban. Kreacher thinks his mistress should have had him drowned at birth, Kreacher does."  
  
Black took a kick at the elf, but just missed it as it vanished out of the room. "Stupid ruddy elf ... I'm gonna have it stuffed and mounted if it keeps insulting me ... no, on second thoughts, that's actually what it's trying to provoke me to do, I think."  
  
"Um ... Mr Black?" Cat asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Black asked, turning to face her.  
  
Theo grinned demonically, "You realise if we wanted to - which we don't - we could tell the authorities where you are?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is if I thought you were a threat, you'd not leave in one piece." Black said casually.  
  
"Idle threat." Cat said quietly.  
  
"Says who?" Black asked.  
  
"Says the Seer - as in me." Cat said calmly.  
  
"You're a Seer? Cool. I dated a Seer, once." Black said, nodding, "Creepy, but in a good way."  
  
Cat was avidly not looking at anyone at that point ... ok, what's the betting said 'Seer' is her mother?  
  
"Well, much as we'd love to see you reminisce about the pre-Azkaban years, Catty brought us here to explore the house, and that's what I'm going to do." Theo said, turning and heading for the door.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you." Black warned, "There's a lot of dangerous things in this house."  
  
"Least of all, you?" Theo asked, over his shoulder.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Black muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Theo said, waving over his shoulder, and leaving the room.  
  
"If he's not back in an hour, I'll go looking for the body-parts." Black said, apparently serious.  
  
Cat stared after Theo, "He'll be fine." she said calmly.  
  
"Hope you're right - the last thing I need is another name on the body-count I'm supposed to be responsible for." Black said, then he turned to face us, "So why are you kids here? And how come your two friends aren't screaming bloody murder on seeing me?" he asked, specifically looking at me.  
  
"I told them what you told me ... Cat believed me, and Theo's insane enough not to care." I answered.  
  
Black nodded, "I'd offer you a seat, but they bite ... I'd offer you something to eat, but the only things we've got Kreacher's been deliberately cultivating mould on ... I'd offer you something to drink, but I'm pretty sure Kreacher did something obscene to the water-tank."  
  
"Oh, that's delightful." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Kreacher thinks the lunatic is going to ruin his mistress's house. Kreacher thinks -"  
  
"Sirius thinks Kreacher is going to have a boot enema if Kreacher doesn't shut up!" Black shouted.  
  
Cat giggled, and I smirked. Kreacher looked at us, "Kreacher is wondering who these two are. Kreacher thinks the boy looks like someone Kreacher knows."  
  
"If you ask me if I'm related to Lucius Malfoy, I'll feed you to a Blast-Ended Skrewt." I snapped.  
  
"Kreacher was going to ask if you were related to young Mistress Narcissa." Kreacher muttered.  
  
I blinked, "Yes, I am."  
  
"What's a Blast-Ended Skrewt?" Black asked.  
  
"A giant scorpion-like monster that looks like some sort of hybrid with a fire-crab - it's our latest Care of Magical Creatures project, and Theo has the burns to prove it." I answered.  
  
"Sounds delightful." Black muttered, "I didn't think Kettleburn did that sort of thing?"  
  
"Kettleburn retired just over a year ago." I said, scowling as I said it, "I picked the class because I'd heard his reputation was good ... then I get stuck trying to learn something non-fatal from the gamekeeper with a monster fetish."  
  
"Oh, Hagrid's teaching, now?" Black asked, "It's only a matter of time before there are dragons at Hogwarts."  
  
"Too late, that happened in first year." I muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Black asked.  
  
"The gamekeeper had a pet dragon your favourite godson helped smuggle out of Hogwarts, and I got in trouble for trying to tell a teacher there was a dragon in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"Well, it's a tall tale, no wonder they didn't believe you." Black said, shrugging, "It's like the time I tried to tell Professor Vance that Snape was up a tree in the Forbidden Forest, trying to harvest illegal potions ingredients, and someone 'accidentally' knocked his ladder down." Black said, smirking. Cat giggled.  
  
"Hey, this place is so cool." Theo said, returning holding something in his hands, "There's a Hippogriff in the attic, Doxies in the curtains, and Jarveys in the floorboards."  
  
"Hippogriff?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yep, the one that nearly got killed last year." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"What's that you've got?" Black asked, looking at the box Theo held.  
  
"There's some cool cursed stuff in the study, I hope you don't mind me looting a few things?" Theo asked, hopefully.  
  
"Help yourself, just don't take anything too dangerous." Black said, "What've you got?"  
  
"Well, there's this cool amulet - if my analysing spell's right, it's cursed to make whoever wears it talk in rhyme till they take it off - I'll test it on someone else first, thought." Theo said, holding up an ugly greyish jewel on a tacky gold chain, "There's a few biting books about various conjuring spells for harmless dark creatures - I left the ones for dangerous dark creatures where they were ... there's a jinxed hairbrush that makes hair messier rather than neater -"  
  
"I gave that to James once - it was hilarious." Black said, smirking, "One of the few things I found in this house that I liked."  
  
"Can I have it, or do you want it for sentimental reasons?" Theo asked.  
  
"Sure you can have it. What else you got?" Black asked curiously.  
  
"This looks like a working copy of the ring of Amara, and my analysing spell thinks so too." Theo said, holding up a ring with a blood-red stone in it, "And this cloak was buried at the bottom of a trunk in the top bedroom." he finished, holding up a silvery cloak that faded out where it was hanging over his hand - an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"That one's mine." I snapped, taking the cloak from Theo.  
  
"I never knew my mother had an Invisibility Cloak ... if I'd known, I'd have nicked it, and James'd not have paid two years allowance to get his one." Black muttered.  
  
"Can I have it?" I asked, putting the cloak on, "I like it." I added, looking in a grimy mirror and not seeing myself.  
  
"Sure, what'm I gonna use it for? No one knows my alter-ego, so it's way better than invisibility ... plus, Harry'll let me borrow his any time I -" he paused looking at me, "Crap, I just told you about -"  
  
"I already knew - it's one of the reasons I want one for myself." I interrupted.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, then." Black said coolly.  
  
"Draco, you have to see this." Theo said, grabbing my arm, even though I was invisible, and dragging me out of the room, up some stairs, into another room.  
  
There was a string of swear words emanating from the floor - must be the Jarveys Theo mentioned - and the curtains were fluttering - probably Doxies. Theo led me to a tapestry on the wall, "There's your name." Theo said, pointing to the bottom of the tapestry. "I didn't know you were related to Black?"  
  
"I just didn't tell you." I muttered, "Cat's not on this."  
  
"Huh? Yes she is - look." Theo pointed way up on the tapestry, where some ancient ancestor of Sirius Black had had a sister who'd married a Pureblood, and the line never connected with the main Black line again, right down to Megan Feral, and there was no father listed for her daughter - Catarina. "They're distant cousins ... what is she supposed to be, though - divine conception?" Theo asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, maybe the tapestry doesn't know who her father is - no records do, really - all we have is Cat's word, and that's what her mother told her." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Meh." Theo shrugged as well, "Just wondered if you'd known you were related to Black."  
  
"I knew."  
  
"Ok. Let's go see how Cat's doing."  
  
I followed Theo, back to the room we had arrived in, noticing several portraits giving me funny looks, and one called me by name, saying I'm "such a sweet little boy, look how you've grown ..."  
  
"I don't like this house. At all." I muttered to Theo.  
  
"I agree." Theo said, nodding.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Cat asked, when we got back to the room.  
  
"I'm right here, I just like the new cloak I nicked." I said, smirking.  
  
"Ah." Cat turned to Black, and smiled, "See you around?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure thing." Black said, smiling, "Now skedaddle, all of you - you have to get back in time for the kurfew ... and one of my insane cousins keeps popping in at random times, to feed Kreacher - you wouldn't want him to catch you, I sure as hell don't. Also, I have plans for tonight."  
  
"A date?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ha." Black said, "So funny I forgot to laugh - get gone, now."  
  
"Got Floo powder?" Cat asked.  
  
"On the mantelpiece." Black answered.  
  
And we returned to Hogsmeade, and managed to make it back to Hogwarts before Filch threw a fit (apparently, he did throw a fit when a group of Hufflepuff third years came back late, though).  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 15 


	16. Dobby and Dragons

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I didn't feel like writing out the whole First Task thing ... so Draco just didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
Devi: Well, not die ... but be very jealous, yes indeed. I have not got a soft spot for Potter - the only way I can like the boy is when he's acting Slythish (which he actually does, quite a few times, in the real books). Um, Draco also did quote parts of that article to Harry, according to the original GoF. She lives with her mother - and no but Cat and her mom know that Sirius is her dad. No, the house elf can not sense things like that ... it's just the same reason Theo and Luna are extra perceptive - Kreacher is also insane. And no, the jinxed hairbrush just made James' hair worse than usual (yes, it is possible!) for a few days.  
  
angelkas: Erm ... actually, that's about as romantic as I can get ... Draco's character as I write him is entirely based on myself. I don't understand romance, so I actually do have trouble writing it ... I'm surprised you think it's romantic. Of course he doesn't know ... and they were never married ... Cat's mom slept with Sirius precisely three times, before she dumped him (she had a vision about him going to Azkaban, and wanted nothing to do with someone who could deserve to go there) ... she dumped him before Cat was born. Now, whether Cat is his or not, I'm leaving open to debate.  
  
Bob: I actually agree - I was debating not doing that whole 12 Grimmauld Place scene ... but they needed to know Sirius was back in town, and Cat had to meet him ... and if I'd not given Draco one here, he'd have had to get an Invisibility Cloak for Christmas, and that'd have made him have to be interested in his Christmas presents, thus ruining the Bah Humbug attitude I wanted him to have. It's complicated. But, on the bright side - Draco knows shit-all about the evil plot to get Voldemort back - he knows there's something fishy going on, but his best guess is way off base, and to be honest, Harry's assumption that Karkaroff is responsible is actually closer to the mark. And as for Cat being Sirius' daughter - he has no idea she's his ... I'm even leaving it open to debate as to whether she actually is his or not, because Cat's mom only dated Sirius shortly before Cat was born. And Sirius knows he's related to Draco, and is aware that Draco probably grew up in a more Dark-Arts-infested environment than #12, so he didn't think he needed to worry.  
  
Exodia Himself: The Ring of Amara is a magical ring found in the Buffy-verse, which will make any vampire that wears it be unkillable. I may have spelled it wrong, though.  
  
jinjo: *grins* glad you liked it, I thought it was appropriate. I think I did write Siri a little OOC ... but think of it that he shows a different attitude (or side of his personality) to Slytherins/family.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thanks. And of course it was awkward - that was the point.  
  
LenaLovely12: I'll send you more to beta when you get back ... I think I can survive without you until then.  
  
dstrbd child: Well, I can't say what my plans are for those two ... because even I haven't decided yet. I really need to wait for JKR to tell us what happens in the sixth book before I can make up my mind properly.  
  
Simply Myself: Well, it's the fact Draco didn't tease Harry about it before the article appeared that made me think he musta wasted the ammo. To answer your question about class averages - yes. Draco is still trying to deny it ... he's just beginning to admit defeat. What did you mean "how more Slythie can Draco get?"? There are biting seats in the second floor study in Malfoy Manor ... and in the dungeon under the Drawing Room ... and in the attic next to the photo albums ... and - you get the picture? Snape suspended Sirius by his underpants from the top goal hoop on the Quidditch pitch, for revenge for that one. It's just him. Draco doesn't know the meaning of the word "share" ... well, he does, but he doesn't care much for it.  
  
duochang97: Well, it can't have helped Harry and Ron's case, when they do finally notice, can it. Well, think about it - those paintings are in that hall as a security measure, so that's why they can see through the cloak - and Draco's been there before, when he was four, he met his great aunt Cruella about a month before she died - he just doesn't remember it. I apologise for the crappiness of the task, this chapter, since you were looking forward to it.  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, Draco blushed - rare event, they should make a national holiday because of it! He will need the Invisibility Cloak soon ... not sure why, but soon, which is why I gave him one - it was either there, or Christmas. I thought the hairbrush was funny, too. I'm scared now - there's really someone like my Theo out there? Oh, I'd love to meet him.  
  
ravenbeaut: Draco/Hermione is one of my favourite ships, too ... and the one I actually think is possible. Cat's father is not recorded on any official documentation - all we have to go by is Cat's mother's word - the tapestry works from documented information, therefore Cat's father isn't recorded. As for Theo and the Invisibility Cloak - no, he can't see through it, he just made a lucky guess as to where Draco was standing. Thank you.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: Draco keeps track of everything he does/sees, so it only made sense that he'd keep track of everything he stole, as well. I personally am an attention seeker, but I still don't get the concept of kleptomania - it just doesn't make sense to me. Hmm - true - the fact of the matter is, he was depressed and brought back to reality with a violent jolt, just before his third year, before the Dementors showed up. He got over it by the end of the year, and he was unaffected again. I think you're right about Dumbledore.  
  
judi: Thank you - I'm glad you like it.  
  
"I'm sorry - you're hair ..." "Is something wrong with my hair? Oh my god! *runs off*" "Willow was right ... worked like a charm" -BtVS  
  
Chapter 16 - Dobby and Dragons  
  
"Hey, Goyle." Theo said, as Crabbe and Goyle walked in.  
  
"Wha?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Can you try this on for me?" Theo asked, holding up the pendant.  
  
"Sure." Goyle said. The bloody idiot.  
  
Theo threw the pendant at Goyle, who caught it easily, and put it on, "Well, how does it feel?" Theo asked.  
  
"Feels ok ... what's it anyway?" Goyle asked.  
  
"It works!" Theo cheered, "And he's not turning into a Blast-Ended Skrewt."  
  
"Why ... should I?" Goyle asked.  
  
"You can take it off now." Theo said, grinning. Goyle returned the amulet to him.  
  
"You, Theo, are incorrigible." I muttered.  
  
"Thank you." Theo replied, putting the amulet on, himself. I shook my head and started folding my brand new stolen Invisibility Cloak. "Think you could shrink that and wear it ... as a ferret?" Theo asked.  
  
"No." I said, putting the cloak into my trunk.  
  
"Ah well ... Crabbe, you smell." Theo said. I'd not be surprised if he drives people insane with that amulet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, guess what I heard." Theo said, skipping happily into the dorm room on Sunday evening - I was, as you should have come to expect by now, working on my Transfiguration project.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Guess." Theo said jumping onto his bed, landing cross-legged, and bouncing.  
  
"All the Blast-Ended Skrewts have died?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Alas, no." Theo said, still bouncing.  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
I sighed, exasperated, "How many guesses do I have?"  
  
"Two more."  
  
"Snape has announced his undying love for Longbottom, and the wedding's on Tuesday?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ew, no." Theo replied, grimacing, but still bouncing.  
  
I thought for a minute, more to try to think of something even more outrageous and unlikely, "Hagrid got another dragon?" I asked finally.  
  
"Close." Theo answered.  
  
"What the fu-" I started, but he interrupted me.  
  
"There are dragons on the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"What? How? Why? Where? When?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Dragons. Brought in from Romania. For the first Tri-Wizard task. Out in a paddock near the Forest. A couple of nights ago." Theo answered.  
  
"Bloody hell." I muttered, then after thinking for a second, "How'd you know about them?"  
  
"Nes told me." Theo said, grinning.  
  
"How'd she know?"  
  
"Karkaroff told her ... well, she said he told Krum, but she 'happened' to overhear him." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh. Krum knows?" I asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Does Delacour know?"  
  
"I reckon so - Nes also overheard Karkaroff tell Krum that Maxime saw the dragons."  
  
"Does Diggory know?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
After a second, I then asked, "Does Potter know?"  
  
Theo snorted, "Not likely. Gryffindors are generally oblivious to all but the most obvious things."  
  
"These are DRAGONS we're talking about." I reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but they're well hidden." Theo said, shrugging, "You'd need to know where to look to find them."  
  
I thought for a minute, "Any clue what breed they were?"  
  
"Yep, Karkaroff was very thorough in his report to Krum ... and Nes never misses a detail. There was a Fireball, a Welsh Green, a Short-Snout, and a Horntail."  
  
"Oh, I bloody hope Potter gets the Horntail." I said maliciously.  
  
* * *  
  
On Tuesday, classes ended early to allow the whole school to go out to wherever the task was supposed to be, to watch them try to get themselves killed, "I'm not going." I muttered.  
  
"Like hell, yes you are." Pansy replied, trying to drag me out of the Great Hall with the rest of the school, towards the grounds - I was trying at least as hard to head out of the Great Hall down to the dungeons.  
  
"No I'm not - I don't give a shit about the Tournament, and I can use the extra time to work on my Transfiguration homework."  
  
"You've already way ahead of the class on that." Pansy snapped, "You don't need to work on that subject again till after Christmas!"  
  
"That's your opinion." I growled, trying to shake her off my arm.  
  
"Look, just come with us and watch Potter get attacked by some dangerous creature or other - it should be fun." Pansy whined.  
  
I sighed, "It's no fun if there's going to be 'safety precautions' taken." I muttered.  
  
"You never know, no safety precautions are infallible." Pansy noted.  
  
"I guess ..." I said, giving up all hope of getting any work done that afternoon.  
  
"Yay. Good boy." she said, patting my head as if I was a puppy.  
  
"Don't ... touch ... the hair." I snarled.  
  
Pansy giggled as if what I'd just said was a really funny joke.  
  
* * *  
  
We were sitting in stands, around a large arena. I was doing my level best to look bored as all hell ... Pansy was doing her level best to make me not be bored. I was ignoring her.  
  
Then several wizards walked into the arena - one was levitating what was clearly a nest of eggs, while the rest of them were levitating a dragon. It was the first time I'd ever seen a fully-grown dragon ... and it was gorgeous - it was a silvery-blue colour, with fine ridges down its back, and small horns on its forehead - it was also clearly asleep - possibly stunned. Then, once both the nest and the dragon were in place, the wizards, as one, cast the Enervate spell on the dragon, and ran away from it, to stand around the edge of the arena. The dragon blinked, roared as if to ask what they'd woken it for, then moved over to sniff the nest - it gave a funny look to what looked like a smaller golden egg in the nest, then almost shrugged, and curled around the nest defensively, it's brilliant blue eyes scanning the audience suspiciously.  
  
Pansy was frowning, "What sort of dragon is that, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"A Swedish Short-Snout." I answered, finally deigning to speak to her.  
  
"It's gorgeous. Do you think they'd let us pet it?" Pansy asked.  
  
"That is a stupid question, Pansy. Of course not." I said coldly.  
  
Then Cedric Diggory walked out onto the arena, and I ceased to pay attention ... I vaguely noticed that he transfigured a stone into a dog, as a distraction, and got badly burned as a result. But I didn't particularly care.  
  
After that, the second dragon was brought out - the Welsh Green. Unlike the description I'd read of it, it wasn't quite grass-green ... it was a nicer - slightly darker - shade of green than that. It was a little bigger, and its horns were more pronounced that the Short-Snout's, but it had no ridges down its back ... when it was woken up, its behaviour was no less suspicious of us than the Short-Snout had been, and it gave the handlers a look that gave me the feeling it was thinking 'you're really pushing it'.  
  
Then Fleur Delacour walked out to face it, and I again stopped paying attention. She cast an entrancement spell to put it to sleep, but then it snored and her clothes caught fire ... she didn't get hurt, though.  
  
The next dragon was the Chinese Fireball. It was quite spectacular looking (have you guessed yet that as long as I don't have to go too near them, I like dragons?). It was about the same size as the Welsh Green, but it was bright red, with a crest of golden horns around its face. Its eyes also glowed a sort of golden colour, when it woke up ... and it was looking at the audience as if it was thinking 'later on, you're lunch'.  
  
"Can't see Potter fighting that one ... it's Gryffindor's colours." Pansy muttered. I ignored her.  
  
It turned out, Viktor Krum was the champion to face the Fireball ... I paid little attention, but I can tell you that he used a Conjunctivitis curse, and the poor dragon went on a rampage and damaged a lot of its own eggs ... which, by the way, were just as bright a red as the dragon itself, with golden flecks on them, and it was such a shame to ruin them even if they were Gryffindor colours.  
  
After that, the fourth dragon was brought out - I noticed there were more dragon-handlers with this one, and it was obvious why. It was the Hungarian Horntail. And the only champion left was Potter. The Horntail was almost twice the size of the Short-Snout, and it was jet-black with bronze horns on its head, bronze ridges down its back, and matching vicious-looking spikes on its tail. When it was woken, it sat up, spread its wings quite spectacularly, and roared at the audience, baring fangs about the length of my arm, and glaring at the audience with bright yellow eyes with an, 'oh goody, snack-time' look.  
  
Pansy made a kind of "Meep." noise, and hid behind me, when it looked our way.  
  
"Pans, did you not hear them saying there's dragon-proof shielding spells on these stands?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No." Pansy muttered.  
  
"And the charms are fire-proof, too." Milli added.  
  
"Since when did you two know this?" I asked.  
  
"Since we listen in to Bagman talking to people." Milli said, smirking.  
  
Then Potter walked out into the arena. "Potter's gonna die." Pansy muttered, her eyes glittering with anticipation.  
  
"Five Galleons says he's not." Cat muttered. It was the first time she'd spoken since we'd got out here.  
  
"You're on." Pansy said.  
  
"Pansy, much as I wish you were right, it's a bad idea to make bets with Cat." I muttered to her.  
  
"Why?" Pansy asked, in a whiney voice.  
  
"Because she's not been wrong yet." I answered.  
  
"Too late to back out now." Cat said cheerfully, "Easy money, Pans." she said, grinning.  
  
Potter raised his wand, and cast a spell ... at least I think he did, we couldn't hear him, and sod-all seemed to happen.  
  
"What's he doing?" Pansy asked.  
  
"He's just standing there waiting for the dragon to notice him and kill him." Blaise said, smirking.  
  
"Even he's not that stupid, Blaise." I muttered.  
  
"We can hope." Pansy noted.  
  
"Draco's right, Pans." Cat said, "You should never underestimate your enemies."  
  
After a few more moments of silence, during which Potter just stood there looking stupid, I heard a familiar, if faint, whooshing noise, and I looked up, "Do you girls hear that?" I asked.  
  
"Hey!" Crabbe said, from my right. Goyle mustn't have heard me.  
  
"I was talking to the girls, Crabbe ... I wasn't calling you a girl." I muttered, still looking up.  
  
"I hear nothing." Pansy said, shrugging, "Except the dragon growling, that is."  
  
"No, I hear something ... sounds like that bloody Firebolt." I said quietly.  
  
And sure enough, I was right, "He's not allowed to do that!" Pansy shrieked as Potter caught the accursed broomstick and climbed onto it.  
  
"Actually, he is." Cat said calmly, "He must have used a summoning spell, and that's allowed."  
  
"Bugger that." I muttered, sitting back, folding my arms, and proceeding to sulk.  
  
* * *  
  
I got back to the dorms, after watching Potter practically walk over the first task ... well, fly, but still - I wasn't happy. Theo was sitting at the only desk in our room, writing something.  
  
"What'ya doing?" I asked.  
  
"Just got back from detention. I'm doing Defence homework." Theo answered.  
  
"Oh, the essay on how to avoid class B dark curses?" I asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
I looked over Theo's shoulder, to see what he'd written ... the entire page was filled with the words 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' repeated over and over again ... and as I watched, Theo wrote the last line, with a flourish of his quill: 'CONSTANT BLOODY VIGILANCE'.  
  
"You're not really going to hand that in as homework, are you?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But you just finished the detentions he gave you, last week." I noted.  
  
"Yeah, life gets dull if I don't have a detention at least once a week ... and today was my last one scheduled till February." Theo explained.  
  
"Have I mentioned lately - you're insane."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
When we got back those homework assignments (the one Theo deliberately sabotaged his version of), Moody was saying, "Adequate, most of you, a couple were pretty good, but one received top marks. One student. The only one who fully grasps the concept of what I've been trying to tell you ... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" half the class jumped, when he shouted, Theo and I were not among those who jumped. He then walked over to stand in front of Theo. "Congratulations on the grade, Nott." he said coldly, "Oh, and you get a detention for your use of a swear-word on your homework assignment."  
  
Theo squeaked, his jaw dropped, and he stared at Moody. "You've got to be kidding me, sir." Theo said, plaintively, "How can I get top marks, and a detention for the same homework?"  
  
"Because I'm a vindictive arse-hole ... and you actually did seem to get the right idea, Nott." Moody answered.  
  
"Lovely." Theo muttered, "And you're telling me off for swear-words?"  
  
Moody glared, but didn't answer that.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, while Theo was sulking in the common room, and Crabbe and Goyle were fast asleep and snoring, I was sitting up in our dormitory working on Transfiguration. I was already eight chapters ahead of everyone else, and that's not counting the advanced textbook I've read. Then, I heard a sudden snapping/cracking noise, and looked up to see what had caused it. Dobby was standing on top of my closed school truck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, checking to see that the Brainless Boys were still asleep before standing and walking over to the elf.  
  
"Dobby is working at Hogwarts, now, Master Draco sir."  
  
"Oh. And don't call me master - you're free, remember?" I said, sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby said, nodding.  
  
"So, you're working at Hogwarts - that explains why you're in the castle ... why are you in my room?" I asked.  
  
"Dobby is wanting to tell Master Draco that he is here, since Master Draco was Dobby's favourite master, sir."  
  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Dobby said, cringing slightly.  
  
"Look, I don't really care what you call me. Don't cringe like that, I'm not going to hurt you." I said, exasperated.  
  
Dobby seemed relieved, "Dobby is still getting used to not being punished, Master Draco."  
  
"Well, I never hit you anyway ... all I ever did was tell you to iron your hands, or levitate objects to attack you ... I never hit you with my own hands." I said, tilting my head to one side, "So how is freedom treating you, anyway?"  
  
"Now Dobby is at Hogwarts, freedom is much better, sir ... not many people is wanting free house elves, they is not." the elf said, shaking his head, "Dobby and Winky is both looking for work together, and Dobby is suggesting Hogwarts. Dobby had met Headmaster Dumbledore, and Dobby is remembering Headmaster Dumbledore is very kind, sir."  
  
"Who's Winky?" I asked.  
  
"Winky was Barty Crouch's house elf, sir ... but Winky was set free this summer for not staying where she was told to stay. Dobby was friends with Winky before she was freed, so Dobby is helping Winky find work, Dobby is."  
  
"Have I ever told you I hate the way elves talk in the third person?" I asked.  
  
"Often, sir." Dobby answered, nodding. "Headmaster Dumbledore is offering Dobby wages, yes he is."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and gave the elf a surprised look, "That's ... unconventional." I said, for want of a better word ... like barmy, insane, or mad-as-a-hatter.  
  
Dobby nodded, "Dobby is getting paid one Galleon a week, and is having one day off a month!" he announced, cheerfully.  
  
I blinked, "Well ... if you're happy with that." I said, sceptically.  
  
"Dobby is very happy, sir. Headmaster Dumbledore tried to offer Dobby more, but Dobby wasn't wanting more, sir." the elf shuddered slightly before saying in a hushed whisper as if it was a bad thing he was talking about, "Headmaster Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week and weekends off ..." another shudder, "But Dobby talked him down. Dobby is liking work at Hogwarts, sir. Dobby is not wanting to ask too much for it."  
  
"I see." I said, quietly.  
  
"Dobby is very happy to be freed, sir ... if it is allowed for Dobby to say it -" he gave me a look that effectively asked permission to continue. I nodded, "Dobby did not like Master Lucius much, sir ... Dobby especially did not like Master Lucius' cane, Dobby definitely did not." the elf shook his head so violently his ears flapped in his face.  
  
I smirked, "I can understand that. And Theo would sympathise with the cane thing. So, does Dumbledore let you get away with things?" I asked, amused.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore said Dobby can do as Dobby pleases - as long as Dobby's work gets done Dobby will get paid." the elf said, in rather a hushed tone, "But Dobby is not wanting to cause trouble, sir. No." he shook his head, "Headmaster Dumbledore also said Dobby was free to speak his mind. He said Dobby was free to call him a ... a ..." he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, "a barmy old codger, if Dobby wants to, sir." then in a slightly louder, and higher pitched voice than usual, he added, "But Dobby is not wanting to do that, no no no, sir. Dobby is liking Headmaster Dumbledore, yes he is, sir."  
  
I sniggered at the barmy old codger remark, then looked at the elf, "You're bloody weird, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Dobby knows most house elves is never wanting paid, sir. But Dobby likes it, sir."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Then Dobby guesses Dobby is weird, sir."  
  
"Memo to me, keep you away from Granger, at all costs." Dobby gave me a confused look. "Anyway, thanks for telling me you're here." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Dobby is glad to be of service to Master Draco sir." Dobby said, bowing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, and the elf vanished with his usual whip-crack sound.  
  
Why did I get the feeling that elf was going to hinder me, rather than help me?  
  
Either way, I added to my notes that the suspicious house elf at the World Cup belonged to Bartemius Crouch, and was now at Hogwarts. What? You thought I'd forgotten about that?  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 16 


	17. Rita Skeeter

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: ATTENTION EVERYONE! I will be making three updates around Christmas - one on the 23rd Dec, one on Christmas Eve and one on Christmas Day - I would like at least some reviews in-between - those three chapters so close together are to be my Christmas present to you, and I would appreciate reviews as your Christmas present to me. You have been warned.  
  
duochang97: Thank you - I'm glad you liked it.  
  
jinjo: I actually don't like Dobby - I think he deserves to be kicked around by Lucius ... but that's just my opinion, and I respect your opinion too. There will be more Dobby in future chapters, don't worry.  
  
potts: Well, Draco was the best of a bad lot - which would you prefer: the cane, the spiked heels, or the kid who's just learned to levitate blunt objects at you? Dobby picked the kid.  
  
angelkas: I don't so much like Buffy as I like Spike - when he first appeared, I was like "yeah, kill that Slayer!" same as I like Draco not Harry. But if you don't like it, I understand ... sorta. Draco (in this fic) isn't gay - he's just effeminate. Draco can sing, but he doesn't like to - Lucius and Narcissa can both sing, and are great show-offs at Death Eater parties - Hermione, I dunno, ask JKR - Theo, yes he can sing very well, but all he usually sings is "I know a song that'll get on your nerves", and it always does - Vincent and Gregory, no way in hell can those two sing, they couldn't hit a note if it was mooning them.  
  
Exodia Himself: CONSTANT UPDATING!  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: *grins* Theo's my fav OC I've ever tried to write - I'm glad you like him.  
  
Devi: Pansy was being silly and girly when she asked if they could pet the dragon ... and I think she was thinking more along the lines of petting Dra- this is a PG13, I ain't gonna finish that line. Draco was the only males in the stand not transfixed by Fleur's clothes catching fire ... and that was only because he was too determined to sulk. Yes, indeed, that scrap book is VERY important to the plot, especially getting into OotP.  
  
Simply Myself: *giggles* the biting chairs are usually strategically placed where Lucius never wants to sit anyway, around Malfoy Manor ... but at the Black house, there were very few seats that didn't bite, just to be malicious, the only one that didn't bite was Cruella's chair, and Kreacher hid it. Theo isn't the only one who will pull a stunt like that on a teacher they don't like, in this fic.  
  
Starre: Yes, weird doesn't begin to cover it.  
  
dragonsprincess: It's a bit too obvious a plot twist for a Slyth to get into Gryffindor Tower ... and someone would have found out, somehow ... but I will keep that in my maybe pile of plot-bunnies, just in case - thanks. *grins* glad you liked last chapter *continues to grin manically for a minute*.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Draco's not quite like that to Dobby - he knows he doesn't own the elf anymore, so he's not gonna try to punish it - basically, Dobby likes Draco, so he's willing to be useful to Draco while they're both in Hogwarts.  
  
Prongs4: Thanks.  
  
Elizabeth: She's annoying, but in a cute-little-sister kinda way ... which is one reason he's not attracted to her (that and her looks to kill, in the Basilisk sense).  
  
"My word is good on over two thousand planets." "There are billions." -Stargate SG1  
  
Chapter 17 - Rita Skeeter  
  
Weasley's stopped hating Potter ... damnit - why do all my evil schemes go wrong, anyway?  
  
* * *  
  
"Vhat is dat girl's name?" Krum asked, as Hermione walked into dinner late one evening.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Theo answered, not even looking up.  
  
"She is very pretty." Krum noted.  
  
I blinked and looked up at him, "You like her?" I asked, making it sound as if I thought this was a ridiculous idea.  
  
"Yes." Krum answered.  
  
"O...k." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Vhy? Should I not like her?" Krum asked, in a challenging tone.  
  
"Well, she's a show off, and a Mud-gle-born ... and a bookworm, and a Gryffindor." I explained.  
  
"You almost called her a Mudblood." Wednesday noted.  
  
"I usually do." I replied.  
  
"None ov those are reasons not to like her." Krum said.  
  
"They are for me." I said.  
  
"Vell, you should get over your prejudices, then." Krum said, shrugging, "Vhere could I meet her alone?"  
  
"Why?" I asked, coldly.  
  
"I vant to ask her to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh." I muttered.  
  
"Jealous, Draco?" Theo asked.  
  
"Ha, as if." I said, glaring at Theo.  
  
"She hangs out in the Library, most of the time." Theo said, grinning evilly at me. I continued to glare at Theo.  
  
"Thank you." Krum said, standing up and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"Theo, I'm going to strangle you." I muttered.  
  
"Why?" Theo asked, too-innocently.  
  
"For suggesting I might be jealous of anyone liking that Mudblood." I growled.  
  
Theo just grinned, most probably knowing damned well that I really was jealous ... at least Krum had a chance.  
  
* * *  
  
I was trying to plead out of Care of Magical Creatures class with imaginary illnesses. I missed all of five minutes of the next class, before Pomfrey discovered my 'fatal case of something-or-other' was really 'a pathetic excuse to cut classes'.  
  
I then asked her, "Well, wouldn't you want to avoid those things?" pointing out the window at the six-foot long monsters we were supposed to be looking after.  
  
"That is entirely beside the point." she said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, come on ... if I have to break my own arm to get out of it, I will, but I was going for fake illness ... please." I said, in the whiniest voice I could manage.  
  
She sighed dramatically, "If you threaten to hurt yourself, I will have to keep you in here through your next few classes for psychiatric evaluation."  
  
"I have Transfiguration next ... I don't want to miss that."  
  
"I know." she said smugly.  
  
"Evil woman." I muttered, as she continued to look smug. I sighed as well, "All right, but if I come back in here with second degree burns, don't say I didn't warn you." I said, and stalked out to class.  
  
I arrived at the class just in time to hear Hagrid going on about trying to put the monsters into boxes and see if they liked it. This seemed ominous.  
  
It took all of five minutes for the Blast-Ended Skrewts to start wreaking havoc. They blew up the boxes, and started attacking random people. Theo backed away from one of them, nervously, "They're not so friendly as last time. Must be claustrophobic, or something." he said to me, as I made sure to keep Crabbe and Goyle between myself and the Skrewts.  
  
"You ever thought those things were friendly?" I asked, horrified at that thought.  
  
"Well, the one I got to exercise was cool ... but I think it got killed off." Theo explained.  
  
"You're crazy." I noted, but then a loud explosion drew our attention to a particularly large Blast-Ended Skrewt starting a rampage.  
  
"Run!" Crabbe screamed, terrified, and he ran.  
  
"First sensible idea you've ever had, Crabbe." I replied, and followed. Goyle wasn't far behind us. Pansy, Milli, Blaise and Cat quickly noticed what we were doing, and followed. Theo did try to handle the Skrewt he was supposed to be looking after, a few moments longer, but then gave up and followed us.  
  
"I swear those things are demonic." Blaise said quietly, while two Gryffindors (Longbottom and Patil) gave up on their pride and followed us as well.  
  
The Patil girl rushed to grab a chair and wedged the back of it under the door handle, so the door was blocked.  
  
"Um, Patil." Cat said.  
  
"Hmm?" Patil replied.  
  
"You realise you've just locked yourself in a room with eight Slytherins?" Cat asked sweetly.  
  
"Better you lot than the Skrewts." Patil said. Longbottom nodded nervously in agreement.  
  
"I have to say it." Pansy said, grinning evilly, "You're both cowards."  
  
Longbottom glared, and Patil took a step forward, "We are not cowards ... we're just not suicidal ... those things out there are dangerous!"  
  
"Cat fight!" Theo cheered.  
  
"I am not going to fight anyone." Cat said, smirking - apparently knowing damned well what Theo had really meant.  
  
"Ha bloody ha." Theo muttered, "You know what I meant."  
  
"And I hate to disappoint you." Patil said sarcastically, moving over to the window to see if it was safe to leave yet.  
  
Longbottom gave all eight of us nervous looks, then went to stand as close to Patil as he could get away with.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and looked around the room. Theo apparently had been doing the same, "So this is the gamekeeper's - ahem - 'house', is it?" he asked, actually using air-quotes on the word 'house'.  
  
"Looks like it." I said, careful to stand in the middle of the small floor space, as far away from any objects as I could get. Especially that small box in the corner that was rattling.  
  
"Hey, lookie who's out there." Milli said cheerfully - she was, much to Patil's displeasure, standing next to Patil and watching out the window.  
  
"Who?" Pansy asked, interested.  
  
"Skeeter." Milli said, grinning, "She's the one who wrote the sickening article about Potter, the horrid article about Weasleys, and the nasty article about the World Cup. She's like my hero."  
  
"What's she doing here?" Blaise asked, curiously.  
  
"Dunno. She's talking to Potter and Hagrid." Milli answered, pressing her face up against the window.  
  
Theo sighed, "He always gets all the attention."  
  
"With Skeeter, the only attention you can get is sickly-sappy or tear-your-heart-out-and-make-you-tap-dance-on-it cruel." Milli said.  
  
I sniggered, "That's a lovely description, Milli."  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Milli said, smiling at me for a moment before returning her attention to the window.  
  
After a minute, Milli announced, "The last Skrewt's locked up."  
  
Patil rushed to the door, removed the chair and bolted out of the cabin. Longbottom wasn't far behind her. Crabbe and Goyle vanished seconds later, most likely led by their noses to find food ... and the Great Hall. The rest of us exited a bit more cautiously.  
  
Milli rushed to catch up with Skeeter, and apprehended her, just within earshot of the rest of us, "Ms Skeeter, m'am." Milli said sycophantically, and I sincerely hoped the sickening admiration she was showing was faked.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Skeeter asked.  
  
"I was wondering, if maybe I could have your autograph?" Milli said, offering her a quill and parchment.  
  
"Funny, Milli never even asked Krum for his autograph." Theo muttered to me.  
  
"Certainly, dear." Skeeter said, seeming both surprised and immensely pleased.  
  
"You're my favourite journalist, Ms Skeeter." Milli said, as Skeeter signed the parchment, "Your work is an inspiration to me."  
  
"Really?" Skeeter asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes'm." Milli said happily taking the autograph and pocketing it, "Thank you so much, Ms Skeeter."  
  
"Could I perhaps ask you a favour, Miss ...?"  
  
"Bullstrode." Milli answered, "And yeah, you can ask."  
  
"I'm looking for some dirt on Potter's favourite teacher. Could you help me, junior reporter?" she asked, in a too-sweet voice.  
  
"I know exactly where the dirt on Hagrid is ..." Milli said, and turned around, "DRACO!"  
  
I jumped, "What?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Come tell her about the Hippogriff." Milli said happily.  
  
"Um ..." I said, looking at Pansy and Theo for advice.  
  
"Go on." Pansy said.  
  
"Tell her something ridiculous, too - see if she prints it." Theo suggested very quietly.  
  
"Like what?" I whispered.  
  
"Like something bit Crabbe or Goyle." Theo answered.  
  
"Like what? A Flobberworm?" I suggested, sneering slightly.  
  
"Yeah, that works ... do they even have teeth?" Theo asked.  
  
"Ok." I said, shrugging. I walked over to Skeeter, and explained in unnecessary detail about Buckbeak's attack, then added as an afterthought that Crabbe had been bitten by the creature that doesn't even have teeth. Skeeter's quill took careful notes of what I said, even though she wasn't touching it. It looked like some sort of Dicta-Quill (there are at least a dozen varieties of them, from Falsifying Feathers, to Neat Notes Nibs, to Quick Quotes Quills).  
  
"Thank you, dear." Skeeter said happily pocketing the parchment with my story on it. I idly wondered why the woman wanted to damage Hagrid's reputation, but her reasons didn't really matter to me since I want him ruined too.  
  
"No problem." I said, backing away from her when she offered me her hand to shake - her fingernails wouldn't have looked out of place on the Chinese Fireball that Krum had faced in the First Task.  
  
"We'd better go, now." Pansy said, also looking warily at the woman's claws.  
  
"Yes, or we'll miss lunch." I said, nodding, and we turned and walked quickly up to the castle.  
  
Once we were inside the castle, and well away from Skeeter, Milli stopped us, "Look at this, guys." she said, offering us the parchment that Skeeter had signed.  
  
"Why would I want to?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Just look at it." Milli snapped threateningly.  
  
I looked, and there was a lot more than a signature there - Milli had unfolded the parchment so the legalese of a magically binding contract was visible. "What is this?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"She is now no longer able to write anything libellous, or negative about anyone in the families listed there." Milli said, pointing to a list near the bottom of the contract. Bullstrode, De Vil, Fenris, Vance, Stone, Moran, Parkinson, Feral, Zabini, Nott and Malfoy.  
  
"Why'd you put half these names here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, a bunch of the firsties bribed me ... and I like the rest of you." Milli said, smiling sweetly, "Also, I expect payment similar to the bribery the firsties offered."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." I muttered, "How much did they offer you?"  
  
"A Galleon." Milli answered.  
  
"You're cheap." Pansy noted.  
  
"Yeah, but I really did want her autograph." Milli replied, "The contract was just easy money."  
  
"Why did they bribe you, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Because she said something nasty about the De Vil family, and all the firsties got to hear about it. They then overheard me telling Blaise I was gonna try to get Skeeter's autograph, and well it went from there." Milli said, shrugging.  
  
"I notice Draco's thugs aren't on the list." Pansy said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like them." Milli said simply, "Besides, they'd be too stupid to read the paper, so what would they care anyway?"  
  
"That's true." I said, nodding.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, I spotted Hermione leaving the Library in a huff, almost five minutes after classes had finished, "What's the matter, Granger?" I asked coldly, "I thought you spent all your free time in there, did someone let a Blast-Ended Skrewt in?"  
  
"No. Someone let the fan-girls in." she said, glaring pointedly through the doors at the only occupied table in the Library ... Krum was sitting at it, apparently working.  
  
"It's not his fault he's famous, you know." I noted.  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione said sceptically, "Wish you'd apply that logic more often, Malfoy."  
  
"You mean about Potter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I don't give a damn if he's famous - he hates me, that's why I hate him."  
  
"You still tease him about being famous." Hermione noted.  
  
"Because it's good ammunition. Do you have anything specific against Krum?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. It's just his fan-girls make it impossible to study in there." she answered.  
  
"Well don't blame him for that." I said.  
  
She sighed dramatically, then totally changed the subject, "How do I get into the school kitchens?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, "How would I know? Ask those evil twins you seem such good friends with - I'm sure they'd know."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that." she said, turning and walking off still a little huffily.  
  
* * *  
  
"Read it, or I'll start singing." Theo threatened. I've had the misfortune to overhear him singing once before - that's a serious threat, believe me.  
  
"Why do you want me to?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Because half Blaise's recruits have quit, and we need more people to keep pestering Potter." Theo answered, still holding the ancient Daily Prophet under my nose.  
  
"I am not lowering myself to that standard ... besides, I've already heard all the good quotes from you lot quoting them at Potter." I noted.  
  
"Then join us in the plot to make him go mad." Theo insisted.  
  
"You're pushing it." I growled, "The joke is dying - you should put it out of its misery, already."  
  
"Awww, c'mon, Draco ... please ... Blaise'll owe you." Theo said, in a whiney tone.  
  
I sighed, "Someone will owe me big time. And I'm not talking about money - I've got enough of that."  
  
"What are you talking about, then?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow as if I'd made an obscene suggestion.  
  
"Theo, get your mind out of the gutter - it's crowding Pansy's." I said, as if scandalised.  
  
Theo sniggered evilly.  
  
So, I started alternately quoting the article at Potter, and giving Blaise and Theo death-glares.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 17 


	18. Is It Christmas Already?

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Christmas gets earlier every year ... I mean, seriously, it does ... they're advertising things for Christmas 2004, on TV as I type this!  
  
Devi: Well, I can't stand Pansy/Draco ships either, so don't worry. Actually, that whole Rita Skeeter thing was quite important. S'ok, I don't expect everyone to have no life, like I have.  
  
kraeg001: Thanks.  
  
Starre: Thanks.  
  
dstrbd child: I'm lazy too ... I just channel my laziness into work, leaving me free to write fanfics.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, I've written as far as ch20, which is the Yule Ball. I don't really know how many more chapters my GoF will be ... and then I'll start straight into OotP, so *shrugs*.  
  
Akuma-sama: The second task? Honestly, I hadn't thought about it too much ... ok, I lied, I've thought about it in great detail, but I ain't tellin' anyone what I've planned. And I've been reviewing your fic in your Yahoo! group, anyway.  
  
Simply Myself: What exactly do you mean by "villain karma"? *grins* glad you liked the chapter. *looks confused* where/when did I imply you ever didn't review?  
  
duochang97: *blinks* I actually didn't notice Theo forget to thank Draco ... but you're right about that. He calls the Weasley twins that all the time.  
  
dragonsprincess: Well, Theo can actually sing very well ... 2 or 3 on your scale ... but it's what he sings that's the problem "I know a song that'll get on your nerves" - ever heard it? It's the most annoying song ever.  
  
Bob: I said I'd update soon, didn't I? Ok, I didn't say I'd update quite this soon, but meh.  
  
Hrei-siesn: I agree, I find the darker characters' opinions much more interesting (I loved Tom Riddle's speech at the end of CoS - shame he forgot the key rule in being an evil overlord: "Never give the good guy time to think before you kill him ... or her"). And here's more now.  
  
"As Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off." -Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
  
Chapter 18 - Is It Christmas Already?  
  
"Bah humbug." I muttered, as I watched Pansy levitate a piece of mistletoe over the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"Draco, why do you hate Christmas?" Theo asked, working on his History homework.  
  
"Because now I can't go near the fire - I'll freeze ... stupid traditions." I muttered miserably.  
  
"You really do hate Christmas, don't you?" Theo asked, amazed that it was even possible.  
  
"Yes." I answered sulkily.  
  
"Why? What did Christmas ever do to you?" Theo asked.  
  
"You've seen the Christmas parties my father throws. Take a wild guess what I don't like about the holiday." I snarled.  
  
"Yeah, but Hogwarts Christmas is much more fun." Theo whined.  
  
"Yeah, right. The last time I was here for Christmas, my only friends abandoned me because they're cowards, and the two twits that follow me around got locked in a closet together and impersonated by my two worst enemies who were trying to spy on me ... I almost preferred getting caught in the middle of a Death Eater duel, at the Christmas party when I was seven. At least then I knew half of what was going on."  
  
Theo sighed dramatically. "Are you seriously telling me you've never had a good Christmas?" he asked.  
  
"Never." I replied with certainty, "Aside from second year - which I hated - every Christmas I can remember has had nothing but those parties, with my father and his friends getting drunk and fighting with each other ... then Mother yells at him after they've gone. Never fun - have you heard her shout? When she's mad she could put a banshee to shame."  
  
Theo sighed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just worried about you, Draco ... Christmas is a time for fun, not misery."  
  
"I can be miserable if I want to be." I noted.  
  
Theo sighed again.  
  
* * *  
  
The Christmas decorations were actually quite spectacular, though. Even I couldn't miss that.  
  
The suits of armour around the castle had been bewitched to sing carols - not something I thought anything good of until I passed one singing, "Jingle bells, the Dark Lord smells, a million miles away ... with garlic breath that smells like death, and bad B.O. I say ... oh! Jingle bells, the Dark Lord smells, a million miles away ... he smells like shit, he whiffs a bit -" Filch appeared at the end of the corridor, the singing missed a beat, then resumed with, "- now I'm going to run away!" Peeves flew out of the suit of armour, and zoomed past me away from Filch.  
  
I sniggered as Filch ran after the poltergeist, looking murderous. I liked that variation of that song.  
  
I was humming it when I returned to the common room that evening.  
  
"Who gave you a personality transplant?" Blaise asked, as I walked in.  
  
"Yeah, you're humming carols." Pansy said in a worried tone. I smirked, and continued to hum as I got out my books to work on my Potions homework, "Okay, you are freaking me out. Stop being so nice and bring the evil twin back." Pansy said shrilly.  
  
I grinned evilly at her, "Have you heard Peeves?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"No." Pansy admitted.  
  
"He seems to like the bewitched suits of armour." I noted, then turned my attention to my homework. Pansy looked confused.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Draco - they've announced the Yule Ball, now." Pansy said, too-sweetly, at breakfast, the last week of term.  
  
"I know." I said, uninterestedly.  
  
"Well ...?" Pansy prompted, obviously trying to get me to ask her to the Ball.  
  
"I as good as said it before, Pansy. If anyone wants to go to the Ball with me, they'll have to ask me - I'm not asking anyone." I said calmly.  
  
Pansy pouted. I smirked.  
  
"No fair, Draco." she whined.  
  
"Life's not fair, Pansy." I replied.  
  
Wednesday, who had been sitting across the table from us and listening in to our conversation, smiled her demonic smile, and asked, "Draco ... would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Pansy glared daggers at her, "No, he's mine." she snarled.  
  
"He's not asked you, has he?" Wednesday asked. Pansy just glared. "And you've not asked him, have you?" Wednesday persisted. Pansy glared some more. "So he's fair game."  
  
"Draco." Pansy said determinedly.  
  
"Yes, Pansy?" I asked, smirking - I was actually enjoying the two girls fighting over me, even if I didn't have much romantic interest in either of them ... I don't think Pansy's as annoying as she used to be, but I tend to think of her more like a sister I never had, rather than a potential girlfriend ... and Wednesday just scares me.  
  
"You're going to the Yule Ball with ME." she said firmly, as if it was an order rather than a request.  
  
"I'll have to think about it ... I've had several people ask me, actually ... Wednesday's not the first." I said.  
  
Pansy's jaw dropped, "Who else?" she asked, horrified.  
  
"Millicent, Padma, Samantha, and Theo." I replied. I was actually telling the truth, too ... which is a scary thought, so I'm going to try not to think about it.  
  
Pansy blinked, "Theo asked you to the Yule Ball?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Only as a joke ..." Theo's voice came from behind me, and I looked to see that he'd kicked Crabbe out of his usual seat, so he could sit beside me, "I'd already asked Luna, and I knew damned well that Draco'd say no. I just wanted to see the look on his face."  
  
Pansy shook her head, as if clearing it of mental pictures I don't want to know about, then looked at me and pouted as cutely as she could manage, "Pretty please written in sugar quills, Draco ... will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" she asked in her sweetest tone of voice, which made her sound and look like a little kid begging you to take her to Mount Splashmore.  
  
"Certainly, Pansy." I said, smiling.  
  
Pansy giggled manically, and practically jumped for joy, "Yay!" she cheered.  
  
"Pansy ... calm down ... it's just the Yule Ball ... I have not agreed to marry you." I said, more than a bit put out by the hyper girl giggling in the seat next to me.  
  
Pansy sobered at that, "You haven't?" she asked, surprised, "I thought our parents made some sort of agreement -"  
  
"No, they didn't ... your father got my father to say he would 'think about it' which roughly translates as 'if I feel like it'. I'm not even going to consider it while I'm still at school ... so take your delusions and your inane giggling elsewhere."  
  
Pansy pouted, "Spoil my fun, why don't you." she said huffily.  
  
"That's exactly what I was trying to do." I noted, smirking evilly. Pansy stood up in a huff and stormed off. "I just agreed to go to the Yule Ball with her, and this is how she reacts." I said to Theo, still smirking.  
  
"You're evil, Draco." Theo said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ho ho effing ho, what a crock of shit ... we all work for Santy Claus, we've had enough, we quit ... 'cause we do all the effing work, while he stars in the show ... stick yer Christmas up yer arse, ho ho effing ho." I heard from the Slytherin Mudblood that Peeves was stealing some of his lines from Muggle songs ... wonder what the Baron would think of that. I doubt he'd be pleased.  
  
* * *  
  
Weasley made a total idiot out of himself, in front of half the school, by asking the Veela-wannabie girl to the Ball ... even I'm not that stupid ... I mean, I wasn't really drooling when I looked at her - honestly ... don't look at me like that!  
  
* * *  
  
Cat was in hysterics, after our last class of the term. Which, unfortunately for me, had been Care of Dangerous Beasts ... and luckily for her, had been Divination.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley ..." giggle, snigger, "In Divination class ..." snort, giggle, giggle.  
  
"What did he do?" I asked warily.  
  
She calmed down a little, and smiled, "Well, first ... he spent the first half-hour drawing ... then he claimed to have a horrifying vision ... then declared to Trelawney: 'You will be attacked by a beast who has the body of a wolf, the tail of a lion, and the face ... of Donald Duck' ..." she fell over laughing for a moment, before calming down enough to speak again, "Then he showed her this picture, it was hilarious ... must be a Muggle cartoon, but the idea ..." she fell into hysterics again.  
  
"I don't get it." I said flatly.  
  
She handed me a sketch of a ridiculous looking duck. I looked at it for a second, then sniggered, "Ok, this makes more sense." I said, amused.  
  
"I told you it was funny." Cat giggled.  
  
"So what did Trelawney say?" I asked curiously.  
  
"She's keeping a wary eye out for the Beast." Cat said, still giggling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from our house Christmas Eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and grandpa we believe!" Peeves sang gleefully, as he floated past us, a few days later.  
  
"I get it now." Pansy said finally, "He's singing not-real carols, to be annoying."  
  
"Finally!" I said dramatically.  
  
The sound of Peeves shrieking came from where he had vanished to, then he flew past us again, much much faster, this time singing hurriedly, "We wish you a crappy Christmas, we wish you a crappy Christmas, we wish you a crappy Christmas, now throw Filch in the lake!"  
  
Pansy giggled madly, as Filch pursued Peeves, up a flight of stairs and out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Theo and I were heading out of the Great Hall after breakfast, when he asked, "Where're Dumb and Dumber, anyway?"  
  
"I have no clue." I replied honestly, "Last I saw, they left the dorm together this morning, saying they had something they wanted to do. They weren't at breakfast, so it must've been important to them."  
  
"I didn't think anything rated higher on their priorities than eating?" Theo asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Who gives a damn?" I asked.  
  
"Not me." Theo replied, cheerfully, "Oh, there's Luna." and he was off - he pulled Luna aside, to talk to her, while some other Ravenclaw girls from her year giggled manically.  
  
"Hermione - who are you going to the Ball with?" Weasley's annoying voice sounded loudly through the Entrance Hall. I turned to see the Terrific Trio not far away from me.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me." Hermione replied.  
  
"You're joking, Weasley?" I said loudly, "You're not telling me someone's asked THAT to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?" I wanted to see if Weasley'd try to pick another fight with me.  
  
"Hello, Professor Moody!" Hermione shouted cheerfully, waving to someone behind me ... I jumped and looked around to see who she was waving to ... only Theo and Luna stood behind me. Cheap trick ... and what's worse, I fell for it. "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, laughing ... and the Terrible Trio departed.  
  
"That wasn't funny." I muttered.  
  
"You should've know better, Draco ... after that Muggle-studies project, I mean - molars are in the back of your mouth - it was her incisors that were abnormally long." Theo said casually ... the third year Ravens, including Theo's girlfriend, vanishing up the stairs. I glared at Theo. "Plus, he wasn't telling you anything - he was asking her something." Theo said happily. I continued to glare, "And another thing - we saw Moody go into the Great Hall, just before we left - he'd not've finish breakfast that fast, would he?"  
  
"Since when were you so observant?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Since always, I just felt like saying so today." Theo replied, smirking.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how'd your Muggle Studies project go?" Theo asked later that day.  
  
"Shit ... I forgot to hand it in." I replied.  
  
"Have you finished it?" Theo asked, sitting up curiously.  
  
"Yes ... it was confusing, but I got five rolls out of it, just by copying out a lot of the text of the book I used for reference."  
  
"I did something similar. Copied a load of what the Slytherin Mudblood calls 'technobabble'." Theo said, nodding.  
  
"I won't even ask." I muttered.  
  
"You could go to the staff room and hand it in now, rather than get penalised for waiting till after the holidays. The staff aren't going home, because they all wanna see the Yule Ball." Theo suggested.  
  
"That'd be embarrassing." I noted, "I mean, me - a Malfoy - keen to hand in a Muggle Studies homework ... the teachers are already surprised I took the course in the first place."  
  
"Well ..." Theo said ponderously, "I could hand it in for you - save your reputation ... but you'd owe me."  
  
"Fine. I can live with that." I replied.  
  
"Good ... what you'll owe me is that I don't owe you anything for making you embarrass yourself with that article." Theo said, grinning evilly.  
  
"For that, you'd need to hand in my homework report wearing nothing but women's underwear." I said coldly.  
  
Theo actually pondered this for a moment, "It's almost worth it ..." he said, thoughtfully, "I might just do that to see the reaction of whoever opens the door ... I hope it's Moody."  
  
"This I have to see." I said smirking.  
  
"What is it with you and making people wear women's underwear, anyway - you made Higgs do it in second year, too." Theo asked.  
  
"I think it's the ultimate embarrassment." I replied, "Well, second only to professing undying love for Potter ... but I knew you - and even Higgs - would refuse that one." I said, smirking evilly.  
  
"Too true."  
  
* * *  
  
Theo actually went through with it, too - Snape answered the door ... and actually ignored the fact Theo was wearing anything abnormal, in favour of asking Moody something that made him have to get close enough to the door to talk to Snape, therefore also seeing Theo ... Moody - unlike Snape - didn't think it was funny (the fact Snape deliberately ignored it was all the proof we would ever have that he actually did think it was funny).  
  
Moody's yell could be heard all through the corridor (I was listening around the corner), "What on Earth do you think you are doing, Mr Nott?!?!"  
  
"Um ... handing in an overdue homework assignment, sir." Theo replied innocently, "It's for Professor Savage."  
  
"What the blazes are you wearing!" Moody yelled.  
  
"Actually, it is Blaise's." Theo answered, still managing to sound innocent.  
  
Moody spluttered, "Detention!!"  
  
"Thank you, sir." Theo said cheerfully.  
  
Moody spluttered again.  
  
"Can I see Professor Savage, now, sir? Or could you maybe hand this to him?" he asked, holding up the homework.  
  
"Ah, is that -?" that sounded like Professor Savage.  
  
"Yeah, he's not feeling too well, and asked me to hand it in to you." Theo said innocently.  
  
"Nice outfit." Savage said, amused.  
  
"Can I not have another detention for it, sir?" Theo asked hopefully.  
  
"Why would I do that, when you are so obviously asking for it?" Savage asked, taking the homework, "I will see you in class - and dress properly, or I will have to teach you about pencil sharpeners instead of the internet."  
  
"Meep ... yes sir." Theo squeaked.  
  
"Silent fart ... holy fart ..." Peeves could be heard singing, in the background.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 18 


	19. Bah Humbug

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: *singing* Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa lalala la, lala la la, 'tis the season to be jolly, fa lalala la, lala la la, don we now our gay apparel, fa lala fa lala la la la, sing the season's Yuletide carol fa lalala la, lala la laa! *stops singing, thankfully* Season's Greetings, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter - it's your Yuletide present from me ... so's the next one, which'll be up tomorrow.  
  
And here's another present for you all!!! I now have a Yahoo!group with Draco Malfoy's Point of View on it - it's a multi-purpose group, for both discussion on my fic, and discussion on how best to murder Dolores Umbridge (mostly the latter, but it was dying, so I decided to add my fic to it in the hope of reviving it) - if you want to discuss my fanfic, or even better if you want to plot the demise of Umbitch, do please go look at it - it can be found here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/AU_League/  
  
Oh, I should mention that the present Pansy gives Draco is something I have (Melora Maxwell can testify to that if you want).  
  
kraeg001: I didn't think that was how you spelled the Jewish holiday (although I'd never dare try to spell it myself). You can get that song on any music-trading program you might have (I got it on winMX), if you wanna hear it.  
  
Elliy: Thank you *bows* thank you. I got the song on winMX ... if you want, I could send you an email of it? Since your put your email address in the review, and all.  
  
Devi: What sort of 'different thought'? If it's too rude to put in a review, email me ... although I've got a guess, anyway *evil grin*. I made up that version of Jingle Bells - I based it on the Batman version (Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost its wheel and the Joker got away) the one in this chapter is based on the slightly ruder version a friend of mine told me, which continues into the chorus (Batman in the kitchen, Robin in the hall, Joker in the bathroom, peeing on the wall). *grins* as for Mount Splashmore - I was having trouble coming up with a fictitious theme park, and then I remembered that episode of the Simpsons I'd seen ages ago (one of my favourite eps, really). When Draco called them the "Terrific Trio" it was with MUCH sarcasm. That wand may or may not come up in future episodes of my fic ... all depends on book 6, and how my Voldemort interacts with my Draco when they meet (I know when that'll be, but I ain't sayin') - my characters don't do as I tell them, so I'm lost till I throw them into a room together - it's almost like Sims, except with more complex personalities and histories, and without the cool interior-design features. Draco's thing about women's underwear - specifically bask, stockings and suspenders, a la Rocky Horror - is that he thinks it's pointless, not attractive in any way, and though he's never tried it, probably bloody uncomfortable ... therefore it's the ultimate humiliation/torture to make straight guys dress like this in public locations ... Theo ain't exactly straight/sane, so it didn't bother him. My Draco is not gay ... not homophobic, but not gay ... he might (I emphasise MIGHT) experiment when he's older, but that depends on my mood, book 6, and Theo's orientation - Theo doesn't know which gender he prefers yet. No, I've not seen the puppet whatsits. That was a bloody long review-response, wasn't it?  
  
jinjo: I hate Rita Skeeter too. This chapter and the next one are my actually Christmas chapters - that last one was a lead-up-to-Christmas chapter.  
  
angelkas: I'm not looking forward to Christmas at all, either. Pansy isn't meant to be likable, the way I write her ... but Draco has ceased to loathe her hyperactive-pixie-ish attitude. The drawing was just of Donald Duck, so the purebloods would know what his face looks like - the "Beast" was left to the imagination.   
  
Lolua: Thank you. I felt someone had to come up with what sort of songs Peeves had been singing - JKR only said that they were "very rude" - and since I'd not found it on any other fic, I decided it was up to me. Draco didn't recognise that that was a real song, but he was aware that Peeves had stolen several of his songs from Muggles. Theo didn't forget his Christmas at the Malfoys - he just chose to repress the part of it involving Lucius' cane (I mean consciously chose to repress it, which is not how that sort of thing usually works, so I've heard).  
  
Bob: "Blaise, can I borrow some of your underwear?" "Why the -? No, I don't want to ask, do I?" "Not really." "Just tell me who's going to be wearing it." "Me." "You're insane." "Yes, I am - thank you." "Here, I never wear these anyway - keep them. Merry Christmas." "Thanks." ... does that answer your first question? And it was a bask, stockings, suspenders, and panties, much like Frank N Furter wears in Rocky Horror. I hate the commercialised aspect of Christmas, and usually am a "Bah Humbug" type ... this year I have come down with a bad case of Christmas Spirit, though - it's contagious, you know. Draco will have a good Christmas eventually, probably in 6th or 7th year (I'm planning a sort-of-trilogy of Bah Humbug chapters - one guess what I'm calling the third ... and the Bah Humbugness of part three will be pitiful, much as the storyline of part three their namesake was even more pitiful). And yes, I've seen the trailers for PoA.  
  
Exodia Himself: He knows Krum wants to invite her, not that she'll say yes.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: Is Theo too extreme? My holiday season so far involves wearing a hat that says Bah Humbug, and wrapping and giving presents to friends I've not seen half the year - yawn. But I do plan to scare small children on Christmas Eve, so that's fun.  
  
Elizabeth: Well, Theo is at least as bad as the twins, in a different way - what do you expect of him, normality?  
  
Hrei-siesn: *bows* thank you.  
  
Akuma-sama: I borrowed (swiped) that song from Kevin Bloody Wilson, actually - it's not mine! She's not scared of Donald Duck - she's scared of the "Beast who has the body of a wolf, the tail of a lion, and the face ... of Donald Duck". *giggles at the trip to Disneyland idea* that's priceless ... but I'm not gonna use it, sorry. Thank you - glad you liked ^_-  
  
"So they're dealing with it the only way they know how ... Aftershock Party." "This from the dorm that brought us the Somebody Sneezed Party, and the Day That Ends In Y Party." -BtVS  
  
Chapter 19 - Bah Humbug (Reloaded)  
  
"Wakie wakie, rise and shine, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Theo shouted.  
  
"Bugger off." I grumbled, sitting up and pouncing on the pile of presents, purely so as to save the inevitable sweets and chocolates from being found by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Theo sniggered evilly, "I'd rather not. Besides, don't you want to enjoy the wondrous holiday that is Christmas, Draco?"  
  
"Go to hell." I growled, shoving the presents in my trunk and locking it, not bothering to look to see what I'd got.  
  
Theo just grinned, "Hey, I got the bouncing inkpot I asked for." he said, throwing what looked like a regular glass ink bottle at the wall ... it bounced.  
  
I blinked, "You have strange tastes." I noted.  
  
"Yeah ... but you gotta admit it's useful." Theo said, grinning.  
  
I shook my head and tried to hide under the bedsheets again ... Theo was having none of it, though, as he levitated the blankets off me, "Hey!" I yelled, glaring.  
  
"What?" Theo asked, defensively.  
  
"Am I not going to be allowed to sleep?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Nope. Not a chance." Theo said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you." I growled.  
  
* * *  
  
As we went up to the Great Hall for breakfast, Peeves flew past, singing his variation of Jingle Bells ... then spotted me, and stopped, "Hey, you liked my song, didn'tya?" he asked, hovering upside down so his face was level with mine.  
  
"Yes." I said warily.  
  
"Well, I got a new verse I made up 'specially for you." Peeves said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Um ... thanks ... but no thanks." I said - every time Peeves has ever done anything for anyone, it's been to torment them.  
  
"Aww, just lemme sing it for ya." Peeves asked, almost nicely.  
  
I sighed, "I'm going to regret this ..."  
  
"Oh! Jingle bells, the Dark Lord smells, a million miles away! He stinks a lot, he smells of rot, and that on a good day! Oh! Snape kissing his feet, Nott licking the floor, Malfoy on his knees, now, need I say anymore?"  
  
I growled, glaring at him, and clenching my fists, wishing I could strangle him, "If you weren't already dead, Peeves ..." I said threateningly.  
  
"But I am ... so whatcha gonna do?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm going to tell the Baron you're insulting the Head Teacher of Slytherin house."  
  
"Huh?" Peeves asked, obviously not even noticing he'd said Snape's name in the song too.  
  
"Snape." I said, as if 'duh'.  
  
Peeves frowned, "Ruin my fun, why don't you."  
  
"Make up a rude song about Potter, why don't you?" I replied.  
  
"I might just do that ... what should I sing it to? Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Potter the Scar-Head Gryffindor ... yeah." he floated off, plotting. Memo to me, find out how to maim poltergeists.  
  
* * *  
  
At breakfast (which I got to just as Potter and his 'friends' were leaving), Pansy sat down next to me, "Hey, Draco. Merry Christmas." she said cheerfully, and she put something that felt like a hat, but I didn't see it, on my head.  
  
"Pansy! What did I ever do to you to deserve having my hair messed up?!" I asked angrily, removing the offending item ... then looking at it carefully. It was a black Santa-hat, with off-white trim, and the words 'BAH HUMBUG' across the white part, in black letters. I considered it for a moment, then carefully put it back on, "Thanks."  
  
"You changed your opinion of that Christmas present quite easily, Draco deary." Pansy said, smiling.  
  
"My opinion may have changed, but not the fact that I am right." I said, proceeding to eat my breakfast, while Pansy started giggling. I was planning to continue wearing that hat all day - several other students were wearing festively coloured hats, tinsel in their hair, and even a few people had hair-bands with false antlers attached - I thought the hat Pansy was appropriate for me.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast, Wednesday grabbed me and started all-but-dragging me across the ground towards the lake. "What the hell?" I asked.  
  
"I was talking to Theodore the other night. He told me a few things about you, and I felt like helping."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trust me." Wednesday said before leading me onto the Durmstrang ship.  
  
"Am I even allowed on board here?" I asked quietly.  
  
"No." she said in an almost cheerful voice, "But no one knows you know that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She led me down some steps into a corridor, and took the third door on the left. It was a large cabin with five beds in it, much like a nautical theme on the Hogwarts dorms. She led me over to one of the beds and let go of my hand, kneeling to root through the trunk at the foot of the bed. "I stole these from Karkaroff, but he stole them from the Hogwarts Library, so it's like they're coming home really, isn't it?" she said taking out a book and handing it to me, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"What is it?" I asked, looking at the title; 'Aardvark to Zebra; a Guide to Transfiguration'.  
  
"It's a really rare book on Transfiguration." Wednesday said proudly.  
  
"Why is it rare?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"It's a living book, dummy." Wednesday said as if it should have been obvious from the mundane blue leather cover.  
  
I dropped it on the floor and backed away from it, "I don't like living books." I said quietly.  
  
"It's perfectly safe, really." Wednesday said, picking up the book again, as if it was a puppy I'd just kicked.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Seriously. It's not like it's cursed, demonic, or carrying someone's soul in it. Sheesh, you're paranoid." she said, shoving the book at me, "There's a whole series of them, one for every subject." she elaborated, "Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin themselves wrote these ... the best one is this." she took out another book - this one was bound in dark purple leather, and it was titled 'The Dark Magic Lexicon'. "There's a rumour Slytherin wrote one teaching Parseltongue, but that's just a stupid rumour."  
  
"No it's not - I had that one." I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well here, you can have this as well ... can I borrow the Parseltongue book some time?"  
  
"Sorry, Father took it off me last summer." I said, shrugging.  
  
She also shrugged, "No matter. I've finished with these anyway ... the Dark Arts book doesn't like me, and I'm bored with the Transfiguration one. You ought to go now, before anyone walks in and thinks you're here for other reasons."  
  
I blinked and nodded, "How do I get out again?"  
  
"I'll show you." Wednesday said and, taking my hand, she led me off the ship. "Have fun." she said, waving as she vanished back onto the ship, leaving me standing at the shore of the lake with two probably-illegal books. I quickly made my way back to the dorm, and stashed them with my other unopened presents, to investigate later.  
  
* * *  
  
I, unfortunately, spent the rest of the day in the company of Crabbe, Goyle, Theo and Luna ... I had no fun. Although, Theo did like, and try to steal, the hat.  
  
The girls had all (except Luna) vanished almost immediately after lunch, to get ready for the Ball.  
  
"Why do they need six hours to get ready?" I asked.  
  
"Pansy needs that much make-up?" Theo suggested.  
  
I hit him. "Watch it, that's my date you're talking about."  
  
"Well, I'm just saying ... maybe they're sewing the dresses from scratch and making their own make up with a junior potions kit?"  
  
"I actually don't care. Really, I don't ... as long as Pansy doesn't decide to bathe in dragon dung before the Ball, I'll be fine." I said.  
  
"What about Hippogriff dung?" Theo asked.  
  
I hit him again. "You know damned well what I meant." I snapped.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Draco ... Christmas isn't that bad." Theo said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes it is." I growled.  
  
"Wanna know a bit of trivial information?" Theo offered.  
  
"What?" I asked snappishly.  
  
"Santa Claus was a Slytherin." Theo said smirking.  
  
"Yeah right ... why the hell does he wear red, then?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Oh, that was some Muggle soft-drinks company's fault ... they showed him wearing their company colours instead of what he really wears, and he was rumoured to be most upset that everyone took to that image immediately." Theo said knowingly.  
  
"Which Muggle company?" I asked, now more curious than cold.  
  
"Coca Cola."  
  
"And what does he really wear?"  
  
"Green with silver trim, definitely not red with white trim."  
  
"Makes sense, in a twisted sort of way ... but I still don't like Christmas." I noted.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour before the Ball was due to start, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, and I returned to our dorm to get changed.  
  
"No, no, a thousand times no!" I yelled, "What idiot packed THIS?!"  
  
"What?" Theo asked.  
  
I held up the crappy family dress robes I'd been forced to wear last Christmas. Theo sniggered.  
  
"It's not bloody funny!" I snapped.  
  
"How's it not?" Theo asked.  
  
"Because I am not wearing this ... no way in hell. Not in a million years." I said, shaking my head. Especially not after I'd spent so much energy into laughing at Weasley's dress robes which wasn't that much worse - at least the same amount of lace - shudder.  
  
"Um, what are you gonna wear, then, Draco? Your Quidditch robes?" Theo asked jokingly.  
  
"Anything but this." I muttered, then proceeded to sulk.  
  
Five minutes passed, during which the other three boys got dressed and ignored me. Crabbe and Goyle were wearing moss-green dress robes that matched each other a little too well. Theo, meanwhile, was wearing bright acid green, a similar colour to Skeeter's Dicta-Quill, with black cobweb designs around the hems and sleeves.  
  
Then the familiar whip-crack noise of a house-elf's Apparating spell sounded through the room, and I looked up to see my favourite black velvet dress robes sitting on my bed with a scrawled note on them, which read, 'Master Draco, sir. Is these any better? Dobby.' I'd had these robes since I was ten, and I'd refused to get rid of them, so my mother had had Madam Malkin cast an enlargement charm on them so they still fit me.  
  
"What the -?" Theo asked.  
  
"House elf ... long story ... don't ask." I said, smiling, and starting to get changed into the decent dress robes (finally removing the 'BAH HUMBUG' hat).  
  
"They're better than the lace-nightmare, but really, that collar looks a bit ... conservative." Theo said, evaluatingly, as I brushed my hair.  
  
"It looks fine." I said coldly.  
  
"Since when was your hair that long?" Theo asked.  
  
"Since I grew it." I said flatly, tying my hair back - the front strands of my hair only just caught in the hair tie at the nape of my neck ... and really, this would be the first time in ages I'd go out in public without gel in my hair.  
  
"Aren't you gonna wear some of that nancy-boy hair gel you love so much?" Theo asked, as if he'd known what I'd been thinking.  
  
"No. And on the subject of hair-gel, you're one to talk, captain peroxide." I said coldly.  
  
"That grew out a year ago!" Theo whined, "And it wasn't peroxide - it was darker than yours."  
  
"At least mine's natural." I growled.  
  
"Dumb blonde."  
  
"Fashion-victim."  
  
"You realise this sort of argument is gonna make people think we're gay." Theo noted.  
  
"Shut the hell up." I growled.  
  
I don't know what Crabbe and Goyle thought was so funny about that ... but they were sniggering stupidly.  
  
"Who are you two going to the Ball with, anyway?" Theo asked.  
  
"Each other." Goyle answered.  
  
I stared for a minute, "Please tell me you're joking." I said slowly.  
  
"No joke." Crabbe replied.  
  
"Oh ... my ... god." Theo muttered.  
  
I shook my head, "Bad mental pictures." I muttered.  
  
When we got out to the common room, the fourth-year girls were all clustered together in a corner ... considering we were the youngest students going to the Ball, we were practically being ignored by the older students.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Pansy squealed, rushing over to me as soon as I appeared, "You look gorgeous." she said chirpily.  
  
"Thanks. You look ... pink." I said, looking at the too-frilly pastel pink robes she was wearing ... the pastel pink lip-gloss, and too-much blusher on her face didn't help the image.  
  
Pansy pouted, "Is that all you can say?" she asked.  
  
"Well ... I don't like the colour ... but other than that, you look really good." I said diplomatically.  
  
She continued to pout.  
  
"Pansy, you look fine. Really. I'm just not the world's biggest fan of pink." I said.  
  
She sighed, "All right, then. Oh, are those your favourite dress robes? You wore those to my last what - four birthday parties." she said, smirking.  
  
"I like them." I said, shrugging.  
  
"They do look good on you." she said, nodding. I smiled. "And your hair! You look so much better without gel in it." she reached up to touch my hair.  
  
"Don't touch." I said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, pouting again.  
  
"Because ... I don't want you to mess up my hair before everyone gets to see me." I said.  
  
"You are vain." she said, smirking.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, Theo, you look - erm - different." Cat said, as she and Blaise appeared beside Pansy. Cat was wearing lightweight floaty deep-purple robes. Blaise was wearing heavier silver robes, and her hair was tied back in a bun with a matching hair tie. Both girls had obviously put a lot of effort into their makeup.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going for the 'insane' look." Theo said.  
  
"You pull that off at the best of times." Blaise said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked up to the Entrance Hall together, Pansy clinging unnecessarily to my arm, as if I were going to abandon her at my first opportunity ... honestly, I had no one better to meet - I had no reason to abandon her.  
  
Theo was talking to Blaise, animatedly, about methods of assassination for Blast-Ended Skrewts ... Cat was nowhere to be seen - she'd said she had to wait for her date ... Milli was looking around, as if trying to spot her date ... and Crabbe and Goyle were looking stupid.  
  
The Entrance Hall was packed, although I did spot several people I recognised. Samantha and Carrie were holding court with two other Ravenclaw girls and five boys, from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ... that math doesn't work out - I know that - but it's what I saw. The rest of the non-Slytherin sixth years, and several fifth years, were circled around the Weasley twins, who were showing off some sort of trick or other ... I didn't pay attention to what, though. And Potter and his pet Weasley had got (probably begged) the Patil twins as their dates. Weaslette was with Longbottom.  
  
Theo had vanished, most likely to find Luna. Blaise had made her way over to an older Ravenclaw boy who I recognised as one of the Beaters on their Quidditch team. Milli was talking to a Hufflepuff fifth year boy. Crabbe and Goyle were looking stupid, and if I didn't (unfortunately) know better, I'd think they hadn't got dates.  
  
Then the main doors opened to admit the Durmstrang students. Krum was in the lead, with a particularly gorgeous girl in light blue robes, who I didn't recognise at this distance. Next, I saw Ivonava and another Durmstrang boy who I hadn't spoken to. Then Wednesday, who was alone, and looked like she was proud of that fact. Three more couples, only one of whom had a Hogwarts partner, and none were with Beauxbatons students. And at the very end of the line, Poliakoff, with a young-looking Beauxbatons girl - one of the girls who had cried when she hadn't been chosen as a champion.  
  
Cat appeared behind me, with the Slytherin Mudblood - she scowling, while he was wearing black and a confused expression. "Draco. Don't." Cat said simply.  
  
"Don't what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Do something stupid. I know you're going to." Cat replied.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, still confused.  
  
"Trust me - just don't."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively.  
  
"You'll just make a fool of yourself if any Gryffindors see you." Cat said as if I knew what she meant.  
  
"I have no clue what you're on about." I growled.  
  
"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall called out over the chattering crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 19 


	20. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's. The two songs played in this do both belong to real Muggles (the first one is I Believe, by Savage Garden - and the second is Together We're Strong, by Patrick Duffy and M.Mathieu) - and they're two of my favourite songs (after Bat Out Of Hell, by Meatloaf (who is a god ... or, in my fanfic-verse, a vampire) {sheepish grin}).  
  
Author's Notes: {blink blink} my version of PoA was 20 chapters long ... it's only Christmas and GoF's already at ch20! And these are longer chapters! How did I write this much?! Ah well ... it's all good, anyway ... enjoy. Oh, and there's one little teensy Red Dwarf reference, and a more obvious Simpsons reference, hidden in here ... see if any of you can spot them.  
  
"Kindly remove your head from the gift horse's mouth" -Andromeda  
  
Chapter 20 - Yule Ball  
  
"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall called out over the chattering crowd.  
  
She beckoned the four champions and their partners to stand next to the door, while the rest of us were to go in and take our seats first. When we walked past the champions, I noticed that Potter was too busy staring at Krum's date to notice I was glaring at him ... and when I looked at Krum's date, I saw why - it was Hermione. I just stared, surprised, as I passed her. She was beautiful. Pansy also couldn't think of anything to pick fault in, so she elbowed me hard in the ribs when we got into the Great Hall, "You were staring at that Mudblood." she snapped.  
  
"Well, she looked different. I was trying to think of something to insult about her appearance." I replied.  
  
"And nothing springs to mind?" Pansy asked scathingly.  
  
"Could you see anything to insult?" I asked.  
  
"No ... but at least I wasn't almost drooling." she said coldly.  
  
"I was not drooling over that Mudblood!" I snapped.  
  
Pansy huffed as we sat at an empty table near the back of the Hall.  
  
"What nit decorated this place with all that mistletoe? The rest of it's fine, but the implication of the mistletoe is too obvious." Blaise said, as she led her Ravenclaw date over to our table, "I mean, I'm surprised the teachers let that pass."  
  
I shrugged, Pansy ignored her, and Blaise let the subject drop.  
  
Milli and Cat also dragged their dates over to the table, much to the Hufflepuff and the Mudblood's disapproval - apparently they didn't particularly want to be at the same table as the one voted 'most-likely-to-become-a-Death-Eater' in the current student body (yes, there was a vote - and they still think I don't know about it).  
  
"Guys, you know Luna, right?" Theo asked, gesturing towards the short blonde girl next to him - she was wearing lurid blue robes, with moving black spider designs that matched the cobweb pattern on Theo's robes - her hair was tied up in two bunches, like a small child might wear, and she was wearing eye shadow and mascara the same colour as her robes. Amazingly, while it was very bright, it wasn't as bad looking as it sounds.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget her?" I asked.  
  
Luna smiled vaguely, "You look nice." she said to me.  
  
I blinked, surprised at the simple compliment. I smiled, and nodded in as close to thanks as anyone normally gets from me. Pansy clutched my arm possessively.  
  
Luna saw this, and leaned against Theo as if to tell Pansy she had no intention of stealing me from her, "That dress looks good on you." she said to Pansy.  
  
Pansy frowned, confused by this, "Thanks." she said, warily - she didn't appear to understand the concept of giving a compliment without expecting to get something from the person you're complimenting. I barely do, and I don't usually bother with such nonsense, but that's beside the point.  
  
"Where's the food?" Pansy asked as she picked up the small menu off her plate.  
  
Theo looked around, craning his neck to see what everyone else was doing, and turned around and picked up his menu at the same time as Luna said, "Nut rissoles and Brussels sprouts." clearly to her plate, and what she asked for appeared on her plate.  
  
"Try saying that three times fast." Theo said, then read the menu and ordered, "Trout a la Crème."  
  
"Ew." Blaise said, pulling a face. Theo shrugged and tucked into his food.  
  
The rest of us ordered, as well. "How'd you figure out how to order the food?" Blaise asked Luna, "I mean, I saw Theo look round to see what other people were doing, but you didn't."  
  
"Was it not obvious?" Luna asked innocently, "They give you a menu and magic plates - how would you expect to make the food appear?"  
  
"Actually, scarily, that makes some sort of sense." Blaise admitted. Luna smiled.  
  
x x x  
  
When we had finished our food, Dumbledore stood and gestured for the rest of us to do the same. Once everyone was standing, Dumbledore waved his wand at the room, and simultaneously the tables flew to the sides of the room, and a platform appeared at one wall, on which were musical instruments.  
  
Then the doors opened and The Weird Sisters trooped out and onto the platform. I'd seen them on posters before, but never in person. For those of you who don't know who they are - they are THE best band in the magical world, consisting of five wizards and two witches - the drummer had dark purple hair and a beard that wouldn't look out of place on a Hell's Angel. There were bagpipes played by a man with a nose to rival Snape's and hair about half as greasy and twice as long. The cello was played by a wizard with blue hair almost as messy as Hagrid's. A woman with long dark red hair and glasses played the lute. Three different guitars were played by the most well known members of the band ... Donaghan is the bass guitarist - he has that much brown hair his eyes are covered ... Ophelia is the female singer and guitarist - she has gold-blonde hair with pink streaks that's longer than Luna's, and always wears way too much make up ... and Romeo (I pity him growing up with a name like that - really I do) is the lead singer and guitarist - he has long black hair with green streaks, and is the only male in the band without a beard. All of them wear black robes that are deliberately torn - I still don't understand that particular fashion, but everyone else thinks it's cool, so who cares?  
  
They started playing a slow song (not one I've heard before, so I'm guessing it's a new one), and the champions led their partners out onto the dance floor to open the ball. Well, three of the champions led their partners - it looked more like Potter's date was leading him (and yes, that does mean Delacour was leading her date).  
  
After a minute, some of the teachers took the dance floor as well, indicating it was ok for everyone else to join in. Theo offered Luna his hand, she curtsied, and they began to dance - I was careful not to watch them both directly, in case the bright colours blinded me, but at least they appeared to know how to dance ... as if they were dancing to a much faster song.  
  
I heard a tapping noise beside me, and looked to see Pansy giving me a pointed look and tapping her foot impatiently. I frowned for a second, before realising she wanted me to ask her to dance. I offered her my hand, and she took it, smiling. I led her onto the dance floor, and made a point of staying as far away from Potter and his date as possible.  
  
The second dance was faster, and livelier. Pansy insisted we continue to dance, and I was actually in too good a mood to argue. About halfway through this dance, I spotted Potter's date (you can tell her apart from her twin by the colour of her robes) dancing with Blaise's cousin from Beauxbatons.  
  
After the third dance, I managed to convince Pansy to stop and take a break. She led me over to a couple of chairs in a darkened corner of the Hall.  
  
""Why sit so far away from the dance floor, Pansy?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" she replied, leaning closer to me.  
  
I edged away slightly, "Pansy, I really don't think -"  
  
She pointed above us ... there was mistletoe there.  
  
"Oh." I sighed, "I guess it can't hurt."  
  
"Exactly." Pansy said, leaning closer to me. I really didn't want to kiss her - I think of her like an annoying little sister, rather than anything else - but I also didn't want to say no to her, partly because I was sure she'd make herself more annoying if I did.  
  
Her lips met mine for a moment - I'm not saying that it was a bad kiss, but sparks definitely did not fly - then she sat back suddenly, and frowned, "I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I ..." she shook her head and muttered, "It's like kissing a brother." and she stood up and left me alone quickly.  
  
I blinked a few times, and shrugged. I didn't mind being left alone, and I actually agreed with her - I'm just glad she's finally lost interest in me. Of course, that won't stop me from holding this action of hers over her head when I want something from her.  
  
x x x  
  
Over the course of the next half hour, I was asked to dance by four other girls (Wednesday, Padma Patil, Carrie, and Samantha). I danced with all of them, just to pass the time. I should consider it a good thing that I'm good enough looking to be asked to dance by so many people (most of whom are actually older that me) ... but honestly, I already knew I was that good-looking and didn't care about being asked to dance.  
  
As I sat down again, Theo could be seen talking to Wednesday, and I noticed Potter and his pet Weasley sneaking out towards the grounds (where I had also seen Delacour and Davies sneak off to - I could take a wild guess at what people go out there to do).  
  
Wednesday nodded in what seemed an overly businesslike way, and Theo went to lead Luna onto the dance floor again. Wednesday then went to get some drinks, and I stopped paying attention to her.  
  
Another half hour passed, and the Weird Sisters ran out of their own songs. They never repeat a song at the one performance. So, they do cover versions - never quite as good as their own songs, but usually equal to the original versions - I read that they won't cover Meatloaf or Celestine Warbeck, because they don't cover songs unless they think they can sing the song as well as the original. Romeo made an announcement, "Alright, most of you guys know the drill - we're now taking requests for songs. Just come up and tell Jason your request, and we'll probably play it." he said, indicating the member of the band with the bagpipes, as he said this, "But since it's Christmas, we'll start with a nice little Christmassy song, shall we."  
  
"Bah Humbug!" I said quite clearly, for everyone to hear.  
  
"And a very merry Bah Humbug to you too." Donaghan said cheerfully.  
  
I smirked faintly, and didn't bother retorting.  
  
While the Christmas song was playing, I saw Luna Lovegood walk over to the stage, and say something to the bagpipe player. He nodded; Luna smiled, and walked off. She waved and nodded to Theo - it's blatantly obvious they're plotting something.  
  
The next song they played was 'I Don't Bite', originally by one of the less well-known magical singers, Pixie Styx's - this song was her only hit (although I liked all her songs, and have a copy of her album - they're all very dark, gothic type songs). Theo and Luna both immediately stood up on hearing the introduction, and walked over to where the staff were gathered - Theo went to McGonagall, and Luna to Dumbledore ... and they asked the teachers to dance. McGonagall was, naturally, sceptical, but Dumbledore immediately accepted the offer. Theo put on his innocent face, as the first words of the song started, "You don't think I'm evil, do you?" (that's the first line of the song - go figure). McGonagall rolled her eyes, and accepted the offer to dance.  
  
And I'd thought the Gryffindor head teacher was too uptight to dance any more than she could avoid ... let alone with a student ... let alone with a Slytherin student. After this dance, Theo planted himself in the seat next to me, while Luna wandered off to sit near some Ravenclaws at the other side of the Hall.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, 'I Don't Bite' is one of the ultimate 'trust me' type songs." Theo said, picking up a bottle of butterbeer from the table next to us, "And while everyone's too busy worrying about inter-school relationships, they're ignoring the fact that our own inter-house relationship stink."  
  
"So you went and danced with the Head teacher of Gryffindor house?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. I don't think anyone noticed, besides the two teachers involved, though. Too bad, really." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"Why does it matter?" I asked.  
  
"Because ... the Slytherins are the ones losing out ... being called evil, and not liked by most of the school ... I'm getting sick of it." Theo replied, and then he paused to try to empty his bottle of butterbeer in one gulp. After less than a minute, he returned his attention to me. "So, do you read meaning into songs, or are they just pretty tunes?" he asked, totally changing the subject, I thought.  
  
"I can't help but read meanings into the words." I said honestly.  
  
"Me too." Theo said, nodding, "So what do you think of this one?" he asked.  
  
I paid attention to the words - I'd been happily ignoring the song until now, and it was a very fast song, so I had to pay close attention to catch all the words as they were sung: "I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality. I believe that trust is more important than monogamy. I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul. I believe that family is worth more than money or gold. I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair. I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires. I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned. I believe you can't appreciate real love till you've been burned. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye."  
  
"I like it." I said, thinking for a second, "I'd deny liking it to most people, but I do like it."  
  
Theo grinned, "What about the part about money?"  
  
"Why do you think I insult the Weasel?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Ever say that again and I will hurt you." I growled ... but it was true in a way - I still don't get how his parents have enough love for seven children, while mine don't have enough for just me.  
  
"So ... how would you react if I said they swiped that song from a Muggle band?" Theo asked, grinning evilly.  
  
"I'd say one more reason for me to deny that I like it." I said, shrugging.  
  
"You wouldn't disbelieve me?" Theo asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, no." I said, "If they can come up with such imaginative compensations for not having magic, I'm not surprised at least a few of them have some sense."  
  
"Only a few?"  
  
"Only a few." I said, nodding firmly.  
  
"Ok, then." Theo said, and he stood up and walked over to Wednesday. I watched, disinterested, as Theo whispered something to her, she nodded, and he smirked evilly before walking off across the room. He stopped behind where Hermione was sitting, and whispered something to her - I noticed her blush, and felt the barely controllable urge to hurt Theo - they talked for a few minutes, then he smirked again and walked over to Luna. I was now curious what the insane boy was up to - he was obviously up to something - so I continued to watch, but all he did was start dancing, quite extravagantly, with Luna.  
  
After another half hour, the Hall appeared almost empty - the teachers were almost all there (only Snape, Karkaroff, Hagrid, Maxime and Moody had disappeared), there were precisely three Gryffindors in the room (Hermione, and the evil twins), four Slytherins (Theo, myself, Blaise and Cat), half a dozen Ravenclaws (including Carrie and Samantha, who were now dancing with each other), a dozen Hufflepuffs (not worth naming), all the Beauxbatons except Delacour, and five Durmstrangs (Wednesday, Krum, Susan, and two boys I couldn't name).  
  
I watched, suspiciously, as Theo walked over to the man playing the bagpipes, and said something to him. He nodded, and Theo smirked, giving Wednesday a thumbs-up sign. Theo returned to the edge of the Hall, sitting next to Luna, and I was surprised they didn't have popcorn, the way they looked like they were waiting for a show. Wednesday walked over to Krum and Hermione, and started pestering Krum about something - it looked like she was trying to convince him to dance with her, or something. Either way, she ended up dragging him away from Hermione, and across the room, they appeared to be talking in angry whispers (well, he looked angry, anyway).  
  
Then the next song started playing.  
  
The lead singer, Romeo, began - speaking rather than singing - which is what caught my attention, "A great man once said winter never fails to turn into spring, and though we are so different, you and I, when we're together, even the cold of December feels like the middle of May."  
  
Ophelia, the female singer, began the song itself, "You are the night I am the day, you are the star that shows the way, you are the instrument I play, you are the words I long to say."  
  
As Romeo took up the song, I looked across the Hall, and my eyes met Hermione's - she was watching me, too, "You are the land I am the sea, you are in counterpoint to me, and we agree to disagree." I smiled faintly.  
  
Then both sang together, "No need to lie."  
  
When Ophelia sang, "I only know when we're apart, I only live with half a heart," Hermione blushed slightly. Apparently I'm not the only one who reads meaning into songs. I smirked. "I need your hand to play my part."  
  
Both together again, "Together we're strong, we can't go wrong."  
  
Then just Ophelia, "And now we know just what to do, and how we get our meaning through, we're only one when we are two."  
  
"Together we're strong."  
  
As Ophelia sang, "Together we're strong," I looked quickly around the Hall to check there was no one else who I hadn't noticed before - no one, "Together we're strong," I stood up, and walked across the Hall towards Hermione, "Together we're strong." and offered her my hand, to dance "Together we're strong, we can't go wrong." she accepted, "And every time your eyes meet mine, I feel the world fall into line," I led her onto the dance floor, and we started to dance, "I'm passing on that good luck sign."  
  
Both singers sang together, "Let's keep hanging on. And now we know just what to do, and how we get our meaning through, we're only one when we are two, together we're strong."  
  
Ophelia sang, "And I will always try to understand you."  
  
Romeo sang over her, but both sets of words were still intelligible, "I'll be there if you should need me. There's so much we can share with each other."  
  
"And if we say goodbye, it's not forever."  
  
"I can't lose you now I've found you."  
  
"I need you in my life."  
  
"Cause now you're in my life." then he started speaking instead of singing, again, "And together we're strong. There are so many ways of looking at the world. Everyone has a different dream - yours may not be the same as mine - but when we're together, we can make them all come true."  
  
Ophelia began to sing again, "You are the night I am the day, you are the star that shows the way, you are the instrument I play, you are the words I long to say."  
  
Romeo took up the words, exactly as they had before, "You are the land I am the sea, you are in counterpoint to me -" the music was very fast at this point, and I spun Hermione so we ended up arms outstretched holding on by the tips of our fingers - not a move that could have worked if she had thought there was a chance I would let go - I pulled her back to me, smiling - she had to have trusted me, "- and we agree to disagree."  
  
Then both together, "No need to lie."  
  
"You are the night I am the day, you are the star that shows the way, you are the music to my song."  
  
"Together we're strong. Together we're strong. Together we're strong. Together we're strong." And the music stopped - I realised what I'd done.  
  
I blinked several times - Hermione was looking at me curiously, and I noticed the whole Hall was also watching me. The instinct I'd felt for a fraction of a second, as the music ended, to kiss her, died (or, to be accurate, I bloodily murdered it) the moment I realised we were the centre of attention. I quickly backed away from her, whispered, "Thank you." and turned and walked - as dignified as possible when I realised I'd just made a fool of myself - over to the edge of the Hall.  
  
"I told you not to." Cat said quietly.  
  
"I don't know why I did ... well, I know, but I don't know why I did that in front of so many people." I said quietly.  
  
I then looked across the Hall at Theo and Luna, who were both watching me and grinning victoriously. Theo planned this - I know it - I'm going to hurt him.  
  
As I looked around the Hall, I noticed the Patil twins return with a few more Ravenclaw girls - probably from a trip to the bathroom (I still don't get why girls go there in groups - do I really want to know what they do in there?), and went over to a group of Beauxbatons boys who thankfully didn't know or care who I was, otherwise the news would have been all over the school that I'd danced with Hermione Granger. I thanked any passing deities for Theo's frightening sense of timing that the only Gryffindors who would ever know were the Weasley twins - who I still think would make good Slytherins - I know they'll just blackmail me, rather than gossip about it.  
  
True to form, the evil twins appeared at my side, three songs later.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy." one twin said.  
  
"Or are you just someone who looks like Malfoy?" the other asked.  
  
"Because I didn't think Malfoy would dance with Hermione." the first added.  
  
"Perhaps you're some impostor."  
  
"Or you're his good twin."  
  
"We already know if he had a twin he'd be the evil one."  
  
"And which of you two is evil? " I couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Forge."  
  
"Gred." They both answered at exactly the same time.  
  
"Ah, so it's both of you - what about the Patil twins?" I asked.  
  
"Pavarti."  
  
"Without a doubt." They answered, apparently unconcerned that I had suggested they were evil.  
  
"She's the one in your house, isn't she?" I said, smirking.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good bookworm Padma."  
  
"And ruthless gossipmonger Pavarti, unafraid to speak her mind."  
  
I rolled my eyes - I'd figured as much ... I was surprised the Evil Twins would admit Gryffindors were capable of being evil, though.  
  
"So who are you, anyway?"  
  
I glared at them, "I am Draco Malfoy ... and it's none of your business why I danced with her."  
  
"We think it is."  
  
"And we think our little brother'd love to hear about it."  
  
"I think you two should leave me alone." I growled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong."  
  
"You're annoying me." I said, glaring at them.  
  
"That's the point."  
  
"So, why did you dance with her?"  
  
I had to say something believable, "To piss off your little brother - please do go and tell him - I can't wait to see the look on his face."  
  
They looked at each other, then back to me, "Oh, yeah right ... tell him yourself, see if he believes you."  
  
"Yeah, and if he does hear about it, we'll say it's lies."  
  
I faked a believable glare - I'd beaten them at their own game ... partly because it's one of my favourite games, too. They left me alone, thinking they'd won. That was almost too easy. Almost ... they weren't pulling a double-bluff, were they? Oh, now I'm really getting paranoid.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Hermione left the Hall. Less than a minute, and a damned good fake-excuse-I-can't-remember-now later, I followed her. She turned to look at me, at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Where are you running off to, Granger?" I asked coldly, in case anyone was listening.  
  
"I told Viktor I had to go to the bathroom ... I plan to stare at my reflection for a few minutes, get the ringing from the too-loud music out of my ears, then go back." she said, in an equally cold tone.  
  
I smiled faintly, "So you're not actually doing anything, then?" I asked.  
  
"That's about right, yes." she said warily. I walked up the stairs, and into the first floor corridor just out of sight of where anyone else might be except Hermione herself, and beckoned her to follow me. Cautiously, she did, "So why did you ask me to dance with you - in public - then?" she asked.  
  
"I made a mistake. I should never have made a public gesture like that - I'm just lucky no one important saw me." I said honestly.  
  
"So you didn't really want to -" she started, but I interrupted.  
  
"Of course I wanted to ... I wanted to dance with you that much that the instinct overrode my usual caution."  
  
"Anyone could have seen you."  
  
"The Patil twins got back into the Hall immediately after I sat down again - I am sure that dance was planned, and the lunatic who planned it has an impeccable sense of timing."  
  
"Theo?"  
  
"How'd you -"  
  
"He talked to me about reading meaning into songs - then I saw him wave to that Durmstrang girl right before she dropped something slimy down Viktor's robes."  
  
"Ah - that's what she did." I said, nodding.  
  
"Your friend is dangerous."  
  
"Too intelligent for his own good." I agreed.  
  
"Especially when he's not quite sane." Hermione said, also nodding.  
  
"So ... did you ... like ... that dance?" I asked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Yes. You're a very good dancer." she said, tilting her head to one side. I smiled nervously, and she took a step towards me, "Ever read Shakespeare?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Why?" I asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject.  
  
"'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo' ... do you know the rest of that line?" she asked.  
  
I smiled, and leaned closer to her. My lips brushed against hers, lightly, although I don't think you could quite call it a kiss - but unlike when Pansy kissed me, even with this slightest contact, sparks definitely did fly - then I quickly took a step back, "Yes, I know it." I said quietly, "I know exactly what you're implying ... and I can't."  
  
"Too bad." she said sadly.  
  
I smiled weakly, "You think, if they called a rose a stinkweed, it'd still smell as good?" I asked. She sniggered slightly, "But call a beautiful girl a Mudblood, and I'm not even allowed to ask."  
  
She blinked, as if surprised I'd called her beautiful, but then sighed, "I hate talking in circles like this. We could say the same things a thousand times, and nothing will change."  
  
I shrugged, silently agreeing with that.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you again, soon ... and maybe ... if you ever change your mind ..." she tilted her head to the other side now, for a moment, then turned and walked away.  
  
I didn't go back to see the rest of the Ball ... I returned to the dungeons alone, after that conversation.  
  
x x x  
  
End of chapter 20  
  
A/N: You should know, the quote they were talking about is this: "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." 


	21. Pieces of the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: I did plan to have this up for midnight New Years, but I didn't get my review-responses written quickly enough. Oh well, did we all get something nice for Christmas? I know I did *grins*. Happy New Year, everyone! I changed my mind about the elves not being allowed to pick up clothes - I think it's got something to do with intention - if the clothes are actively given (whether handed or deliberately left out) to them, that's what counts ... I'm obsessed with house-elves - they make such excellent target practice I don't want them to be free!  
  
kraeg001: Thank you. Glad you liked.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: *Theo returned the kiss* hmmm ... I guess he likes you too. I thought the physical description of the ONLY Slytherin who could see Thestrals was exactly as I pictured Theo, too - I was very pleased with that fact, actually - it meant I didn't need to change too much. Materialism rules. I'm psychic - go figure.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thanks.  
  
duochang97: I knew I was right! My friends all said it was "where", but I knew it was "why" - *does her "I told you so" dance at her friends* finally, someone agrees with me!  
  
Akuma-sama: Meh - shoulda woulda coulda.   
  
Lolua: Cat told him not to do it, because she knew he'd regret it - not necessarily because there'd be consequences. I think Draco let his guard down a little, at the Ball - a mistake, but that's probably why it (unintentionally, I swear!) had a "tender moment" aspect, as you call it. *evil grin* I look forward to writing Draco's opinion of Umbridge *the evil grin turns feral* oh, yes I do. Luna isn't sneaky - she's practically too honest - she just won't tell you something unless it's asked specifically (no, I didn't steal that from JLM, I swear we must've got the same impression from JKR's portrail of Luna!). Theo has nothing to do with the Sorting Hat - just common sense. You're welcome, and thank you - happy holidays to you too.  
  
Starre: Thanks - that's what I was going for.  
  
dstrbd child: Thanks. And that's exactly what I did with that Santa-hat.  
  
Elliy: Ok. Thanks. And I agree completely that Draco/Hermione should (and could) work in canon - Ron doesn't deserve her.  
  
ravenbeaut: It's actually not Lucius' fault - he was raised that way ... Lucius' attitude is practically hereditary, my Draco's just lucky to have a mind of his own. The Simpsons reference was the part about calling a rose a stinkweed - the exact quote is: "'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.'" "Not if you called them stinkweeds."  
  
Elizabeth: Thanks.  
  
Artemisu: Well, what else is there to do, sneaking outside like those two did? And be my guest - as long as you give him back in the same state you found him, you can borrow Theo.  
  
mrscribble: That's the point *evil grin* I'm sadistic, but my Draco-muse is a masochist, so it works.  
  
Simply Myself: Ah, ok. Glad you liked. You're right - you don't want to know what the Two Twits were up to (although, there was a huge hint in the conversation, that requires a seriously sick mind to get *proud grin*). Thank you - I liked that vision when I had it, too *evil grin*. I really do have a hat like that. Yeah, well, it's Akuma-sama's fault, about those books, really - see ch23 when I upload it, for more of those books. Actually, Theo's theory is flawed - but Santa really was a Slytherin - the red just wasn't Coca Cola's fault. I'm certain Crabbe and Goyle went to the Ball together in canon - absolutely positive. *grins* I couldn't not use that nickname, now could I? *blinkity blink* Thank you - I take that as a great compliment.  
  
jinjo: Thank you - I'm proud of Theo, but I'd call him sneaky, manipulative, maybe evil (definitely Slytherin), but he actually doesn't like being called 'good' - dunno why, though. I figured some people wouldn't get the quote - knew it was worth noting - thanks for proving I was right. The "deny thy father and refuse thy name" part was vital to the conversation, but also had to go unsaid, you see.  
  
queen of the clarinets: I've lost count how many people said that scene was sweet - I wasn't trying for sweet, but I didn't think I could write sweet, so I appreciate it. Thank you *bows*.  
  
angelkas: I have no clue what a lute sounds like - it was mentioned in canon, and I felt obliged to include it in this fic. It's not that his parents don't love him - it's that they don't know how to let him know it ... Lucius seems to think that emotions are weakness, so he's practically in denial that he feels anything for anyone, but he does love Draco, deep down - very deep down ... and Narcissa's a whole other story I won't go into right now. Theo's not stupid - he found his way into trouble quite deliberately - he's got a Crabbe-and-Goyle-proof plan to get back off Draco's to-kill list ... well, sort of.  
  
slytherin-punk-rocker311: Yeah, the frilly robes were Narcissa's fault - Draco may or may not remember about them by the time he gets home, though, so I'm mentioning it now. The Simpsons reference was the part about calling a rose a stinkweed - the exact quote is: "'A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet.'" "Not if you called them stinkweeds." And I happened to like the song *shrugs* and I believe exactly the same things as it says.  
  
"This isn't my fault ... except for the part that is". -Roswell  
  
Chapter 21 - Pieces of the Puzzle  
  
When Theo returned to the dormitory (Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen) I immediately looked up and glared at him, "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I snarled.  
  
"Huh? What I do?" Theo asked, in a faux-innocent voice that made it extremely obvious that he knew exactly what he'd done.  
  
"You set up that dance, and you bloody knew I'd do it." I growled.  
  
"Yeah. And I dunno why you're not grateful." Theo replied calmly, sitting down on the edge of his bed, and watching me. I sat up and continued to glare.  
  
"Grateful? What if someone who matters had seen me?!" I asked, almost shouting.  
  
Theo grinned, "So I don't matter, do I?" he asked.  
  
"You know what I mean ... someone who'd use it against me."  
  
"Well, no one who 'matters' did see, did they?" Theo asked.  
  
"But they could have!" I snapped.  
  
"Draco, what is it you find so fascinating about the metaphorical gift horse's mouth?" Theo asked, in a tone most reserve for small children.  
  
I glared, "Theo, you know damned well nothing could have come from it. Now, which would you have preferred: knowing you can't have her, and thinking she wouldn't want you anyway ... or knowing you can't have her and knowing she feels the same about it?"  
  
"So you did talk to her?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes. And it's your fault."  
  
"Oh. Well, see ... it's not that bad ... really."  
  
"Yeah bloody right." I growled, glaring at him.  
  
"You don't believe in soul mates, do you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so." I replied, a bit confused about why he asked that.  
  
"Well, then you'll get over her."  
  
"How do you figure?" I asked.  
  
"Well, if soulmates do exist - you don't believe in them yet which means you've not met yours yet ... or if they don't exist, well then there's more than one person out there you could be happy with ... so either way, it's not the end of the world that you can't have this one person."  
  
"Since when were you so deep and philosophical?"  
  
"I've always thought like that. I just happened not to share the sane and rational side of my personality with too many people." Theo said, smirking.  
  
"I feel honoured." I said sarcastically.  
  
"You should do."  
  
* * *  
  
The next week was spent solely on homework ... and there was a lot of it. But then, on New Year's Eve, Theo asked me, "What's your New Year's Resolution?"  
  
I snorted, "Ha, like I'm going to do something like that."  
  
"I'm gonna make fun of Snape at least once, and see if I can get away with it." Theo said, as if this was a New Year's Resolution to be proud of.  
  
"And I'm going to hurt you if you do anything to annoy me. Now piss off." I growled.  
  
"Spoil sport." Theo muttered.  
  
"I like New Years about as much as Christmas - now Bah Hum-bugger off!"  
  
"Sheesh, I thought you'd like a party ... there's a New Year's party going on in the Slyth common room ... I only know cause Blaise's brother told her, it's mostly the senior school - fifth year and up ... just don't tell Snape."  
  
I stood up and made for the door. Theo blocked me, "Where're you going?"  
  
"To tell Snape." I said coldly.  
  
Theo rolled his eyes, "You are determined to be a wet blanket, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm determined to ignore the holiday - here's a deal: I don't tell Snape, and you don't pester me about New Year's. Ok?"  
  
Theo sighed, "Ok, you win." after a moment's pause, "You know, I heard the Gryffindors are the only house who don't have these illicit parties every year. Apparently McGonagall caught them about twenty years ago and now checks in on them every year, but no one thought to check if the other houses were doing the same thing."  
  
"Almost makes me wish I was in Gryffindor." I said distantly. Then after a few seconds, I firmly repeated, "Almost."  
  
* * *  
  
I was sitting in the library minding my own business for a change, when, "Hello, Malfoy." a female voice I recognised, but couldn't remember where from, said.  
  
"How're you doing?" another female I should have recognised said. I turned around to see Carrie and Samantha sitting at the table behind me.  
  
"Hi." I said, a little confused as to why they wanted to talk to me.  
  
"You're kinda cute, y'know." Samantha said, blatantly running her eyes over me. I stared at her, a bit shocked (she was at least a head taller than me, and two and a half years older than me).  
  
Carrie nudged Samantha, and she backed down a little, "So, anyway, we were wondering." Carrie said, seeming to search for words, "If you knew anything about the Dark Mark?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked defensively, "Why would I know?"  
  
"Well, it's fairly common knowledge your dad was a Death Eater. We wondered if you were in the loop - Carrie sure isn't, and I'm not even related to any of that lot." Samantha said.  
  
"I ... well, why do you want to know?" I asked.  
  
Carrie smiled sweetly, "Because, we've been seeing a pattern, and we wanted the rest of the puzzle."  
  
"A pattern?" I asked, leaning forward, "Do tell, I'll see if I can help."  
  
"Well, for a start, there was the Dark Mark - it couldn't have been one of the rioters because it scared them all away, so that means they're out of the loop." Carrie explained.  
  
"Then there've been the 'unexplained disappearances' in the Muggle papers." Samantha added.  
  
I gave her a curious look, "Are you Muggle-born?"  
  
"My mom's a Muggle, my dad's half." she said, shrugging, and apparently not giving a damn that she was in the company of the offspring of two of the worst Death Eaters that ever got away.  
  
"Who disappeared?"  
  
"Some guy named Frank Bryce - suspected of three murders but let off on the fact that there was no Muggle cause of death." Samantha said.  
  
"The killing curse?" I asked quietly.  
  
"That was decades ago - it's a rumour going around my mom's aunt's village - they think the police finally caught up with him and he ran. We think there's no such thing as a coincidence."  
  
"Ok, you said there was more than one disappearance." I noted, silently pleased that at least someone agreed with my theory that coincidences are a Muggle concept to explain the unexplainable.  
  
"Random tourists in Albania, for the last few years ... the disappearances suddenly stopped the second week of the summer." Samantha whispered.  
  
I blinked, "You-Know-Who was rumoured to be in Albania for a while." I said quietly.  
  
"And if He's stopped killing random tourists, He's not there anymore." Carrie added, as if my comment wasn't news to her.  
  
"You think those are connected?" I asked.  
  
"We're Ravenclaws - we do the logic thing ... and the research thing - it's the most logical conclusion." Carrie said calmly.  
  
I sat back and thought for a second, "How could He come back?"  
  
"Someone has to be helping Him, right?" Samantha asked.  
  
I nodded, "I guess so. Someone had to help Him when He went after the Philosopher's Stone in my first year."  
  
"Yeah, we knew what that was and how to get past half the enchantments, for half the year before anyone did anything." Carrie noted absently.  
  
"I figured the Terrific Trio, and my group of friends weren't the only ones who'd worked it out." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Half the school knew." Samantha said casually.  
  
"Only the Great Gossip Gurus were left out of the loop." Carrie added.  
  
I smirked faintly, but quickly sobered, "So, what pieces of the puzzle are you missing?"  
  
"Well, we don't know who's helping Him. We don't know how they're planning to bring Him back, but we figured Carrie's dad'd have been summoned by now if He were back already. We don't know when it's going down, and we don't know where. The plan is to figure this lot out and send a shitload of Aurors to the right place at the right time, with some cock-and-bull story." Samantha explained.  
  
"Well, I can't help you." I said, "I've been trying to figure out what was going on for ages, and you've actually helped me - I would help you if I could." I thought for a second, "I don't suppose you know Moody's not Moody, do you?"  
  
They both blinked, just out of time with each other, "He's not?" they both asked, again just out of time with each other.  
  
"That's what my sources tell me."  
  
"Well, I guess it makes sense - who in their right mind would hire a genuine nut-case when you can have a fake nut-case?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Although, who ever said our beloved Headmaster was in his right mind?" Carrie added, seemingly sincere with the 'beloved' part.  
  
"True, true." Samantha said, nodding, "But I guess it could be a plot on Dumbledore's part to scare Karkaroff, and still not have an unstable element as the DADA teacher - last unstable element we had nearly took a bite out of a few Gryffindors."  
  
I shivered slightly at the comment that was obviously referring to the werewolf. Have I mentioned werewolves still scare the hell out of me? "Maybe. That and that the Dark Mark is back on the Death Eaters' arms is all I really know." I said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, well. We had to ask the son of the top free Death Eater, just in case, y'see." Carrie said calmly, as they both stood up and gathered their things together to leave the Library.  
  
I gave her a glare that said 'tell anyone my father is a Death Eater, and I will hurt you'. She smiled innocently at me, and they both left.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days before the start of term, I cautiously took out my Christmas presents, making sure no one was there to see ... I added the box of sweets to my stash in the bottom drawer of my bedside table (which is password protected so Crabbe and Goyle can't get them) ... then I flicked quickly through a new book on Malkavian Magic (magic created by a specific - and none-too-sane - group of vampires, that often uses blood as a key ingredient) and added it to my Dark Arts collection in my trunk ... I scowled at the glass ornament my great aunt Iris had sent me (she's my father's aunt - the woman indulges in Muggle drugs, and still avidly persecutes the species - she once whacked a Muggle paper-boy around the legs with her walking stick for leaving her gate slightly open) then carefully re-wrapped it, addressed it to Pansy, and put it away in my trunk - it would make a good birthday present for her ... I threw the new clothes in the direction of my wardrobe, knowing a house elf would put them away later ... I saw a note attached to the Christmas card from Theo saying 'that Invisibility Cloak was supposed to be my present to you, and you nicked it :P'.  
  
Then I picked up the two books Wednesday had given me - to be honest, I was scared of them. I carefully opened the Transfiguration book to see the blank creamy coloured pages. I debated for about a minute before fetching a quill and ink, and writing carefully, 'Hello?' on the first page.  
  
'Ah, hello there. And you are?' the book replied in elegant feminine handwriting.  
  
'Does it matter?' I wrote nervously.  
  
'Oh, you must be one of Salazar's students.'  
  
I scowled and wrote, 'Yes.'  
  
'I was written by Rowena. Do tell me, how did you come by me?'  
  
'I was given this book as a Christmas present. I was told it was stolen from the Hogwarts library, then subsequently stolen again, and given to me.'  
  
'And where might we be at this moment?'  
  
'In Hogwarts.'  
  
'Ah, good. Could you possibly, once you have learned all the knowledge you seek in my pages, return me to the Hogwarts library? I was written to give knowledge to the students of Hogwarts, and I would like to continue in my purpose.'  
  
'Certainly.' I said, warming to the book - it gave off a gentle, almost-but-not-quite kindly air.  
  
'Thank you, kind sir.'  
  
'How do you know I'm male?' I asked suspiciously.  
  
'Your handwriting. I could go into more detail if you wished, but that is not my purpose, simply knowledge I have gained from experience with many students.'  
  
'No need.' I had immediately recognised the gender from its handwriting as well, so I knew the basics of it.  
  
'Now, I assume you opened me for a reason? What do you wish to learn from me?'  
  
'Animagus.' I wrote immediately. I supposed it couldn't hurt to ask it for information.  
  
'That is one of the more difficult forms of Transfiguration. It involves a great deal of work, and skill. Tell me, how far are you in your studies in the subject?'  
  
'My latest practical project involved turning a wombat into a cricket bat.'  
  
'Ah. Complex animal to inanimate object. Can you change it back yet?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Have you attempted vanishing spells?'  
  
'Only on pieces of Christmas wrapping paper, but it has worked.' I wrote, then added, 'While the paper was around the present, effectively unwrapping it.'  
  
'Very good. That shows selectivity and concentration - both important elements to the Animagus. You will need to cast an Animus Veritas spell on yourself to find out what your spirit animal is.'  
  
'I did that last year, when I decided I wanted to work towards the Animagus.'  
  
'And your animal is ...?'  
  
'A ferret.' I wrote, glaring at thin air as I remembered Moody's curse.  
  
'Usually means a strong personality, if a bit cruel and vicious.'  
  
Only a bit? She obviously doesn't know me. 'Thank you.' I wrote. She paused, and I'm now wondering why I'm thinking of this book as female. Probably because a woman wrote it, and its entire concept of thought is female.  
  
Then she wrote, 'Perhaps you should practice simple harmless self-transfiguration spells. Turn your fingernails on your left hand into claws - if you cannot turn them back your right hand will still be free to use a wand. The spell must be wandless, so I advise you start wandless rather than getting used to working with your wand.'  
  
'I don't understand how to use wandless magic of any sort, yet.' I wrote immediately.  
  
'It is surprisingly simple, especially with spells that effect only yourself. You simply focus on the magic you usually send through the wand, and aim it instead to do your will within your own body.'  
  
'Sounds really simple ... oh, that was sarcasm, by the way.' I wrote.  
  
'I guessed that. Just try it - trust me.'  
  
The living book is telling me to trust it - what do you think I'm going to do? I tried it. Yes, it's a stupid Gryffindoric thing to do, but I didn't see the harm - I wasn't using any magic I didn't already have, so it couldn't control me.  
  
And it worked, too. I turned my hand around, looking at the vicious-sharp claws, then tried to will them back to normal. Which didn't work. I tried again, this time with more effort and concentration, and thankfully, it worked. Then I wrote in the book again, 'It worked.'  
  
'You are already very close to the Animagus. Tell me - how old are you?'  
  
'Fourteen.'  
  
'Even if you can perfect the spell, it is physically not safe to cast an animal transformation spell on any human under the age of fifteen.' she wrote very quickly.  
  
Try telling Moody that.  
  
'I'll leave it till my birthday, then. It'll give me more time to practice what I need to know, right?'  
  
'Indeed. And I can help you there.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 21 


	22. Skeeter 1 : Hagrid 0

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I know the New Year's thing in the last chapter sucked ... but who cares? I've written a new chapter - yay! I do apologise for the delay, though - someone *pointed look at the guilty party - you know who you are* got me addicted to Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic *happy sigh* I've been playing it for the last two weeks! I may take a while for the next chapter too - I apologise. Oh, and it's important that you note - Gryffindors have Herbology when the Slytherins have Transfiguration, therefore only the Slyths will know about what Draco's going to do in Transfiguration class, this chapter.  
  
dragonsprincess: I won't tell you my plans ... except that there will be at least one ferret in my OotP ... whether Draco completes Animagus or not is still debatable *grin*.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: Glad you liked - the gift-horse line was one of my favourites *grin*.  
  
dstrbd child: Draco is very selective about who he trusts ... but he's not totally paranoid. Hogwarts takes the best, this is true ... but how did Peter or Neville get in if the likes of Crabbe and Goyle couldn't? Where do you draw the line? I think they draw the line at "total Squib", to be honest. As for how they got into Slytherin ... that will be made apparent in my OotP *evil grin*.  
  
kevin luver: Glad you liked it.  
  
kraeg001: Huh?  
  
Sondra D.: *blink* thank you. *double-blink, rubs her eyes and reads that again* you're kidding, right? I've read The Serpent's Society - I'm not that good! Thanks for the compliment, though ... but I don't think my writing's that good, really.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Ahem, I thought Wednesday said Rowena and Salazar wrote that series of books? I mean, of course Rowena'd not write a book on the Dark Arts.  
  
duochang97: I learned it when I was about ten - mom and dad bought a video of Romeo and Juliet, and insisted I understand it. I remember watching a cartoon spoof of it, not long after that, and literally cringing when that girl said "Romeo, Romeo, where the heck are you, Romeo" *shudder*. I have to say it: Leonardo DeCrapio (not a typo, by the way) is a smug git and I hate everything about him *nods* ... sorry if I offend anyone with that statement, it's just my opinion. I thought it'd be ironic, I mean if three Gryffindor firsties could figure it out, what makes anyone think that all of the older Ravenclaws and Slytherins didn't already know about it? They're the two intelligent houses, after all. Well, the four founders were all good friends for many years - oh, I have plans for the Lexicon to tell Draco stories about its writer *grin*.  
  
Princess of Darkness: ff.net be evil. Not that I'm complaining *wary look at the ever-present-ness of ff.net that allows her to post these fics* I like evilness ... *mutters* as long as it doesn't deprive me of more reviews in future. Anyway, thank - glad you like.  
  
Lolua: *snigger* I thought the logic made sense - however, problems do arise if the person believes they've lost their soul-mate, yes. *grins, picturing masochist!Draco provoking Hermione to slap him, on purpose* nice mental pictures, thanks.  
  
jynzx: Thanks - I'm glad you liked them. Although, I still don't think my ATHSS is that good, really. But if you like it, then *shrugs* I'm not complaining.  
  
angelkas: *totally ignores the song quotes* yeah, Draco would also have killed him, if Theo hadn't planned ahead ... Theo knew this, which is why he had both a "talk his way out of hell" plan, and an escape route from their dorm planned, just to be safe *grin*. Draco's aunt smokes - nothing exotic, just cigarettes, but those are still Muggle drugs (and yet somehow, smoking a pipe isn't, according to Lucius!) ... the woman is based on one of my own aunts, as is the story about the Muggle paper-boy she whacked with her walking stick for leaving the gate open ... honestly, she really did that. *somehow keeping a straight face* crappy handwriting can mean you didn't wash your hands properly last time you went to the bathroom *seconds tick by ... one ... two ... three ... falls over giggling*. Sorry for the tasteless joke ... and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Simply Myself: Can you guess why the Gryffindors were caught? It was all Sirius and James' faults - they made so much noise and commotion at their seventh-year party that they woke McGonagall! Also, she arrived on the scene at midnight, and caught half her house mid-snog *grin* she blamed Sirius and James for setting up the party in the first place, not just making it more "lively", and so none of the other three houses were ever suspected. I loved the Lexicon, too - that's why I asked Akuma-sama if I could use it ... although, my version of it may be somewhat different to his. I also find people dying in movies hilarious.  
  
xenelle: Thanks ... but I'm not giving the plot away in advance.  
  
Bob: Draco's a smart boy - and if Peter could do it in his fifth-or-sixth year, Draco can do it in his fourth-or-fifth. It is complicated, but with enough effort and determination (something Slyths aren't afraid of - "any means, to achieve their ends") it can be done. Draco will not get his hands on all the living books ... although I'm not saying whether or not he will obtain some more of them in the future.  
  
Starre: *blink* why would I answer that? I'm not in the habit of giving away plot in the A/Ns ... although, this fic is very different from ATHSS, there are some similarities, I'm just not saying what they are *grin*.  
  
slytherin-punk-rocker311: I don't see how H/Hr is possible in canon - while Ron has acknowledged the fact Hermione's a girl, Harry still hadn't. Draco, on the other hand, we know next to nothing about in canon, besides that he's a vengeful brat who has it in for Harry because Harry rejected him on the train, and his dad's an evil git and a Death Eater ... that leaves him almost a blank slate for fanfic writers (like me *evil grin*) - we don't know what he really thinks of Hermione beyond having been raised to call her a Mudblood. That and his warning in 4th year to keep her head down while the Death Eaters were causing trouble led me to the D/Hr ship. But if you like H/Hr, that is a good pairing, too, I'm just trying to work on the basic premise of keeping to canon *shrug*. I actually like H/D *grin* but that's never gonna happen, is it?  
  
Elliy: *grins* glad you like it. I always try to turn the supposed bad-guys into sympathetic not-so-bad-really characters ... JKR did it with Voldemort, sorta, but I felt Draco deserved it too. Lucius, I've also wanted to try to make look good (morally - we all know he's drop-dead gorgeous physically *drool*), but I can't see a way to.  
  
oasis: Glad you like.  
  
Kathi: Um ... here's more ...  
  
"Morality has nothing to do with what your attorney tells you." -Judge Judy  
  
Chapter 22 - Skeeter 1 ; Hagrid 0  
  
Classes were due to start the next day. I was at breakfast, when Theo shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet under my nose. Milli, Pansy and Blaise already had their noses buried in their copies of the paper. I read it.  
  
'DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE  
  
Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make  
  
controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special  
  
Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor  
  
'Mad-Eye' Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to  
  
teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused  
  
many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's  
  
well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden  
  
movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks  
  
responsible and kindly, when set beside the part-human  
  
Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from  
  
Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of game-  
  
keeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by  
  
Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious  
  
influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of  
  
Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many  
  
better-qualified candidates.  
  
An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid  
  
has been using his new-found authority to terrify the students  
  
in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While  
  
Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several  
  
pupils during a series of lessons which many admit to be  
  
'very frightening'.  
  
'I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent  
  
Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm,' says Draco Malfoy,  
  
a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too  
  
scared to say anything.'  
  
I stopped reading there, "Milli!"  
  
Milli looked up from her copy of the paper, "I thought you said she couldn't write anything libellous about me? She's misquoted me." I said coldly.  
  
"Hmmm ... so she has." Milli said, taking out her 'autograph', and re-reading the legalese, "I think she can get away with misquotes, as long as she gets the gist of your meaning."  
  
"I never said I'm afraid of that oaf!" I snapped.  
  
Milli frowned, "Maybe her Dicta-Quill took that liberty?" she suggested.  
  
"Sue her." I said coldly.  
  
"I can't. This is a magically binding contract, not a legal contract. It magically forces the person who signs it to adhere to it, it can't stand up in court if she found a way around it, besides, we did trick her into signing it in the first place, which in itself is illegal."  
  
I scowled at the paper for a minute, "She left out at least three quarters of what I said about that Hippogriff, and edited 'Crabbe got bitten by a Flobberworm' to 'my friend Vincent Crabbe -' he is not my friend, and I never use his first name! '- got a bad bite off a Flobberworm' I don't even talk like that, do I?"  
  
Milli sighed, "It's called journalistic licence. Get used to it if you want to be in the spotlight, Draco."  
  
"And my exact quote had been 'we all hate Hagrid, but Dumbledore doesn't seem to care what Slytherins think'." I added petulantly.  
  
"Get over it." Milli said dismissively, "It still got the point across."  
  
"It made me sound like a prissy sissy little coward." I snapped.  
  
"Would you rather sound like a Gryffindor?" Milli snapped right back.  
  
"No, but I'd rather not sound like a wimp."  
  
"You are a wimp, Draco - you ran screaming from your first ever detention." Theo said cheerfully.  
  
"That was because I happened to almost trip over a freshly-murdered unicorn." I snarled at him.  
  
Theo just sniggered, not seeming to care. I growled. "Just read the rest of the article, Draco." Theo said calmly. Giving him one more petulant glare, I read on.  
  
' Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimida-  
  
tion, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last  
  
month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed 'Blast-  
  
Ended Skrewts', highly dangerous crosses between manticores  
  
and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is,  
  
of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department  
  
for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, it  
  
seems, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions.  
  
'I was just having some fun,' he says, before hastily chang-  
  
ing the subject.  
  
As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now  
  
unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not - as he has always  
  
pretended - a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure  
  
human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other  
  
than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently  
  
unknown.'  
  
"He's part-giant?" I asked, surprised. Theo gave me a 'duh' look, and I thought for a second, "I guess it's kinda obvious, when you think about it." I muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Theo said in a semi-sarcastic tone, "I'm surprised you missed how he's twice the height of a normal person, thinks dangerous creatures are cute and cuddly, is thick as Crabbe or Goyle, and his first reaction to someone being rude to him or his friends is 'crush, smash, destroy' ... and with his size, I mean literally."  
  
I glared at him, "I thought he was just a Gryffindor who swallowed a bottle of Skele-Grow, or something." I said coldly.  
  
Theo pondered this concept, "I guess there's not much difference, huh?" he asked, grinning ... then "Read on."  
  
' Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to  
  
the point of extinction by warring among themselves during  
  
the last centuary. The handful that remained joined the ranks  
  
of He Who Must Not Be Named, and were responsible for  
  
some of the worst mass Muggle-killings of his reign of terror.  
  
While many giants who served He Who Must Not Be  
  
Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side,  
  
Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to  
  
one of the giant communities still existing in foreign moun-  
  
tain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures  
  
lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to  
  
have inherited her brutal nature.  
  
In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a  
  
close friendship with the boy who brought about You-Know-  
  
Who's fall from power - thereby driving Hagrid's own mother,  
  
like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding.  
  
Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about  
  
his large friend - but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to  
  
ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is  
  
warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants.'  
  
"How does she end up turning everything she writes into either an attack on the Ministry, or Potter-centric crap?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Cute word, Draco." Theo muttered - I hit him.  
  
"It's called talent, Draco." Milli said, "It's what her readers want to hear, so it's what she does with every item she writes."  
  
"It's annoying. The attacks on the Ministry are fun, but why must she fawn over Potter?" I growled.  
  
"Because most people who read the Prophet like the brat." Blaise said, folding her copy of the Prophet, and putting it away carefully in her pocket.  
  
"Theo, can I have this paper?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Theo replied - he already had his nose buried in a copy of the Quibbler.  
  
"Thanks." I said, putting the Prophet in my pocket carefully - I wasn't going to put that article in my scrapbook, but it was still good to have.  
  
* * *  
  
I scared the hell out of McGonagall in our first Transfiguration lesson, by Transfiguring Theo's hair into live snakes, and back again, just to see how she'd react. "How - how did you do that, Mr Malfoy?" she asked, when she got her breath back again - everyone was watching me now.  
  
"I think it's called Transfiguration, Professor ... but you're the expert." I said innocently.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few moments, then she said, "I believe transfiguring aspects of humans into inhuman objects or creatures is seventh year material."  
  
"I think you're right." I said, nodding.  
  
"Then how, prey tell, did you manage to cast that spell successfully, on Mr Nott?"  
  
"Um ... I read ahead, Professor. After that accident with the badger thing, I wanted to be able to do human transformations, so I've been working on this class more." I said, semi-honestly.  
  
"Although." Theo said, looking in a mirror Blaise had handed him, "This time he got my hair back to normal."  
  
McGonagall pursed her lips, "So I see. What other human transformation spells have you been practicing, Mr Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously - I decided it would be a bad idea to admit that I could turn my fingernails into claws successfully, so instead I said, "Well, I'm pretty certain I could give Crabbe and Goyle donkey ears and tails if you'd like?"  
  
Her lip twitched in a well concealed attempt at a smile, while the whole class (except Crabbe and Goyle, who just looked stupid as per usual) sniggered, before she gave me a stern look, "That will not be necessary, Mr Malfoy. Just pay attention to turning the hamster you were given into a stuffed toy of something that is not a hamster, as per your instructions for the -"  
  
"I've already finished, look." I said, holding up a plush version of the rubber duck that had been found by one of the Slytherins last year. Theo squeaked when he saw it.  
  
McGonagall's right eye twitched, "If only every student put as much effort into their studies - you used to be barely passing this class." she said, sighing.  
  
I smirked, and continued to surreptitiously vanish Theo's parchment, which contained his copy of the instructions for that day's homework, inch by inch. It's a fundamental fact that when you are either too smart for the class or - as in this case - have worked ahead and know the work already, you get bored and usually start causing trouble. When I was in the fourth year of my primary school, my teacher thought I was mentally subnormal because I spent half my time flicking pieces of parchment at other students ... truth was I'd finished the work and was bored. My parents took great delight in the fact that the psych-healer she referring me to for 'learning disorders' all-but laughed in her face at this idea, and I took even more delight in passing my exams that year with 142% (a school record) and rubbing her nose in it.  
  
* * *  
  
We were walking down to Care of Dangerous Beasts class, when we saw - to our great relief - that there was no great oaf of a gamekeeper there today ... Blaise had told us she'd thought that he'd be hiding, and her logic is impeccable (why else would anyone take Arithmancy, if they weren't good with probabilities?), so we weren't surprised. The Gryffindorks were gathered around a woman I'd never seen before - I barely caught the words, "Where's Hagrid?" from Potter.  
  
And "He is indisposed." from the woman.  
  
Theo whispered to me, "Substitute teacher?" with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Don't mess with her, Theo - anyone, even Lockhart-turned-drag-queen, would be better than that half-breed." I replied quickly.  
  
All the rest of the Slytherins around me started laughing at that - probably more at the image of Lockhart as a drag queen than anything else, but who cares?  
  
"She looks nothing like Lockhart." Theo noted, as if I'd been suggesting she did. I hit him.  
  
Then the woman said, "This way please." she led us around the paddock in which the Beauxbatons horses were kept.  
  
Potter persisted in pestering the new professor, as to the half-giant's whereabouts, but I didn't hear him, because, "So, did anyone catch her name?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Nope." Theo replied cheerfully.  
  
"I didn't hear it." I added.  
  
"I doubt it's worth asking them?" Pansy commented, giving Crabbe and Goyle a mildly disdainful look.  
  
"Definitely not." I said calmly.  
  
"And the other two girls were way behind me." Pansy muttered.  
  
"Well, here's a novel idea, Pans -" Theo started, but was interrupted when we all rounded the corner, and every girl in the class started oooing and ahing, like they were looking at the most beautiful thing they had ever seen - I looked up and realised that my assumption was about accurate - there was a unicorn tethered at the edge of the Forest. It was such a beautiful pure white, it made the untouched snow look like the filthy slush from underneath a car or a carriage. "Wow, a unicorn." Theo muttered, totally forgetting what he'd been about to suggest to Pansy, "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Spec-bloody-tacular." I heard the Irish Gryffindolt say.  
  
I kicked him hard, in the back of the knee, "Go suck a Blast-Ended Skrewt, Finnegan." I growled.  
  
"What's got up your nose, Malfoy?" he asked, turning on me.  
  
"Your use of swear-words. Quit it and I might not hit you again." I growled.  
  
He blinked, stared for a second, then shrugged and returned his attention to the unicorn. Theo was giving me an odd look - he knew exactly what had pissed me off, and for once looked like he wasn't going to comment.  
  
"Boys, keep back!" the teacher said sharply, "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns."  
  
"Not sure about women, but Malfoy'll be ok, he's a girl." Finnegan could be heard to mutter - I kicked him again.  
  
"Girls to the front, and approach with care. Come on, easy does it ..." the teacher continued, oblivious to Finnegan's comment. She led the girls over towards the unicorn, and I glowered at the woman - I may be a biased, racist brat, but I hate to be discriminated against ... ok, so add hypocritical to that list, then.  
  
I was distracted from my fuming by Potter's irritating voice, "What d'you reckon's wrong with him? You don't think a Skrewt -?"  
  
I had to interrupt him - he was being annoying, and distracting me from being pissed at the substitute teacher, "Oh, he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking." not physically attacked, anyway.  
  
"What d'you mean?" Potter asked me, coldly.  
  
I smirked slightly, and took out the article from the previous day's paper, I'd already read it anyway - and if I let him read it, I'd never want to touch it again anyway, so I gave it to the brat. It's worth it, he obviously hasn't read it, and it'd upset the golden boy so well, "There you go. Hate to break it to you ..." I said, with so much sarcasm, I'd be surprised if even a troll could mistake it for honesty. Goyle looked confused, as if he thought I'd meant it. I felt like hitting him, but instead satisfied my sadism by watching the expression on Potter's face.  
  
The feeble variety of emotions, ranging from righteous anger, to horror, to more anger, was most amusing. Weasley - who had been reading over his pet hero's shoulder - was first to speak, "How'd she find out?"  
  
"What d'you mean 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Potter snarled. I meant 'we' as in Slytherins, and sane people, Potter. But he didn't give me the time to even take a breath to say that, before continuing, "What's this rubbish about him -" he pointed to Crabbe, who had heard the article quoted by Milli, and looked quite smug for some reason, "- getting a bad bite off a Flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"   
  
Theo looked on the verge of rolling on the ground with laughter. I, on the other hand, managed to keep a straight face - it's a skill you learn after growing up in the same building as my father, "Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career. Half-giant ... and there was me thinking he's just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young ... none of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all ... they'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha ha ..." I was talking to them on a lower level of speech than I use for Crabbe and Goyle, because I figured they deserved it - they are Gryffindors, after all.  
  
"You -" Potter snarled, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Are you paying attention over there?" the substitute teacher asked loudly, interrupting what I had hoped would be an insult from Potter.  
  
I watched Potter carefully, until he turned to watch the teacher - I doubt he heard a word she said. I, on the other hand, did pay attention, and take notes, on the many magical properties of unicorns, the practical applications of which included healing and antidotes (horn), beauty (hair), and good luck (droppings).  
  
* * *  
  
After that class, even the Gryffindor girls were convinced that this class would be better without the gamekeeper teaching them. Cat, on the other hand, "He'll be back." she said sadly, giving the gamekeeper's hut a resentful look. "Too bad, I do like Professor Grubbly-Plank."  
  
"Is that her name?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes." Cat confirmed.  
  
I glared at her, "Don't ruin it, Cat! I want to enjoy it while it lasts!"  
  
"You've got three weeks, Draco - enjoy." Cat said coldly, before stalking off to the castle.  
  
"What's got her so upset?" Theo asked.  
  
I shrugged, "No idea."  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 22 


	23. Dark Arts

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Hats off to the Demon Lord, Akuma-sama, for the Dark Arts Lexicon, and for betaing this chapter - thank you. I am sorry this took so long ... thing is, I found fanfics on the game I got hooked on, and now I'm writing one, as well as this. If any of you like Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, I will be uploading my fic for it to ff.net eventually (four out of five chapters written already - now you see why I've taken so long with this?).  
  
Bob: I just thought the concept of carrying a piece of shit around for good luck was funny, is all. Well, the story about the P4 teacher is actually based on personal experience :P *grin* ok, I got 98% in the test, but still. My IQ test turning up with 164 didn't improve the teacher's mood much, either.  
  
Elliy: Thank you *bows*.  
  
Hrei-siesn: Thanks - "ew" was just the reaction I was aiming for.  
  
dragonsprincess: Cat's bad mood had nothing to do with visions ... I can't actually remember why she was in a bad mood, to tell the truth! Put it down to PMS, cause it wasn't an important vision ... I think I just felt like making her snappish during that conversation *shrug*. Hmmm ... Hermione in a bad mood, ranting ... scary - I'll consider it.  
  
dstrbd child: *grin* thanks. Sorry I took so long.  
  
Lolua: If you think Lockart in drag is a scary thought, you should see what 'Slytherin Rising; Enemies of the Heir' did to him - so funny. I think Theo has some attention deficit disorder, or something, but I'm no expert ... but yeah, he's bored. The story about the P4 teacher is actually based on personal experience. Draco actually hasn't told me how he's gonna react to the Witch Weekly article, yet, and even if he did tell me that type of major plot detail in advance, I'd not tell the readers in the A/Ns. Thanks for understanding my addiction (the game still has me hooked - it's been over a month!).  
  
duochang97: Cat's upset for reasons even I don't know ... don't dwell on it, it's not plot-related ... I don't think - she won't tell me.  
  
Elizabeth: Revenge on Skeeter is definitely on Draco's to-do list. He was talking down to Potter - as if Harry were a small child who would only understand such terms. I can picture it too - that's what makes it funny.  
  
Daintress: Thank you.  
  
Simply Myself: The story about the P4 teacher is actually based on personal experience.   
  
Devi: Well, a bouncing inkpot is a useful thing, isn't it? Yeah - Peeves' song was supposed to be disgusting - this is Peeves, after all. Bah Humbug is what Ebenezer Scrooge says about Christmas, in 'A Christmas Carol' - it basically means 'stupid pointless thing' ... can't believe I had to explain that to someone who can read (no offense). I wasn't dissing Coca Cola - I love them! Theo also loves them (long story - don't ask), he was just telling a story he'd heard - actually, it wasn't Coca Cola's fault Santa changed from green to red, but there was a popular rumour I heard that said it was ... he did originally wear green, though. Not seen that - is it a movie? - I don't like Jackie Chan. Dunno when the vote happened, but Draco didn't hear about it till late in his third year. Erm ... I know what Draco is, but I ain't tellin' - Theo, on the other hand, is bi. Glad you liked the Draco/Hermione thing. Wandless magic is something every with or wizard is capable of, if they try - it's just a matter of focus, and can you find me one more focused on getting what they want than a Slytherin, specifically Draco? *blink* Lockhart does not need a gay evil twin - he already is gay and evil, thankyouverymuch.  
  
jinjo: Cat being pissy isn't important - even I forgot why I wrote her in a bad mood there!  
  
xenelle: Skeeter's a creepy(crawly) freak - that's why she writes like that - she doesn't have or need a reaon to bug people (in the annoying sense) *innocent look*.  
  
"You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of danger, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe ... I was petrified." -Wizard of Oz  
  
Chapter 23 - Dark Arts  
  
I spent at least half an hour staring at the book - I'd 'spoken' to the Transfiguration living book, but this one was a whole different matter. It was the Dark Arts Lexicon. I carefully opened it to the first page and spent another minute daring it to do something it shouldn't - aside from the fact it was a strange colour (the pages were grey), nothing unusual happened. I then carefully wrote in it, 'Hello?'  
  
'Hello.' it replied in different handwriting, 'Might I ask to whom I am writing?'  
  
'You can ask ... doesn't mean I'll answer.' I wrote warily.  
  
'Ah, a Slytherin.'  
  
'Why is that so obvious?' I asked - the other book had guessed it too.  
  
'Well, it was an assumption ... thank you for confirming it. The last person I guessed that for was in Schwardunmage, Durmstrang ... how was I to know that nincompoop took this book to Durmstrang?'  
  
'Which nincompoop would that be?' I asked, amused.  
  
'Igor ... he did not give a surname.'  
  
'And whom am I writing to?' I wrote, noting to myself to quote that book's description of Karkaroff, to someone - anyone - it was too good not to use.  
  
'This book was written by Salazar Slytherin, himself. It is a complete work on all Dark Arts known at the time it was written ... and a few more since.'  
  
'I wonder ... I have encountered other living books before ... and one of them was quite hostile. Could you perhaps explain to me the difference between that, and this book?' I wrote, careful of my wording.  
  
The book flicked through to a page, which had pre-written text on it:  
  
'LIVING BOOKS:  
  
Living books are currently illegal to create. Classified as Dark Arts  
  
even when this book was written, and almost every element of the Dark  
  
Arts has since been banned. The reason living books are considered  
  
dangerous is because their potential is defined by the writer's intent.  
  
This book was created with the intent to teach its knowledge to others,  
  
learn from those it converses with, and add to its knowledge in order  
  
to better teach the next reader ... but it is possible for a living  
  
book to be created with intent to control, manipulate, even kill its  
  
readers. For example, some living books are designed to read like  
  
normal Muggle-style books, but subliminally take over the readers'  
  
minds and force them to wander around in a fantasy based on the 'novel'  
  
the book impersonates, for the rest of their lives. Other living books,  
  
if the writer is powerful enough, can even contain a copy of the soul  
  
of the writer - these are the most dangerous form of living books,  
  
called Dementor Books, because they preserve themselves by stealing  
  
pieces of the souls of those who write to them, and if they steal  
  
enough, they can restore a twisted form of their creator.'  
  
I stopped reading at that point, tapped the point I'd read to, to tell the book where I'd stopped, then flicked quickly back to the front page, 'Can you give me more details on Dementor Books?' I wrote urgently.  
  
'What interest might you have in them?' the book asked, cautiously.  
  
'I think I may have encountered one before - I want to know what damage it could have done to me.'  
  
'Very well - I will give you information on their effects.' the pages flicked forwards again, to the page numbered three after the one I had been reading:  
  
'DEMENTOR BOOKS:  
  
These highly dangerous forms of Living Book are extremely rare, as  
  
they are next to impossible to safely create. The trait for which the  
  
books were named is that if anyone other than their original writer  
  
were to write in one of these books, it would steal a piece of their  
  
soul. If the innocent victim's soul is pure and strong enough, it can  
  
be used to restore a twisted form of the book's creator - this would  
  
ultimately result in the certain death of that victim, and possible  
  
death of previous victims, depending on how much of their soul the  
  
previous victims put into the book. If the book was capable of taking  
  
control of motor-functions of any previous victims, they are likely to  
  
die with the final victim.'  
  
I stared at that for a minute - hadn't Dobby told me Father had been practically possessed, when he was writing in that diary? That means Tom Riddle would have been willing to kill him as well, not just the Weaslette. After a minute or two of trying unsuccessfully to make myself believe it, then another minute trying to think of some reason why He would do that to someone loyal to Him, I finally remembered there was more to read:  
  
' There is only one known way to restore what has been stolen from victims  
  
of a Dementor Book, and that is to destroy the book itself, before the  
  
book's own 'soul' leaves its pages. People under the thrall of the  
  
Dementor Book will find it next to impossible to resist an order from the  
  
book's 'soul' ... rather like trying to resist the Imperius curse, one  
  
must have exemplary willpower - moreso to resist the book's thrall,  
  
since willpower is the first element of the soul to be taken. Also, the  
  
Dementor Book's control is more insidious, as, unlike the Imperius Curse,  
  
there are no sensations of dreaminess, or loss of awareness, simply a  
  
desire to do as the book instructs - or more often, a fear not to do as  
  
the book instructs. This is another reason for the naming of the book - it  
  
instils great fear of the book itself in those who oppose it, and only  
  
two magics have been known to quell this fear: the 'Crystal of Courage', a  
  
Dark Arts artifact, which can only be found in the heart of a Chinese  
  
Fireball dragon - or, Phoenix song, which is equally rare, as a Phoenix  
  
will only sing for a person it truly trusts.  
  
Even telling the book your name could give it a piece of you. And it is  
  
ill advised to allow it to 'show you something'." - the last person  
  
recorded to allow a Dementor Book to do so spent the rest of their life in  
  
St Mungo's.'  
  
I finally finished reading it. Scary, really. Then flicked back to the first page and wrote, 'And can you show me about your type of living book?'  
  
'Certainly.' the pages flicked through to stop on a page numbered the one immediately after the first page it had shown me:  
  
'INTERACTIVE TEXTBOOKS:  
  
These are the most benign form of living book, only capable of conversing  
  
with their readers to the level of intelligence their writer gives them,  
  
turning their own pages, and showing the information written therein as a  
  
normal textbook. Effectively harmless, magically speaking, the only danger  
  
in these books lies in what they may teach you.  
  
Interactive textbooks are incapable of lying to their readers, although  
  
economy with the truth is not unheard of from them. If a question regarding  
  
a topic found within their pages is asked, the book is unable to deny this  
  
information to its reader, although some interactive textbooks have been  
  
known to have and voice an opinion on their content.'  
  
When I finished reading this, I turned back to the first page, 'And that's what you are? "Benign"?' I asked, smirking.  
  
'Please, do not tell anyone.' the book asked.  
  
I sniggered slightly, 'Alright, I won't.'  
  
'Now, is there anything else you wish to learn?' the book asked, seeming intent on getting off the subject of its own impotence.  
  
I thought for a moment, 'Can you tell me about previous students who have learned from you?'  
  
'I can. Whether I will or not depends on the student you inquire about.'  
  
'Tom Riddle.'  
  
'Awfully stuck up little brat. What do you want to know about him?' the book asked, seeming eager to tell on Riddle, and the attitude practically screamed that it wanted to get Riddle in trouble.  
  
'What did you teach him?'  
  
'Absolutely everything I knew. All of it. He threw this book against the wall when he was told there was nothing more he could learn from it.'  
  
Aww, crap. 'I'm - for want of a better word - bloody terrified of him. I have been for some time ... can you teach me what I will need to protect myself from the Dark Arts you taught him?'  
  
'I don't do that Defense Against the Dark Arts rubbish.' the book wrote haughtily.  
  
'Did you see me write "defense"?' I asked, agitated, 'I said I wanted to protect myself - through any means necessary. Actually, I'd prefer to be able to use Dark Arts to defend myself, because it is the last thing anyone will expect. The "good guys" will think I would use the Dark Arts as an offensive weapon if I learned them ... and the "bad guys" would think I would use light magic to protect myself, if I wanted to do so.'  
  
'Your logic is impressive, boy. So, I gather you are sitting on the metaphorical fence, at this moment?' the book asked.  
  
'Pretty much, yes.'  
  
'Very well. Perhaps most important, from your perspective, then ... Tom Riddle is a natural Legilimens.'  
  
Crap. Crap crappity crap crap crap.  
  
'Occlumency is an extremely difficult form of magic to learn, and is classified in Shadow Magic, neither light nor dark - I could teach you it, but it would take years. There is an easier alternative.'  
  
'Yes?' I asked eagerly.  
  
'Simple, really. Few know it, though - I learned it from a powerful Legilimens, seven hundred years ago, and to the best of my knowledge, no one knows of it in this time.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Mentally picture something that would put off the Legilimens in question. Push that one thought - preferable something easy to picture - to the front of your mind. Most effective for Tom Riddle would probably be anything involving sexuality - he finds it ... distracting.'  
  
I sniggered, before writing, 'You're telling me all I need to do is picture ... oh, say, Theo in women's underwear ... when he tries to read me, and it'll put him off the idea?'  
  
'It should. It does depend on willpower - you must be able to hold on to that mental picture - not laugh - and think of nothing else. It is not as strong a protection as Occlumency, but it is much easier.'  
  
'That is useful. Thank you. What else can you teach me?'  
  
'If you ever come across a diary by T.M. Riddle's name, beware - it is a Dementor Book, as I previously showed you about.'  
  
'I've met it.'  
  
'Oh.' the book did not write anything more.  
  
So I wrote hastily, 'The diary was destroyed, though.'  
  
'Are you certain?' the book asked warily.  
  
'Yes, I'm positive. It's why I wanted to read about the Dementor Books - I wanted to be sure it hadn't permanently affected me. You said if the book was destroyed, it would restore all its victims, right?'  
  
'That is correct. You should be safe, if the diary was destroyed.'  
  
'Can you teach me ... more practical defensive forms of Dark Arts?' I asked, curiously, 'I would prefer to learn defensive first, then think about offensive.'  
  
'Certainly - it is the most logical way to learn any form of weapon ... and not a method many prefer. Let's start with the basics:'  
  
The pages flicked to a point near the front of the book:  
  
'SHADOW SHIELDS:  
  
Much more powerful than the Protego charm, the Shadow Shield is capable  
  
of deflecting, reflecting, catching and throwing, or absorbing any curse  
  
except for the three Unforgivables. Cast by the incantation "Atratego",  
  
derivative of Latin, "dark shield", meanings including: black, clothed  
  
in black, dismal, malicious, deadly. All are possible, depending on what  
  
you are cursed by, and how you employ the shield.  
  
When correctly cast, the shield can - depending on intent - completely  
  
engulf the caster in shadows, absorbing, reflecting, or deflecting -  
  
again depending on intent - all spell energy short of Unforgivables,  
  
leaving the caster unharmed. Or, only shadow the caster's wandless hand,  
  
allowing for the caster's own reflexes to catch the curse in the palm of  
  
their hand, without any ill effects, and throw it back at their opponent.  
  
Visualisation is a required component to casting this spell, as you must  
  
actively picture the shadows that you wish to shield you. It has similar  
  
properties to the Patronus charm, in that your protective shadows have  
  
the echo of the spirit of the person who's shadow you feel safest in -  
  
unlike Patronus, however, the shadows have no form, only echoed spirit.  
  
Unlike many shield spells, this does not drain your magical energy to  
  
maintain, only to create initially, and it is possible to cast spells  
  
through it, as your personal shadow will only protect you, and not your  
  
enemy.'  
  
When I had finished reading it, a note appeared at the bottom in the book's handwriting, 'You can try practicing it, if you like - envision the safest shadow to hide in, and cast it - it will only work if you are honest with yourself about whose shadow you would prefer to hide in, however.'  
  
'I don't understand - hide in someone else's shadow?'  
  
'Who overshadows you - that you would gladly let protect you? Or perhaps, believe is strong enough to stand between you and danger?'  
  
I stared at that for a minute. My first instinct would be to say my father ... but really, I've been trying to get out of his shadow for years ... and he could never protect me from his master. Dumbledore? No, I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. Who else? Snape? No chance.  
  
No ... please, I'm not even going to consider that one. No. I'm not thinking it. I'm not - you're not thinking it either - stop thinking it! I shook my head violently, trying to get the idea out of my head. Someone I believe is strong enough to stand between myself and danger ... bloody cursed logic, I hate it! I glared at the book, then wrote, 'I know someone.'  
  
'Then let us begin practicing.'  
  
Then let us begin the humiliation, you mean.  
  
Damn you, Potter!  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 23 


	24. And I Look Like I Care, Why?

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry last chapter was short ... it just fit to end it there. Also, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, but if you look at my author page you'll see I'm working on a Star Wars fic as well as this one. I'm already working on chapter 9 of that - see how long the chapters are? Forgive me? Please? And I'm not sure how long next chapter will be, either.  
  
ravenbeaut: Thank you.  
  
angelkas: Yeah - cruel to poor Draco, aren't I? Talking books are always fun, I think. Twisted, as in it only resurrects its creator's dark side *kicks self to try to get out of Star Wars mode* I don't think Tom Riddle was that evil that young. I think he was just a normal wizard kid, who was badly treated by Muggles and resented it - there's just as bad in the real world, methinks.  
  
Starre: Raven? *is confused*. Glad you liked the ending - the comparison went right over my head, though.  
  
Hrei-siesn: *grins* glad you liked - sorry I took so long.  
  
Bob: Sorry I took so long this time. As for last chapter - I figured at least someone would see it coming.  
  
Devi: If your question about "copy-and-paste" was asking about the text-book-type stuff - I came up with it by myself :P ... if not, it's probably been too long for me to ask what you meant.  
  
Daintress: He did think of Dumbledore in the list of possibilities - he said he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.  
  
kraeg001: No. Dumbledore is not responsible. It's all Theo's fault, actually - he told Wednesday Draco'd like it. Wednesday stole it from Karkaroff, who stole it from the Hogwarts library when he was a student there - Dumbledore knows it was stolen, but whether or not he knows it has returned is for me to know and you not to.  
  
duochang97: If he used that shield in a fight with Harry? Well, since we'll most likely never find out *pleading pout at JKR*, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell ya. It'd not work. As for Salazar, I like to think he wasn't an evil git - a bit machiavellian and paranoid, but not evil.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: *grins* glad you liked.  
  
Simply Myself: Either - cause either way, it's not very far. I prefer Akuma-sama's Lexicon, actually... I only wrote mine like this because it fits my plot better. I hope so too.  
  
dstrbd child: I thought it'd be a good idea to explain the diary away for good. Of course, now that I've said that, I'll bet JKR'll find a way to bring it back - I still believe she told us Nott and Bletchley's first names in OotP purely to see if Amberdulen and I would go back and edit them (I'm joking).  
  
LenaLovely12: I've beaten the game *counts* three times. I've got five other saves of the game going at the moment. It's a RPG-type game - there's thousands of different ways to finish it. It'll be a while yet :P  
  
dragonsprincess: Nope, he never will *grins*. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
auburnbeagle: Some people review anonymously, others don't have stories to review - it's easier this way. She's bi - live with it - it's not like it's a major plot-device or anything, just background information. I will adamantly believe Blaise is female until I get proof otherwise (a translation of the book using the masculine name for him/her doesn't count - I've read that a Spanish translation called Dumbledore "Silencio" - the book is not immune to translation errors) that is just my personal opinion - nothing short of it printed in the original English version, or JKR saying it herself will convince me Blaise is male. I made up the living book thing, as far as I know.  
  
Akuma-sama: Sorry. Y'know, I only ever read your fic when I get it to beta... my reviews I upload are written while I'm betaing it... saves time I can spend writing this, since there's not really any huge changes... are there? So :P to you to *grins*.  
  
Elizabeth: I thought so, too. Hmmm... I'm not sure what Tom Riddle was... he never told me. It's not so much that Draco trusts Potter - more like he knows Potter's stronger than he is, much that he doesn't want to admit it.  
  
Lolua: The book is not Salazar, it was written by him - therefore the fact the book dislikes Salazar's heir doesn't mean Salazar thinks the same thing. Salazar was a bit snarky, though - some of his attitude did get into the book. Here be Theo.  
  
tor-and-fenris: That's your problem, isn't it?  
  
"I came to you in friendship ... well, alright, seething hatred, but I've got useful information." -BtVS  
  
Chapter 24 - And I Look Like I Care, Why?  
  
Mid-January, the week before the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"Now, class C Dark Curses." Moody said coldly, stalking around the classroom, "How do you deal with those?"  
  
"Protego?" Pansy asked nervously.  
  
"Don't be stupid, girl. The Protego shielding charm only works for curses classed D and below." Moody snapped.  
  
I smirked faintly, as Blaise raised her hand, "What about a mirror charm?"  
  
"It works on some of them, but not all." Moody growled.  
  
I slowly raised my hand, "What about a Shadow Shield?" I asked.  
  
"Those are illegal."  
  
"Even in self-defence? If someone throws a strangulation hex at you, are you not allowed to use something strong enough to block it?" I asked, knowing that Blaise's mirror charms wouldn't work on a strangulation hex.  
  
Moody gave me a pointed look, "It's still illegal - although, if you could cast a Shadow Shield, you could probably keep the Dementors at bay, anyway. When you get sent to Azkaban!"  
  
I shivered slightly - the book had said the Shadow Shield worked on a similar principle to Patronus. Lucky for me, the only Dark Arts detectors in this castle are set to Unforgivables only. And I know those three already - I don't need to practice them.  
  
"And if someone throws a strangulation hex at you ... you DUCK!" Moody snapped.  
  
"Rubber duck!" Theo shouted loudly. He was ignored - he's been doing that every time Moody says the word 'duck' ... or whenever anyone else says it either, for that matter. Although I did notice Moody's normal eye twitch again, and he's got a vein on his forehead that's pulsing horribly - maybe he should go to the Hospital Wing and get some anti-stress potions (of course, I would never encourage such behaviour in Theo's victims, lest I become one of them).  
  
I raised my hand again, "Why is a Shadow Sheild illegal? I read about it in one of the school's textbooks, and it sounds like it's purely defensive."  
  
"This school does not have textbooks on the Dark Arts!" Moody snapped.  
  
"I said I read about it ... I never said I read how to use it - I read that it existed and what it did." I said coldly. That actually wasn't a lie, if you paid attention to it.  
  
Moody glared at me, "It is illegal because it is Dark Magic. Simple as that."  
  
"That makes no sense." I said simply.  
  
"We've had this debate before, Malfoy." Moody said, almost tiredly.  
  
"But there are healing spells that are Dark Magic, and don't have serious negative side-effects. Why are they illegal?" I asked.  
  
"Well, if you want to heal someone's slit throat, and get it yourself, be my guest, Malfoy." Moody snapped, "Because those are the not-so-serious side-effects you were referring to."  
  
"And the book I read said the side-effects only lasted for a second, rather than being permanent." I growled.  
  
"The book you read is most likely illegal." Moody snarled, "Now, we are not going to have this debate again!"  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid someone'll pick holes in the 'all Dark Arts are evil' theory?" I snapped angrily, standing up, not caring that I was arguing with the teacher who'd turned me into a ferret. Partly because I was fairly sure I could change back next time - not one hundred percent certain, but I'd been practicing growing fur, my teeth, and claws, and returning to normal again without ill-effects or my wand. I wasn't afraid of Moody anymore.  
  
"Sit down, Malfoy. Unless you want your Potions professor to be given a donation of certain key ingredients in a Youthful Looks potion." Moody snarled.  
  
I blinked a few times, and it took me about fifteen seconds to figure out what he was threatening. Then I squeaked, and sat down immediately. Pansy looked both bemused and revolted, Theo had a half disgusted half horrified expression on her face, and the other three girls were giggling cruelly - Crabbe and Goyle didn't get it. I should enlighten you - one of the main ingredients in a Youthful Looks potion is a certain part of a ferret's anatomy that I would rather not think about losing.  
  
I don't care what the Ravenclaw girls say - this man is a genuine nut-case, whoever he is.  
  
* * *  
  
As we walked down to Hogsmeade that weekend, Wednesday caught up with Theo, Pansy, and myself, "Hey, Krapperoff said we're allowed to go down to Hogsmeade as well. Well, all except Viktor, he's practicing."  
  
"Oh gods help us!" Pansy whined - probably because Wednesday was within ten feet of her - she's as scared of the girl as I am.  
  
"'Krapperoff'?" Theo asked, amused.  
  
"Practicing?" I asked - all at the same time.  
  
Wednesday gave Pansy a mock-innocent look, then said, "Yes, Krapperoff - it's what we call him behind his back. And Viktor's practicing for the second task - he's figured out what it is, and - we're not telling you because we don't want Diggory to know."  
  
"I think - if Loony's reliable - that he already knows." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"'Loony'?" Pansy asked, confused.  
  
"Luna. It's what everyone calls her - I think she actually likes being called by that nickname. It's better than some of the things Peeves calls her." Theo explained.  
  
"Peeves insults everyone." I growled.  
  
"Yes, he is very insulting and rude to all." Theo agreed, nodding, "But he doesn't pick on anyone in particular - he gives out his insults to everyone, equally and fairly ... except Filch, but that's not picking on, that's war."  
  
"Back to the point - what is the second task, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Find something at the bottom of the lake." Theo answered cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, that sounds fun." I said sarcastically, "Must be freezing, this time of year ... I hope Potter drowns." I added, brightening up at that concept.  
  
"You really do have good sources, Theodore." Wednesday said.  
  
"Thank you." Theo said proudly.  
  
Wednesday smiled, "So how're your Christmas presents, Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Um ... not bad." I said defensively.  
  
"Good, glad you've stopped hating them." she said coolly, "I assume they've been useful, yes?"  
  
"Yes, very ... both of them." I said, giving Pansy and Theo a wary look - Pansy looked clueless, but Theo seemed to understand what we were talking about. Should I be afraid now?  
  
"I told ya he'd like them." Theo said happily.  
  
"You sneaky little -" I started.  
  
"Thank you." Theo answered, grinning.  
  
I glared for a minute, but then gave up on it. There's no way to yell at that boy without him liking it or talking his way out of it. I'm beginning to think he's a masochist, and only gets himself into trouble for his own twisted pleasure.  
  
Theo and Wednesday went off together, while Pansy and I went to Honeydukes. "I ... I'm sorry, Draco." Pansy muttered, as soon as the other two were out of earshot.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, surprised - I hadn't thought Pansy even knew that word, let alone would ever say it.  
  
"I ... shouldn't have kissed you like that ... at the Yule Ball." she continued, in a low voice.  
  
"Hmmm." was all the reply I gave.  
  
"I know you didn't want to, and ... I thought I did, but ..." I was actually enjoying her stammering incoherently and embarrassedly - it was amusing. She sighed dramatically, "I just ... I didn't want you to think I ... I was trying to lead you on or anything."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"And ... I'm sorry for kissing you like that." Pansy finished, blushing furiously. I was smirking, now - barely avoiding sniggering. Pansy turned to face me, and glared viciously, "You're laughing at me!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" I snapped back.  
  
"You nearly are ... arg! I was trying to apologise to you, and you think it's some big joke!" she yelled.  
  
"Um ... your problem with that is what, exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Grrrrrr!" she glared at me for a moment, then threw up her hands in despair, "Damn it, I give up!" and she stormed off towards the castle.  
  
"See how much I don't care, Pansy!" I snapped, and turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Theo cheered, as I got halfway to the Three Broomsticks, "Where'd Pans go?"  
  
"Stormed off because I was laughing at her." I replied, smirking.  
  
Theo shook his head, "I don't understand most girls ... so sensitive and ... sane." he said, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
Just at that moment, the Terrible Trio left the Three Broomsticks, Hermione in the lead and looking ready to kill ... I actually hid behind Theo - last time I'd seen her that pissed off, she'd slapped me. "He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!" she shouted at the two unfortunate Gryffindors who were near enough to probably be half-deafened by her yell.  
  
After they'd left, in the direction of Hogwarts, Theo started laughing. "What's so bloody funny?" I snapped.  
  
"You ... you're a coward!" he laughed.  
  
I glared at him, "I had no intention of being attacked again, and she looked dangerous." I growled.  
  
"Sounded like she was talking about you, too." Theo noted.  
  
I glared, "What do you mean?"  
  
"'That excuse for a human being' ... sounds like you to me." Theo said, grinning.  
  
My right eye twitched, "You're annoying me, Theo."  
  
"Thank you." he said cheerfully. I hit him. After a second of sniggering, Theo said, "C'mon, let's get something to drink." and he bolted for the Three Broomsticks before I could say no. I followed him.  
  
We were immediately accosted by Skeeter, "Hello, young mister Malfoy." she said in the same suck-up oily voice Borgin uses to talk to my father.  
  
"Hello, Skeeter." I said warily.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me in my latest project." she said, guiding me to a table.  
  
"Depends ... what's in it for me? And who're you trying to defame this time?" I asked.  
  
"Galleons ... and Granger." Skeeter answered succinctly.  
  
"Not interested ... I've got enough Galleons already, thanks." I made to stand up, but she grabbed my arm ... I noticed Theo sitting at the table, too, his elbows resting in the table, fingers laced together, and his chin resting on the back of his hands, the picture of idle curiosity.  
  
"Alright, how about information." Skeeter suggested.  
  
I sat back down, "You've got my attention. What sort of information?"  
  
"Well, I know things about the Death Eater attack on the World Cup ... things that weren't printed ... things you might take a personal interest in." Skeeter suggested.  
  
I yawned theatrically, for an answer.  
  
She sighed, "All right, how about ... I give you the real dirt on Bertha Jorkins' disappearance? I've been bribed to keep it out of the papers, but I'm sure you could pull in good favours selling it to the gossip chains in Hogwarts?"  
  
I yawned again, "You're boring me." I said, "I'm not interested in this sort of information."  
  
Skeeter seemed to be weighing her options, then finally, "Ok, I'll give you my biggest bribed-not-to-print ammo, just so long as I get good dirt on Granger for it."  
  
"Depends what this 'ammo' is." I said casually.  
  
"Fudge. Material that, should it come to light, would kick him out of office. Think of the blackmail, Malfoy." Skeeter said pleadingly.  
  
I looked at her, evaluatingly, "What sort of dirt are you looking for?"  
  
"Something to ruin her reputation. A big secret. Something she'd be ashamed of." Skeeter prompted.  
  
I thought about that. Oh, I knew a good secret of Granger's, but not one I'd readily tell, because it was more important for me to keep that secret than it was for her. After about a minute, I came to a conclusion that would at least benefit me, "All right, I'll tell you the dirt on Granger, if you tell me about Fudge and Jorkins, first."  
  
Skeeter seemed wary of this, but after a while she seemed to realise this was the only way to get me to talk, "Well, Bertha Jorkins vanished on her way to Albania. But the real reason is that her memory's been damaged - literally. One of her former employers, we're not sure who - she's been around almost every department in the Ministry, she was useless enough before her memory got fried - cast a serious memory charm on her. You do know what happened to Lockhart, don't you?"  
  
"That's very interesting information ... thanks. Now, the dirt of Fudge." I persisted. Jorkins vanished near Albania - if that's a coincidence, I'm a Mudblood's uncle.  
  
"How about you tell me about Granger now - you've got some information, you'll get the rest when you pay for it in kind." Skeeter said, quite insistently.  
  
"Sorry, I want to be able to blackmail Fudge before I tell you about Granger." I insisted. Theo was watching me intently, now. I don't know if he didn't think I'd tell Skeeter about Hermione, or if he realised why the information about Jorkins was interesting - either way, he didn't look bored now.  
  
Skeeter was glaring at me, but eventually sighed, "Fine, have it your way, Malfoy. Fudge has been blackmailing Gringotts goblins, getting them to adjust their policies, so that Muggle-borns are given worse treatment, and the exchange rate with Muggle money is off-balance ... 1 Galleon for every 5 pounds Muggle money, when you trade from Muggle money to magical ... but 5 pounds for every 2 Galleons, the other way - it's basically costing half a Galleon on average, every time someone wants to exchange currency - and that money's going straight to Fudge. The goblins tried to refuse, of course, but I still don't know what Fudge did to make them do this - must be big."  
  
"Call me a hypocrite, but even I don't like that concept." I muttered.  
  
"Right, now you've got the information you wanted, tell me the dirt on Granger." Skeeter insisted.  
  
"You want the dirt on Granger? Ok, then ... she's a book-obsessed Mudblood Gryffindor - in spite of my best efforts, even I have failed to find anything else to insult or blackmail her with." I said simply, smirking evilly.  
  
"That - that's it?!" Skeeter demanded, horrified.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." I said calmly. Theo was sniggering now.  
  
"But - but what about her relationship with Potter? Her date at the Yule Ball? There must be a story there!" Skeeter spluttered.  
  
"Her 'relationship' with Potter?" Theo butted in, smirking, "You must be confused, I think. They're friends, partners in crime maybe, but there's nothing more to it than that."  
  
"He's right." I said, nodding.  
  
Skeeter looked utterly put out, "But, but, but -"  
  
"Yes, Draco does have a nice butt, but you're too old for him." Theo said, sniggering - I hit him.  
  
Skeeter spluttered, "You will pay for deceiving me like this, you ... you snooty little brat!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but just try it and see how much you get sued." I said, smirking smugly.  
  
"Bastard!" Skeeter hissed, standing up, knocking her chair onto the floor, and storming in the direction of the door.  
  
"I know exactly who my father is, thank you very much." I called after her, "And I heard rumours yours was a rabid Quintaped!"  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 24 


	25. Something Fishy's Going On

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: The Second Task is finally here ... sheesh, took me long enough. -_- and for the record, I named this chapter BEFORE I wrote the Star Wars fanfic.  
  
LMTran: Glad you liked it.  
  
Starre: While I was in hospital last month, I saw a few episodes of Teen Titans - I don't have that channel at home, though. They're kinda cool... and to answer your question I couldn't answer last chapter: yes, the shadow shield looks a lot like Raven's, but I think it's created in a different way - I'm not entirely sure. I'm not a comic-book person, though, nor am I a Batman fan.  
  
Exodia Himself: I do believe JKR reads fanfics, but I also believe she does not alter her story based on fanfics. If she does, I think she does it to spite fanfics, rather than to compliment them.  
  
Sinical-Sarchasm: I love Theo, too ^_^; but then, I am writing he and Draco as my dream guys, so... -_-;  
  
Simply Myself: ^_^ glad you liked... I haven't decided where the Skeeter plot-bunnies lead yet... but your suggestion is duly noted. As for Harry's interview in OotP, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
duochang97: Glad you liked it. There is mention of Fudge in the Quibbler, which was the inspiration for that little bit of gossip. ^_^ I thought that youthful looks potion would get a few laughs.  
  
kraeg001: ^_^ I was proud of "Krapperoff" *bows* glad you approve. I don't have the time to read anything much... I'm even behind on reading Slytherin Rising (the best ever Slyth-fic, in my opinion) recently.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you.  
  
Bob: Sorry it took so long. It's because I was writing another fic at the same time. Harry Potter is not the only fandom I write in anymore.  
  
Devi: The reference is to the fact that Akuma-sama invented the talking book "The Dark Arts Lexicon"... the text articles (and probably my version of the book's personality) were all mine, though - it was just the concept I swiped. As for Moody, he's not meant to be likable :P  
  
Lolua: ^_^; are you sure you're not a Seer?  
  
dstrbd child: Sorry it took so long.  
  
dragonsprincess: *grins* glad you liked it. And yes, Draco is officially scared of Moody again. Sorry it took so long.  
  
A Slytherin-Pureblood: Thank you, that wake-up call was just what I needed. Though you should know better than to try to threaten a Dark Lord (whichever fandom you're looking at, I'm a Dark Lord in every one I write in - mwahahahaaa!) I had no intention of quitting this fic, I just needed some time to get that Star Wars fic out of my brain so it wouldn't distract me from this.  
  
"Do what you have to do ... but you are not authorised to get yourself killed in the process." -Andromeda  
  
Chapter 25 - Something Fishy's Going On  
  
"Petty theft." Theo announced, one evening.  
  
"What?" I asked, completely confused.  
  
"You're a kleptomaniac - got any advice on stealing things without getting caught?" Theo continued.  
  
I snorted, "I refuse to dignify that question with a response until you give me a damned good reason."  
  
"I wanna annoy Moody. Wanna steal some things from him without him knowing it's me. Probably sell them to Gryffindors, for a good price, and get them in trouble." Theo explained.  
  
"Oh, that's a good reason." I said, slightly surprised that he actually had come up with such a logical plan, "Well, best advice is take small things. Make sure you're either alone or only accompanied by people you trust or you know don't give a damn. And NEVER start sniggering when the person asks you if you've seen it."  
  
"Ok ... thanks." Theo said, and he turned and walked out of the room. That boy really does scare me sometimes.  
  
* * *  
  
Theo appeared the next afternoon, about an hour after classes finished, holding a small bag. "Potion ingredients."  
  
"What?" I asked, yet again completely confused.  
  
"First haul in the petty theft plot." Theo explained, "Lookie." and he opened the bag to show me some pretty foul-smelling potion ingredients.  
  
"What the -?" I asked.  
  
"I nicked them from Moody." Theo said, grinning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I figure potion ingredients are something he probably needs for his bi-polar disorder. I mean, he doesn't trust anyone to sneeze within ten feet of him in case they're trying to infect him with a fatal disease, so I doubt he'd let Snape make his potions. He's definitely not mentally stable, so he must need medication. This could even get him thrown out on his ear!" Theo said, sounding hopeful.  
  
"We can hope." I noted, smirking faintly, "So what ingredients are they? Maybe we can figure out what potion he's been using."  
  
"Hmmmm ..." Theo started rooting through the foul-smelling contents of the bag, "We've got ... lacewings. A jar of leeches - yuck." although he only looked mildly disgusted, "Fluxweed. Knotgrass. What's this?" he asked, holding up another jar containing powdered something-or-other.  
  
I took the jar and looked at it closely, "It's some sort of powder - probably something's horn. Definitely not unicorn or any sort of ivory, but those are the only ones I've ever seen in potions ingredients, so I don't know what this one is."  
  
"Well, what else has horns?" Theo asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Dragons? No - no breed of dragon has horns that colour."  
  
"Bicorn?"  
  
"Never seen one of those."  
  
"There's a picture of one in the Monster Book of Monsters. It looks like this could be it - process of elimination, I mean can you think of anything else with horns?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Ok, next - and last - item." he said, holding up a package of what looked like some sort of skin, "I'm not good on ingredients, but I do know this is Dark Arts stuff - only Dark-magicy potions use skin of anything."  
  
"Yeah, that's true enough. No simple medication would do that, either." I added.  
  
"Hmmm ..." Theo pondered for a second, turning the packet over, "Hey, it's labelled! Boomslang skin."  
  
I thought for a moment, "No clue what that lot makes."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"We should figure that one out." I said, handing the jar of powder back to Theo, "And you - if you're selling that lot, do it in Knockturn Alley, like a sensible person. No sane kid in the school's gonna want Dark Arts potions ingredients like that, and you're not going to give them to Snape, either - he'd ask too many questions."  
  
"True, true." Theo said, nodding. He then closed the bag, and went away again. There's another piece of the puzzle to work out. Just when you think you can't get any more confused about the situation, Theo finds a way.  
  
* * *  
  
Filch was mad as hell the next morning. Snape also seemed more pissed off with Gryffindor house in general than usual. Moody seemed smug, too. Something must have happened.  
  
When I asked Filch what was wrong, and if he needed a spy to help him get anyone expelled, he told me it was Peeves, and Dumbledore wouldn't let the poltergeist get expelled, unfortunately. I asked what Dumbledore would think of a student 'accidentally' banishing or exorcising him, his answer was, "In my dreams. But that stuff's beyond even Snape, otherwise it'd have been done by now."  
  
"Damn." I muttered, and walked away. I think my offer to help expel other students, and my loathing of Peeves may well have made Filch not hate me quite as much as he did ... but I am a student, so I'm sure he'd still be glad to see me expelled, either way.  
  
When I asked Snape what was wrong, he said, "Someone - most likely Potter - has been raiding my potions ingredients stores, last night."  
  
"Sure it's Potter?" I asked.  
  
"Fairly certain." Snape replied.  
  
"What went missing, maybe I could help you catch him?" I suggested.  
  
"Boomslang skin. That's it."  
  
"Why would Potter want something like that?" I asked, "Isn't that a Dark Arts ingredient?"  
  
"I have reason to believe he - or one of his friends - stole that same ingredients two years ago." Snape said.  
  
"I'll see if I can find evidence for you." I said, more than a little confused by that.  
  
I daren't ask Moody why he's so smug, but I do know it can't be good for me, either way.  
  
* * *  
  
For the second task, we crowded into stands around the lake, and a spell was cast to make the water crystal clear so we could see the bottom in spite of the darker water through which you could usually only see a few feet into it.  
  
The four champions were - apparently - supposed to retrieve something from the bottom of the lake. Looking into the water, with Omnioculars (which Cat had brought, and charged us a Galleon apiece to borrow), none of us could make out the identity of what apparently were four hostages in the Merpeople village.  
  
Potter appeared at the last minute, looking like he'd slept in those clothes, and hadn't quite woken up yet.  
  
"So, how do you reckon they're gonna go that deep underwater and still breathe?" Blaise asked, curiously.  
  
"Transfigure themselves some gills?" I suggested - it was the only idea I could think of.  
  
"Bubble-head charm." Cat said simply, as if this was fact.  
  
"Sounds most likely." Blaise said, clearly referring to Cat's prediction.  
  
Sure enough, Diggory and Delacour both used the Bubble-head charm. Krum, on the other hand, dived straight into the water, and while underwater cast a partial Transfiguration spell on himself, turning his head into a shark's head. Potter just stood there for a moment, then stumbled into the water, and I had no idea what he did, but he looked like he was turning into a fish-person. "What the hell -?" I asked.  
  
"Gillyweed." Blaise answered - it was her turn with the Omnioculars, so she must have had a closer look at what he'd done, "Horrid stuff. Mom uses it sometimes, when she has to negotiate with the Merpeople near where we live - they've been having problems with local Muggles trying to use the lake for fishing - no amount of disillusionment charms short of making it look like the lake is polluted will keep the Muggles out, and the Merpeople won't let us use those charms."  
  
"Oh." was all I could say.  
  
"What's Gillyweed do?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Gives you gills." Blaise answered, in a tone that seemed to say 'duh'.  
  
Pansy pulled a face, "Yuck."  
  
It was really boring watching the task, though - I mean, I could see where they were trying to go, but they obviously couldn't. "Why can't they see the village?" I asked, "It's not far in front of Diggory's nose."  
  
"The crystal-clear charm only works when you're above the water." Milli answered from behind us.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Pansy asked, craning her neck to see Milli and her Hufflepuff boyfriend sitting behind us.  
  
"We overheard Bagman talking to Dumbledore about it." Milli answered, smiling in faux-innocence.  
  
"You mean you were spying on Bagman again?" Blaise translated.  
  
"Yeah." Milli said, shrugging.  
  
Blaise nodded, smiling faintly, and returned her attention to the lake. "Why'd you not just ask him?" Milli's boyfriend asked her.  
  
"Because this way he doesn't know we know." Milli said, smiling, "That counts as an advantage, however slight."  
  
"Oh." he muttered, and sat back, "Makes sense I guess."  
  
"What's your name, anyway?" I asked, turning to look at the Hufflepuff.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Because I'm bored with the task, and these girls -" I indicated the girls sitting to my left and Crabbe and Goyle sitting to my right - all of whom were too preoccupied watching the lake to care that I was talking about them, "- are ignoring me."  
  
The Hufflepuff watched me warily for a few seconds, then said, "My name's Wesley Price. And everyone knows who you are, Draco Malfoy."  
  
I nodded slightly. I'd never heard of that family name, but I didn't say anything about that. "So why are you dating a Slytherin? No offence, Milli, but we do have a bad reputation."  
  
"Because I met her on the train in her first year. She didn't seem evil to me. I didn't talk to her again till this year, when I asked her to the Ball." he answered - Hufflepuffs are terrible liars, so I know he was telling the truth.  
  
"Glad to see someone doesn't think we're all evil." Blaise said, not taking her eyes off the lake - apparently she'd been listening in even though she certainly didn't look like it.  
  
"See, this is why people are scared of you guys." Wesley said, "You can act all innocent, and no one can tell when you're up to something, or listening to their conversations, or whatever else."  
  
"We're always up to something." Blaise said calmly.  
  
"She's right, y'know." Milli said, smiling.  
  
"I figured as much." Wesley said.  
  
"Although, we're rarely up to anything dangerous or illegal." Milli added, in what was supposed to sound like a comforting tone.  
  
"Unless you're talking about Flint, that is." Blaise added.  
  
"Or Montague." Cat noted.  
  
"Or Michael." Blaise continued, referring to her own brother.  
  
"Or Theo." Cat said, smirking faintly. That one was true - he was always up to no good.  
  
"Or ..." Pansy was about to add a name to the list, but hesitated before saying, "Or you-know-who."  
  
Wesley squeaked slightly, "He was a Slytherin?!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that was common knowledge? I thought that was why everyone was scared of us?" Blaise asked, surprised.  
  
"I thought it was just because everyone thought you guys were evil, not because ... of Him." he shut up then. And the rest of the event was boring.  
  
Even when Potter almost won because of 'moral fibre' - to hell with moral fibre, when did that ever do anyone any good, anyway - I barely bothered to pay attention.  
  
I didn't like watching Potter reach a tie-break with the champion I wanted to win. It was annoying, which is why I didn't pay attention to the details.  
  
* * *  
  
After the task, I walked into the Library to find Theo sitting there, with ten different potions books on the desk, reading through one called, "Potions You Don't Want To Know How To Make, But Do Want To Know If Your Neighbour Is Making Them'. "Where did you find that book?" I asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Defence section." Theo said, still reading. "It categorises strange smells from nasty potions, ingredients used but not how they're used, and odd side-effects."  
  
"Sounds interesting." I said.  
  
"This is the only reference I could find on the really Dark Arts potions without getting into the Restricted Section." Theo explained. "Ewww - Blood Burning Potion."  
  
I hit Theo, "Shut up and look for something with Boomslang skin in it." I growled, reminding myself to hurt or embarrass Higgs again sometime.  
  
"Right, right. Here's one - Skin-Shedding Potion. Makes you into a ghost for an hour, then you turn back to normal when it wears off. Apparently Boomslang skin only lasts an hour against stomach acid before becoming totally useless."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it's that one ... wait a second - only lasts an hour?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Theo said, looking up at me.  
  
"Look up Polyjuice." I said, leaning over his shoulder to look at the book.  
  
"Ok." and he did that. "This is it!" he announced, "It's got all the same ingredients, smells of cabbage - as does his drinking flask thing - and Cat did say he's not really Moody."  
  
"Well, now we know how he's not Moody - we still need to find out who he is, though."  
  
"No idea how to do that." Theo said, shrugging.  
  
"We'll figure out something, right?"  
  
"Right." Theo said nodding, and grinning evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
End of chapter 25 


	26. Millicent Bullstrode

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: {pondering this chapter's title} what, you thought I'd pretend she wasn't relevant to the plot? {shakes her head sadly if you thought that, you still haven't learned - there are no coincidences - only plot-devices (and the Force ... ok, I have now officially spent too much time playing that game ... not that that'll stop me, mwhahahahahaa). Oh, any Red Dwarf fans will get a chocolate-product of their choice if you can spot the quote from Gunmen of the Apocalypse (Melora, in your case, that offer is meant literally).  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I shall be changing my screenname, on Monday 7th June, to: Kat Astrophe.  
  
duochang97: -- was Wesley really that obvious? lol. And who says they're going to find out who Crouch is? That would make a pattern that even pleading artistic licence and fate would have a hard time explaining. And actually, he thought of Polyjuice because Theo mentioned the 1 hour clause - he did the math with the Crabbe and Goyle incident, and that was the clue.  
  
kraeg001: Thanks.  
  
Exodia Himself: Theo may or may not find out... I've not written that far yet. And I'm in the middle of writing a second Star Wars fic, so I'm not totally back to HP yet. ATHSS will not return - live without it.  
  
Simply Myself: Glad you liked it.  
  
elliy2002: He did notice. It's in this chapter. But he didn't make a big deal out of it.  
  
Bob: I didn't like ATHSS any more - I'm the author, so my decision is what counts. Besides, if I get bored when I'm done with DMPOV-OotP, I may go back and re-do ATHSS... it seriously needs revamping, if I ever do put it up again, though.  
  
dragonsprincess: I thought I mentioned Milli's Hufflepuff boyfriend in the Yule Ball chapter? And it doesn't seem that odd to me - the boy is a pureblood, after all. And I get notification emails when JLM updates.  
  
I'm not the weakest link: Cute name. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Rain10: Thanks. And don't worry, I'm not giving up on this fic any time soon.  
  
A Slytherin-Pureblood: Glad you like it.  
  
Lolua: Yeah, that was the idea, with Theo's petty theft - I like making little things like that fit in. I sincerely doubt Draco will ever use Polyjuice... but ya never know, book 6 could prove me wrong. As for Milli's boyfriend... I've no clue, that'll write itself when the time comes. I read it when you told me about it - interesting... I find it difficult to reconcile her image of Theo with mine... difficult, but not impossible - mwahahaha!  
  
xenelle: Wesley Price, because the character is based on Wesley Windon-Price, from Buffy/Angel... you could watch Angel a lot for a good Divination lesson mwahahaha.  
  
angelkas: Huh?? I was proud of the book title, too... but what was the other line you said in your review supposed to be about?  
  
mrscribble: Lol - here's an update - please don't die. I don't want to be bothered with the paperwork involved.  
  
Eve Of Fire: Um, that's why it's so funny!  
  
auburnbeagle: Welcome back.  
  
Lillei: Glad you like it. Ah, the third task, I wondered that for a while, too - watching hedges grow would be boring... but then, watching a lake for an hour shoulda been boring, too.  
  
"Yes, we have an enormous amount of books, and we need to do a great deal of research ... and I actually haven't got squat, but I just like to see Xander squirm." (Giles, BtVS)  
  
Chapter 26 - Millicent Bullstrode  
  
"Granger?" Theo asked. She was nowhere to be seen - he was teasing Krum ... again.  
  
"Get over it, already, Theodore." Wednesday said, acidly, "He didn't pick you."  
  
Krum and Theo both glared at Wednesday.  
  
Wednesday just smiled that 'I'm a demon in human form' smile, and resumed what she had been doing. She'd also been teasing Krum, but she couldn't resist taunting Theo, any opportunity she got. Apparently, that sort of behaviour is hereditary, in their family.  
  
I made a mental note not to do anything too embarrassing around either of them ... then I remembered the Yule Ball. I hate those two sneaky conniving evil ... you get the picture.  
  
x x x  
  
"Hi, Milli." I said, sitting next to the large girl, at breakfast.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Milli asked - not coldly, but not warmly either.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about Bertha Jorkins' disappearance?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Why do you care about that?" Milli asked, now sounding interested.  
  
"I'm investigating something - she might be connected to it. I want to know if she is, and if so, how." I answered honestly.  
  
"Hmm." Milli pondered, "She vanished on a trip for Bagman's department. It was her fifth job in three months, she's been shunted around since some incident when she used to work for Crouch - it was covered up, but my aunt's in Crouch's department, so she knew something happened - no one knows what, though. Rumour has it Jorkins walked in on Crouch doing inappropriate things with his house elf, and he wiped her memory, but I really didn't think he was the type."  
  
"I kind of hope that was just a rumour." I muttered, disgusted.  
  
"Me too." Milli agreed.  
  
"How do you know all this?" I asked after wiping the vile mental pictures that rumour inspired from my mind.  
  
"I plan to be a journalist. I wasn't lying when I said that to Skeeter. So I make it my business to know as much as possible." Milli answered, "Not that I tell anyone I don't like any of it. But, you'd be surprised how easy it is to learn things, when people think you're stupid." she added, grinning. I gave a wary glance to Crabbe and Goyle, "Oh, don't worry - they really are stupid."  
  
I frowned, but then nodded. "So Jorkins went funny after working for Crouch, then vanished near Albania on a job for Bagman. Right, thanks." I said, smiling at her.  
  
"Now, can I ask you something, Draco?" Milli asked.  
  
"You just did. But do go on." I said, smirking.  
  
"Ha ha." Milli said, deadpan. "Anyway, what is it you're researching? I might help you more, if the price is right."  
  
"Whether I tell you anything depends on how you answer another question I have. But I'm not asking it here. I'll meet you in the common room, at lunchtime." I said.  
  
"Ah, a secret rendezvous - you think you're a spy or something, Draco Malfoy?" Milli asked, barely restraining herself from laughing.  
  
"Spy is such a harsh word, Milli." I joked.  
  
She sniggered. "Fine, Malfoy, play your spy-games - I'll meet you there."  
  
x x x  
  
When I met Milli in the common room, it appeared to be deserted - everyone else was at lunch. "So what's this big secret question?" she asked, trying not to laugh again.  
  
"What is your opinion on you-know-who?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"You mean the deceased Dark Lord?" Milli asked, surprised, "Please don't tell me you're one of those Death Eater fanatics who think they can bring him back."  
  
"Just tell me your honest opinion." I said.  
  
"He ... he was a frighteningly great military leader. He could have taken over the world if Potter hadn't stopped him." Milli said.  
  
"That's a proven fact, not an opinion." I noted.  
  
Milli frowned, "What will you do if I give the wrong answer?"  
  
"Not tell you anything, and probably never have a civil conversation with you again." that was a lie - if she gave me the wrong answer, I would pretend I agreed with her - keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  
  
"Well ... I heard Dumbledore mention that Tom Riddle - guy that opened the Chamber of Secrets in our second year - was actually you-know-who ... so I researched the archives. Did you know he's a Mudblood?"  
  
"You are kidding." I said.  
  
"He is ... well, technically half-blood. His father was a Muggle." Milli elaborated.  
  
"Ok, that's interesting to know." I muttered.  
  
"So, I asked myself: 'why would a half-blood go on an anti-Muggle crusade?' seemed a bit hypocritical to me." Milli continued, "So I researched some more - got my hands on some Muggle documents and all - told my aunt I wanted them for a Muggle Studies project."  
  
"You don't even take Muggle Studies." I noted.  
  
"My aunt doesn't know that." Milli said, smiling innocently, "So I find out that this half-blood was abandoned by his Muggle father for being a witch's child. Think of the mental disorders that alone could cause - paranoia, Oedipus complex, xenophobia - and add growing up in a Muggle orphanage in that part of the century - no one could be mentally stable after all that. Then he finds out about the magical world, and learns that his mother's old friends never once offered to take him in - these friends were Mudbloods, I should note. Then after a great deal of research - he left a paper trail a troll could follow, but he was only twelve so we'll not call him stupid for that - he finds out he's the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself - he must think: the people of this magical world should surely have paid him more respect than letting him be locked up in some Muggle orphanage for eleven years ... I should note they've not really learned from that error, but that's another story altogether. He was mercilessly bullied by your grandfather, Landau Malfoy, and his generation of Crabbes and Goyles, for being half-blood and for not having parents, there are some reprimands on record for Landau calling him 'the Slytherin Mudblood' in the presence of teachers."  
  
She gave me a pointed look then, and I winced ... the brat I used that term for didn't seem to mind it, though ... really.  
  
"When he was fifteen, records get sketchy - he did not return to the orphanage after that so the Muggle records are non-existent - there were 'unexplained occurrences' during that year - from the evidence of our second year, I'd guess that was the Chamber of Secrets incident - there is also one 'accidental death' on record that year: Myrtle Loney, half-blood ... she's the ghost in the bathroom."  
  
"I've heard of her." I noted.  
  
"Nice girl, if you don't mention she's dead ... or the weather ... or politics ... or anything else that could upset her." Milli said conversationally.  
  
"So continue what you were saying about you-know-who." I said, knowing she'd been trying to change the subject. I didn't mind her stalling - she was giving me some very useful information.  
  
"Well, after he left school, Tom Riddle may as well have ceased to exist - no paper trail, no records, nothing. Then several years later, Evil Incarnate appears, claims Pureblood lineage of Salazar Slytherin and starts a campaign to wipe Muggles from the face of the Earth. If you want my opinion - based on these facts - he's clinically insane. He and his Death Eaters are a bunch of xenophobic genocidal maniacs. He should be locked up, psychoanalysed, and then fed to Dementors." Milli said calmly.  
  
I smiled, "A very long-winded and highly informative way of making your point. And it's the right answer."  
  
She looked surprised, "Really? But I thought your dad was a Death Eater?"  
  
"He is. I just don't want to be." I smirked, "And you've given me the perfect excuse - I have no intention of bowing to a Mudblood."  
  
"From what I've heard." that was Theo - he was sitting in a high-backed chair with his back to us - sneaky brat, "He doesn't make you bow - he makes you crawl on your hands and knees to kiss the hem of his robes."  
  
"Whatever - same difference." I said, shrugging - if it had been anyone but Theo, I would have been horrified that they had been listening to the conversation - as it is, somehow I'm not really surprised.  
  
"Milli?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes?" Milli replied warily.  
  
"Since we're on the same side - and I heard what you told Draco at breakfast - could you maybe research Crouch and Bagman - one of 'em's got to be up to something." Theo said calmly.  
  
"Crouch is clean - only stain on his conscience is the decision to reproduce." Milli answered.  
  
"Why's that?" Theo and I both asked.  
  
"His son joined the Death Eaters and got sent to Azkaban." she said, shrugging, "Eventually died there."  
  
"So what's the dirt on Bagman?" Theo asked hopefully.  
  
"Owes a heap of Galleons to Goblins. Bad gambling debts. He's a freeloader, thinks he can gamble back the money! Goblins've threatened to break his kneecaps if he doesn't pay them back by the end of June. Nothing political, though." Milli said shrugging.  
  
"Square one, again." Theo muttered.  
  
"I really am getting sick of dead-end clues." I muttered.  
  
x x x  
  
Pansy sighed dramatically, as she stood next to me, outside Potions class, waiting for Snape to let us in. It was almost four weeks since she had tried to apologise at Hogsmeade, "Draco, I said sorry ... right?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, giving her a wary look. I'd all but laughed in her face - she is a Slytherin - I was expecting the worst.  
  
"Well. If you apologise for laughing at me, we can call it even and be friends again?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I didn't laugh at you." I noted.  
  
"You as good as did." she said coldly.  
  
I sighed, "Fine. Deal." I said relieved. She obviously valued our friendship over revenge - that's a good thing, right?  
  
"Pansy, you are going to love this." Milli said, as she approached us and handed Pansy a copy of Witch Weekly. Pansy took the magazine and looked at the page it was opened to. I turned my attention to a random point on the wall, in the opposite direction - I had no interest in anything that magazine normally printed.  
  
"Oooooooo." Pansy grinned evilly, "Draco - this is priceless!"  
  
I tried to ignore her, "I don't like that pointless rumour-mill, Pansy." I growled.  
  
"You'll like this one." she noted.  
  
"I know for a fact that every word ever printed in that magazine, since the day it was first released, is a scandalous lie of one sort or another - the best you get is half-truth and fashion tips." I said coldly. I only knew this because I'd heard my mother voice her opinion of it too loudly, often enough.  
  
"He's right." Milli said, smirking, "But good fashion tips, they are. And a lot of people do believe it - this one is worth reading, even if it isn't true."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "If anyone catches me reading that, it'll ruin my reputation."  
  
"Not if I force you at wandpoint to read it." Pansy said, drawing her wand and pointing it at me.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." I growled. Crabbe scowled at Pansy, but wasn't quite stupid enough to give her a threatening look (Goyle just continued to look stupid).  
  
"Want to bet?" Pansy asked too-innocently ... that was a real threat.  
  
I sighed, "Fine, whatever." I muttered, looking over her shoulder at the magazine.  
  
'HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE'  
  
"You don't expect me to read this?" I asked, pulling a disgusted face.  
  
"It's good comedy value." Milli said simply, "Read."  
  
I glared at both girls, before continuing to read it.  
  
'A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the  
  
usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of  
  
love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old  
  
Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girl-  
  
friend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little  
  
did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another  
  
emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.  
  
Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a  
  
taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy.  
  
Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria  
  
Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss  
  
Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum  
  
who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has  
  
already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer  
  
holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about  
  
any other girl'.  
  
"How far do you expect me to read before I vomit?" I asked coldly.  
  
"The whole story." Milli said, smirking.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered, as I continued to read. I also thought I might hunt down and murder Skeeter and her informants.  
  
'However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural  
  
charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.  
  
'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and viva-  
  
cious fourth-year student, 'but she'd be well up to making a  
  
Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing  
  
it.''  
  
"Pansy, you gave that reporter a quote? Even if it's against an enemy?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Pansy asked huffily.  
  
"Because the woman is known for misquoting. She could probably have twisted that to make people think YOU knew things about illegal potions, if she'd wanted to. Skeeter could quite easily take a quote from you and make you out to be the bad-guy. Never give the woman a quote again - she might not be on your side next time." I said - it was an effort to remain calm.  
  
Pansy blinked, "Sounds almost like you're mad at me for this quote?"  
  
"No, I'm mad at you for trusting a potential enemy. I wouldn't trust Skeeter with Weasley's money!" I snapped.  
  
Milli sniggered, "He's got a point, Pans ... but seriously, this one didn't do us any harm, and we'll watch what we say around her."  
  
Pansy scowled, "Yeah, we'll not say anything to Skeeter without a legal expert present." she said sulkily - and quite sarcastically, too.  
  
Milli took her literally, "That's a good idea, actually. Either myself, or Draco could fill that qualification, am I right?" she asked, looking at me.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably - the closest to legal expertise I had was knowing how to talk my way out of punishment when I was caught red-handed ... and I wasn't exactly brilliant at that. "I guess." I said, scowling.  
  
"Now keep reading." Pansy insisted.  
  
'Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no  
  
doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these  
  
claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must  
  
hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier  
  
candidate.'  
  
"Like Weasley." I muttered, handing the magazine back to Pansy.  
  
"Huh?" Pansy asked.  
  
"He got to the last line, Pans." Milli said, sniggering.  
  
"Oh ... oh! I get it." Pansy descended into fits of giggles, and I edged away from her, just in case she was contagious.  
  
The sound of loud footsteps could be heard, and Milli looked past me ... I knew without looking who it was, by the evil grin that spread across Milli's face, "Oh, Pans ... look behind you." she said quietly.  
  
Pansy peered past Goyle, who was blocking her view, and all-but cheered, "There they are, there they are!"  
  
"Yes, Pansy, we're not deaf ... not until you shout any louder, anyway." I whispered to her.  
  
She was too interesting in tormenting the Terrible Trio to care what I'd just said to her, though, "You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" she jeered, throwing the magazine at the three Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione caught the magazine, and gave Pansy a 'have you forgotten to take your medication?' look.  
  
We didn't have time to see her reaction right then, though, because Snape chose that moment to appear.  
  
x x x  
  
End of chapter 26 


	27. It's Not My Fault!

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long - it's the Star Wars fanfics... they're addictive for me to write... intoxicating, even (there's a choccie-product for whoever spots the joke there).  
  
kraeg001: Yep - it's a bad idea to cross a Slyth girl, that's for sure.  
  
Simply Myself: Heh, glad you like it.  
  
dragonsprincess: Sorry it took so long. I love the PoA movie, too... except the werewolf. I mean, did that look like a werewolf to anyone else?  
  
Lillei: I'm not sure how to work the final test, but... I don't think your idea fits, in this story.  
  
auburnbeagle: I wasn't the first writer to call her Milli, I'm sure. You certainly don't to ask need my permission.  
  
Lolua: I'm not sure why Bertha was in Albania... but she was away on a mission for Bagman when she found her way there. Milli's mom's an auror? Oh, yeah... so she is... I should try to remember these things. The reason he never asked her before was because he never needed her help before. Riddle is as common a name as Black... it's in both Muggle and Wizard families.  
  
lairyg: Ok, you are a lot like Theo. I like insane people (as long as they're the benign kind of insane, like Theo and me.  
  
kAT: Glad you like it.  
  
Melora Maxwell: Woo hoo! You reviewed! You guessed right - what choccie product would you like? PoA was brilliant, 'cept for the wannabe-werewolf with no hair. And while I've got you here, how've you been? I've not heard from you in ages (and haven't had the chance to check your fic in ages, either).  
  
Hp-inufan: Thanks.  
  
Witch of Darkness: Glad you like it - that's the whole reason I write Slyth-fics. If you want Slyths with personality, you could try reading Slytherin Rising or The Serpent's Society - both are excellent Slyth-fics.  
  
duochang97: I actually liked PoA, except for the werewolf... but the books still rule, by far. I can't imagine Draco (canon Draco, not my little innocent boy) as a DE... he wants to be, to please his father... but he's no killer, he's just a spoiled little boy... Cruciatus, I could imagine... AK, no way. Glad you like my version of him, though. Sorry I took so long.  
  
I'm not the weakest link: Thanks. Sure, you can quote my stuff. I would be honoured, actually.  
  
xenelle: I was trying to make Voldy's mother out to be a good well-balanced pure-blood (probably with some distant Weasley blood on her mother's side)... she was a nice girl, with Muggle-born friends... she just fell in love with a Muggle prat. Voldy was the result.  
  
snackfiend101: Welcome to this fanfic! "Hm...maybe I should start with the Philosopher's Stone." very good idea. "Mini-Revan" heh heh - actually, Damien was based wholly on what I think Draco should grow up to behave like... especially if he became Dark Lord for a while, and then got caught by the good guys. Ok, I'm ranting, I'll stop that now.  
  
elliy2002: Glad you like it.  
  
firehottie: Sorry I took so long.  
  
dragon-femme-fatale: You're right about the Quidditch cup, and Luna... but it's only the final of the Quidditch cup that happens in GoF - the matches leading up to it take some time. As for Luna, she's a year younger than Harry, so she joined Hogwarts in CoS, even if Harry didn't see her till OotP. Thank you for drawing my attention to CoS ch3 - I needed to fix Ginny's name. About Theo, I'm sure it was your imagination. And I already broke my kneecap a few months ago :p  
  
Wow, that was a long list of reviewers - I bow to you all, and am humbled that so many people like my stories.  
  
"Your world is a strange place" -Teal'c "So's yours" -Daniel Jackson, Stargate SG1  
  
Chapter 27 - It's Not My Fault!  
  
When we had sat down, Pansy watched Hermione like a hawk, in spite of the fact the Terrible Trio were at the back table and we were near the front of the class - I paid more attention to sorting out books and ingredients for the actual work we were supposed to be doing.  
  
Eventually, however, "Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger. I must ask you not to discuss it in my class," Snape said coldly, his voice was as usual quiet but impossible to ignore. Everyone glanced up too see what he was referring to. Pansy's grin broadened. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape added, looming over the three Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione was clearly biting her tongue to avoid talking back to Snape. Weasley was fuming and glaring, and I'm surprised Hermione didn't have to hold him back from trying to attack Snape. Potter, on the other hand, had the nerve to take his eyes off the infuriated professor, and was clearly more embarrassed at the fact everyone was staring than at the fact he'd been caught talking in class.  
  
When his gaze passed over my table, I took the opportunity to press the badge I was wearing so it flashed 'Potter Stinks' at him, while Snape wasn't looking in my direction. Undoubtedly, Snape would have turned a blind eye if he'd seen it, anyway, but better safe than sorry.  
  
"Ah... reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape asked.  
  
"Here comes the good part." Pansy whispered loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"A further ten points from Gryffindor..." Snape said almost cheerfully.  
  
"Three... two... one..." Milli muttered.  
  
"Oh, but of course." Snape said, spotting the article exactly when Milli predicted, "Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..."  
  
The four girls started cackling with cruel laughter. I sniggered, while Theo just grinned maniacally. Three seconds passed before Crabbe and Goyle realised they should also laugh, and they guffawed stupidly.  
  
Snape took great delight in reading the article out loud, in a way that made it sound even more vicious and cutting than when I'd read it. It was such fun to watch. Potter was thoroughly humiliated. After he had finished reading it, Snape rolled up the magazine and noted sarcastically, "How very touching." the girls sniggered again, as they had been doing throughout Snape's recitation of the article, "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."  
  
Potter scrambled to move to the table he was ordered to. Hermione more calmly picked up her things and walked over to the seat next to Pansy, which was directly behind my seat (Milli was beside me, Crabbe and Goyle were in front of us, Theo was behind where Hermione now sat, with Blaise beside him).  
  
While Snape clearly focused his attention on provoking Potter, I heard Pansy whisper to Hermione, "Like the article?"  
  
Milli joined in, leaning back to note, "Skeeter's an excellent writer, isn't she?"  
  
"Of fiction, yes." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Oh, but when the Patil twins get a hold of it..." Blaise's voice was barely audible to me, but I did manage to make out what she said.  
  
Hermione seemed not to care, "If anyone believes a word that woman writes, they deserve that inferior knowledge."  
  
"That's a Ravenclaw insult." I noted quietly, not even looking back at her. "From a Gryffindor?" I asked sceptically.  
  
"I'm no moron." Hermione hissed, "As you rightly know, Malfoy. I am still top of the class, remember."  
  
"I beat you on averages last year." I snapped, turning to face her.  
  
"I was taking twice as many classes as you." she said smugly.  
  
I glared for a second, then whispered, "Doesn't change what you are, does it?"  
  
"Smarter than you, you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
Pansy seemed to be fighting the urge to slap Hermione. Theo decided to intervene, though, "Snape." he said flatly. He hadn't once looked up from his work, but when the girls and I looked around, Snape was giving us a pointed look. No more talking in this class, it seems.  
  
I thought wrong - there was a knock on the door, "Enter." Snape snapped.  
  
Everyone except Theo looked up at the door to see who was there. Theo seemed to be focusing on his work, but I could almost sense his attention on the door in spite of the fact he wasn't looking at it.  
  
Krapper- I mean Karkaroff - entered the room apprehensively, and made his way quickly to Snape's desk. The way he fidgeted and glanced around nervously reminded me a fair bit of Quirrell. I shivered slightly at that thought, and took a leaf out of Theo's book - returning to my work, but paying attention to Karkaroff.  
  
"We need to talk." Karkaroff hissed to Snape. The sound travelled in the dungeon, but I was certain Karkaroff didn't mean it to.  
  
Theo sniggered, "Nothing good comes from those four words." he muttered. I heard the distinct sound of Blaise kicking him under the table.  
  
"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff -" Snape muttered, but Karkaroff interrupted him.  
  
"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."  
  
I noticed Milli, who had actually returned her attention to her work, perked up at this and was now listening intently. Clearly her journalistic mind had decided there was a story here.  
  
"After the lesson." Snape repeated.  
  
Karkaroff remained in the room, like a bad smell, until class was dismissed, and I didn't get a chance to find out what that was about.  
  
x x x  
  
"Bet ya it's their Mark he's talking about." Theo said, so casually that anyone passing might have thought we were talking about a mark on a piece of homework. I knew better.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"He was holding his arm half the time he was in the classroom." Theo said as if this was indisputable proof - to be honest, it wasn't far off.  
  
"You didn't even look at him." I noted.  
  
"That's what you think." Theo said, grinning.  
  
"You scare me, boy." I snapped.  
  
"Thank you." Theo said cheerfully.  
  
Cat caught up with us, "You boys want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Not if you're taking us on another home visit." I noted.  
  
"Oh, no. I was going to Honeydukes. Can't really visit when he's not home, can I?" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"And you know he's not home, how?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's near Hogsmeade. I'm not certain where, but he doesn't want me visiting tomorrow." she said, shrugging.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Theo asked, this time.  
  
She shrugged again, "I just know."  
  
"Good enough logic for me." Theo noted, "She IS a Seer."  
  
Cat smiled weakly, "The third task'll be interesting."  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"Remember the curse we read about in first year?" she asked him innocently.  
  
"'May you live in interesting times'?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes." Cat said, frowning, "Well, I know for a fact the task shall be that type of interesting."  
  
"Could you be any less specific?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not an Oracle." she hissed, "But the best I can say is be grateful you didn't get chosen, Theo. Diggory isn't going to fare well."  
  
"Well, that's because he's a Huffle, isn't it?" Theo asked.  
  
"Oh, but that's not the reason." Cat said, shaking her head and walking off in a different direction from us.  
  
"Cryptic, much?" Theo asked.  
  
"Just a little." I said, sarcastically.  
  
I guess if the Seer says the event is cursed, it'd be safer to keep my distance from it. I'm considering skipping it, but then I'd never see what she meant by 'interesting'.  
  
It's months away, anyway. I'll have time to figure it out by then, I'm sure.  
  
x x x  
  
That evening, Hermione cornered me in the Library. "You rotten little ferret!" she snapped.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked defensively.  
  
"You gave Skeeter that article, didn't you, even though you knew it wasn't true!" she snarled.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"I saw you talking to her in Hogsmeade, you liar!" she growled. I winced, sure that she was going to slap me again, any second - it's not so much I'm afraid of her, but I wouldn't fight her even if she did hit me, and that weakness is what scares me.  
  
"I was getting information from her, not telling her anything." I said, frowning, "I'll be lucky if she doesn't badmouth me next after the trick I pulled on her!"  
  
"What did you do?" she asked, seeming less angry now.  
  
"She asked for the dirt on you." I explained, "I told her I'd give her everything I knew if she gave me information in exchange. Then when she'd told me everything I was interested in, I told her that the worst dirt I could get on you was that you were a bookish Mudblood. She was most displeased, to say the least."  
  
"You lied to her?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Sort of." I said, smirking.  
  
"So the article...?"  
  
"It's not my fault. I think Pansy was the one who told Skeeter all that crap." I noted, "I mean, from the fact her name is mentioned."  
  
"And the fact Skeeter called HER 'pretty'." Hermione added.  
  
I laughed, "She's not that bad looking. She just doesn't understand that makeup is not supposed to be applied with a trowel."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"You've seen my mother - can you honestly say I would never know how a woman puts on make-up." I said flatly.  
  
"True." she mused, smiling, "She would be beautiful if she didn't scowl so much."  
  
"Weasleys' presence is the reason for that scowl." I said flatly.  
  
"Hmmm. Looks can be deceiving, then. Your whole family are all bigoted."  
  
"And damned proud of it, Mudblood." I said, smirking.  
  
"You're an evil little prick, aren't you?" she asked, yet she didn't seem angry, she seemed amused.  
  
"Yes." I answered brightly.  
  
She shook her head and decided not to argue either way, "So, what evil have you been up to recently?"  
  
"Trying to work out how to get our latest Defence teacher fired." I said honestly.  
  
"You're persistent." she noted, "Do you think if the subject dies sufficiently, they'll start teaching Dark Arts, or something?"  
  
"I can hope." I said, smirking, "But seriously, I just don't like the teachers."  
  
"I can tell why, this year, but we happened to like him."  
  
"He's an evil demon in human form, using Polyjuice from that hip-flask to look like an ex-Auror." I said flatly.  
  
"Firstly, Polyjuice doesn't work on demons, they can take human form more easily than that anyway... secondly, the fact you don't like him does not make him evil - if anything, it makes him good... thirdly, who would want to impersonate a lunatic?"  
  
"Another lunatic. One more insane even than Theo." I said pointedly, "The man threatened me with grievous bodily harm last week!"  
  
"You probably deserved it." she said calmly.  
  
"Teachers are not allowed to threaten students with... that sort of thing." I growled, "Hell, there's laws against caning us anymore, much that Filch and my father disagree with such laws." she sniggered at that comment. I glared, "And I swear to you, he's not Moody. I have ways of knowing."  
  
"Such as...?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Several different leads say the same thing. Watch the man, damnit. You're the good guys, you do something about it!" I snapped, "Cause I sure as hell won't."  
  
"Coward." she noted.  
  
"And still alive because of it." I retorted.  
  
"I'm sure." she said sarcastically.  
  
"If I had a Gryffindor mentality... I'd not have run away in the Forest in first year." I counted on my fingers, "I'd have tried to stop Quirrell personally. I'd have told someone about Riddle in second year. I'd do something about Moody right now. Any one of those would have gotten me killed, but you lot seem to have a natural tendency for surviving the unsurvivable. Damn it, if the rumours are true, Potter's seen a Dementor's face and lived to tell about it!"  
  
"Yes... well." she said, frowning, "I suppose you've got a point. But you're still a coward."  
  
"Better a living coward than a dead Gryffindor." I said flatly.  
  
She smirked, "We don't die easily."  
  
"Tell that to-" I stopped myself, knowing it'd annoy her if I'd finished the sentence ('tell that to Potter's parents').  
  
Her eyes narrowed and I'm sure she guessed what I was going to say, "Be thankful I'm in a forgiving mood, since I realised you didn't give Skeeter that article, otherwise I might have slapped you for even thinking that."  
  
"You're not a Legilimens, are you?" I asked warily.  
  
"No, I just have a fair idea of the level your ferret-brain thinks on some of the time, Malfoy."  
  
"So you concede the point that I have a brain, then?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Funny." she said coldly.  
  
I shrugged, "Force of habit, I automatically say the nastiest thing I can think of. You should think me considerate for stopping before I finished the sentence."  
  
"Hmph." she folded her arms, "Well, I learned from first year. I'll pay attention to your suggestion to watch Moody, but I think you're just being paranoid."  
  
"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you." I retorted.  
  
She giggled, "I suppose. I should go, before anyone sees me talking to you in a civil manner."  
  
"We wouldn't want that, would we?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"It would ruin your reputation and annoy my friends." she said, smiling brightly, "Which is more important to you?"  
  
"It's a tough decision." I said, pondering the possibilities of seriously irritating Potter and Weasley, "But I think my reputation is more important to me than Potter's misery."  
  
"Good." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Somehow I think I just lost an argument I didn't know I was having..." I said warily.  
  
"You did. I'm glad to see you don't hate my friends more than you like your anti-hero image." she said, grinning.  
  
"You sneaky little Mudblood." I said, without any malice.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Get out of my sight before someone sees us talking to each other!" I said, in much too good humour to suit the words I was saying.  
  
She smiled innocently, and turned and left.  
  
x x x  
  
End of chapter 27 


	28. April Fools

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: I had intended to publish this chapter on April Fools' Day... but we all know what to blame for it's delay {pointed glare at her Star Wars fanfics} ... {sigh} I can't stay mad at them, though... I'm still addicted.  
  
dragon-femme-fatale: Glad you like it - I'm also looking forward to the final task - I've not written it yet, and I can't wait to get to it.  
  
Lillei: The werewolf reminded me of the critter out of LotR, but with fangs. Van Helsing's werewolves were way better.  
  
e: Glad you like it.  
  
slytherin-punk-rocker311: More Snape in this chapter.  
  
firehottie: OotP, definitely. As for HBP and book7, it depends - if this story contradicts them, I will have some editing to do. I don't want to go against anything JKR has written.  
  
Joeyperson: Sorry it took so long - blame the Star Wars fics.  
  
elliy2002: I'm looking forward to writing my version of OotP, too - I can't wait to get my claws into Umbitch... mwahahahahaa.  
  
lilyqueen777: Heh heh - I like reviews - they are the life-giving sustenance of fanfic writing! The rubber ducks make a reappearance very soon. As for Cat - her visions are as cryptic as what she tells us of them - like she said, she's not an Oracle. And about Siri's death, you'll see when I get that far... I know what'll happen, but you're right, it's too far ahead, for now.  
  
dragonsprincess: I missed you, too. She practically called him stupid? When? He's not as smart as her, but she never said he was stupid. Yes, the werewolf did... um... what you said. Theo said thanks for the compliment... then he turned around and mooned Moody. Strange boy... well, at least it was Moody, and not Moony.  
  
tigercub15/Auburnbeagle: Thanks.  
  
mrscribble: Heh heh, glad you like.  
  
snackfiend101: Glad you like it. And who says I plan to resolve any of the messes I've made here? You sound like Draco's gonna figure it all out before the third task, or something like that... mwahahahahaa!  
  
"Just because this is never going to work, is no reason to be negative" -Giles, BtVS  
  
Chapter 28 - April Fools  
  
I knew it was a bad day from the moment I woke up. The fact I woke up with Theo in my bed should have been my first clue.  
  
The fact that was intended as a joke did not prevent him from acquiring a black eye.  
  
Theo was still sniggering when we made it to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Crabbe, give Theo another black eye, would you? I don't want to waste my effort on him." I said flatly.  
  
"Why? I'm beneath you?" Theo asked, cackling like a hyena. I glared.  
  
Goyle punched Theo in the face. I gave the Two Twits an odd look, but shook my head and ignored it.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco." Blaise said brightly, sitting next to me.  
  
I gave her a vicious glare, "I know what day it is. Don't even bother trying." I said acidly.  
  
She sulked.  
  
Wednesday grinned evilly, and set about surreptitiously levitating something into Poliakoff's breakfast. Everyone has gone insane. I hate April 1st.  
  
I avidly avoided everyone I could, for most of that day. Didn't stop me having to attend classes, though.  
  
Potions.  
  
Snape was particularly vicious and vigilant of the class, that day. Of course, with the Weasley twins alive and free on April 1st, we all need to be wary. Not that Theo helps matters.  
  
Halfway through class, an owl landed on Snape's desk, dropped a note, and left. Theo sniggered slightly, then quickly effected an innocent look. This could not be good.  
  
Snape slowly stalked up to his desk, picked up the note, and read it.  
  
The expressions that flickered across his face were almost comical. Disgust, anger, more disgust, and a fair dose of disbelief. He slowly sat down at his desk, and flicked through sheets of parchment.  
  
Theo scowled.  
  
Snape found what he was looking for, and looked at it next to the note. He frowned, then flicked through some more pieces of parchment, before finding one that seemed to be what he was looking for.  
  
"Mr Nott." he said in the dangerous tone he usually reserves for Gryffindors.  
  
"Meep." Theo said under his breath. Then, so he could be heard by Snape, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I do not appreciate the attempt at humour." Snape said flatly.  
  
Theo scowled, and looked at the desk, "Sorry, sir."  
  
I sniggered, "Looks like someone shares my opinion of this day of the year." I muttered to Theo. Theo glared at me.  
  
As we were leaving the classroom, I asked, "So what was that all about?"  
  
"I sent Snape a love-letter from Weasley." Theo answered cheerfully.  
  
I coughed, "You what?!"  
  
"It was signed Ron Weasley. But I guess he already got caught out by something and has been over-cautious all day." Theo said, shrugging. "Must have recognised the handwriting."  
  
"You're a sick and twisted individual. You know that, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. I know that." Theo grinned.  
  
"I know you two are in on this!" Ginny Weasley's voice shrieked from around the corner. We rounded the corner to see her yelling at her twin-brothers. "I swear, Fred and George Weasley, I'm going to tell mom about this!"  
  
"About what?" one twin asked innocently.  
  
"We didn't do anything." the other added.  
  
The Weaslette waved a pair of bright yellow rubber ducks under the twins' noses, "I know you were in on this. I woke up surrounded by these things!"  
  
"What things?" the first twin asked.  
  
"I don't see anything." the other noted.  
  
"You're waving empty hands at us." the first added.  
  
Weaslette snarled at them, "Stop joking around for five seconds!" she yelled.  
  
The twins looked at each other, then one of them grinned, "One... two... three... four... five. Ok, done."  
  
Weaslette glared, "I know you had a hand in this. I know you arranged to have these rubber ducks planted in my room!"  
  
"But boys aren't allowed in the female dorms." one twin noted.  
  
"Which is why I know you conspired with the girls in my dorm. I still know it's your fault!" she shouted.  
  
"I don't see any rubber ducks." Theo said, feigning confusion.  
  
Ginny threw a rubber duck at Theo, and it hit him in the head. Theo managed not to wince or look like he noticed. Ginny shrieked in anger, threw the other rubber duck at one of the twins, and stormed off.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, the twins fell into fits of hysterics, "Thanks, Nott." one managed to say.  
  
"No problem." Theo grinned, "Anything to annoy a person."  
  
"We like you, kid." the other twin said, "Shame about the company you keep."  
  
"Oh, happy birthday, by the way." Theo said brightly.  
  
"Hey, someone who isn't family remembers!" one twin cheered.  
  
"Hard to forget. Perfect day for you." Theo muttered.  
  
"Yuhuh." the other twin said, sniggering.  
  
Theo grinned and ditched me to go off with the twins and plot more mayhem. I holed myself up in the Slytherin common room for the rest of the day, to avoid them.  
  
It turned out that Crabbe and Goyle had been trying to impersonate each other, to confuse people. Not that anyone had noticed, and Goyle had ended up whining about how everyone else was stupid. I think it was just their idea of a joke that was stupid.  
  
Pansy's attempts to transfigure my schoolbooks failed. And it looks like Theo and the twins managed to torment several of the younger Hufflepuffs before McGonagall apprehended them. All in all, it looks like only three people enjoyed that day. And I think all three of them are insane. Oh, Luna Lovegood was grinning mysteriously, that afternoon, too - four, then... still all insane.  
  
End of chapter 28 


	29. Spy Games

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: I've been stuck on this part of the story for some time. But I think it worked out well enough, in the end. And I have to say, anything in this chapter about stars is purely the creation of my deranged mind - if I'm incorrect about ANY of it, please don't blame me - I know nothing about the stars besides what's been said in Harry Potter books, and the rough dates of Gemini, Sagittarius and Libra's birth signs (cause those are the birth signs of me, my mom, and one of my friends). This is a longer chapter, because the next chapter would have been too short if I gave the Third Task its own chapter... so I just pasted it on the end here, making next chapter the Third Task.  
  
kraeg001: Thanks for the spoiler links. And just because Draco finds her attractive in this fic does not mean I'm planning their wedding - I've actually suspected/expected for some time that Hermione and Ron will get together very soon. The incident at the Yule Ball is probably the best DM/HG there'll be in this fic. I'd written out that April Fool's chapter, including the twins' birthday, before I ever read on JK's site that that was their birthday (the chapter was written before April 1st, this year! That's how long the Star Wars fics delayed me). When GoF said their birthday was April, I figured April Fools was the only possible date.  
  
tigercub15: Ron. The Slyths in my fic call Ginny "Weaslette".  
  
Simply Myself: She doesn't have to be a DM/HG shipper - even if she makes Draco murder Hermione in cold blood, in HBP, I can still work with it, without contradicting her plot :p ... it would be tragic, like the DS ending to my current Star Wars fic, but it'd still be fun to write... mwahahahahahaa!  
  
snackfiend101: I'm not mad at them - I love them too much. And two for the price of one, I've updated both tonight.  
  
firehottie: I'm going as fast as I can - the Third Task is writing itself well, so that does tend to help.  
  
Lilly K: Glad you like it. And for the record, I started it years ago - the two Bah Humbug chapters were published on Christmas day, a year apart.  
  
Lillei: This chapter's longer, to make up for last chapter. Happy?  
  
dragonsprincess: You probably fear for the rest of the school because anyone would - those three should never be allowed to meet - it's like Akuma-sama's episode where the twins were multiplied - scary. Theo isn't fearless - if he was, he'd be a Gryffindor - he's just determined to be as annoying as possible... although, some jokes have hidden meaning - Theo might really like Draco, though I'm not sure - even I can't read that twisted boy's mind, and I'm the author who created him! I've created a monster I can't control!!  
  
elliy2002: Glad you like it. I will always picture Moony as a Van Helsing type werewolf, because I saw Van Helsing before PoA, and that "wolf" in PoA stank big time. I think Moony should be cooler than that.  
  
"The desire to be a politician should ban you for life from being one" -Billy Connolly  
  
Chapter 29 - Spy Games  
  
The red envelope flew across the Great Hall, headed for the Gryffindor table. It had become a common enough sight. "nine." Theo said, looking at it.  
  
"You've been counting?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." he said brightly, "I keep track of a lot of things."  
  
"Don't suppose you could tell me how many times Moody has said 'Constant Vigilance'?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Eight thousand five hundred and forty two... that Luna and I have heard, anyway." Theo said brightly.  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL! HOW DARE YOU! HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER THAN A LITTLE HARLOT LIKE YOU! I THINK YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING, YOU EVIL LITTLE TOAD!" the howler yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Poor girl." Wednesday said, with absolutely no pity in her voice. If anything, she sounded cheerful about it, "Viktor's awfully embarrassed about it, too. Just wait until he hears about this latest one. That's the sixth one that's not even mentioned him!"  
  
"It's a bit unfair, I agree." Theo said calmly, "But really, if they're stupid enough to believe that magazine..."  
  
"They deserve to receive worse howlers than they send." Wednesday finished.  
  
I snorted, and acted like I couldn't care less. I agreed with them, but I wouldn't admit it for the world.  
  
x x x  
  
I wandered outside, down to the lakeside near the Forest where I had met Black. I liked the location, and it was out of sight of the main castle - I wanted to get away from the constant feeling of being watched - I knew perfectly well Moody was serious when he said he was keeping his eye on me.  
  
It was overcast and gloomy, a bit like my current mood. I sat down and watched the iron-grey lake for a while, before I heard what sounded like hooves behind me. I tensed, but didn't turn around, "What brings a young human like you down here in weather like this?" a male voice asked me.  
  
I glanced up over my shoulder, and immediately stood and turned to face the Centaur that was standing there. He had long red hair and a rough-looking chestnut coat - he looked quite wild, but for a Centaur, that's supposed to mean he's more intelligent. "I was avoiding someone in the castle." I answered honestly.  
  
"Why might you do that?" he asked, "It can be dangerous to hide from those who care for you."  
  
"I guess it depends where you choose to hide." I glanced at the Forest behind him, "I probably didn't pick the safest place."  
  
"Indeed. Some creatures in this Forest make less sound, and pose more threat, than I."  
  
"And may I ask, why are you out here?" I asked.  
  
"I enjoy the view of the lake, and I am a friend to some of the Merfolk who live there." he said.  
  
I nodded, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"You do not have to."  
  
"Perhaps we could talk? I've never met a Centaur before, but from what I've read your race is more intelligent than humans."  
  
"Are you trying to take advantage of that intelligence, by any chance?"  
  
"Why would I? The only advantage I would seek in it is some decent conversation."  
  
"I believe you." he said, nodding his head in a pass-for-a-bow, "My name is Magorian."  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy." I replied, bowing properly.  
  
"Most humans claim superiority over our kind." Magorian said as I sat down on a tree stump nearby.  
  
"Most humans are idiots." I answered, "I know when someone's better than me. I also hate it when someone isn't, but thinks they are."  
  
Magorian nodded.  
  
"I told you I've read about Centaurs ... from what I read, I always wanted to meet one ... your race sounded so philosophical and wise ... something most humans gave up as a boring idea a long time ago."  
  
Magorian raised an eyebrow, "And you do not find such things boring?"  
  
"On the contrary, I find such things very interesting."  
  
"You seek wisdom, then?"  
  
"Yes. I would rather seek wisdom than power ... but human society doesn't really think of that as a good thing, most times."  
  
"So you conceal your true goals?"  
  
"Sort of. I need to gain some power, otherwise I won't survive for long ... but other than that, yes."  
  
He nodded sagely, but didn't respond to that. I looked out over the lake, for a moment, before he spoke again, "I have some advice for you, young Draco."  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"The stars say there will be trouble soon. You should be watchful." he explained.  
  
"How do you know there will be trouble?" I asked.  
  
"Mars rises with Leo."  
  
"Hmm... Mars signifies war and discord. Leo is rising in June, overhead late July." I said quietly, "All hell's gonna break loose in June."  
  
The Centaur gave me an odd look, "You are more knowledgeable of the stars than most of your kind."  
  
"I read a lot." I said flatly, "And Astronomy is one of my favourite subjects. I don't believe in Astrology, but I know the meanings."  
  
"Astrology is merely a human belief that their lives are significant enough for the stars to tell. Only the most major events can truly be seen in the stars." Magorian said.  
  
I nodded, "Is my interpretation correct?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, you are close." he said, pawing the ground with a front hoof, "Although, there is uncertainty. I believe it will go unnoticed initially."  
  
"Thank you for the warning." I said calmly.  
  
My mind was working overtime. Cat had said something about the third task being 'interesting', hadn't she? She had also implied that harm would come to Cedric Diggory, if he entered it. Now all hell was planning to break loose in June. I don't believe in coincidences. I think this means that all hell is breaking loose specifically on the third task. Fun.  
  
"You are welcome." he replied, "It is refreshing to meet a human who is not so conceited as most."  
  
I laughed, "Oh, I'm conceited all right. Just to other humans, is all. I know your species is better than me, though."  
  
He smiled faintly, "All right, then. It is refreshing to meet a human who does not suffer from delusions of grandeur."  
  
x x x  
  
The minute I stepped into the castle, again, I was apprehended by a ginger cat. Crookshanks. "What do you want, ginger?" I asked. I wasn't about to use his real name, because that would indicate I knew whose he was. I had called him ginger the first time I met him, and he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Crookshanks meowed, pawed the hem of my robes, then turned and trotted away with his tail in the air. When I failed to follow him, he stopped and meowed more persistently. I shrugged and followed him.  
  
The cat led me to the library. As it was a weekend, there was no one there... well, no one except the library's permanent resident, Hermione Granger. Crookshanks trotted over to his mistress, and meowed.  
  
"Good boy, Crookshanks." Hermione cooed, scratching the cat behind the ears, "You'll have your favourite fish-flavour treats, as soon as I get back to the tower."  
  
Crookshanks purred and rubbed himself against her leg, before trotting off again with his tail in the air.  
  
"You sent the cat to find me?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Easier than trying to catch you when you're with your friends. All that would achieve is insults and possibly hexes." she answered, smiling.  
  
"So what do you want?" I asked, walking over to where she sat, and sitting at the opposite side of the table.  
  
"I'm investigating something." she said, turning a page in the book she was reading.  
  
"And you want my help?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Basically, yes." she said, nodding.  
  
"You realise I've got my own investigation going?" I asked, "Not to mention my plans for world-domination. And of course, there's exams coming up."  
  
"World domination?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I shrugged, "Nothing special... it involves Dementors, and a monopoly on the chocolate industry." I waved off her stunned look, "Don't worry, it's a long way away." honestly, I had no such plan... but it sounded good.  
  
"You sneaky evil little..." she said, stunned.  
  
"Oh, relax. I was joking." I said, sniggering.  
  
She gave me an evaluating look, "Magical methods of spying. Got any good ones?"  
  
"Spy balls. Astral projection. Hear me charms. Invisibility cloaks. Crookshanks."  
  
"Woah, slow down." she said. She was trying to scribble the list down as fast as she could write. She blinked, "Wait a second! Crookshanks does not spy on people!" she snapped, "Scabbers, on the other hand." she muttered under her voice.  
  
"What was that about Weasley's rat?" I asked.  
  
"It turned out to be evil." she said, shrugging.  
  
"Figured." I muttered.  
  
She gave me a curious look, then asked, "Any more ways to spy on people?"  
  
"Well you're asking the right person." I noted, "Stealth potions. Divination. Eye-spy curse - not pretty, I might add. More illegally, Imperius can be used to get the victim to gather information. On that note: Polyjuice potion."  
  
"Polyjuice is not illegal! I checked!" she snapped.  
  
I sniggered, "But it also involves a harmless-looking person spying on unsuspecting people." I noted.  
  
She shrugged innocently, "I didn't think those two looked harmless."  
  
"To me, they do." I noted flatly.  
  
She giggled, "Any more?"  
  
"Only other one I can think of off the top of my head would be animagism." I said, shrugging.  
  
"You would know that one pretty well, wouldn't you?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Oh yes." I said, nodding, "Not that I plan to try it till I'm fifteen."  
  
"I'll remember to keep an eye out for a ferret, during fifth year." she said dryly.  
  
"Just so long as you don't tell anyone else." I said, smirking.  
  
"I won't."  
  
I frowned, "Who are you spying on?"  
  
"I'm not spying... I think someone's spying on me." she said bluntly.  
  
"Hmmm... let me guess. Skeeter?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"The hate-mail must be getting to you." I said quietly.  
  
She rubbed her bandaged hands... I wasn't sure what had happened to them, but it was likely a hexed letter. "Yeah... yeah, it is."  
  
"Word of advice... a little spell called 'redeo origo'." I said, smirking.  
  
Hermione frowned, and thought for a minute... "Redeo origo... return to sender?"  
  
"Exactly." I said, "It send any unwanted owls right back where they came from. Only letters you're expecting get through."  
  
"So..." her eyes widened, "A hexed letter would hex the person who sent it?!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's horrible..." she grinned, "Thank you. I'll look it up this afternoon."  
  
I laughed, "For a goody-goody little Gryffindor, you can be vicious when you need to."  
  
"I think, from you, I should take that as a compliment." she said, smiling.  
  
"Yep."  
  
She frowned, "While I've got you here, Malfoy... what do you know about Sirius Black? Theo said something about Scabbers faking his own death, last year."  
  
"Yeah... I know Black thinks the rat framed him." I said quietly.  
  
"Hmm... well he was right. The rat did frame him... and faked his own death, twice, too."  
  
I blinked, "Interesting."  
  
"One thing confused me. How did the Minister get the Muggles in on it? I mean, the papers said he'd talked to the Muggle Prime Minister to coordinate the search for Black." she said, confused.  
  
"You don't know?" I asked, surprised. This girl prided herself on knowing everything.  
  
"I don't know what?" she snapped.  
  
"That the Muggle Prime Minister is a Squib."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Some distant relative of Weasley's... ran off to be an accountant." I shrugged, "Ended up running the Muggle country. Just goes to show anyone can be a politician."  
  
"Fudge demonstrates that much better, I think." she retorted coldly.  
  
I laughed, "Maybe."  
  
"Thanks for the help. I'll look into those spying methods you told me."  
  
"Any time." I said, smiling. I stood up and left her alone.  
  
x x x  
  
Exams stink. I had to spend all my free time studying. It didn't help that I spotted an obnoxious magpie flitting in and out of the common room with stolen possessions of Moody's, late in May, either. Someone should tell Theo he shouldn't be doing that until he's fifteen... I'm not going to be the one to stop him, though.  
  
"Look at this..." Theo said, appearing in a puff of feathers, next to me in the dormitory. He handed me a cracked mirror.  
  
"What is this?" I demanded, giving the bird-brain a wary look.  
  
"It's a foe-glass. A mini-one. Moody's got dozens of them, he'll not miss this." Theo explained.  
  
"Hmmm... he probably counts them every day." I noted.  
  
"Yeah... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Theo chanted.  
  
"Stop doing that." I growled.  
  
Theo just grinned. I looked into the glass warily... as expected, it was too foggy for me to identify anything. Foe-glasses only show enemies of their holder, if the enemy is close and/or particularly hostile.  
  
"You see anything in this?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... Potter's owl. She bit me when I flew up to the Owlery!" Theo answered cheerfully.  
  
"And I thought it was just Noctowl who hated you?"  
  
"Nah... that bird of yours is nothing compared to that vicious snowy-snitch."  
  
I sniggered, "You are strange."  
  
"Thanks." Theo grinned, "Hey, guess what else I saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crouch. He was roaming the grounds, looking nutsy... ran into Potter... Potter ran away like a little girl... then Crouch scarpered. Point remains, Mr-I'm-too-sick-to-make-important-public-appearances was lurking around the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Interesting. Puts Crouch back to the top of my suspicious-characters list. "Why would he be roaming the Forest?"  
  
"Maybe hunting rabbits?" Theo suggested. I gave him an unimpressed look. "Mugglism... it's a TV thing. Bugs Bunny."  
  
"Uh huh." I said flatly.  
  
"Ok... maybe he was there for the aesthetics? It's lovely this time if year, I'm told."  
  
"Yeah... unicorns and dark lords everywhere." I said coldly.  
  
Theo sniggered, "Yeah... forgot about that." then after a minute, "One thing I heard Crouch mention, though..." he said quietly. I looked up at him sharply, "The Dark Lord." my eyes widened, and Theo paused for a second, "Stronger."  
  
"Shit." I said quietly.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Theo agreed, "And in avian form... well." he started sniggering, in spite of the situation. I whacked him over the head for that.  
  
x x x  
  
"Draco... I know you hate her... but this is to hurt Potter." Milli said.  
  
"No." I said bluntly.  
  
"Please? It'll ruin Potter's reputation. Permanently!" she pleaded.  
  
I looked up at her, "Ok... but I don't have to like talking to her." I growled.  
  
"Don't worry." Milli grinned, "I've set up the meeting. Follow me."  
  
She led me out into the grounds, "I'm going to hurt you if this screws up." I growled in warning.  
  
"Sure you are." she said blithely. She stopped under a tree, and waved up to it.  
  
A beetle flew down and landed on her hand, "Draco, talk to the bug."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?" I asked.  
  
"Just talk to her!" Milli snapped.  
  
Her? I stared at the bug, then smiled, "Ok... Ok, you want the dirt on Potter, do you?" I asked. I suddenly realised how Skeeter was spying on the Terrible Trio.  
  
Milli handed me the bug, and walked around the tree, still listening. I considered squashing the bug in my hand... if my theory was right, it would rid everyone of a great menace... but my desire to hurt Potter got the better of that instinct.  
  
"Tell her about second year." Milli called around the tree, "She'll love that one."  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because your name carries more weight." Milli retorted, "This is your chance to get Potter in deep Hippogriff dung."  
  
"Right." I growled, before turning my attention to the insect in my hand, "Ok... here goes... Potter can speak Parseltongue. There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though." I thought for a second... what else could I say about Potter, without revealing that I knew too much? "But he's made friends with werewolves and giants, too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of attention."  
  
When I didn't say anything more for a minute, the beetle buzzed, and took off. I watched it go, considering siccing Theo on it. But that would be cruel to Theo.  
  
"I hope that doesn't backfire, Milli." I growled.  
  
"So do I." she said, reappearing. Funny... she was looking up at the castle intently.  
  
x x x  
  
In spite of many more attempts at espionage (my spy-ball and Theo's magpie), we found nothing new until the day of the third task.  
  
"She misquoted me." I growled.  
  
"One word." Milli said dismissively, "Big deal."  
  
"Attention... power... big difference." I said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Milli grumbled.  
  
I heard raised voices from the Gryffindor table. "It's about me, isn't it?" Potter demanded. He was glaring at Weasley.  
  
"Oh, yeah... it's always about you, Potter." I growled sulkily, watching the Terrible Trio.  
  
"No." Weasley whined. He was lying, I could tell from here.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Weasley was trying to keep Potter away from a copy of the Daily Prophet. Better rub his nose in it before he finds out for himself. "Hey, Potter!" I shouted, across the room. I waved my copy of the Prophet in the air, for him to see. He didn't look up. "Potter!" I snapped. I lowered my voice to a mutter, "Stupid git, pay attention to me." he looked up at me. I raised my voice again, "How's your head?" I jeered, "You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" I waved the Prophet again, to make sure he knew what I was referring to. Even a Hufflepuff would have gotten that hint.  
  
Theo sniggered, "Yeah, he's gonna start singing 'They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha Ha', in Parseltongue, any minute now." he said, too quietly to be heard at the Gryffindor table, but everyone who could hear him laughed at that.  
  
Potter snatched the paper off Weasley, and began to read it. His face took on a look of disgust and horror, which made me snigger evilly.  
  
When Potter looked up again, Theo stuck his tongue out at Potter in a poor imitation of a snake. Blaise sniggered, and mimicked Theo's snake-impersonation.  
  
Milli and Pansy had turned to see Potter's reaction, as well. I saw Miles Bletchley, the Keeper for our Quidditch team, who was sitting a few seats down from us, also turn and pull a face at Potter, just for badness. And Michael Zabini started pointing and laughing, too.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle saw what Theo was doing, and made a pathetic attempt to impersonate him... I think Goyle managed to injure himself in the process.  
  
I watched Hermione leave the hall in a hurry. She had an air of purpose about her when she'd left. I informed Pansy that I had to check out one last thing for my History exam - which was in ten minutes - and left as well.  
  
x x x  
  
I was right, she was in the Library. "You left in a hurry." I noted, going straight for the History texts, to make what I had told Pansy not a lie. I looked up something on Goblins, and sat opposite Hermione, who was leafing excitedly through a copy of the national Animagus register.  
  
She didn't even look up at me, to say, "You were an obnoxious prat."  
  
"Thank you. Flattery will get you everywhere, Mudblood." I replied blithely.  
  
She looked up at me sharply, "You were right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Animagism. I've so got her." she said cheerfully.  
  
"A beetle, to be specific." I noted, smirking.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "So you were talking to her. Interesting."  
  
"Blame Milli." I said flatly, "I wanted nothing to do with that insect's evil schemes. I've got plenty of my own evil schemes to be getting on with, as it is."  
  
She shook her head, bemused, "Well, this saves time. If I know what to look out for. I thought she was some sort of arachnid."  
  
"Wouldn't Weasley have screamed like a little girl, by now, if there'd been a spider hanging around?" I asked.  
  
"I should slap you for saying that-" she growled.  
  
"Weasley needs his girlfriend to defend him, now, does he?" I retorted, interrupting her.  
  
She continued as if I hadn't spoken, "But you helped me figure this out, so I won't."  
  
I sniggered, "Fine. We're going to be late for our History exam." I noted.  
  
"I need five more minutes. You go ahead, or it'll look suspicious."  
  
"Besides, I value my exam grade over your petty vengeance." I retorted, turning to leave. I left my book sitting open on the table, which earned me a vicious glare from Madam Pince.  
  
x x x  
  
End of chapter 29 


	30. Avada Kedavra

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own Draco Malfoy, or any part of the magical world that J.K. Rowling has all the copyrights to ... please don't sue me. There are some parts of this story that are quotes from the book - it can't be helped - events are the same as in the book, but Draco's opinion of these events may vary from Harry's.  
  
Author's Notes: And here it is, folks. The Final Task. And how I deal with it. Ok, I've got to the point where I don't have the time to reply individually to every single one-liner-review (I'm writing this, and three Star Wars fanfics, at the same time!). But I do love and appreciate you all. So thanks to firehottie, tigercub15, Lillei, I'm not the weakest link, and Bob.  
  
duochang97: Actually, the three chapters were uploaded within a week of each other, but not at the same time. Your assessment of Draco is pretty-much why I wrote this fic in the first place - to attempt a bloody murder of the theory that Draco would happily lick Voldy's boots. He's a coward, yes, and he knows when he can't fight someone... but he would not willingly serve a Mudblood - he's too proud for that. A major vice of Gryffindors is their pride - hurt that and you're just asking for vengeance - hence Hermione's vicious side shows. Pink Floyd? Now you've confused me - I know I remember her mentioning it, but I can't remember why.  
  
kraeg001: The names just come to me. Especially for Voldemerde, Scar-Face, Weasel, and the Daft Duo. I have a knack for making fun of thing - I channel most of it through Theo, but not all of it. Thanks for the names... but I prefer to just write what comes to mind - if those names come up in this fic, I may have forgotten where they came from - I don't really plan my name-calling.  
  
lilyqueen777: Can you blame Draco for hating April Fools? He's spent the last four April 1sts in Theo's company! Poor Draco. Theo loves you too (at least, he told me to tell you that). He never said he was stupid - he was recognising the Centaur was better than him, but he never mentioned anything about intelligence. I know that's their B-day - I check JKR's site regularly.  
  
dragon-femme-fatale: Um, it was Crouch, not Fudge, who was roaming the Forest.  
  
snackfiend101: Heh heh - I pride myself on being, like Theo, the benign category of evil - cliffhangers are in this category, also... mwahahahahahahaaa!  
  
dragonsprincess: Draco/Hermione should change drastically (not sure how, but I don't think it'll be good) in OotP. Theo says he loves you, too.  
  
Dracula-Loves-Me: Cool penname. Glad you like the story.  
  
"The fearful sit in a clutch with their worries, whilst one man alone faces the furies." -Andromeda  
  
Chapter 30 - Avada Kedavra  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Professor!" Theo whined as the rest of us were leaving to watch the third task, "You only gave me detention to mess up my attempt to enter the Tournament. I wanna see what happens... please? Pretty please with sherbet lemons on top?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well, Mr Nott. But do not cause any trouble."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Theo cheered, bouncing up and down with glee, "This is so cool!" he zoomed off out the main doors.  
  
"I think that boy's had one too many sherbet lemons." I muttered.  
  
"No such thing, my boy." Dumbledore said blithely, as he passed me.  
  
"Draco?" Cat asked, appearing next to me, as I walked down towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this?" she asked, holding up the spy-ball. How she managed to steal it out of my locked trunk, in my room, I don't even want to know.  
  
"Haven't you got enough Sight without it?" I asked.  
  
"I get vague visions. Not detailed. This, however, would let me have a close-up of my target... if you don't mind?"  
  
"Sure." I shrugged, "As long as it's nothing obscene."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Good. Then let me watch." I said, smirking.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that, "Ok."  
  
x x x  
  
We reached the stands, to find that Theo had claimed some excellent seats in the front row. Cat grinned, "Hold this, would you?" she shoved the spy-ball into my hands, and left the stands.  
  
"What's she up to?" Theo asked.  
  
"No idea." I shrugged.  
  
I watched Cat approach Cedric Diggory, as the four champions gathered near the entrance of the maze.  
  
"Catarina Feral." Theo said, tapping the spy-ball. I shot him a glare, but he just shrugged.  
  
Cat's voice was audible through the spy-ball, now, "Look, just be careful, ok?" she said pleadingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. No need to pretend you care about me, just to spite Potter. I know that's why you're doing it." Diggory retorted.  
  
Cat put her hands on her hips and gave Diggory an indignant look, "I'm insulted that you'd suggest such a thing. It's my friends who hate Potter - I don't much care about him either way." she glanced towards the other three champions, "I do wish you wouldn't do this. It's so... dangerous."  
  
"Don't know why one of you snakes would care about anyone but themselves." Diggory growled.  
  
Cat looked back at him, "Just be safe. Please."  
  
"I can take care of myself!" he snapped.  
  
She sighed, and turned to leave. As soon as Diggory turned his back on her, however... "Vi-deo." she whispered, pointing her wand at him. She smiled, and hurried back towards the stands.  
  
Theo raised an eyebrow, "Now that's interesting."  
  
"Cat said before, she had a bad feeling about Diggory entering the tournament." I noted, "And Wednesday ended up telling her 'if fate wants something to happen, it must be for a reason'... I think Diggory's in deeper than he knows."  
  
"Hmmm..." Theo pondered, "It's likely."  
  
"Switch to the Diggory channel." Cat said brightly, settling next to me. I did as she asked, summoning the image of the Hufflepuff champion on my spy-ball.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty-five points each - Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"  
  
Everyone in the stands cheered, most of the cheers I heard from this end of the stands were for Diggory.  
  
"In second place, on eighty points - Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"  
  
Theo cheered, a loud wolf-whistle-type shout that could likely be heard as far away as Durmstrang itself. "Yeah, go Krum!" he yelled. I gave him an unimpressed look, and he grinned at me, "What? I'd rather he win that Potter or the Hufflepoof."  
  
"And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"  
  
"Little bint won't know what hit her." Cat muttered, "She is so not up to this sort of challenge. None of the Beauxbatons' students are."  
  
I shrugged, and paid attention to the announcer, instead of her.  
  
"So... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" the announcer called, "Three... two... one..." and he blew on the whistle.  
  
Both Potter and Diggory rushed forward into the maze, and as soon as possible, Potter went one way and Diggory went another.  
  
Not much later, the second whistle was blown, and Krum also bolted into the maze. Fleur was sent in almost a minute later.  
  
x x x  
  
"Skrewt." Theo muttered, "Enchanted doorway. Boggart. Sleeping spell."  
  
"Why have the other three all got caught on those, and Potter's not hit a single one, yet?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm... I dunno." Theo shrugged, "I'm gonna go... be somewhere that's else." he left, muttering, "Get a better view." and headed for the exit behind us. Less than a minute later, a magpie flew overhead, and proceeded to circle the maze. It landed on the top of one of the hedges, watching Moody.  
  
A female scream could be heard. Fleur. "I told you she'd not know what hit her." Cat muttered.  
  
The magpie returned to the stands, and picked two dungbombs out of Theo's schoolbag, before returning to Moody, and dropping the dungbombs on Moody's head.  
  
I blinked, "What did he do that for?" I asked. Cat shrugged innocently.  
  
A few more minutes passed, then what Cat referred to as the 'Diggory channel' suddenly became incredibly fascinating, as the word "Crucio." could be heard from it, and Diggory started writhing in agony.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked.  
  
Potter knocked Krum unconscious - turned out Krum had been the one to cast the Cruciatus. The teachers had also noticed the Unforgivable curse, and were muttering among each other, in the top box, not far from the seats Theo had found for us.  
  
"Cruciatus." an older Slytherin student sitting behind us said quietly, "He'll be disqualified for sure."  
  
"Why would he use that curse?" I asked, "I mean... it's not like he needs the prize money, or anything like that."  
  
"Krum wouldn't do that." Cat said, frowning, "It's not in his character. Some people just can't use Cruciatus and AK on humans. He's one of those people."  
  
"Then explain what we just saw." I snapped.  
  
"Krum didn't do it." Cat answered.  
  
"What the-?" I demanded, "We saw it! Are you saying Krum's an impostor too? How many bloody impostors do you think there are in this school?!"  
  
"One." Cat answered definitively, "Well, unless you count Mrs Norris."  
  
I blinked at her, "You what?"  
  
"Mrs Norris. She's not a real cat." Cat answered brightly.  
  
I shook my head, "You're as bad as Theo." I muttered. Both scared me, sometimes. In very different ways, but they still both scared me. Speaking of Theo, he was still pestering Moody.  
  
Cat shrugged, and continued to watch the show.  
  
Potter and Diggory, after some argument, decided to take the cup together. Both had beaten the maze, Potter had saved Diggory from an Acromantula, and neither could have fought it without the other's help. They had worked together, and both were too chivalrous to just go and take the prize themselves when they felt the other had helped them. Stupid Gryffindorks and Huffleprats. I'd have just taken the Cup and to hell with the opposition who'd helped me.  
  
Actually, if I were Diggory, I'd have helped the spider.  
  
"Oh, you fool." Cat hissed.  
  
"Yeah... who would give up half the prize out of mere common decency?" I asked coldly.  
  
"That is not what I meant." Cat said pointedly.  
  
Less than a second later, the Cup and the two champions had vanished.  
  
"What the hell?" I demanded. Half the crowd was demanding the same thing, and most of them had risen to their feet in surprise. Being in the front row, I didn't need to stand up, though.  
  
Cat, however, was focused on the spy-ball. "Watch." she said, her tone showing some degree of fear.  
  
I looked at the spy-ball. It showed a gloomy scene that could only be described as ominous. It looked like an ancient graveyard. Tombs and gnarled trees surrounded Potter and Diggory... both looked totally stunned by their new environment.  
  
"Where are we?" Potter's voice asked from the spy-ball. The spy-ball is an espionage device, it can only be heard by someone who knows it's there and wants to hear it. Not that I wanted to hear Potter's voice, but I did want to know what the bloody hell was going on. Either way, it meant that only Cat and I were able to see and hear Potter and Diggory... wherever they were.  
  
Diggory stood up and helped Potter - who must have damaged his leg in the Third Task - to stand up. Diggory then stared at the Cup for a minute, before looking up at Potter, "Did anyone tell YOU the Cup was a Portkey?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Potter replied helplessly. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"  
  
"I dunno." Diggory said, looking around, alert for danger. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah." Potter agreed eagerly, as if grateful for the sane suggestion, even though I doubted Potter himself was quite sane.  
  
Both of them drew their wands, and looked around the graveyard warily.  
  
"Does it not occur to them to touch the Portkey again?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Does it look to you like they've thought of that?" Cat retorted.  
  
"Clearly not."  
  
"Someone's coming." Potter declared.  
  
A figure appeared out of the mist and shadows. It was barely visible in the spy-ball, but I could feel a chill creep up my spine when I saw it. The figure was hunched, carrying a bundle. It looked frail, but I still felt sick even watching it.  
  
Potter and Diggory, however, weren't as paranoid... though maybe Potter should be. They looked at each other, then returned their focus on the newcomer. The stranger stopped near a tombstone a few feet away from them.  
  
Diggory jumped with surprise when Potter pitched another of his fits. Then a moment later, while Diggory was still partially distracted, an icy voice hissed, "Kill the spare!"  
  
And another voice responded immediately, with, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The spy-ball erupted in a flash of green light that caused Cat to shriek, and I fell backwards over my seat.  
  
"What the hell?!" someone yelled behind me.  
  
"You're going to need to re-charm that thing." Theo's voice said from my right. "I mean... a curse like that channelling through to it can't have been good for it."  
  
"That's gonna cost me about fifty Galleons!" I whined.  
  
"Screw the money!" Cat all but shrieked, "Did you see what happened?!"  
  
"Language, Kitty." Theo said, in what was supposed to be a calming tone, "We saw. Right, Draco?"  
  
"Right." I answered shakily. If the Killing Curse got to my spy-ball... that means it hit Diggory, point-blank.  
  
"Care to tell us what happened?" an older Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"We were messing with Filibuster Fireworks. It didn't go well." Theo said innocently. Then he hissed in my ear, "Technically true - look at Moody." with an evil grin on his face.  
  
I looked over at Moody, who seemed to be trying to untangle something neon-orange from his hair. I almost pity him for being the target of Theo's trouble-making. Almost.  
  
I picked up the spy-ball, which emitted a faint spark in complaint to its cruel treatment, and pocketed it carefully. Cat, however, was watching Moody, now. "Theo, deary." she said, in a saccharine tone.  
  
"Yuhuh?" Theo asked warily.  
  
"Do you think our little impostor was up to no good?" Cat asked.  
  
"Pretty certain, yeah." Theo answered.  
  
"Then maybe we could tell-"  
  
She was interrupted by a strangled yell of pain from the staff box nearby. Everyone who heard it looked to see Snape, clutching his left arm over his stomach, and grimacing in pain. He growled something to Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Karkaroff seemed to have vanished.  
  
"Eeep." Theo squeaked.  
  
"Three guesses what that means." I said blankly.  
  
I felt strangely detached from the thought. I should be terrified. It was obvious what was going on. The Dark Lord must have returned - it's the only explanation. Potter bratnapped, Diggory senselessly murdered, Snape's Dark Mark burning (even if he was trying to make it look like appendicitis, or something)... it all made sense. Why wasn't I panicking?  
  
Time ticked slowly by, and the crowd actually did begin to panic, though Theo, Cat and I remained relatively calm... relatively. The three of us stared at the point where Potter had vanished from, as if it could tell us something. Eventually, after some time, Potter reappeared... along with a Triwizard Cup and a corpse. Diggory's corpse.  
  
"He's dead." Theo said quietly.  
  
"Duh." I retorted, "What did you think would happen?"  
  
"Um... good point." Theo noted, shrugging.  
  
"Our impostor caused this." Cat told us pointedly, "One of us should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't look at me." Theo and I said, at exactly the same time.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You two are impossible." she declared, before marching towards the pitch itself, determinedly. Dumbledore was making a beeline for Potter, and Cat couldn't get through the crowd for some time. By the time she was talking to Dumbledore, Moody had already apprehended Potter, and was guiding him back to the castle.  
  
"I'm gonna fly." Theo muttered, leaving suddenly. I have no idea what the boy was up to, but I got the feeling he was just abusing his animagism while he could. As soon as he got caught - and he would undoubtedly get caught eventually - he would be forced to register and he'd not be free to fly around like that.  
  
Professor Flitwick then announced over a Sonorus charm that all students were to return to their dormitories immediately. That was the end of the show, it seems.  
  
x x x  
  
End of chapter 30 


End file.
